Interlingua-Nederlandese/p
+ pabulo sub :1 FIGURATE voedsel :-- mental = voedsel voor de geest, geestelijk voedsel + paca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA paca, paka (Cuniculus paca) paccar v :1 pakken, een pak maken van pacchettar v :1 inpakken, inwikkelen + pacchetto sub :1 pakje, pakketje, pakket :-- actionari/de actiones = aandelenpakket :-- postal = postpakket :servicio de --s postal = pakketpost :-- dono = geschenkpakket :facer un -- = een pakje inpakken :reciper un -- = een pakje aannemen pacco sub :1 pak, pakket :-- postal = postpakket :-- dono = geschenkpakket :servicio de --s postal = pakketpost :facer un -- = inpakken :disfacer un -- = uitpakken pace sub :1 vrede :concluder/facer le -- = vrede sluiten :le conclusion del -- = het sluiten van de vrede :-- armate = gewapende vrede :-- separate = afzonderlijke vrede :-- durabile = duurzame vrede :-- religiose = godsdienstvrede :-- mundial/universal = wereldvrede :-- de Deo = godsvrede :-- simulate = schijnvrede :movimento pro le -- = vredesbeweging :osculo de -- = vredeskus :marcha {sj} de -- = vredesmars :homine de -- = vredelievende man :offerta de -- = vredesaanbod :proposition de -- = vredesvoorstel :message de -- = vredesboodschap :offensiva de -- = vredesoffensief :tractato de -- = vredesverdrag :regulamento del -- = vredesregeling :conferentia de -- = vredesconferentie :congresso de -- = vredescongres :judice de -- = vrederechter :angelo de -- = vredesengel :negotiationes de -- = vredesonderhandelingen :Palatio del Pace = Vredespaleis :plano de -- = vredesplan :tentativa de -- = vredespoging :tempore de -- = vredestijd :signo de -- = vredesteken :pipa del -- = vredespijp :processo de -- = vredesproces :conditiones de -- = vredesvoorwaarden :dictar le -- = de vrede dikteren :restaurar/restablir le -- = de vrede herstellen :tractar/negotiar del -- = tractar del pace :firmar le -- = de vrede tekenen :2 rust :-- del anima = gemoedsrust :-- social = arbeidsrust :le -- eterne = de eeuwige rust :viver in -- = in vrede leven :lassar un persona in -- = iemand met rust laten :non trovar -- = geen rust vinden + pacemaker sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA pacemaker + pachycarpe adj :1 BOTANICA dikvruchtig pachyderme adj :1 dikhuidig :2 de dikhuidige dieren betreffend + pachydermia sub :1 MEDICINA dikhuidigheid, pachydermie pachydermic adj :1 dikhuidig pachydermo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dikhuidig dier, pachyderm + pachypetale adj :1 BOTANICA met dikke kroonbladen + pachyphylle adj :1 BOTANICA dikbladig pachyptere adj :1 dikvleugelig pacibile adj :1 vredelievend :2 vredig, rustig, vreedzaam :loco -- = vredig oord :atmosphera -- = vredige stemming :viver pacibilemente = kalmpjes leven pacific adj :1 naar vrede strevend, vreedzaam :solution -- = vreedzame oplossing :uso/utilisation -- de energia nuclear = vreedzaam gebruik van kernenergie :2 vredelievend, zachtaardig :3 vredig, rustig, vreedzaam :coexistentia -- = vreedzame coëxistentie :Oceano -- = Stille/Grote Oceaan + pacificabile adj :1 wat kan worden gepacificeerd + pacificamente adv :1 vreedzaam, rustig pacificar v :1 pacificeren, tot vrede brengen, de rust herstellen :2 kalmeren, bedaren pacification sub :1 herstel van rust en orde, pacificatie pacificator sub :1 hij die rust en orde herstelt, vredestichter, pacificateur + pacificator adj :1 vrede brengend, vreedzaam, vredes... + Pacifico sub n pr :1 Stille/Grote Oceaan + pacifismo sub :1 pacifisme pacifista adj :1 pacifistisch :movimento -- = vredesbeweging :partito -- = vredespartij :theoria -- = pacifistische theorie :manifestation -- = pacifistische betoging + pacifista sub :1 pacifist + pacifistic adj :1 pacifistisch :manifestation -- = pacifistische betoging + pack sub ANGLESE :1 pakijs + package sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR package + pacotilia sub :1 HISTORIA kleine hoeveelheid goederen waarvoor geen belasting moet worden betaald (bijv. aan boord van een schip) :2 pacotille, prullaria, rommel pacto sub :1 pact, overeenkomst, verdrag :-- de amicitate = vriendschapsverdrag :-- de non-aggression = non-agressiepact, niet-aanvalsverdrag :-- con le diabolo = pact/verbond met de duivel :-- del Atlantico Nord = Noordatlantische Verdragsorganisatie :-- Atlantic/del Atlantico = Atlantisch Pact :-- nuclear = kernverdrag :-- de tregua = bestandsovereenkomst :signar un -- = een pact ondertekenen :concluder un -- = een pact sluiten :rumper un -- = een pact verbreken paddock sub ANGLESE :1 EQUITATION paddock (omheinde wei) + Padua sub n pr :1 Padua + paduan adj :1 van/uit Padua + paduano sub :1 bewoner van Padua + paella sub ESPANIOL :1 CULINARI paella + paf! interj :1 paf!, pang!, poef! paga sub :1 (uit)betaling, loon :-- equal = gelijke betaling :-- mensual = maandelijkse betaling :-- additional/extra = loontoeslag :-- initial/provisional/de entrata = aanbetaling :-- de fame = hongerloon :die/jorno de -- = betaaldag :libro de -- = loonlijst, betaalstaat :traffico de --s = betalingsverkeer pagabile adj :1 betaalbaar, te betalen :-- al portator = betaalbaar aan toonder pagaia {ja} sub :1 peddel, paddel, pagaai, schepriem :remar con -- = pagaaien pagaiar {jar} v :1 peddelen, paddelen, pagaaien pagaiator {jator} sub :1 pagaaier, peddelaar pagamento sub :1 het betalen, betaling :facilitates de -- = gemakkelijke betalingsvoorwaarden :-- anticipate = vooruitbetaling :-- posterior = nabetaling :anticipar le -- = de betaling vervroegen, vooruit betalen :-- partial = gedeeltelijke betaling :-- integral = volledige betaling :-- arretrate = achterstallige betaling :-- per partes/per ratas = afbetaling :-- per giro = girale betaling :-- a termino = termijnbetaling :-- per via electronic = elektronische betaling :-- de un supplemento = bijbetaling :-- initial/provisional/de entrata = aanbetaling :jorno/die de -- = betaaldag :-- mensual = maandelijkse betaling :Union Europee de --s = Europese Betalingsunie :accordo de --s = betalingsverdrag/akkoord :termino de -- = betalingstermijn :traffico de --s = betalingsverkeer :systema de --s = betalingssysteem :balancia del --s = betalingsbalans :mandato/ordine de -- = betalingsbevel :medio legitime de -- = wettig betaalmiddel :ordine/mandato de -- = bevel(schrift) tot betaling, betalingsbevel :certificato de -- = betalingsbewijs, stortingsbewijs :formulario de -- = stortingsformulier :facer/effectuar un -- = een betaling doen/verrichten :differer le --s = de betalingen uitstellen :suspender/cessar le --s = de betalingen staken :suspension/cessation de -- = surséance van betaling :scalonar le --s = de betalingen spreiden :2 (betaalde) bedrag pagan adj :1 heidens :usos/costumes -- = heidense gebruiken :representationes -- = heidense voorstellingen paganisar v :1 heidens maken, een heidens karakter geven aan + paganisation sub :1 het heidens maken, het geven van een heidens karakter aan paganismo sub :1 heidendom pagano sub :1 heiden :-- convertite = bekeerde heiden pagar v :1 betalen, uitbetalen :-- per partes/per ratas = bij gedeelten betalen, afbetalen :-- per via electronic = elektronisch betalen :-- per fortia = gedwongen betalen :-- in natura = in natura betalen :-- in plus/un supplemento = bijbetalen :2 boeten voor :-- su crimines = voor zijn misdaden boeten + pagate adj :1 betaald :responsa -- = betaald antwoord pagator sub :1 betaler :mal -- = wanbetaler :-- prompte = prompte betaler :-- tardive = trage betaler :-- de impostos = belastingbetaler :2 betaalmeester + page {zj} sub :1 page + pagello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeebrasem pagina sub :1 bladzijde, pagina :-- de titulo = titelpagina :prime -- = frontpagina :-- interior = binnenpagina :-- publicitari/de publicitate = advertentiepagina :-- sportive/del sports (A) = sportpagina :-- de photo(graphia)s = fotopagina :in cyma del -- = boven aan de pagina :al pede del -- = onderaan de bladzijde :numerar le --s = pagineren :tornar --! = zie ommezijde! :annuncio de -- integre = paginagrote advertentie paginar v :1 pagineren, de bladzijden/pagina's nummeren + pagination sub :1 het pagineren, paginering, het nummeren van de bladzijden :error de -- = verkeerde nummering van de bladzijden + pagoda sub :1 pagode + pagro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeebrasem + paguro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA heremietkreeft pais sub :1 land, landstreek :le Paises Basse = 1 de Lage Landen (Nederland, België, Luxemburg), 2 . Nederland :-- amic = bevriend land :-- bilingue = tweetalig land :-- non-alineate = niet-gebonden land :-- montuose/montaniose = bergland :-- natal/native = geboorteland :-- de origine = land van herkomst :-- limitrophe = aangrenzend land :--es subdisveloppate = onderontwikkelde landen :-- del tertie mundo = derde-wereldland :-- del sonios = droomland :-- del vacantias = vakantieland :-- industrial = industrieland :-- de importation = importland :-- de Cocania = land van Kokanje :lingua del -- = landstaal :vino del -- = landwijn :mal de -- = heimwee :governar un -- = een land besturen paisage sub :1 landschap :-- montuose/montaniose/de montanias = berglandschap :-- de dunas = duinlandschap :-- de steppa = steppelandschap :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfstlandschap :-- hibernal/de hiberno = winterlandschap/gezicht :-- alpestre/alpin = Alpenlandschap :-- lunar = maanlandschap :pictor de --s = landschapschilder :le beltate del -- = het landschappelijk schoon :protection/salveguarda del -- = landschapsbescherming :architectura del -- = landschapsarchitectuur :typo de -- = landschapstype paisagista sub :1 landschapschilder :architecto -- = landschapsarchitect paisano sub :1 landman, boer pajama sub HINDU :1 pyjama :-- de un pecia = hansop + Pakistan sub n pr :1 Pakistan + pakistani adj :1 Pakistaans :un lingua official -- es le urdu = een officiële Pakistaanse taal is het urdu + pakistani sub :1 Pakistaner, Pakistaan pala sub :1 spade, schop, schep :-- de panetero = bakkersschop, bakkersschotel :-- a carbon = kolenschop :rota a --s = scheprad :2 blad (van roeiriem/schep/schroef, etc.), schoep :-- mobile = beweegbare schoep :-- de helice = propellerblad :-- de rotor = rotorschoep :longor de -- = schoeplengte paladin sub :1 HISTORIA paladijn :le dece-duo --es de Carolo Magne = de twaalf paladijnen van Karel de Grote :2 voorvechter :eriger se a -- del libertate = zich opwerpen tot voorvechter van de vrijheid + palafitta sub :1 HISTORIA paalwoning + palafrenero sub :1 stalknecht + palamedea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- cornute = struishoen + palanquin sub :1 palankijn, (Indische/Chinese) draagstoel :portator de -- = palankijndrager palar v :1 palen zetten om, ompalen palata sub :1 schep(vol), schop(vol) :-- de sablo/arena = schep zand :-- de terra = schop aarde palatal adj :1 PHONETICA palataal :sono -- = palatale klank :consonante -- = palatale medeklinker :vocal -- = palatale klinker, voorklinker :articulation -- = palatale articulatie :2 ANATOMIA gehemelte... :nervo -- = gehemeltezenuw :volta -- = gehemelteboog :ossos -- = gehemeltebeenderen :musculo -- = gehemeltespier + palatal sub :1 PHONETICA palataal, verhemelteklank palatalisar v :1 PHONETICA palataliseren :le vocales prepalatal tende a -- le consonante precedente = de prepalatale klinkers vertonen de neiging de voorgaande medeklinker te palataliseren :consonantes palatalisate = gepalataliseerde medeklinkers palatalisation sub :1 PHONETICA palatalisatie, palatalisering, mouillering :-- de un consonante = palatalisatie van een medeklinker :theoria de -- = mouilleringstheorie palatial adj :1 van het paleis, paleis..., paleisachtig palatian adj :1 hoofs, verfijnd palatianismo sub :1 hoofsheid, verfijndheid palatiano sub :1 hoveling palatin (I) adj :1 verhemelte..., gehemelte... :osso -- = verhemeltebot :volta -- = verhemelteboog :amygdala -- = verhemelteamandel palatin (II) adj :1 paleis..., hof... :cappella -- = paleiskapel, hofkapel :scandalo -- = hofschandaal :intriga -- = paleisintrige :2 palts..., paltsgrafelijk :conte -- = paltsgraaf palatinato sub :1 palatinaat, paltsgraafschap palatino sub :1 HISTORIA GERMAN paltsgraaf :2 HISTORIA POLONESE woiwode palatio sub :1 paleis :-- royal/regal/del rege = koninklijk paleis :-- episcopal = bisschoppelijk paleis :-- archiepiscopal = aartsbisschoppelijk paleis :-- presidential/del presidente = presidentieel paleis :-- de hiberno = winterpaleis :-- de sonios = droompaleis :-- del justitia = gerechtsgebouw, paleis van justitie :-- del sports (A) = sportpaleis :Palatio del Pace = Vredespaleis :sala de -- = paleiszaal :guarda de -- = paleiswacht :intriga de -- = paleisintrige :revolution de -- = paleisrevolutie + palatitis sub :1 MEDICINA verhemelteontsteking palato sub :1 verhemelte, gehemelte :-- dur, volta/arcada del -- = hard verhemelte, verhemelteboog :-- molle, velo del -- = zacht verhemelte :-- findite = gespleten gehemelte :-- posterior/de detra = achterverhemelte + palatoalveolar adj :1 PHONETICA palatoalveolair + palatogramma sub :1 PHONETICA palatogram palea sub :1 stro :-- de avena = haverstro :-- de tritico/frumento = tarwestro :-- de hordeo = gerstestro :-- de lecto = bedstro :-- de imballage = pakstro :-- hachate {sj} = hakstro :color de -- = strokleur :de color de -- = strogeel :carton de -- = strokarton :fabrica de carton de -- = strokartonfabriek :fabrication de carton de -- = strokartonfabricage :industria de carton de -- = strokartonindustrie :commercio de -- = strohandel :commerciante de -- = strohandelaar :corbe de -- = stromand :corda de -- = strotouw :papiro de -- = stropapier :matta de -- = stromat :matras de -- = stromatras :fasce de -- = strobos, bos stro :lecto de -- = strobed, stroleger :sacco de -- = strozak :cappello de -- = strohoed :homine de -- = stroman :tecto de -- = strodak :copertura de -- = strodek :foco de -- = strovuur :cabana de -- = strohut :FIGURATE separar le grano del -- = het kaf van het koren scheiden :2 strootje, rietje :aspirar un bibita con un -- = een drankje met een rietje opzuigen + pale ale sub ANGLESE :1 pale ale paleario sub :1 stroschuur :2 stromijt :cercar un aco in un -- = een naald in een hooiberg zoeken paleassa sub :1 stromatras, strozak paleasso sub :1 paljas, clown, potsenmaker, hansworst :le -- del gruppo = de clown van het gezelschap :facer le -- = de hansworst uithangen paleate adj :1 strokleurig + palemon sub :1 steurgarnaal, steurkrab + paleoanthropologia sub :1 paleoantropologie + paleoarctic adj :1 paleoarctisch + paleobiologia sub :1 paleobiologie + paleobotanic adj :1 paleobotanisch + paleobotanica sub :1 paleobotanie + paleobotanico sub :1 paleobotanicus + paleocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA paleoceen + paleoceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA paleoceen + paleochristian adj :1 vroegchristelijk :litteratura -- = vroegchristelijke letterkunde :arte -- = vroegchristelijke kunst :formas -- del culto = vroegchristelijke vormen van de eredienst + paleoclimate sub :1 paleoklimaat + paleoclimatologia sub :1 paleoklimatologie + paleoecologia sub :1 paleoecologie + paleoecologic adj :1 paleoecologisch + paleoethnologia sub :1 paleoetnologie + paleoethnologic adj :1 paleoetnologisch + paleogeographia sub :1 paleogeografie + paleogeographic adj :1 paleogeografisch + paleogeologia sub :1 paleogeologie paleographia sub :1 paleografie paleographic adj :1 paleografisch :characteres -- de un codice = paleografische lettertekens van een codex paleographo sub :1 paleograaf paleolithic adj :1 ARCHEOLOGIA paleolithisch :periodo -- = paleolithische periode, paleolithicum :sepultura -- = paleolithisch graf :cultura -- = paleolithische cultuur :civilisation -- = paleoli-thische beschaving + paleolithico sub :1 ARCHEOLOGIA paleolithicum + paleolitho sub :1 paleoliet paleomagnetismo sub :1 paleomagnetisme paleontographia sub :1 paleontografie + paleontographic adj :1 paleontografisch paleontologia sub :1 paleontologie paleontologic adj :1 paleontologisch paleontologista sub :1 paleontoloog paleontologo sub :1 paleontoloog + paleopathologia sub :1 paleopathologie + paleophytologia sub :1 paleofytologie paleose adj :1 van stro, stroachtig, met stro vermengd (mest) + paleotectonic adj :1 paleotektonisch + paleotectonica sub :1 paleotektoniek + paleotropical adj :1 paleotropisch :region -- = paleotropisch gebied + paleozoic adj :1 GEOLOGIA paleozoïsch :era -- = paleozoïcum :fauna e flora -- = paleozoïsche fauna en flora paleozoico sub :1 GEOLOGIA paleozoïcum, era paleozoic paleozoologia sub :1 paleozoölogie + paleozoologic adj :1 paleozoologisch :recercas -- = paleozoologische onderzoekingen palestin adj :1 Palestijns, van/uit Palestina :le question/problema -- = de Palestijnse kwestie Palestina sub n pr :1 Palestina palestino sub :1 Palestijn + palestra sub :1 HISTORIA palaestra, turnzaal, worstelschool paletot sub FRANCESE :1 korte overjas paletta sub :1 schepje, schopje :-- a/de torta = taartschep :2 palet, spatel, strijkmes, blad (van verschillende werktuigen) :-- de ventilator = ventilatorblad :3 (schilder)palet, FIGURATE (kleuren)palet, kleurmenging, schilderwijze :4 pallet, laadbord, stapelbord :5 SPORT bat(je), slaghout, slagplank + palettisar v :1 pallettiseren, op pallets stapelen/vervoeren :2 geschikt maken voor/overschakelen op vervoer met pallets + palettisation sub :1 het palletiseren + paliforme adj :1 BOTANICA schopvormig, spadevormig + paligraphia sub :1 MEDICINA paligrafie + palilalia sub :1 MEDICINA palilalie, woordenherhaling + palilogia sub :1 MEDICINA palilogie palimpsesto sub :1 palimpsest + palindromic adj :1 palindromisch palindromo sub :1 palindroom, kreeftdicht palingenese (-esis) sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, BIOLOGIA wedergeboorte, hergeboorte, palingenese + palingenetic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, BIOLOGIA palingenetisch :theorias -- = palingenetische theorieën palinodia sub :1 palinodie, gedicht waarin een gedane beschimping herroepen wordt :2 verandering van mening, ommezwaai, herroeping :cantar le -- = zijn mening herroepen, omzwaaien, toegeven dat men zich heeft vergist palinodic sub :1 palinodie betreffend palinodista sub :1 LITTERATURA schrijver van een gedicht waarin een gedane beschimping herroepen wordt + palinographia sub :1 BOTANICA palinografie + palinologia sub :1 BOTANICA palinologie palissada sub :1 omheining, ompaling, palissade, hek, schutting, paalwerk :-- de construction = schutting om bouwterrein palissadar v :1 omheinen, ompalen, palissaderen, een hek/schutting zetten om + palissandro sub :1 palissander(hout) + palla sub :1 CATHOLICISMO palla (kledingstuk) Pallade sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pallas :2 ASTRONOMIA Pallas palladic adj :1 CHIMIA palladium... Palladio sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Palladium palladio sub :1 schild, behoud, toeverlaat palladium sub :1 CHIMIA palladium Pallas sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pallas :2 ASTRONOMIA Pallas + palleal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :camera/cavitate -- = mantelholte (van weekdieren) + pallet sub ANGLESE :1 paletta + palliar v :1 MEDICINA verlichten, verzachten, palliëren :2 FIGURATE verdoezelen, vergoelijken + palliation sub :1 MEDICINA verlichting, verzachting :2 FIGURATE verdoezeling, verhulling, vergoelijking + palliative adj :1 MEDICINA palliërend, verzachtend, verlichtend :remedio/medicamento -- = verzachtend geneesmiddel, palliatief :2 FIGURATE vergoelijkend, verbloemend, verhullend + palliativo sub :1 verzachtend geneesmiddel, pijnstiller, palliatief :2 FIGURATE lapmiddel, doekje voor het bloeden pallide adj :1 bleek, kleurloos, flets, zwak, mat, dof :genas -- = bleke wangen :visage/facie -- = bleekgezicht :luce/lumine -- del luna = bleek maanlicht :sol -- = bleek/waterig zonnetje :-- de ira = bleek van woede :-- de timor = bleek van angst :-- como un morto/le morte = doodsbleek :devenir -- = bleek worden, verbleken :2 onbeduidend, flauw, smakeloos (letterkundig werk, etc.) :imitation -- = kleurloze nabootsing, slap aftreksel :3 licht (mbt kleur) :blau -- = lichtblauw :jalne -- = lichtgeel :rubie -- = lichtrood :violette -- = lichtpaars :verde -- = lichtgroen :gris -- = lichtgrijs + pallidessa sub :1 bleekheid, bleke kleur :su -- attrahe le attention = hij ziet opvallend bleek + pallidiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met bleke bloemen + pallidifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met bleke bladen pallidir v :1 bleek worden, verbleken :FIGURATE :su stella pallidi = zijn ster verbleekt/taant + palliditate sub :1 bleekheid, bleke kleur :su -- attrahe le attention = hij ziet opvallend bleek + pallio sub :1 CATHOLICISMO HISTORIA pallium :2 ANATOMIA hersenmantel, pallium :3 pallium, mantel (van weekdieren) pallor sub :1 bleekheid :-- cadaveric/cadaverose = lijkkleur :su -- attrahe le attention = hij ziet opvallend bleek palma sub :1 palm (van de hand), vlakke hand :musculo del -- = palmspier :colpo de -- = klap (met de vlakke hand) :colpar con le -- = een klap geven :cognoscer un cosa como le -- del mano = iets kennen als zijn broekzak :2 palmboom :-- de coco = kokospalm :-- de dattilos = dadelpalm :-- a/de oleo = oliepalm :-- flabelliforme = waaaierpalm :jardin de --s = palmentuin :bosco de --s = palmbos :oleo de -- = palmolie :succo de -- = palmsap :vino de -- = palmwijn :ligno de -- = palmhout :nuce de -- = palmpit :plantation de --s = palmaanplanting :3 palmblad, palmtak :-- de honor = erepalm :-- del victoria = zegepalm :Dominica del Palmas = Palmzondag, Palmpasen :-- del martyrio = martelaarskroon :4 (poot/voet met) zwemvlies + palmaceas sub pl :1 palmachtige gewassen + palmacee adj :1 palmachtig, palm... palmar v :1 meten in spannen (span = lengtemaat) palmar adj :1 van de handpalm palmate adj :1 BOTANICA handvormig, handnervig :le folio -- del acere = het handvormige blad van de esdoorn :2 ZOOLOGIA van zwemvliezen voorzien :pede -- = zwemvoet :patta -- = zwempoot + palmatifide sub :1 BOTANICA handspletig + palmatilobate adj :1 BOTANICA handlobbig + palmatipartite adj :1 BOTANICA handdelig palmero sub :1 pelgrim (naar het Heilige Land) + palmeto sub :1 palmenbos(je) + palmetta sub :1 (ornament) palmet :ornamento de -- = palmetversiering :forma de -- = palmetvorm + palmifide adj :1 BOTANICA handspletig + palmiforme adj :1 columna/colonna -- = palmenzuil :volta -- = palmgewelf + palmilobate adj :1 BOTANICA handlobbig + palmilobe adj :1 Vide: palmilobate + palmina sub :1 palmine + palminerve adj :1 BOTANICA handnervig + palmipartite adj :1 BOTANICA handdelig + palmipede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met zwempoten :aves -- = vogels met zwempoten + palmipede sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwemvogel + palmitato sub :1 CHIMIA palmitaat + palmitic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = palmitinezuur + palmitina sub :1 CHIMIA palmitine :candela de -- = palmitinekaars :sapon de -- = palmitinezeep + palmito sub :1 CULINARI palmmerg palmo sub :1 span (lengtemaat) palo sub :1 paal, stok, staak, mast :-- telegraphic/de telegrapho = telegraafpaal :-- telephonic/de telephono = telefoonpaal :-- kilometric = kilometerpaal :-- de frontiera = grenspaal :-- de tenta = tentpaal :-- totemic = totempaal :-- de tortura/tormento = martelpaal, folterpaal :-- tubular = kokerpaal :ponte super --s = paalbrug :molino super --s = paalmolen :serie de --s = paalrij :vallo/reducto de --s = paalschans :ligno pro --s = paalhout :appunctar un -- = een paal spitsen palpabile adj :1 tastbaar, voelbaar, palpabel :objecto -- = tastbaar voorwerp :prova/proba -- = tastbaar bewijs :veritate -- = tastbare waarheid :resultato -- = tastbaar resultaat :tension -- = voelbare spanning palpabilitate sub :1 tastbaarheid, palpabiliteit MUSICA :-- de un organo = tastbaarheid van een orgaan :-- de un veritate = tastbaarheid van een waarheid palpar v :1 betasten, bevoelen :un ceco palpa un objecto pro recognoscer lo = een blinde betast een voorwerp om het te herkennen :2 MEDICINA bekloppen, palperen :le medico palpa un malado = de dokter beklopt een patiënt palpation sub :1 het betasten, het bevoelen, betasting :2 MEDICINA het bekloppen, het palperen, palpatie :-- bimanual = bimanuele palpatie + palpator sub :1 TECHNICA taster, voeler palpebra sub :1 ooglid :-- superior = bovenste ooglid :-- inferior = onderste ooglid :fardo a --s = oogschaduw :musculo elevatori del -- = hefspier van het ooglid :aperir le --s = de oogleden openen :clauder le --s = de oogleden sluiten :abassar le --s = de oogleden neerslaan :le abassamento del --s = het neerslaan van de oogleden :un batter del --s = een knipperbeweging (met de ogen), knipoog :batter le --s = knipperen met de ogen :a pena ille pote mantener le --s aperte = zijn oogleden worden zwaar palpebral adj :1 van de oogleden, ooglid... :musculos -- = ooglidspieren :reflexo -- = reflex van de oogleden palpebrar v :1 knipperen met de ogen, knipogen palpebration sub :1 het knipperen (met de ogen), het knipogen palpitante adj :1 bonzend, trillend :dolor -- = kloppende pijn palpitar v :1 hevig/snel kloppen, (heftig) bonzen (van het hart) :2 trillen (van neusvleugels, etc.) :carne palpitante = lillend vlees palpitation sub :1 het heftig bonzen (van het hart) :2 het trillen (van neusvleugels, etc.) + palpo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA taster (van geleedpotigen), voelspriet, voelhoorn palude sub :1 drasland, broekland, moeras :planta del --s = moerasplant :gas del --s = moerasgas :drainage de {e} -- = moerasafwatering :exsiccar un -- = een moeras droogleggen + paludella sub :1 BOTANICA moerasmos paludic adj :1 van het moeras, moeras... :febre -- = moeraskoorts, malaria :lucta contra le febre -- = malariabestrijding :2 malaria... + paludicola sub :1 BOTANICA in poelen groeiende plant + paludicole adj :1 BOTANICA in poelen groeiend + paludina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA moeras(hoorn)slak paludismo sub :1 MEDICINA moeraskoorts, malaria :accesso de -- = aanval van malaria :epidemia de -- = malaria-epidemie paludose adj :1 drassig, moerassig, sompig :miasma/emanationes -- = moeraslucht :terreno/solo -- = moerasgrond, sompig terrein, somp :region -- = moerassige streek + paludositate sub :1 drassigheid, moerassigheid, sompigheid + palumbo sub :1 houtduif + palustre adj :1 moeras... :vegetation -- = moerasvegetatie :flora -- = moerasflora :planta -- = moerasplant :stachys -- = moerasandoorn :senecio -- = moerasandijvie :comaro -- = moerasvijlblad :myosotis -- = moerasvergeet-me-nietje :parnassia -- = parnassiakruid :ulmaria -- = moerasspirea :euphorbia -- = moeraswolfsmelk :rumex -- = moeraszuring :ledo -- = moerasrosmarijn, moeraspalm :lathyro -- = moeraslathyrus :poa -- = moerasbeemdgras :heleocharis -- = gewone waterbies :hottonia -- = waterviolier :galio -- = waterwalstro, moeraswalstro :cirsio -- = vederdistel :ave -- = moerasvogel :paro -- = poelmees, moerasmees, zwartkopmees :acrocephalo -- = bosrietzanger :crocodilo -- = moeraskrokodil :febre -- = malaria :habitation -- = paalwoning + palynologia sub :1 palynologie, stuifmeelanalyse + palynologic adj :1 palynologisch + palynologista sub :1 palynoloog + palynologo sub :1 palynoloog pampa sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA pampa pamphletero sub :1 pamfletist, vlugschriftenschrijver pamphleto sub :1 pamflet, vlugschrift, schotschrift :-- diffamatori = smaadschrift :stilo de -- = pamfletstijl :collection de --s = pamflettenverzameling :litteratura de --s = pamflettenliteratuur Pan sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Pan :flauta de - = panfluit pan sub :1 brood :-- blanc = witbrood :-- de frumento/de tritico = tarwebrood :-- de secale = roggebrood :-- de mais = maïsbrood :-- de hordeo = gerstebrood :-- al sesamo = sesambrood :-- complete/integral/de tote grano = volkorenbrood, kropbrood :-- de specie = kruidkoek, ontbijtkoek :-- de munition = kazernebrood, kuch :-- de uvas de Corintho = krentenbrood :-- longe = stokbrood :-- tostate = geroosterd brood :-- tenere = zacht brood :-- fresc = vers brood :-- dur = oudbakken brood :-- facite a casa = eigengebakken brood :le -- del vita = het brood des levens :nostre -- quotidian/de cata die = ons dagelijks brood :-- e jocos = brood en spelen :sin -- = brodeloos :sacco a/de = broodzak :cultello de -- = broodmes :trencho {sj} de -- = snede/plak brood :trencho {sj} de -- butyrate/con butyro = gesmeerde boterham :fabrica de -- = broodfabriek :mica de -- = broodkruimel :suppa de -- = broodsoep :cassa pro le -- = broodtrommel :corbe a/de -- = broodmand/korf :corbetta a/de -- = broodmandje/korfje :crusta de -- = broodkorst :consumo de(l) -- = broodverbruik :ganiator del -- = kostwinner :precio de -- = broodprijs :mangiar le -- del caritate = genadebrood eten :mitter a -- e a aqua = op water en brood zetten :2 langwerpig stuk: plak (chocolade), staaf, stuk :-- de sapon = stuk zeep :-- de sucro = suikerbrood (stuk suiker in de vorm van een afgeknotte kegel) panacea sub :1 panacee, wondermiddel :le -- contra tote le males = de panacee tegen alle kwalen + panafrican adj :1 panafrikaans :congresso -- = panafrikaans congres + panafricanismo sub :1 panafrikanisme + panafricanista sub :1 panafrikanist Panama sub n pr :1 Panama :Isthmo de -- = Landengte van Panama :Canal de -- = Panamakanaal panama sub :1 panama(hoed) + panamen adj :1 Panamees + panameno sub :1 Panamees panamerican adj :1 panamerikaans :conferentia -- = panamerikaanse conferentie + panamericanismo sub :1 panamerikanisme + panamericanista sub :1 panamerikanist panar v :1 paneren + panarabe adj :1 panarabisch :union -- = panarabische unie :convocar un conferentia -- = een panarabische conferentie bijeenroepen + panarabismo sub :1 panarabisme + panarabista sub :1 panarabist + panaritio sub :1 MEDICINA fijt, panaritium + panasiatic adj :1 panaziatisch :politica -- = panaziatische politiek + panasiatismo sub :1 panaziatisme + panasiatista sub :1 panaziatist + panathenaic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE panathenees + panatheneas sub pl :1 ANTIQUITATE Panathenaeën (volksfeesten ter ere van Athena) + panchromatic adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA panchromatisch + pancia sub :1 pens (eerste deel van de maag van herkauwers) :CULINARI -- de bove farcite = rolpens :2 (dikke) pens, dikke buik :3 buik (van fles/vaas) + panciute adj :1 dikbuikig, opgeblazen :persona -- = dikbuik :2 buikig (van fles/vaas) :bottilia -- = dikbuikige fles + panciuto sub :1 dikbuikig persoon, dikbuik + panclastite sub :1 panclastiet (vloeibare springstof) + pancratiasta sub :1 HISTORIA deelnemer aan een worstel- en vuistkamp + pancratio sub :1 HISTORIA worstel- en vuistkamp, pancratium pancreas sub :1 ANATOMIA pancreas, alvleesklier pancreatic adj :1 ANATOMIA alvlees..., pancreas... :canal -- = uitvoergang van de pancreas :succo -- = alvleessap, pancreassap :calculos -- = ste-nen in de pancreas pancreatina sub :1 CHIMIA pancreatine pancreatitis sub :1 MEDICINA alvlees/pancreasontsteking, pancreatitis + pancreozymina sub :1 pancreozymine + panda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA panda :-- gigante = reuzenpanda :-- minor = kleine panda + pandanaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA pandanaceeën + pandano sub :1 BOTANICA schroefpalm, schroefboom, pandanus pandectas sub pl :1 JURIDIC pandecten pandemia sub :1 MEDICINA pandemie pandemic adj :1 MEDICINA pandemisch pandemonio sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) pandemonium + pandiculation sub :1 (het) zich uittrekken (bij het gapen), pandiculatie + pandit sub HINDU :1 geleerde Hindoe Pandora sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pandora :cassa de -- = doos van Pandora panegyric adj :1 lof... :discurso -- = lofrede, panegyriek panegyrico sub :1 panegyriek, lofrede/dicht/spraak/schrift/prijzing :facer le -- de un persona = de loftrompet over iemand steken panegyris sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA panegyris (feestelijke bijeenkomst ter ere van een god) panegyrisar v :1 een lofrede houden op, een lofdicht maken op panegyrista sub :1 lofredenaar, lofdichter + panentheismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA panentheïsme + panentheista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA panentheïst paneteria sub :1 broodbakkerij, bakkerswinkel :-- kasher = koosjere bakkerij panetero sub :1 HISTORIA broodmeester :2 (brood)bakker :furno de -- = bakkersoven :carro/carretta de -- = bakkerskar :apprentisse (de) -- = bakkersleerling :garson de -- = bakkersknecht :corbe de -- = bakkersmand :eczema de -- = bakkerseczeem :pala de -- = bakkersschop/schotel :pantalon(es) de -- = bakkersbroek :guilda/corporation del --s = bakkersgilde panetto sub :1 broodje, bolletje, kadetje :-- dulce = koffiebroodje :-- al uvas de Corintho = krentenbroodje :-- rotunde al uvas de Corintho = krentenbol :-- a/de gambon = broodje ham :-- al reniones = nierbroodje :-- punctate/punctute = puntbroodje, puntje + paneuropee adj :1 paneuropees :federation -- = paneuropese federatie + pangen sub :1 BIOLOGIA pangen + pangenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA pangenesis + pangeometria sub :1 pangeometrie pangerman adj :1 pangermaans pangermanismo sub :1 pangermanisme pangermanista sub :1 pangermanist + pangermanista adj :1 pangermanistisch + pangolin sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schubdier, pangolin :-- gigante = reuzenschubdier + panhellenic adj :1 panhelleens, panhellenistisch :festas -- = panhelleense spelen panhellenismo sub :1 panhellenisme :-- moderne = modern panhellenisme + panhellenistic adj :1 panhellenistisch panic adj :1 panisch :pavor/terror -- = panische angst/schrik + panicitate sub :1 panisch karakter panico (I) sub :1 paniek, panische schrik :-- de bursa = beurspaniek :atmosphera/ambiente de -- = paniekstemming :seminar/facer (le) -- = paniek zaaien :esser in preda al -- = ten prooi zijn aan paniek + panico (II) sub :1 BOTANICA vingergras, wildgras, panikgras :-- molle = paragras :-- linear = glad vingergras + panicula sub :1 BOTANICA pluim, panicula :-- spiciforme = schijnaar :-- de canna = rietpluim + paniculate adj :1 BOTANICA pluimvormig :herba -- = pluimgras :carex/carice -- = pluimzegge :phlox -- = herfstsering paniero sub :1 mand, korf :-- a coperculos = klepmand :colar como un -- = zo lek zijn als een mandje + panificabile adj :1 waar brood van gemaakt kan worden :cereales -- = broodgraan :farina -- = broodmeel, bakmeel panificar v :1 brood bakken panification sub :1 het broodbakken, broodbereiding :tritico/frumento de -- = broodkoren, broodgraan :levatura de -- = bakkersgist :furno pro le -- = bakkersoven + panificator sub :1 broodbakker + panislamic adj :1 POLITICA panislamitisch :movi-mento -- = pasislamitische beweging + panislamismo sub :1 POLITICA panislamisme + panislamista sub :1 POLITICA panislamist + panislamitic adj :1 POLITICA panislamitisch + panlogic adj :1 panlogisch + panlogismo sub :1 panlogisme panna sub :1 panne, pech, stoornis, defect, onderbreking :-- de motor = motorpech, motorstoring :-- de pneu(matico) = bandenpech :-- de electricitate/de currente = stroomstoring :esser in -- = panne hebben, met panne staan, zonder iets zitten pannello sub :1 slip (van kledingstuk), pand, baan (stof), strook, lap, doek :-- de naso = zakdoek :prender/extraher/retirar un -- de naso de su tasca = een zakdoek uit zijn zak halen :-- de collo = halsdoek, sjaal :-- pectoral = slab(betje) :2 paneel, vak, plaat :-- de controlo = controlepaneel, regelpaneel :-- de commando = bedieningspaneel :-- de mixtion = mengpaneel :-- solar = zonnepaneel :-- de porta = deurpaneel :-- de fibras de ligno = houtvezelplaat, board :-- isolante = isolatieplaat :-- publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo = reclamebord :-- de instrumentos = instrumentenbord, dashboard :-- lateral = zijpaneel :-- de interdiction/de prohibition = verbodsbord :-- de fibras = vezelplaat :-- de gypso = gipsplaat :porta a/de --s = paneeldeur :supporto de --s = paneeldrager :volta a/de --s = paneelgewelf panniculo sub :1 ANATOMIA celweefsellaag :-- adipose/grasse = onderhuids vetweefsel panno sub :1 lap, doek :-- de essugar/de cocina = droogdoek, theedoek :-- de dispulverar = stofdoek :-- pro nettar = poetslap :-- de tabula = tafellaken :--s de lecto = beddegoed :-- de fricar/de fricamento = dweil :-- hygienic/periodic = maandverband + panophthalmia sub :1 MEDICINA panofthalmie panoplia sub :1 panoplie, volledige wapenrusting :FIGURATE tote le -- de mesuras social = het hele pakket van sociale voorzieningen :2 wapenverzameling, wapenrek panoptic adj :1 panoptisch, alziend panoptico sub :1 koepelgevangenis :2 panopticum, tentoonstelling van wassen beelden panorama sub :1 uitzicht in 't rond, panorama (anque PICTURA), vergezicht, overzicht (anque FIGURATE) :-- de Zwolle = gezicht op Zwolle :-- majestose = groots panorama :-- del litteratura contemporanee = volledig overzicht van de hedendaagse letterkunde :admirar le -- = het uitzicht bewonderen :camera a -- = panoramacamera panoramic adj :1 panoramisch, overzichts..., panorama... :tela/pannello/schermo -- = panoramascherm :vista -- = uitzicht in 't rond, wijds uitzicht :photographia -- = panoramafotografie :photo(graphia) -- = panoramafoto :perspectiva -- = panoramaperspectief :fenestra -- = panoramaraam :speculo -- = panoramaspiegel :reception -- = panoramaontvangst + panoramicitate sub :1 het panoramisch zijn, panoramisch karakter + panorpa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schorpioenvlieg, panorpa + panorthodoxe adj :1 panorthodox panotis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- flammee = dennenuil (vlinder) + panplegia sub :1 MEDICINA panplegie, volledige verlamming + panpneumatismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA panpneumatisme + panpsychismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA panpsychisme, albezielingsleer panslavismo sub :1 panslavisme panslavista sub :1 panslavist + panslavista adj :1 POLITICA panslavistisch + pansophia sub :1 pansofie, alwijsheid + pansophic adj :1 pansophisch, alwijs + panspermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA panspermie, panspermatisme Pantagruel sub n pr :1 Pantagruel pantagruelic adj :1 pantagruelesk, reusachtig, reuzen... :repasto/prandio -- = pantagrueleske/overdadige maaltijd + pantagruelismo sub :1 pantagruelisme pantagruelista sub :1 pantagruelist + pantalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pantalgie, algemene pijn pantalon sub :1 THEATRO hansworst, fratsenmaker :2 --(es) = broek, pantalon :--(es) curte = korte broek :--(es) buffante = pofbroek :--(es) de cyclista = fietsbroek :--(es) de pyjama = pyjamabroek :gamba de --(es) = broekspijp :tasca de --(es) = broekzak :tenditor de --(es) = broekspanner :pincia a --(es) = broekklem pantalonada sub :1 klucht, fratsen(makerij), lolbroekerij pantelegrapho sub :1 ELECTRICITATE pantelegraaf pantheismo sub :1 pantheïsme pantheista sub :1 pantheïst pantheista adj :1 pantheïstisch :religiones -- = pan-theïstische religies pantheistic adj :1 pantheïstisch :religiones -- = pantheïstische religies pantheon sub :1 ANTIQUITATE pantheon, godendom :2 pantheon, eretempel panthera sub :1 ZOOLOGIA panter, luipaard :-- nigre = zwarte panter :salto de -- = pantersprong :pelle de -- = pantervel, panterhuid :chassa {sj} de --s = panterjacht pantofla sub :1 pantoffel, slof :-- de casa = huispantoffel pantographia sub :1 pantografie pantographic adj :1 pantografisch pantographo sub :1 pantograaf, tekenaap pantometro sub :1 pantometer, hoekmeter pantomima sub :1 pantomime, gebarenspel :facer un -- = iets weergeven door gebarenspel pantomimar v :1 een pantomime spelen pantomime adj :1 pantomimisch pantomimic adj :1 pantomimisc :arte -- = panto-mimische kunst pantomimo sub :1 pantomimespeler, pantomimist + pantophobia sub :1 MEDICINA pantofobie, algemene angsttoestand pantothenic adj :1 pantothee... :acido -- = pantotheenzuur, vitamine B5 + panty sub ANGLESE :1 panty papa (I) sub :1 paus :visita del -- = pausbezoek :election del -- = pauskeuze :dignitate de -- = pauselijke waardigheid :le -- es infallibile = de paus is onfeilbaar :esser plus catholic que le -- = roomser zijn dan de paus + papa (II) sub :1 pappa, pa, vader papabile adj :1 tot paus verkiesbaar, papabil :cardinales -- = tot paus verkiesbare kardinalen papagai sub :1 ZOOLOGIA papegaai :ovo de -- = papegaaienei :nido de -- = papegaaiennest :testa/capite de -- = papegaaienkop :pertica de -- = papegaaienschommel :cavia de -- = papagaaienkooi :repeter como un -- = papegaaien + papaina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA papaïne papal adj :1 pauselijk :autoritate -- = pauselijk gezag :corona/tiara -- = tiara :bulla -- = pauselijke bul :colores -- = pauselijke kleuren :territorio -- = pauselijk gebied :corte -- = pauselijk hof :election -- = pauskeuze :guarda -- = pauselijke garde :tractato/convention -- = pauselijk verdrag :benediction -- = pauselijke zegen + papalin adj :1 pauselijk + papalino sub :1 pauselijk soldaat + papalismo sub :1 papalisme, papisme, pausgezindheid + papamobile sub :1 pausmobiel + paparazzi sub pl ITALIANO :1 paparazzi, agressieve fotografen paparchia sub :1 pauselijke regering/bestuur papato sub :1 pausdom, pausschap, pauselijke regering, pauselijke waardigheid papaveraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA papaveraceae, papaveraceeën, papaverfamilie, klaproosachtigen papaveracee adj :1 BOTANICA papaverachtig papavere sub :1 BOTANICA papaver :-- somnifere = slaapbol :-- oriental = oosterse papaver :-- hybride = bastaardklaproos :flor de -- = papaverbloem :folio de -- = papaverblad :succo de -- = heulsap :oleo de -- = papaverolie :capsula de -- = papaverbol :lacte de -- = papavermelk :granas de -- = papaverzaad + papaverina sub :1 CHIMIA papaverine + papaya sub :1 BOTANICA meloenboom, papaja + paperback sub ANGLESE :1 paperback papessa sub :1 vrouw die volgens de legende paus is geweest (Papessa Johanna), pausin + papiamento sub :1 Papiamento + papier-maché sub FRANCESE :1 papier-maché papilion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlinder :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtvinder :-- diurne/de die/de jorno = dagvlinder :nodo -- = vlinderstrik(je) :collector de --es = vlinderverzamelaar :collection de --es = vlinderverzameling papilionaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA papilionaceae, vlinderbloemenfamilie papilionacee adj :1 BOTANICA vlinderbloemachtig :flor -- = vlinderbloem papilionar v :1 (heen en weer) fladderen, rondfladderen papilla sub :1 tepeltje, tepelvormige verhevenheid :2 ANATOMIA papil :-- dermic = huidpapil :-- gustative/del gusto = smaakpapil :-- lingual = tongpapil :-- optic = oogpapil :-- renal = nierpapil :-- pilose = haarpapil :-- lacrimal = traanpapil :-- renal = niertepel :3 BOTANICA papil papillar adj :1 MEDICINA papillair, van papillen voorzien :stase -- = papilstase, stuwing :reflexo -- = pupilreflex :distantia -- = pupilwijdte :2 papilachtig papillectomia sub :1 MEDICINA papillectomie + papillifere adj :1 papildragend + papilliforme adj :1 papilvormig + papilloma sub :1 MEDICINA papilloom, papilloma + papillose adj :1 bedekt met papillen + papillote sub :1 papillot (om krullen te zetten) :2 CULINARI papillot (beboterd papier voor het braden) + papiralia sub :1 papierafval papireria sub :1 kleinhandel in schrijfbehoeften :2 schrijfbehoeften papirero sub :1 papiermaker, papierfabrikant :2 handelaar/winkelier in schrijfbehoeften papiro sub :1 papier :-- transparente/de calco = overtrekpapier, calqueerpapier :-- siccante/absorbente = vloeipapier :-- a/de cigarrettas = sigarettenpapier :-- recyclate = kringlooppapier :-- mat = mat papier :-- marmorate/marmorisate = marmerpapier :-- aluminium = aluminiumfolie :-- pergameno = perkamentpapier :-- de seta = zijdepapier :-- de ris = rijstpapier :-- lignose/de ligno = houtpapier :-- satinate = satijnpapier :-- argentate/de argento = zilverpapier :-- de tornasol = lakmoespapier :-- de designo/pro/de designar = tekenpapier :-- de imballage = pakpapier :-- moneta, moneta de --papiergeld :-- a/de littera, -- pro litteras = briefpapier :-- a/de/pro scriber = schrijfpapier :--s de bordo = scheepspapieren :--s de auto(mobile) = autopapieren :-- de musica = muziekpapier :-- carbon = carbonpapier :-- lineate/regulate = gelinieerd papier, lijntjespapier :-- timbrate = gezegeld papier :-- de sablo = schuurpapier :-- impermeabile al grassia = vetvrij papier :-- filtro/de filtro/de/pro filtrar = filtreerpapier :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- sensibile = lichtgevoelig papier, fotopapier :-- hygienic = toiletpapier :rolo de -- hygienic = rol toiletpapier :folio de -- = vel/blad papier :risma de -- = riem papier :fibra de -- = papiervezel :consumo de -- = papierverbruik :corda de -- = papiertouw :crampa/crampetta de --s = paperclip :corbe a -- = papiermand :fabrica de -- = papierfabriek :fabrication de -- = papierfabricage :fabricante de -- = papierfabrikant :industria de -- = papierindustrie :molino de -- = papiermolen :triturator de -- = papierversnipperaar :exhiber su --s = zijn papieren tonen/laten zien :classar/arrangiar --s = papieren rangschikken/ordenen :tapissar con -- = behangen papiro-smerilio sub :1 schuurpapier papismo sub :1 papisme, paapsgezindheid papista sub :1 papist, pausgezinde + papista adj :1 paaps, paapsgezind + papistic adj :1 Vide: papista pappa sub :1 pap, moes, puree, pasta, pulp :-- farinose/de farina = meelpap :-- de avena = havermoutpap :-- de mais = maïspap :-- de semola = griesmeelpap :-- al lacte = melkpap + pappiforme sub :1 BOTANICA de vorm van een haarkroon hebbend + pappo sub :1 BOTANICA haarkroon paprika sub HUNGARO :1 paprika + papu sub :1 Papoea :2 Papoeaas (taal) + papu adj :1 Papoe(aa)s + papuan adj :1 Papoe(aa)s + papuano sub :1 Papoea + papula sub :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA papel, knobbeltje + papular adj :1 papel..., pukkelvormig + papulose adj :1 MEDICINA papuleus, bedekt met pukkels/knobbeltjes :eruption -- = papuleuze uitslag :dermatitis -- = papuleuze dermatitis papyracee adj :1 van papyrus, papyrus... papyro sub :1 BOTANICA papyrus :rolo de -- = papyrusrol :fragmento de -- = papyrusfragment + papyrologia sub :1 papyrologie :-- grec = Griekse papyrologie + papyrologic adj :1 papyrologisch :studios -- = papyrologische studiën + papyrologista sub :1 papyroloog + papyrologo sub :1 papyroloog par adj :1 tweevoudig, gepaard :ANATOMIA organos -- = gepaarde organen :2 MATHEMATICA even :function -- = even functie :numero -- = even getal :casas con numeros -- = even huisnummers par sub :1 FINANCIAS pari, pariteit, nominale waarde :-- legal = wettelijke pariteit :-- del cambio = wisselpari(teit) :cambio/curso al -- = parikoers :esser al -- = pari staan :esser sub -- = onder pari staan :esser super -- = boven pari staan :2 gelijke :sin -- = zonder weerga, onvergelijkelijk, ongeëvenaard :3 paladijn, pair, peer :dignitate de -- = pairschap :le deceduo --es de Carolo Magne = de twaalf paladijnen van Karel de Grote :Camera de Pares = Hogerhuis (in Engeland) :4 paar, tweetal, koppel, stel :-- principesc = prinselijk paar :-- regal/royal = koninklijk paar :-- con duo salarios = tweeverdieners :un -- de berillos = een bril :un -- de guantos = een paar handschoenen :un -- de cisorios = een schaar + para sub :1 para, parachutist + paraballas sub :1 kogelvanger + parabasal adj :1 parabasaal :apparato -- = parabasaal apparaat + parabase (-asis) sub :1 parabase, parabasis + parabellum sub :1 parabellum (soort pistool) + parabiose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA parabiose (vereniging/dubbelgroei van organismen) + parabiotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA parabiotisch parabola sub :1 parabel, gelijkenis :-- evangelic = evangelische gelijkenis :2 kogelbaan :3 MATHEMATICA parabool :-- cubic = kubische parabool :-- helicoide = spiraalvormige parabool :parametro de un -- = parameter van een parabool parabolic adj :1 parabolisch (als in een gelijkenis) :2 parabolisch (anque MATHEMATICA) :linea -- = parabolische lijn :curva -- = parabolische kromme :speculo -- = parabolische spiegel :pharo -- = paraboolkoplamp :reflector -- = parabolische reflector :volta -- = paraboolboog :forma -- = paraboolvorm :movimento -- = parabolische beweging :radiator -- = parabolische radiator :antenna -- = schotelantenne :velocitate -- = parabolische snelheid + parabolicitate sub :1 parabolische vorm + parabolisar v :1 paraboliseren paraboloide sub :1 MATHEMATICA paraboloïde :-- elliptic = elliptische paraboloïde :-- hyperbolic = hyperbolische paraboloïde, zadelvlak :-- de revolution = omwentelingsparaboloïde parabrisa sub :1 tochtruit :2 voorruit (van auto) :calefaction del -- = voorruitverwarming + parabuccal adj :1 MEDICINA parabuccaal paracadita sub :1 parachute, valscherm :-- dorsal = op de rug bevestigde parachute :-- ventral = op de buik bevestigde parachute :saltar con -- = parachutespringen :salto con -- = parachutesprong :displicamento de un -- = ontplooiing van een parachute + paracaditismo sub :1 het parachutespringen :club de -- = paraclub :schola de -- = parachutistenschool paracaditista sub :1 parachutist :truppas --s = parachutetroepen :brigada --s = parachutistenbrigade :division --s = parachutistendivisie :commando de --s = paracommando :club (A) de --s = paraclub + paracentese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA paracentese, vochtaftapping + paracentral adj :1 paracentraal + paracentric adj :1 paracentrisch + paracetamol sub :1 PHARMACIA paracetamol + parachocs {sj} sub :1 bumper (van auto), buffer, stootblok + parachronismo sub :1 parachronisme + paracleto sub :1 Paracleet (H.Geest) :2 bemiddelaar, trooster, verdediger paracolpos sub :1 bumper (van auto), stootblok (voor trein, etc.) + paracompacte adj :1 MATHEMATICA paracompact + paracorolla sub :1 BOTANICA bijkroon parada sub :1 uiterlijk vertoon, show, vertoning :lecto de -- = praalbed :convoyo de -- = praalstoet :cavallo de -- = paradepaard(je) :(grande) scala de -- = staatsietrap :2 MILITAR parade :-- naval = vlootdemonstratie :passo de -- = paradepas :uniforme de -- = parade-uniform :bandiera de -- = paradevlag :campo de -- = paradeveld :3 het pareren, het afweren, afweerbeweging :le -- de un attacco = het afweren van een aanval paradar v :1 paraderen, pronken :2 MILITAR paraderen, parade houden + paradental adj :1 paradentaal + paradentari adj :1 paradentaal + paradentose (-osis) sub :1 paradentose + paradigma sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA paradigma, voorbeeld, model + paradigmatic adj :1 paradigmatisch + paradigmatica sub :1 paradigmatiek paradisiac adj :1 paradijsachtig, paradijselijk :innocentia -- = paradijselijke onschuld :beatitude -- = paradijselijke gelukzaligheid :vegetation -- = paradijselijke plantengroei :climate -- = paradijselijk klimaat :stato -- = paradijstoestand paradiso sub :1 paradijs (anque FIGURATE) :le angelos del -- = de engelen des hemels :ave del -- = paradijsvogel :porta del -- = hemelpoort :-- terrestre = aards paradijs :-- fiscal = belastingparadijs :ir in -- = naar de hemel gaan + paradontose (-osis) sub :1 peradentose + paradoxal adj :1 paradoxaal, tegenstrijdig :idea -- = paradoxaal idee :affirmation -- = paradoxale bewering :situation -- = paradoxale situatie :these/thesis -- = paradoxale these + paradoxalitate sub :1 (het) paradoxale :le -- de un circumstantia = het paradoxale van een omstandigheid + paradoxar v :1 paradoxen zeggen paradoxe adj :1 paradoxaal, tegenstrijdig + paradoxista sub :1 liefhebber van paradoxen, spreker in paradoxen paradoxo sub :1 paradox, contradictie, tegenspraak, tegenstrijdigheid :-- logic = logische tegenstrijdigheid :-- hydrostatic = hydrostatische paradox :-- del horologios = klokparadox :-- de Zenon = zenonse paradox :le --s del vita = de paradoxen des levens + paraelectrico sub :1 para-elektricum + parafango sub :1 spatscherm, spatlap paraffin sub :1 CHIMIA paraffine :-- liquide = vloeibare paraffine :bloco de -- = paraffineblok :oleo de -- = paraffine-olie :candela de -- = paraffinekaars :banio de -- = paraffinebad :fabrica de -- = paraffinefabriek :fabricante de -- = paraffinefabrikant :fabricage de -- = paraffinefabricage :industria de -- = paraffine-industrie + paraffinage sub :1 het paraffineren + paraffinar v :1 paraffineren, met paraffine bedekken/bestrijken + paraffinate sub :1 geparaffineerd :papiro -- = geparaffineerd papier, paraffinepapier + parafiscal sub :1 parafiscaal + parafiscalitate sub :1 parafiscaliteit (op belasting lijkende heffingen van de overheid) + paraflamma sub :1 vuurscherm, kachelscherm, haardscherm, brandscherm + parafoco sub :1 vuurscherm, kachelscherm, haardscherm, ovenscherm, brandscherm parafulmine sub :1 bliksemafleider + paragenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA paragenese + parages sub pl :1 streek, buurt, omgeving, zeestreek, zeegebied + paragoge sub :1 paragoge, toevoeging van een letter/lettergreep aan het einde van een woord + paragogic adj :1 paragogisch + paragogisar v :1 trachten te overreden met valse redeneringen + paragon,parangon sub :1 vergelijking :-- homeric = Homerische vergelijking :2 model, voorbeeld :-- de virtute = toonbeeld van deugd :-- de patientia = toonbeeld van geduld :-- de diligentia = toonbeeld van ijver :3 TYPOGRAPHIA parangon (lettersoort) + paragonabile,parangonabile adj :1 vergelijkbaar + paragonar v :1 Vide: parangonar + paragonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA paragoniet + paragramma sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA paragram paragraphia sub :1 MEDICINA paragrafie (schrijfstoornis) paragrapho sub :1 paragraaf, alinea :numero de -- = paragraafnummer :2 paragraafteken + Paraguay sub n pr :1 Paraguay + paraguayan adj :1 van/uit Paraguay, Paraguayaans + paraguayano sub :1 Paraguayaan + paraguttas sub :1 morsring + parahepatic adj :1 MEDICINA parahepatisch + paralalia sub :1 MEDICINA paralalie, zinloos praten + paralexia sub :1 MEDICINA paralexie, leesstoornis + paralinguage sub :1 parataal (taalbegeleidende verschijnselen, bijv. mimiek) + paralinguistic adj :1 paralinguïstisch + paralinguistica sub :1 paralinguïstica + paralipomenas sub pl :1 BIBLIA paralipomena + paralipsis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA paralipsis + paraliturgic adj :1 paraliturgisch + parallactic adj :1 PHYSICA parallactisch :angulo -- = parallactische hoek :triangulo -- = parallactische driehoek parallaxe sub :1 parallax, parallaxis, verschilpunt :correction de -- = parallaxopheffing :error de -- = parallaxfout :-- equatorial = equatoriale parallax :-- horizontal = horizontale parallax :-- diurne = dagelijkse parallax :-- annue/annual/heliocentric = jaarlijkse parallax parallel adj :1 parallel, evenwijdig :axe -- = parallelas :circulo -- = parallelcirkel, breedtecirkel :curva -- = parallelkromme :classe -- = parallelklas :MATHEMATICA projection -- = parallelprojectie :strata -- = parallelstraat :cammino -- = parallelweg :fossato -- = parallelsloot :canal -- = parallelvaart :barras -- = brug (gymnastiektoestel) :movimento -- = parallelbeweging :section -- = paralleldoorsnede :connexion -- = parallele schakeling :BIOLOGIA mutation -- = parallele mutatie :2 FIGURATE overeenkomend, vergelijkbaar, analoog :passage -- = overeenkomende passage (in tekst) :disveloppamento/evolution -- = parallele ontwikkeling :3 alternatief :medicina -- = alternatieve geneeswijze :pressa -- = alternatieve pers parallela :1 GEOMETRIA evenwijdige lijn :postulato/axioma des --s = parallellenaxioma, postulaat van Euclides :2 FORTIFICATION parallele loopgraaf parallelepipedo sub :1 MATHEMATICA parallelepipedum :-- rectangule = balk :-- oblique = schuin parallellepipedum + parallelisar v :1 parallel maken parallelismo sub :1 parallelie, parallelisme (anque PHILOSOPHIA), evenwijdigheid :BIOLOGIA -- morphologic = morfologisch parallelisme :facer --s interessante inter duo religiones = interessante parallellen trekken tussen twee religies parallelo sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA breedtecirkel, parallelcirkel :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- de altitude = hoogteparallel :2 parallel, vergelijking :facer un -- inter = een parallel trekken tussen parallelogramma sub :1 MATHEMATICA parallellogram :-- de fortias = parallelogram van krachten + paralogia sub :1 MEDICINA paralogie (stoornis in de spreeklogica) paralogisar v :1 paralogiseren, trachten te overreden met valse redeneringen paralogismo sub :1 paralogisme, valse gevolgtrekking, valse sluitrede, paralogie + paralogistic adj :1 van/mbt een paralogisme + paralumine sub :1 lampekap + paralysante adj :1 verlammend :timiditate -- = verlammende verlegenheid :influentia -- = verlammende invloed :pavor -- = verlammende angst paralysar v :1 verlammen (anque FIGURATE) :-- le traffico/le circulation = het verkeer verlammen/lamleggen :-- un interprisa = een bedrijf plat leggen :paralysate de pavor/terror = verlamd van schrik :su mano es paralysate = hij heeft een lamme hand :le crise/crisis economic paralysa le commercio = de economische crisis verlamt de handel :isto paralysa le traffico de pagamentos = dat werkt verlammend op het betalingsverkeer + paralysation sub :1 het verlammen, verlamming paralyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA etc., verlamming :-- infantil = kinderverlamming :-- muscular = spierverlamming :-- vesical = blaasverlamming :-- cardiac/del corde = hartverlamming :-- unilateral = enkelzijdige verlamming :-- bilateral = tweezijdige verlamming :-- del circulation/del traffico = verkeersopstopping :ille ha un -- total/complete = hij is geheel verlamd paralytic adj :1 verlamming betreffend :2 lijdend aan verlamming :vetulo -- = verlamde oude man paralytico sub :1 verlamde, lamme + paramagnetic adj :1 PHYSICA paramagnetisch :substantia -- = paramagnetische stof + paramagnetico sub :1 paramagneet + paramagnetismo sub :1 PHYSICA paramagnetisme paramecio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pantoffeldiertje, paramecium + paramedic adj :1 paramedisch :personal -- = paramedisch personeel :profession -- = paramedisch beroep + paramedical adj :1 paramedisch :personal -- = paramedisch personeel :profession -- = paramedisch beroep + paramedico sub :1 paramedicus + paramentar v :1 versieren, verfraaien, opsieren paramento sub :1 het versieren, versiering :2 ECCLESIA parament, parement, altaartooi :--s del altar = paramenten van het altaar + parametric adj :1 MATHEMATICA parametrisch, parameter... :representation -- = parametervoorstelling :equation -- = parametrische vergelijking :coordinatas -- = parametrische coördinaten :curva -- = parameterkromme + parametrisar v :1 de parameter(s) bepalen van + parametrisation sub :1 bepaling van de parameter(s) + parametro sub :1 MATHEMATICA parameter :-- de un parabola = parameter van een parabool :-- de un conica = parameter van een kegelsnede :spatio del --s = parameterruimte + paramidophenol sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA para-amidofenol (ontwikkelaar) + paramilitar adj :1 paramilitair, semi-militair :education -- = paramilitaire opvoeding :formation -- = paramilitaire formatie :structura -- = paramilitaire structuur + paramitose (-osis) sub :1 paramitose paramnesia sub :1 MEDICINA paramnesie, fausse reconnaissance, déjà vu + paramnesic adj :1 paramnesie betreffend + paramorphina sub :1 paramorfine, thebaina + paramuscas sub :1 vliegengaas :fenestra -- = hor :armario -- = vliegenkast + paramylon sub :1 BIOLOGIA paramylon + paraneural adj :1 MEDICINA paraneuraal + parangon sub :1 Vide: paragon + parangonar v :1 vergelijken :2 als model geven :3 TYPOGRAPHIA op één lijn zetten van drukletters, opvullen + paranive sub :1 sneeuwscherm, sneeuwschild + paranoia sub :1 paranoia, vervolgingswaan + paranoiac adj :1 paranoïsch :psychose (-osis) -- = paranoïsche psychose + paranoiaco sub :1 MEDICINA paranoïcus + paranoic adj :1 MEDICINA paranoïsch :symptomas -- = paranoïsche symptomen + paranoico sub :1 MEDICINA paranoïcus + paranoide adj :1 MEDICINA paranoïde :dementia -- = paranoïde dementie + paranormal adj :1 paranormaal :individuo -- = paranormaal iemand :reaction -- = paranormale reactie :phenomenos -- = paranormale verschijnselen :poteres/facultate -- = paranormale gaven + paranormalitate sub :1 het paranormaal zijn, paranormaliteit + paranuclear adj :1 paranucleair + paranucleo sub :1 paranucleus + paranympho sub :1 getuige (bij huwelijk) + paraoculos sub :1 oogklep(pen) + parapetras sub :1 steenslagbeschermer/rooster + parapetto sub :1 (brug)leuning, muurtje :2 borstwering + paraphar v :1 paraferen, waarmerken + paraphasia sub :1 MEDICINA parafasie, gedeeltelijke afasie :-- litteral = letterverwisseling :-- verbal = woordverwisseling parapherna sub pl LATINO :1 JURIDIC parapherna paraphernal adj :1 JURIDIC parafernaal :benes -- = paraphernalia, parafernale goederen paraphernal sub :1 één van de paraphernalia :--es = 1 JURIDIC paraphernalia, parafernale goederen, 2 persoonlijke bezittingen + paraphimose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA parafimose, Spaanse kraag + parapho sub :1 paraaf, waarmerk :poner su -- = zijn paraaf zetten, paraferen + paraphonia sub :1 parafonie, stemafwisseling paraphrasar v :1 parafraseren, in andere woorden weergeven, omschrijven :-- un sonetto = een sonnet parafraseren paraphrasator sub :1 iemand die parafrases maakt paraphrase (-asis) sub :1 parafrase (anque MUSICA), (verklarende) omschrijving :-- de concerto = concertparafrase + paraphrasia sub :1 parafrasie paraphraste sub :1 parafrast, omschrijver paraphrastic adj :1 parafraserend, verklarend, omschrijvend :traduction -- = omschrijvende vertaling + paraphrenia sub :1 MEDICINA parafrenie (geestesstoornis) + paraphyse (-ysis) sub :1 BOTANICA parafyse (ééncellig haar bij hogere zwammen) + paraphysica sub :1 parafysica + paraplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA paraplasma paraplegia sub :1 MEDICINA paraplegie paraplegic adj :1 MEDICINA paraplegisch, verlamd in de onderste ledematen paraplegico sub :1 MEDICINA paraplegiepatiënt parapluvia sub :1 paraplu :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomparaplu :-- extensibile = uitschuifbare paraplu :balena de -- = paraplubalein :pomo de -- = parapluknop :tela de -- = paraplustof :seta de -- = parapluzijde :vaina de -- = paraplufoedraal :magazin de --s = parapluwinkel :aperir su -- = zijn paraplu opsteken :clauder su -- = zijn paraplu afzetten + parapodio sub :1 parapodium + parapophyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA parapofyse + parapsychic adj :1 paraphychologisch, paranormaal + parapsychologia sub :1 parapsychologie + parapsychologic adj :1 parapsychologisch :recercas -- = parapsychologische onderzoekingen + parapsychologista sub :1 parapsycholoog + parapsychologo sub :1 parapsycholoog parar v :1 pareren, afweren :-- un attacco = een aanval terugslaan/afweren :-- un colpo = een slag afweren, een klap ontwijken :2 versieren, opschikken, tooien :-- su stilo = zijn stijl verfraaien :-- le tabula de flores = de tafel met bloemen versieren :-- un casa pro un festa = een huis versieren voor een feest :3 toeschrijven :-- un persona de tote le virtutes = iemand alle mogelijke deugden toeschrijven + pararectal adj :1 MEDICINA pararectaal + parasanga sub :1 parasang (oude Perzische lengtemaat, ong. 6 km) + parasceve sub :1 RELIGION dag voor de sabbat + parascholar adj :1 buitenschools :activitates -- = buitenschoolse activiteiten + parascintillas sub :1 vonkenvanger + paraselene sub :1 bijmaan (haloverschijnsel) + parasexual adj :1 BIOLOGIA paraseksueel :cyclo -- = paraseksuele cyclus + parasexualitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA paraseksualiteit + parasitar v :1 als parasiet leven, parasiteren + parasitari adj :1 parasitair, parasitisch, woekerend :morbo/maladia -- = parasitaire ziekte parasite adj :1 parasitisch, parasitair, woekerend :animal -- = parasiet, woekerdier :planta -- = parasiet, woekerplant :FIGURATE ruitos -- = bijgeluiden (van radio) parasitic adj :1 parasitisch, parasitair, woekerend :vita -- = parasietenleven :organismos -- = parasitische organismen :vibration/oscillation -- = parasitaire trilling parasiticida sub :1 parasietendodend middel + parasiticida adj :1 parasietendodend parasitismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA parasitisme :-- intermittente = intermitterend parasitisme :-- social = sociaal parasitisme :2 FIGURATE klaploperij, parasitisme parasito sub :1 BIOLOGIA parasiet :-- animal = dierlijke parasiet :-- vegetal = plantaardige parasiet :-- intestinal = darmparasiet :-- macroscopic = macroparasiet :-- de malaria = malariaparasiet :2 FIGURATE klaploper, parasiet :--s del societate = parasieten van de maatschappij :viver como un -- = parasiteren parasitologia sub :1 parasitologie + parasitologic adj :1 parasitologisch + parasitologista sub :1 parasitoloog + parasitologo sub :1 parasitoloog + parasitophobia sub :1 parasitofobie + parasitose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA parasitose (aandoening door een parasiet) parasol sub :1 parasol :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA zonnekap parastatal adj :1 semi-overheids... :institution -- = semi-overheidsinstelling :interprisa -- = semi-overheidsbedrijf + parasympathic adj :1 BIOLOGIA parasympatisch (mbt deel van het zenuwstelsel) :systema nervose -- = parasympathisch zenuwstelsel + parasynthese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA samenstelling met een voorvoegsel en een achtervoegsel, parasynthese + parasynthetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA met een voorvoegsel en een achtervoegsel gevormd, parasynthetisch + parasynthetico sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA woord dat gevormd is met een voorvoegsel en een achtervoegsel + parata sub :1 SCHERMA afweren, het pareren (anque FIGURATE) + paratactic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nevenschikkend + parataxis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA nevenschikking, parataxis + parathion sub :1 CHIMIA parathion :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = parathionvergiftiging + parathormone sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA parathormoon + parathyroide sub :1 ANATOMIA bijschildklier + paratonic adj :1 BOTANICA paratonisch :movimentos -- = paratonische bewegingen + paratorpedos sub :1 torpedonet, vangnet (van staaldraad) van torpedo's + paratyphic adj :1 paratyfus... :malade -- = malado paratyphic + paratyphico sub :1 paratyphuspatiënt + paratypho sub :1 MEDICINA paratyfus paratyphoide adj :1 paratyfus... :febre -- = paratyfus + paratyphoide adj :1 MEDICINA paratyfus... :febre -- = paratyfus + paratypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA paratype + paravariation sub :1 BIOLOGIA paravariatie paravento sub :1 kamerscherm, windscherm, tochtscherm :-- de canna = rietscherm + paraxial adj :1 paraxiaal + Parca sub :1 schikgodin :le tres -- = de drie schikgodiomen + parcamento sub :1 het parkeren :taxa de -- = parkeergeld :disco de -- = parkeerschijf :banda/via de -- = parkeerstrook :problema de -- = parkeerprobleem :luce/lumine de -- = parkeerlicht :mulcta de -- = parkeerboete :permisso -- = parkeervergunning :-- interdicte = parkeerverbod :-- autorisate = parkeren toegestaan parcar v :1 parkeren :-- in duple fila = dubbelparkeren :interdiction de -- = parkeerverbod parcella sub :1 deeltje, stukje, fragmentje :-- de creta = krijtdeeltje :2 perceel, kavel :-- de terreno = stuk/kavel land :-- de foreste = bosperceel :--s in vendita = in kavels te verkopen grond :vender in/per --s = perceelsgewijs verkopen parcellamento sub :1 het verdelen in (kleine) stukken :2 het verdelen in percelen/kavels, het verkavelen, verkaveling parcellar v :1 in (kleine) stukken verdelen :2 in percelen/kavels verdelen, verkavelen parcellari adj :1 deel... :carga -- = deeltaak :2 in percelen, perceelsgewijs, in kavels :regruppamento -- = ruilverkaveling + parcellation sub :1 het verdelen in (kleine) stukken :2 het verdelen in percelen/kavels, het verkavelen, verkaveling + parcellisar v :1 in kleine stukken opdelen, versnipperen + parcellisation sub :1 opdeling in kleine stukken, versnippering parco sub :1 park, tuin, omheind terrein :-- public = park, openbare wandelplaats :-- natural = natuurpark :-- municipal = stadspark :-- zoologic = dierentuin :-- de cervos = hertenkamp :-- national = nationaal park :-- de attractiones = pretpark, amusementspark :-- de recreation = recreatiepark :-- de sculpturas = beeldenpark :guardiano/guarda de -- = parkwachter :2 parkeerplaats, parkeerterrein :3 voertuigenpark, machinepark, depot, opslagplaats :-- automobile = wagenpark :-- ferroviari/rotari = rollend materieel :-- de munitiones = munitiedepot :-- de grues = kranenpark :-- de machinas = machinepark + parcometro sub :1 parkeermeter :vacuar un -- = een parkeermeter lichten pardonabile adj :1 te vergeven, vergeeflijk, te verontschuldigen :error -- = vergeeflijke vergissing pardonar v :1 vergeven, vergiffenis schenken :-- le peccatos = de zonden vergeven pardono sub :1 vergeving, vergiffenis :-- general = generaal pardon :-- del peccatos = vergeving van de zonden :peter -- = om vergeving/genade vragen :implorar -- = om vergeving smeken :le -- innobili le anima = vergiffenis veredelt de ziel :sin -- = zonder pardon :pardono! = pardon!, sorry! + paregoric adj :1 kalmerend, pijnstillend, verzachtend + paregorico sub :1 MEDICINA pijnstillend middel, paregoricum + paremia sub :1 gezegde, spreekwoord + paremiographia sub :1 paremiografie, verzameling spreekwoorden en gezegden + paremiographo sub :1 paremiograaf + paremiologia sub :1 spreekwoordenleer, paremiologie + paremiologic adj :1 de kennis van spreekwoorden betreffend :collection -- = spreekwoordenboek + paremiologista sub :1 spreekwoordenkenner + paremiologo sub :1 spreekwoordenkenner + parenchyma sub :1 BIOLOGIA parenchym :-- hepatic = leverparenchym :-- pulmonar = longparenchym :2 BOTANICA parenchym, grondweefsel :cellula -- = parechymcel :-- foliar = bladweefsel :-- aquifere = waterweefsel + parenesis sub :1 opwekking tot deugd, zedekundig vertoog + parenetic adj :1 opwekkend tot deugd parental adj :1 ouderlijk :autoritate -- = ouderlijk gezag/macht :deber -- = ouderplicht :possessiones -- = ouderlijke bezittingen :esser sub controlo -- = onder ouderlijk toezicht staan :BIOLOGIA typo -- = parentaal type + parentalia sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN jaarlijkse feesten ter ere van de doden parentato sub :1 verwantschap :-- generic = geslachtelijke verwantschap :-- spiritual/de spirito = geestverwantschap :-- de linguas = taalverwantschap :relation de -- = verwantschapsbetrekking :termino de -- = verwantschapsterm :2 verwanten, familie(leden) parente sub :1 (bloed)verwant, familielid :-- lontan = verre bloedverwant :-- proxime = naaste verwant :--es in linea directe = verwanten in de rechte lijn :--s de tertie grado = bloedverwanten in de derde graad :2 ouder :--s adoptive = pleegouders :-- affin = schoonouders :amor/affection del --s = ouderliefde parentela sub :1 bloedverwantschap :-- legitime = wettige bloedverwantschap :-- natural = natuurlijke bloedverwantschap :-- spiritual = geestelijk verwantschap :grado de -- = graad van bloedverwantschap :vinculos de -- = maagschapsbanden :2 bloedverwanten, familie(leden) + parenteral adj :1 MEDICINA parenteraal :administration -- de un medicamento = parenterale toediening van een geneesmiddel + parenthese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tussenzin, inlassing, parenthese :2 TYPOGRAPHIA, MATHEMATICA haakje, boogje, parenthese :--s quadrate = vierkante haakjes :poner in/inter --s = tussen haakjes zetten :aperir le --(s) = de haakjes openen :clauder le --(s) = de haakjes sluiten parenthetic adj :1 tussen..., parenthetisch :phrase -- = tussenzin parer (I) v :1 verschijnen, zich vertonen :2 lijken, schijnen :isto pare incredibile = dat klinkt ongelooflijk :il pareva le fin del mundo = het leek wel of de wereld verging parer (II) v :1 bevallen, baren :2 ter wereld brengen, baren + parese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA parese (gedeeltelijke verlamming) + paresthesia sub :1 MEDICINA paresthesie + paresthetic adj :1 MEDICINA paresthesie betreffend + paretic adj :1 MEDICINA paretisch, gedeeltelijk verlamd + paretico sub :1 pareselijder, gedeeltelijk verlamde + pargasite sub :1 MINERALOGIA pargasiet + parhelic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA METEO parhelisch :halo/circulo -- = parhelische ring, bijkring + parhelio sub :1 ASTRONOMIA METEO bijzon, parhelium paria sub :1 paria (lid van de laagste kaste in India) :2 verstoteling, outcast, paria :le --s del societate = de paria's van de maatschappij + paridigitate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA evenhoevig parietal adj :1 wand..., muur... :pictura -- = grotschildering :decoration -- = wandversiering :2 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA etc., wand..., pariëtaal :osso -- = wandbeen :lobo -- = pariëtale lob (van de grote hersenen) + parietal sub :1 wandbeen parietari adj :1 wand..., muur..., groeiend op de muur :planta -- = muurplant parietaria sub :1 BOTANICA parietaria, glaskruid, muurkruid, patrijskruid :-- ramiflor = liggend glaskruid pariete sub :1 wand, muur :-- posterior/de detra/del fundo = achterwand :-- anterior = voorwand :-- lateral = zijwand :-- interne = binnenwand :-- externe = buitenwand :-- duple = spouwmuur :-- de metallo = metalen wand :-- de vitro = glazen wand :-- de ligno = houeten wand :-- de montania = bergwand :-- roccose/de rocca = rotswand :-- de sustenimento = beschoeiing :le -- suda = de muur slaat door :2 ANATOMIA BOTANICA etc., wand, tussenschot :-- abdominal = buikwand :-- intestinal = darmwand :-- thoracic = borstwand :-- vascular = vaatwand :-- cellulosic = cellulosewand + pariforme adj :1 dezelfde vorm hebbend + paripennate, paripinnate adj :1 BOTANICA even geveerd, paripennaal + Paris sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Parijs :patatas de -- = Parijse aardappeltjes + paris sub :1 BOTANICA -- quadrifolie = eenbes + parisian adj :1 van/uit Parijs, Parijse + parisiana sub :1 Parijse vrouw, Parijs meisje, "Parisienne" + parisianismo sub :1 Parijse uitdrukking, Parijse gewoonte/manier + parisiano sub :1 Parijzenaar parisyllabe adj :1 gelijklettergrepig + parisyllabic adj :1 gelijklettergrepig + paritari adj :1 paritair, gelijkelijk vertegenwoordigd :commission -- = paritaire commissie paritate sub :1 ECONOMIA, MATHEMATICA, COMPUTATOR etc., pariteit :COMPUTATORcontrolo de -- = pariteitscontrole :ECONOMIA -- de cambio = wisselpariteit :ECONOMIA tabula de --s = pariteitentabel :-- fixe = vaste pariteit :2 gelijkheid, gelijkwaardigheid, pariteit :-- de votos = staking van stemmen :-- racial = rassengelijkheid :-- juridic = rechtsgelijkheid + parka sub :1 parka (jas) + parking sub ANGLESE :1 parkeerterrein :-- subterranee = ondergrondse parkeergarage :2 het parkeren :taxa de -- = parkeergeld :disco de -- = parkeerschijf :banda/via de -- = parkeerstrook :problema de -- = parkeerprobleem :luce/lumine de -- = parkeerlicht :mulcta de -- = parkeerboete :permisso de -- = parkeervergunning :contravention de -- = parkeerbon :-- autorisate = parkeren toegestaan :-- interdicte/prohibite = verboden te parkeren :-- bilateral = parkeren aan beide zijden van de weg/straat + Parkinson sub n pr :1 Parkinson :syndrome de -- = Parkinsonsyndroom + parkinsonian adj :1 MEDICINA van Parkinson, Par-kinsonachtig :syndrome -- = syndroom van Par-kinson + parkinsoniano sub :1 MEDICINA Parkinson-patiënt + parkinsonismo sub :1 MEDICINA ziekte van Parkinson + parlabile adj :1 die men kan spreken parlamentar v :1 onderhandelen, (vredes/wapenstilstands)onderhandelingen voeren parlamentari adj :1 parlementair, van/in het parlement, parlements... :gruppo -- = fractie :session -- = kamerzitting :reunion -- = parlementsbijeenkomst/vergadering :commission -- = parlementaire commissie, kamercommissie :democratia -- = parlementaire democratie :initiativa -- = parlementair initiatief :inquesta/investigation -- = parlementaire enquête :majoritate -- = parlementaire meerderheid, kamermeerderheid :discussion/debatto -- = debat in de kamer, kamerdebat :immunitate/inviolabilitate -- = parlementaire onschendbaarheid :reporto -- = parlementsverslag :systema -- = parlementair stelsel :monarchia -- = parlementaire monarchie :governamento -- = parlementaire regering :jornalista -- = parlementair journalist :2 parlementair (mbt een onderhandelaar) :3 beleefd, parlementair :exprimer se in un linguage -- = zich parlementair uitdrukken :observar/respectar le formas -- = de parlementaire vormen in acht nemen parlamentario (I) sub :1 kamerlid, parlementslid, parlementariër parlamentario (II) sub :1 onderhandelaar (in oorlogstijd), parlementair parlamentarismo sub :1 parlementarisme, parlementair stelsel parlamento sub :1 parlement, volksvertegenwoordiging :membro del -- = parlementslid, kamerlid :session del -- = parlementszitting :reunion del -- = parlementsbijeenkomst/vergadering :reporto del -- = parlementsverslag :actos del -- = handelingen van het parlement :Parlamento Europee = Europees Parlement :dissolver le -- = het parlement ontbinden :dissolution del -- = ontbinding van het parlement + parlando ITALIANO :1 parlando parlar v :1 spreken, praten :-- ben/mal de un persona = goed/kwaad over iemand spreken :-- a un muro = tegen een muur spreken :-- inter le dentes = mompelen :-- per le naso = door de neus spreken :derecto de -- = recht van spreken :facer -- de se = van zich doen spreken :le factos parla de se mesme = de feiten spreken voor zichzelf parlator sub :1 spreker, prater :-- agradabile = gezellige prater :bon -- = goede spreker parlatorio sub :1 ontvangkamer (in klooster/gevangenis, etc.), spreekkamer Parma sub n pr :1 Parma + parmelia sub :1 BOTANICA soort korstmos :-- sulcate = schildmos + parmentiera sub :1 BOTANICA :-- cerifere = kaarsenboom parmesan adj :1 van/uit Parma, Parmezaans :caseo -- = parmezaanse kaas parmesano sub :1 Parmezaan (bewoner van Parma) :2 parmezaanse kaas, parmezaan + parnassia sub :1 BOTANICA parnassia :-- palustre = parnassiakruid parnassian adj :1 Parnassisch, van de Parnas(sus), Parnas(sus)... :schola -- = Franse dichterschool in de 19e eeuw + parnassio :1 apollovlinder Parnasso sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA MYTHOLOGIA etc., Parnas(sus) + paro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mees :-- blau = pimpelmees, ringelmees :-- major = koolmees :-- cristate = kuifmees :-- carbonero/nigre = zwarte mees :-- palustre = poelmees, moerasmees, zwartkopmees parochetto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA parkiet :granas pro --s = parkietenzaad parochia sub :1 parochie parochial adj :1 parochiaal, parochie... :domo/casa -- = parochiehuis :schola -- = parochieschool :ecclesia -- = parochiekerk :archivo -- = parochiearchief :libros -- = parochieboeken :bulletin -- = kerkblad :vicario -- = kapelaan + parochialisar v :1 parochiaal maken parochian adj :1 parochiaal, parochie... parochiano sub :1 parochiaan, parochielid parocho sub :1 parochiepriester parodia sub :1 parodie, (bespottelijke) nabootsing :un -- de lo que deberea esser le justitia = een aanfluiting van het recht :ille ha essite fusillate post un -- de processo = hij werd gefusilleerd na een schijnproces parodiar v :1 parodiëren, een parodie maken op :-- un scena de un autor = een scène van een auteur parodiëren :-- un actor = en acteur pa-rodiëren + parodic adj :1 parodiërend, parodistisch :stilo -- = parodiërende stijl parodista sub :1 schrijver van parodieeën + parodistic adj :1 parodiërend, parodistisch :imitar con intentiones -- = nadoen met parodisti-sche bedoelingen parola sub :1 woord :le -- de Deo = het Woord Gods, de Schrift :-- currente = courant/gewoon/gangbaar woord :nove -- = nieuw woord, neologisme :-- disobligante = onvriendelijk woord :-- componite/composite = samengesteld woord :-- de honor = erewoord :-- biblic = bijbelwoord :-- indecente = onvertogen woord :-- interrogative = vraagwoord :-- final = slotwoord :-- favorite = stopwoord :-- injuriose = scheldwoord :le poter del -- = de macht van het woord :homine de -- = man van zijn woord :libere super -- = vrij op erewoord :tener/mantener su -- = zijn woord houden :mancar a su -- = zijn woord niet houden :ordine/ordinantia/ordination de --s = woord(volg)orde :formation de --s = woordvorming :-- per/pro -- = woord voor woord :familia de --s = woordfamilie :joco de --s = woordspeling :querela de --s = woordenstrijd :cascada de --s = spraakwaterval :enigma de --s cruciate = kruiswoordpuzzle :le ultime -- del scientia = het laatste woord van de wetenschap :in poc/pauc/duo --s = in het kort :in/con altere --s = met andere woorden :in le plus large senso del -- = in de ruimste zin van het woord :biber le --s de un persona = aan iemands lippen hangen :pesar su --s = zijn woorden wikken :mantener/guardar/complir su :-- = zijn woord houden :diriger le -- a un persona = het woord tot iemand richten :dar le -- a = het woord geven aan :conceder le -- a = het woord verlenen aan :violar le -- = zijn woord breken :violation del -- = woordbreuk :unir le action al -- = de daad bij het woord voegen :fluvio/abundantia/fluxo de --s = woordenvloed :divider un -- = een woord afbreken :2 het spreken, spraak, spraakvermogen :analysator de -- = spraak-analysator :haber le dono del -- = een geboren spreker zijn, de gave van het woord hebben :derecto de -- = recht van spreken :facilitate de -- = flux de bouche :organo del -- = spraakorgaan :facer uso del -- = het woord voeren :prender le -- = het woord nemen :demandar le -- = het woord vragen :haber le -- = het woord hebben, mogen spreken :retirar le -- a = het woord ontnemen aan :perder le -- = de spraak verliezen :perdita del -- = spraakverlies + paronomasia sub :1 paronamasie, woordspeling + paronomastic adj :1 woordspelig paronyme adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA paroniem (bijna homoniem), klankverwant + paronymia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA klankverwantschap + paronymic adj :1 paroniem, klankverwant paronymo sub :1 paroniem, bijna-homoniem woord, klankverwant woord + Paros sub n pr :1 Paros :marmore de -- = Parisch marmer parotide sub :1 ANATOMIA oorspeekselklier, parotis parotiditis sub :1 MEDICINA oorspeekselklierontsteking, bof + paroxysmal adj :1 paroxismaal, paroxistisch + paroxysmic adj :1 paroxysmaal, paroxistisch paroxysmo sub :1 paroxisme (anque MEDICINA), hoogste graad, toppunt, hoogtepunt, hoogste punt :-- de rage = woedeuitbarsting :attinger su -- = zijn toppunt bereiken + paroxystic adj :1 paroxysmaal, paroxistisch paroxytone adj :1parola -- = paroxyton (woord met de klemtoon op de voorlaatste lettergreep) + paroxytonic adj :1 paroxyton... :le italiano es un lingua -- = het Italiaans is een taal met veel woorden waarvan de klemtoon op de voorlaatste lettergreep valt + paroxytono sub :1 paroxyton (woord met de klemtoon op de voorlaatste lettergreep) parquet sub FRANCESE :1 parket(vloer) :incerar le -- = de parketwas uitwrijven + parquetar v :1 parketteren + parquetator sub :1 parketteur, parketlegger parricida sub :1 vadermoordenaar, moedermoordenaar parricidio sub :1 vadermoord, moedermoord + parsec sub :1 ASTRONOMIA parsec :un -- corresponde a 3,26 annos luce/lumine = een parsec komt overeen met 3,26 lichtjaren parsi sub :1 pars + parsi adj :1 Parsisch :religion -- = Parsische godsdienst parsimonia sub :1 spaarzaamheid, karigheid, krenterigheid :con -- = mondjesmaat :viver con -- = heel zuinig leven parsimoniose adj :1 spaarzaam, karig, krenterig :homine -- = krenterige man :vita -- = heel zuinig leven + parsismo sub :1 RELIGION parsisme parte sub :1 deel, gedeelte, portie, part :-- del corpore = lichaamsdeel :-- hereditari/de heritage = erfdeel :-- leonin/del leon = leeuwedeel :-- del mundo = werelddeel :--s genital/vergoniose = schaamdelen :-- inferior = benedenkant, onderkant, onderste gedeelte :-- superior = bovenkant, bovenste deel :-- exterior/externe = buitenkant, buitenzijde :-- interior/interne = binnenkant, binnenzijde :-- posterior = achterzijde :-- central = middengedeelte, middenstuk :-- essential/principal = hoofdbestanddeel :-- integrante = wezenlijk deel :--s equal = gelijke delen :-- alte del citate =bovenstad :mi -- del beneficio = mijn deel van de winst :in grande --, in su major -- = grotendeels :in -- = gedeeltelijk :le major -- del tempore = meestal :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :--s del discurso/del oration = rededelen :haber -- in = deel hebben in :prender -- in le debatto = deel nemen in het debat :prender -- in un interprisa = deelnemen in een onderneming :facer/formar -- de = deel uitmaken van, (be)horen bij :pagar per --s = bij gedeelten betalen :de -- a --, in omne -- = helemaal, door en door :2 aandeel, bijdrage :3 (anque JURIDIC) kant, zijde, partij :--s interessante = belanghebbende partijen :--s contractante/contrahente = contracterende partijen :--s litigante/in litigio = procederende partijen :-- interveniente = tussenkomende partij :-- contrari = wederpartij :ambe --s = beide partijen :ascoltar le duo --s = het (recht van) hoor en wederhoor laten gelden/toepassen :reconciliar le --s = de partijen tot elkander brengen :esser -- in un conflicto = partij in een conflict zijn :le --s conveni que = de partijen komen overeen dat :ille debeva prender in consideration le interesses de ambe --s = hij moest rekening houden met de belangen van beide partijen :prender le -- de = de zijde kiezen van, het opnemen voor :de tote le --s = van alle zijden :del altere -- = anderzijds :in nulle -- = nergens :in qualque/alicun -- = ergens :in altere -- = ergens anders, elders :poner se del -- de un persona = zich aan iemands zijde scharen :a -- = apart :a -- isto, isto a -- = dit daargelaten :illes constitue un classe a -- = zij vormen een klasse apart :modestia a -- = bescheidenheid daargelaten :TYPOGRAPHIA tirage a -- = overdruk :4 rol (o.a. van acteur), partij (in muziekstuk) :-- de piano = pianopartij :-- de violino = vioolpartij :-- masculin = mannenrol :facer/jocar/interpretar le -- de Othello = voor Othello spelen :apprender su -- = zijn rol instuderen :repeter un -- = een rol repeteren :-- de benefactor = rol van weldoener :inverter le --s = de rollen omdraaien/omkeren :-- decorative = onbelangrijke rol :-- subalterne = ondergeschikte rol :-- mute = stomme rol :haber un -- importante = een grote rol spelen :distribuer le --s = de rollen verdelen :distribution del --s = rolverdeling, rolbezetting :5 plaats, streek, gebied :in omne -- de Francia = in/door heel Frankrijk :6 MUSICA deel :symphonia in quatro --s = symfonie in vier delen parterre sub FRANCESE :1 bloembed, bloemperk, tuinbed, parterre :2 parterre (in schouwburg) parthe adj :1 Parthisch + parthenocarpia sub :1 BOTANICA parthenocarpie (vruchtvorming zonder bevruchting) + parthenocisso sub :1 BOTANICA wilde wingerd + parthenogenese (-esis) sub :1 parthenogenese (voortplanting zonder bevruchting) + parthenogenetic adj :1 parthogenetisch + parthenologia :1 MEDICINA parthenologie Parthenon sub n pr :1 Parthenon + Parthenope sub n pr :1 Napels + parthenopee adj :1 van/uit Napels, Napolitaans Parthia sub n pr :1 Parthia partho sub :1 Parth parthogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA parthogenese, parthogenesis, parthenogonie :reproducer se per -- = zich ongeslachtelijk voortplanten + parthogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA parthogenetisch partial adj :1 gedeeltelijk, partieel, onvolledig :pagamento -- = gedeeltelijke betaling :assignation -- = gedeeltelijke toewijzing :revision -- = partiële herziening :acceptation -- = gedeeltelijke acceptatie :empleo/travalio/labor a tempore -- = deeltijdbaan, part-time werk :travaliator/laborator a tempore -- = deeltijdwerker :travaliar/laborar a tempore -- = in deeltijd werken :studio -- = deelstudie :resultato -- = deelresultaat :surditate -- = hardhorendheid :electiones -- = deelverkiezingen :PHYSICA tension -- = deelspanning :ASTRONOMIA eclipse (-ipsis) -- = gedeeltelijke verduistering :scholaritate -- = partiële leerplicht :2 partijdig, vooringenomen :judicamento -- = partijdig oordeel partialisar v :1 partijdig/vooringenomen maken/zijn partialitate sub :1 partijdigheid, vooringenomenheid :-- de un judicamento = vooringenomendheid van een oordeel partibile adj :1 (ver)deelbaar, scheidbaar (bijv. van erfenis) + partibilitate sub :1 deelbaarheid, scheidbaarheid (bijv. van erfenis) participante sub :1 deelnemer, participant :lista de --s = lijst van deelnemrs participar v :1 deelnemen (aan/in), deel hebben (aan/in), aandeel hebben (aan), delen (in), participeren (in) :-- al/in le beneficios/profitos = in de winst delen :-- al/in le costos de un persona = iemand financieel tegemoet komen :-- a un festa = aan een feest deelnemen participation sub :1 aandeel, het deelhebben, deelneming, participatie :-- statal = staatsdeelneming :-- in le beneficios/profitos = aandeel in de winst :-- in le capital de un interprisa = deelneming in het kapitaal van een onderneming :-- electoral = opkomst bij de verkiezingen :-- del empleatos = medezeggenschap (in bedrijven) :certificato de -- = participatiebewijs :abstiner se de -- = van deelneming afzien :procedura/procedimento de -- = inspraakprocedure :haber un -- active a/in un cosa = een actief aandeel hebben in iets :quando il ha un -- sufficiente = bij genoegzame deelneming :comprar un -- in un societate = zich in een genootschap inkopen participator sub :1 deelnemer, participant participe adj :1 deelhebbend (aan), deelgerechtigd (aan), deelnemend (aan) participial adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA participiaal, deelwoord... :construction -- = deelwoordconstructie :forma -- = deelwoordsvorm participio sub :1 deelwoord, participium :-- presente = onvoltooid deelwoord, tegenwoordig deelwoord :-- passate = voltooid deelwoord, verleden deelwoord particula sub :1 deeltje, partikel (anque PHYSICA) :-- elementari = elementair deeltje :-- nuclear = nucleair deeltje :-- subatomic = subatomair deeltje :-- cargate = geladen deeltje :-- de massa = massadeeltje :-- neutral = neutraal deeltje :-- alpha = alfadeeltje, heliumkern :-- beta = beta-deeltje :-- de Bose = Bose-deeltje :-- de resonantia = resonantiedeeltje :detector de --s = deeltjesdetector :accelerator de --s = deeltjesversneller :radiation de --s = deeltjesstraling :velocitate de --s = deeltjessnelheid :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voor- of achtervoegsel particular adj :1 eigen, persoonlijk, karakteristiek :2 bijzonder, speciaal, specifiek, buitengewoon :un cosa -- = iets aparts, iets bijzonders :nihil de -- = niets bijzonders :in -- = in het bijzonder :caso -- = bijzonder geval :signos -- = bijzondere kentekenen :ille es un typo -- = hij is een aparte figuur :3 privé, particulier :proprietate -- = particulier eigendom :secretario -- = privé-secretaris :secretaria -- = privé-secretaresse :detective -- = particulier detective :casa -- = particuliere woning :adresse -- = privéadres :lection -- = privéles :uso -- = privégebruik :bureau (F)/officio -- = privékantoor :in possession -- = in particulier bezit particular sub :1 particulier, privé-persoon :le bursa non es aperte al --es = de beurs is niet voor particulieren :2 bijzonderheid, detail, punt particularisar v :1 onderscheiden, verbijzonderen, nauwkeurig aangeven, specificeren :2 details geven, in bijzonderheden treden particularisation sub :1 verbijzondering, het nauwkeurig aangeven particularismo sub :1 particularisme :-- de gruppo = groepsparticularisme particularista sub :1 particularist + particularista adj :1 particularistisch + particularistic adj :1 particularistisch particularitate sub :1 eigenaardigheid, bijzonderheid, merkwaardigheid :2 bijzonderheid, detail :distinguer se per certe --s = zich onderscheiden door bepaalde bijzonderheden + partinive sub :1 sneeuwploeg partir v :1 delen, verdelen :-- le sorte de un persona = iemands lot delen :-- un hereditage = een boedel scheiden :usque a que le morte nos parti = tot de dood ons scheidt :-- un pomo/malo in quatro = een appel in vieren verdelen :2 vertrekken, weggaan, wegrijden, afvaren, afreizen, starten :-- con le cassa = er met de kas vandoor gaan :a -- de = vanaf, vanuit :le magazines aperi a -- de novem horas = de winkels zijn vanaf negen uur open partisano sub :1 aanhanger, volgeling, partijganger :2 partizaan, guerrillastrijder :chef (F) de --s = partizanenleider partita sub :1 partij(tje), feest(je), vermaak, uitstapje :-- cynegetic/de chassa {sj} = jachtpartij :2 MILITAR speciale (kleine) eenheid :3 COMMERCIO partij (handelswaren) :-- de stanno = partij tinwerk :le -- non es identic al monstra = de partij is niet gelijk aan het monster :vender in -- = en gros verkopen :4 CONTABILITATE boeking, post :-- de cassa = kaspost :-- de credito = creditpost :(contabilitate in/per) -- simple/simplice = enkel boekhouden :(contabilitate in/per) -- duple/duplice = dubbel boekhouden :5 partij, spel, wedstrijd :-- de tennis (A) = partij tennis :-- de boxa = bokswedstrijd :-- de football (A) = voetbalwedstrijd :-- de badminton (A) = badmintonwedstrijd :-- de chacos {sj} = partij schaak :-- de damas = dampartij :-- nulle = gelijk spel :-- de retorno = returnwedstrijd, revanchepartij :-- simultanee = simultaanwedstrijd, simultaanséance :6 vertrek, afreis, afvaart :-- immediate = onverwijld vertrek :puncto de -- = startpunt :signal de(l) -- = teken van vertrek :hora de -- = vertrektijd :porto de -- = vertrekhaven :sala/hall (A) del --s = vertrekhal :station de -- = station van vertrek :7 MUSICA partita (deel van een variatiecyclus) partitario sub :1 aanhanger/lid van een partij :-- convincite del philosophia hegelian/de Hegel = overtuigde aanhanger van de filosofie van Hegel :esser -- del mano dur = een harde aanpak voorstaan partitarismo sub :1 partijgeest partite adj :1 verdeeld :2 BIOLOGIA gespleten :folio -- = gespleten blad + partitic adj :1 mbt/van een partij partition sub :1 het verdelen, verdeling, het indelen, indeling, partitie :-- de un hereditage = boedelscheiding :-- de un superficie = vlakverdeling :-- de un tractato un capitulos e paragraphos = verdeling van een tractaat in hoofdstukken en paragrafen :BIOLOGIA -- nuclear = kerndeling :2 MUSICA partituur, partitie :-- de orchestra = orkestpartituur partitive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA partitief, een deel aangevend, deelaanduidend :genitivo -- = partitieve genitief :articulo -- = delend lidwoord partito sub :1 voordeel, nut, profijt :2 besluit, beslissing :prender un -- = een besluit nemen :3 partij, kant, zijde :prender le -- de = partij kiezen voor, het opnemen voor :4 partij (mbt huwelijk) :illa es un bon -- = zij is een goede partij :5 (politieke of religieuze) partij :-- democratic = democratische partij :-- socialista/socialistic = socialistische partij :-- popular = volkspartij :-- radical = radicale partij :-- conservatori = conservatieve partij :-- del centro = centrumpartij :-- governante = regerende partij :-- governamental = regeringspartij :-- del opposition = oppositiepartij :-- clerical = clericale partij :-- unitari = eenheidspartij :-- ecologic = milieupartij, groene partij :apparato del -- = partijapparaat :systema de --s = partijenstelsel :disciplina del -- = partijdiscipline :membro/adherente del -- = partijlid :direction del -- = partijleiding :dirigente/chef (F) del -- = partijleider :secretario del -- = partijsecretaris :functionario del -- = partijfunctionaris :consilio del -- = partijraad :interesse de(l) -- = partijbelang :spirito de(l) -- = partijgeest :programma de(l) -- = partijprogramma :decision del -- = partijbesluit :cassa del -- = partijkas :disciplina del -- = partijdiscipline/tucht :bandiera del -- = partijvlag :lucta de -- = partijstrijd :jornal del -- = partijblad :bonze del -- = partijbonze :reunion del -- = partijbijeenkomst/vergadering :congresso del -- = partijcongres :official/functionario del -- = partijfunctionaris :votar a/pro un -- = op een partij stemmen :appoiar un -- = een partij aanhangen :expeller/expulsar un persona del -- = iemand uit de partij stoten :abandonar le -- = als lid van de partij bedanken partitor sub :1 iemand die of toestel dat iets verdeelt, verdeler, distributeur :2 ARITHMETICA deler + partitura sub :1 MUSICA partituur :-- de un symphonia = partituur van een symfonie :-- de un missa = partituur van een mis :-- pro/de flauta = fluitpartij + partner sub ANGLESE :1 partner :--s social = sociale partners :-- commercial = handelspartner :-- de dansa/de ballo = danspartner :practicar le excambio/intercambio de --s = aan partnerruil doen :2 vennoot :-- commanditari = stille vennoot :-- active = werkend vennoot parto sub :1 bevalling, verlossing, baring :-- natural = parto natural :-- difficile/penibile = moeilijke bevalling :-- sin problemas/sin complicationes = voorspoedige bevalling :-- sin dolor = pijnloze bevalling :-- prematur/precoce = vroegtijdige bevalling :-- artificial = kunstverlossing :-- natural = natuurlijke bevalling/geboorte :-- podical = stuitbevalling :-- a domicilio = thuisbevalling :-- triple = geboorte van een drieling :assistente al -- = kraamhulp, kraamverzorgster :le dolores de -- se intensifica = de weeën zetten door :lecto de -- = verlosbed, kraambed :sala/camera de -- = kraamkamer, verloskamer :adjutar in le -- = een kind halen parturiente adj :1 barend parturiente sub :1 kraamvrouw :marito del -- = kraamheer parturir v :1 ter wereld brengen, bevallen, baren :-- agnos = lammeren werpen parturition sub :1 bevalling, verlossing, baring :-- natural = natuurlijke bevalling :-- prematur/precoce = ontijdige bevalling :-- sin problemas = voorspoedige bevalling :-- sin dolor = pijnloze bevalling :-- artificial = kunstverlossing :-- podical = stuitbevalling :-- a domicilio = thuisbevalling :clinica/casa de -- = kraamkliniek :lecto de -- = verlosbed :sala/camera de -- = verloskamer :dolores de -- = baringspijnen + party sub ANGLESE :1 party, feestje, receptie + parulis sub :1 MEDICINA tandvleesabces, parulis + parure sub FRANCESE :1 tooi, opschik, sieraden, versierselen + parusia sub :1 RELIGION, PHILOSOPHIA parousie parve adj :1 klein, gering parvenu sub FRANCESE :1 parvenu + parvibracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine schutbladen + parvicaule adj :1 BOTANICA kortstelig, kortstengelig + parvicellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA kleincellig + parvificar v :1 verkleinen + parviflor adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine bloemen, kleinbloemig :vaccaria -- = hazenbek + parvifolie adj :1 BOTANICA kleinbladig + parviglume adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine kafjes + parvilabie adj :1 BOTANICA kleinlippig + parvilobe adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine lobben + parvipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine kroonbladen + parvisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine kelkbladen + parvispiculate adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine aartjes + parvistipulate adj :1 BOTANICA met kleine steunbladen + parvitate sub :1 kleinheid, geringheid + parvo sub :1 klein kind, dreumes, kleuter :grandes e --s = groot en klein :classe de --s = kleuterklas + parvovirus sub :1 parvovirus + pascal sub :1 PHYSICA pascal (eenheid) :2 pascal (computertaal) + Pascal sub n pr :1 Pascal :triangulo de -- = driehoek van Pascal + pascalian adj :1 van Pascal :triangulo -- = driehoek van Pascal pascer v :1 (laten) grazen, (laten) weiden :2 (af)grazen, weiden pascha sub :1 Pascha (joods paasfeest) :2 Pasen :jorno/die de -- = paasdag :dominica de -- = paaszondag :lunedi de -- = paasmaandag :sabbato de -- = paaszaterdag :festa de -- = paasfeest :foco de -- = paasvuur :vacantias de -- = paasvakantie :vigilia de -- = paaswake :septimana de -- = paasweek :Insula de Pascha = Paaseiland :ovo de -- = paasei :lepore de -- = paashaas :repasto de -- = paasmaal :data de -- = paasdatum :dono/presente de -- = paasgeschenk/gave :predica/predication de -- = paaspreek :mercato de -- = paasmarkt paschal adj :1 Pasen of het Pascha betreffend, paas... :agno -- = paaslam :candela/cereo -- = paaskaars :foco -- = paasvuur :ovo -- = paasei :confession -- = paascommunie :cantico -- = paaslied, paasgezang :vacantias -- = paasvakantie :communion -- = paascommunie :officio/servicio -- = paasdienst :data -- = paasdatum :predica/predication -- = paaspreek + pasha sub :1 HISTORIA pasja (Turks officier) + pasigraphia sub :1 pasigrafie + paso doble sub ESPANIOL :1 paso doble (dans) + pasquin sub :1 schotschrift, paskwil, pamflet, satire + pasquinada sub :1 schotschrift, paskwil, pamflet, satire + pasquinar v :1 hekelen (met een schotschrift belachelijk maken), er door halen passabile adj :1 tamelijk, draaglijk, aanvaardbaar, redelijk, passabel + passabilemente adv :1 tamelijk (goed), nogal, vrij + passacaglia {alja} sub :1 vrolijke marsmuziek, passacaglia passada sub :1 het passeren, het doortrekken, het voorbijgaan, het langstrekken, het langsrijden, doortocht passage sub :1 het passeren, het voorbijgaan, het langskomen, het langstrekken, het langsrijden :ave de -- = trekvogel :2 doorgang, doortocht, overgang :derecto de -- = recht van overpad :-- de frontiera = grensovergang :-- protegite = voorrangskruising :-- interdicite/prohibite = geen doorgang, verboden toegang :FERROVIA -- a nivello (non) guardate/signalisate = (on)bewaakte overweg :-- inferior = onderdoorgang, tunnel(tje) :-- a/pro pedones = voetgangersoversteekplaats :-- zebrate = zebrapad :-- stricte = knelpunt :blocar le -- = de doorgang afsluiten :barrar/obstruer le -- = de doorgang belemmeren/versperren :aperir se un -- = zich een doortocht banen :3 het overgaan (tot), overgang (naar) :examine de -- = overgangsexamen :4 overtocht, oversteek, passage :-- del Rheno = overtocht over de Rijn :agente de --s = passageagent :section de --s = passageafdeling :5 passage, galerij, (lange en smalle) gang :6 vervoersprijs, vervoerskosten :billet de -- = passagebijet :7 passage (in een boek/muziekstuk) :-- del biblia = bijbelplaats :-- parallel = overeenkomende passage :-- intercalate = ingelaste passage :elucidar un -- per le contexto = een passage verduidelijken door de kontekst passager adj :1 voorbijgaand, vluchtig, kortstondig :inamoramento -- = kortstondige verliefdheid :de character -- = van voorbijgaande aard :mention -- = aanstipping passagero sub :1 passagier :-- clandestin = blinde passagier, verstekeling :nave de --s = passagiersschip :traino de --s = personentrein :servicio de --s = passagiersdienst :lista de --s = passagierslijst :traffico de --s = personenverkeer :transporto de --s = passagiersvervoer :avion de --s = passagiersvliegtuig + passamentar v :1 met passement(werk) versieren + passamenteria sub :1 passementerie, passementwerk, (decoratief) boordsel + passamentero sub :1 passementwerker/handelaar + passamento sub :1 passement, boordsel, boordband :-- de cappellos = hoedegarneersel passante sub :1 voorbijganger, passant :attraher le attention del --s = de aandacht van de voorbijgangers trekken passaporto sub :1 paspoort, pas :-- valide = geldig paspoort :-- perimite = verlopen paspoort :-- diplomatic = diplomatiek paspoort :controlar le --s = de paspoorten controleren :controlo del --s = pas(sen)controle :exhiber/presentar su -- = zijn pas laten zien/tonen :prorogar/prolongar/renovar un -- = een paspoort verlengen :falsificar un -- = een paspoort vervalsen :validitate de un -- = geldigheidsduur de un passaporto :facer prorogar le validitate de un -- = een paspoort laten verlengen :le expiration de un -- = het verlopen van een paspoort :mi -- expira = mijn paspoort verloopt :photo(graphia) de -- = pasfoto passar v :1 oversteken, overtrekken, doortrekken, overgaan, doorkomen, gaan door :-- le frontiera = de grens overgaan :-- le ponte = de brug overgaan :-- un muro = over een muur klimmen/springen :-- un examine = een examen afleggen :facer -- un examine = een examen afnemen :ille ha passate le sexanta = hij is over de zestig :2 aanreiken, overhandigen, aangeven, doorgeven :-- le pipere = de peper doorgeven/aanreiken :-- in altere manos = in andere handen overgaan :3 doorbrengen (tijd) :-- le vacanties = de vakantie doorbrengen :-- le hiberno = overwinteren :-- per un periodo difficile = een moeilijke periode doormaken :io face isto pro -- le tempore = ik doe dit om de tijd door te komen :4 voorbijgaan, passeren, overschrijden, inhalen, te boven gaan :-- un auto(mobile) = een auto inhalen :isto passa mi fortias = dit gaat mijn krachten te boven :-- le mesura/le limites = te ver gaan :-- in silentio super = voorbijgaan aan, zwijgen over :le dolor ha passate = de pijn is over :le periculo ha passate = het gevaar is geweken :5 halen (door/langs/over), strijken (langs), steken (door/in) :-- per un cribro = door een zeef halen, zeven :-- per le exprimitor = door de wringer halen :-- al filo del spada = over de kling jagen :-- le spongia super = de spons halen over :-- un filo = een draad doorhalen :6 JURIDIC opmaken, passeren :-- un contracto = een contract opmaken :7 gaan (door), lopen (door), rijden (door), reizen (door), passeren (door) :pro que le via es coperite de nive, on non pote -- = omdat de weg is ingesneeuwd, kunnen we er niet door :8 voorbijgaan, voorbijkomen, gaan (langs), passeren :le autobus ha passate a dece horas = de bus is om tien uur voorbijgekomen :9 gaan (van... naar...), overgaan (naar/tot) :-- al ordine del jorno = tot de orde van de dag overgaan :-- al attacco = tot de aanval overgaan :-- al offensiva = tot het offensief overgaan :-- al action = tot actie overgaan :-- al altere vita = het tijdelijke met het eeuwige verwisselen :-- al historia como = de geschiedenis ingaan als :-- in/a altere manos = in andere handen overgaan :-- de mano in mano = van hand tot hand gaan :facer -- le bottilia = de fles laten rondgaan :le bottilia passa = de fles gaat rond :le notitia passa de bucca a bucca = het bericht gaat van mond tot mond :-- de un extremo al altere = van het ene uiterste in het andere vervallen :-- al inimico = overlopen naar de vijand :10 doorgaan (voor), gelden (als) :ille passa pro un homine intelligente = hij gaat door voor een intelligente man :11 voorbijgaan (tijd), verstrijken :le tempore passa = de tijd verstrijkt :-- sin incidentes = zonder incidenten verlopen :12 passen (bij het kaartspel) + passarella sub :1 (voetgangers)brug, loopbrug, loopplank, bruggetje, vlonder :retirar le -- = de loopplank intrekken + passate adj :1 verleden, voorbijgegaan, vroeger, vorig :le anno/septimana/mense -- = vorig(e) jaar/week/maand :le tempore -- = het verleden :participio -- = verleden/voltooid deelwoord passatempore sub :1 tijdverdrijf, ontspanning, verstrooiing :-- innocente = onschuldig tijdverdrijf passato sub :1 verleden :-- remote = verre verleden :-- criminal = misdadig verleden :le memoria del -- = de herinnering aan het verleden :evocar le -- = het verleden oproepen :lassar in pace le -- = het verleden laten rusten :rader su -- = een streep door zijn verleden halen :isto forma parte del -- = dat behoort tot het verleden/de geschiedenis :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verleden tijd + passavante sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES loopbrug :2 geleibiljet passe :1 pas, toegangsbewijs :-- magnetic = magneetpas :2 SCHERMA uitval, passe :3 FOOTBALL pas(s) :-- retro = terugspeelbal :-- lateral = breedtepas :4 strijkbeweging (van een magnetiseur) :5 -- a pisces = vispas passe-partout sub FRANCESE :1 passe-partout, loper :2 passe-partout, omlijsting passere sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mus :-- montan = ringmus, bergmus, grauwmus, veldmus :nido de -- = mussennest :pluma de -- = mussenveer :ovo de -- = mussenei :volata de --s = zwerm mussen passeriforme adj :1 musachtig passibile adj :1 gevoelig, vatbaar, onderhevig (aan), onderworpen (aan) :2 JURIDIC -- de = (wettelijk) aansprakelijk voor passibilitate sub :1 gevoeligheid, vatbaarheid, onderhevigheid passiflor sub :1 BOTANICA passiebloem + passifloraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA passifloraceae, passifloraceeën, passiebloemfamilie + passiflorina sub :1 passiflorine passim adv :1 passim, verspreid, hier en daar, op verschillende plaatsen :pagina dece e -- = bladzijde tien en op andere plaatsen + passing-shot sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT passeerslag passion sub :1 hartstocht, (grote) liefde, passie :-- irrepressibile/irreprimibile = onbedwingbare hartstocht :--es indomate = onbeteugelde hartstochten :resister a su --es = zijn hartstochten de baas blijven :constringer su --es = zijn hartstochten intomen :dominar su --es = zijn hartstochten bedwingen :satiar le --es = de hartstochten bevredigen :avivar le --es = de hartstochten opzwepen :-- pro le musica = grote liefde voor muziek :-- de mandar = machtswellust :le foco/ardor del -- = de gloed van de hartstocht :con -- = hartstochtelijk :flor de(l) -- = passiebloem :2 lijden (van Christus), lijdensverhaal, LITTERATURA passiespel :septimana del -- = lijdensweek :musica del -- = passiemuziek :septimana del -- = passieweek :tempore del -- = passietijd :predicar le -- = de passie preken passional adj :1 hartstochtelijk, bezield, door hartstocht ingegeven :crimine -- = misdaad uit hartstocht/jaloezie begaan passional sub :1 passieboek, verzameling levensgeschiedenissen van martelaren + passionalitate sub :1 hartstochtelijkheid, bezieldheid :-- de un amor = hartstochtelijkheid van een liefde passionar v :1 de emoties doen oplaaien, passioneren :-- un debatto = de emoties tijdens een debat hoog doen oplaaien :passionate pro le joco = goklustig :discurso passionante = meeslepende redevoering :le chacos {sj} le passiona = hij heeft een passie voor schaken :ille se passiona facilemente = hij is licht ontvlambaar passionario sub :1 passieboek, verzameling levensgeschiedenissen van martelaren passionate adj :1 hartstochtelijk, vurig, hevig, heftig, onstuimig :odio -- = felle haat :amor -- = onstuimige liefde :passionatemente amorose = hartstochtelijk verliefd :amar passionatemente un cosa = een hartstochtelijke liefhebber zijn van iets + passionista sub :1 passionist (lid van de kloosterorde van het H.Kruis) passive adj :1 passief, lijdelijk, niet handelend, niet actief :resistentia -- = lijdelijk verzet :debita -- = uitschuld :observar/reguardar passivemente = lijdelijk toezien :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lijdend, passief :forma/voce -- = lijdende vorm :verbo -- = passief werkwoord + passivismo sub :1 passivisme, passiviteit passivitate sub :1 lijdelijkheid, passiviteit passivo sub :1 COMMERCIO schulden, lasten :stato del activo e del -- = staat van baten en schulden :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA passief, lijdende vorm, passivum passo sub :1 pas, stap, schrede :a duo --s = op korte afstand, vlakbij :-- de duo = pas de deux (ballet) :-- a -- = stap voor stap :-- reduplate = versnelde pas :-- cadentiate = ritmische pas (bij het marcheren) :-- de dansa = danspas :-- in avante = stap voorwaarts :non mover un -- = geen stap verzetten :marcar le -- = pas op de plaats maken :decelerar/relentar/reducer le -- = langzamer gaan lopen :sequer le --s de un persona = iemand op de voet volgen :ceder le -- a un persona = iemand laten voorgaan :conducer le --s de un persona = iemand leiden :sequer le --s de un persona = in iemands voetsporen treden :facer -- false = struikelen, uitglijden, FIGURATE een misstap begaan :facer un -- = een stap doen :impedir le -- a un persona = iemand de weg versperren :allongar le -- = flink doorstappen :a omne/cata -- = (op) elk moment, heel vaak, alsmaar :con -- rapide = met gezwinde pas :avantiar con --s de gigante = met reuzenschreden vooruitgaan :precipitar su --s = zich haasten :2 gang, pas, loop, tred, het lopen, stap (van paard, etc.) :-- de limace = slakkengang :-- de oca = ganzenpas :-- de cursa = looppas :-- de parada = paradepas :-- titubante = waggelgang :ir a -- de tortuca = met een slakkegangetje lopen :esser/ir in/al -- = in de pas lopen :3 traptrede, sport (van ladder) :4 pas, doorgang, engte :Passo de Calais = Nauw van Calais :-- de montania = bergpas :-- subterranee = ondergrondse doorgang :5-- de un vite/de un helice/de un rota dentate = slag/wenteling van een schroef/propeller/tandwiel :vite con -- a dext(e)ra = rechtse schroef :vite con -- a sinistra = linkse schroef :vite con -- variabile/adjustabile :vite con -- simple = vaarschroef pasta sub :1 deeg, beslag :-- foliate = bladerdeeg :-- a/de torta = taartdeeg :--s (alimentari) = deegwaren (vermicelli, spaghetti, macaroni, etc.) :-- al sesamo = sesampasta :-- de amandolas = amandelpers :panetto al -- de amandolas = amandelbroodje :2 pasta :-- adhesive = kleefpasta :-- a polir = slijppasta :-- de ligno = houtpulp :-- de silicone = siliconenkit pastata sub :1 paté, vleespastei :-- de carne = vleespastei :-- de ficato = leverpastei :-- de ficato de oca = ganzeleverpastei :-- de crangones = garnalenpastei :-- de lepore = hazepastei :-- de pullo = kippepastei pastellista sub :1 pastellist, pastelschilder, pasteltekenaar pastello sub :1 pastel (droge kleurstof) :creta de -- = pastelkrijt :2 pastelstift :3 pasteltekening :designo al -- = pasteltekening :portrait (F) al -- = pastelportret :pinger al -- = pastelschilderen :pictor al -- = pastelschilder, pastellist + pasteurian adj :1 Pasteur... :doctrina -- = leer van Pasteur pasteurisar v :1 pasteuriseren :-- lacte = melk pasteuriseren + pasteurisate adj :1 gepasteuriseerd :lacte -- = gepasteuriseerde melk pasteurisation sub :1 het pasteuriseren, pasteurisatie pasteurisator sub :1 iemand die pasteuriseert + pastichar {sj} v :1 een pastiche maken van, pasticheren + pastiche sub FRANCESE :1 pastiche, nabootsing, (slechte) kopie, (goedkope) imitatie + pastificar v :1 deeg maken/bereiden + pastification sub :1 deegbereiding + pastificator sub :1 deegbereider pastilla sub :1 pastille, tablet (anque MEDICINA) :-- a suger = zuigtablet :-- de anis (F) = anijstablet :-- pectoral = borstpastille :-- de quinina = kininetablet :-- de vitaminas = vitaminetablet :-- contra le tusse = hoestpastille :-- vermifuge = wormkoekje :2 pastille, snoepje :-- de chocolate {sj} = chocolaatje, flik(je) :-- de mentha (piperate) = pepermuntje + pastinaca sub :1 BOTANICA pastinaak :radice de -- = pastinakewortel :semine de -- = pastinakezaad :2 ZOOLOGIA pijlstaartrog pastissar v :1 banketbakken pastisseria sub :1 banketbakkerij, banketbakkerswinkel, koekbakkerswinkel :forma de -- = bakvorm :placa de -- = bakblik :rolo de -- = deegrol :2 gebak(jes), taart :-- al butyro = botergebak :-- legier = luchtig gebak :-- vanillate = vanillegebak :-- al fructos = vruchtengebak/taart :3 gebakje, taartje pastissero sub :1 banketbakker, koekbakker :garson de -- = banketbakkersknecht pastisso sub :1 pastei :crusta de -- = pasteikorst pastor sub :1 herder, scheper :-- de capras = geitenhoeder :-- de oves = schaapherder :can de -- = herdershond :cabana de --es = herdershut :2 zieleherder, priester :-- de anima = zielenherder :le Bon Pastor = de Goede Herder :Pastor Supreme = Opperherder (Christus, paus) :3 dominee, predikant pastoral adj :1 herders..., pastoraal, landelijk :roman -- = herdersroman :poesia -- = herderspoëzie :litteratura -- = pastorale literatuur :baston/bacula -- = staf van de herder :2 CATHOLICISMO herderlijk, pastoraal :littera/epistola -- = herderlijk schrijven :consilio -- = pastoraal beraad :theologia -- = pastorale theologie pastoral sub :1 LITTERATURA pastorale, herdersroman, herdersdicht, herdersspel :2 MUSICA pastorale :3 CATHOLICISMO herderlijk schrijven pastorato sub :1 herdersambt, predikambt, pastoraat :2 domineeschap pastorella sub :1 LITTERATURA pastourelle (dialoog tussen ridder en herderinnetje) :2 herderslied pastose adj :1 deegachtig, dik(vloeibaar), papp(er)ig, brijachtig, pasteus pastositate sub :1 deegachtigheid, papperigheid pastura sub :1 weideplaats, weide (voor het vee) :-- de oves = schapeweide :-- alpestre = alpenweide :menar le vaccas al -- = de koeien naar de wei brengen :facer cambiar de --s = verweiden :2 (vee)voeder, gras pasturar v :1 weiden (van vee) + pat, patta sub :1 CHACO pat pata sub :1 poot (van dier) :-- ambulatori = loopvoet :-- de anate = eendepoot :--s de un lepore = lopers van een haas :le catto le ha date un colpo de -- = de kat haalde naar hem uit :a quatro --s = op handen en voeten :dar le -- = pootje geven :un "m" ha tres --s = een "m" heeft drie poten + patagio sub :1 huidplooi (tussen vleugels en lichaam), vlieghuid (van vleermuis) + patagon adj :1 Patagonisch + patagon sub :1 Patagoniër + Patagonia sub n pr :1 Patagonië + patagonian adj :1 Patagonisch + patagoniano sub :1 Patagoniër + pataphysica sub :1 patafysica (satire van wetenschappelijk denken, o.a. bij A.Jarry) + patarasso sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES pardoen patata sub :1 aardappel :-- de terra/solo argillose = kleiaardappel :-- de hiberno = winteraardappel :-- industrial = fabrieksaardappel :-- a plantar = pootaardappel :-- pro le consumo/consumption, -- destinate al consumo/consumption = consumptieaardappel :-- pellate = geschilde aardappel :-- farinose = kruimelige aardappel :-- nove/novelle = nieuwe aardappel :--s con pelle = aardappels in de schil :commercio de --s = aardappelhandel :mercante/commerciante de --s = aardappelhandelaar/boer :venditor de --s = aardappelverkoper :mercato de --s = aardappelmarkt :croquette (F) de -- = aardappelkroket :puree (F) de --s = aardappelpurée :salata de --s = aardappelsalade/sla :fecula/farina de --s = aardappelmeel :recolta de --s = aardappeloogst, aardappelcampagne :pelle de -- = aardappelschil :folios de --s = aardappelloof :campo de --s = aardappelveld :suppa de --s = aardappelsoep :torta de --s = aardappelkoek :--s frite = patates frites, friet, frieten :cornetta de --s frite = zakje patat :fecula/amylo de --s = aardappelzetmeel :cultura/cultivation de --s = aardappelteelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = aardappelteler :cocer --s = aardappels koken + patchouli {sjoe} sub :1 BOTANICA patchouli + patchwork sub ANGLESE :1 patchwork, lapjeswerk pâté sub FRANCESE :1 paté patella sub :1 braadpan, koekenpan :-- a/de frir = braadpan :-- chinese {sj} = wok :-- forate = gaatjespan :torta de -- = pannenkoek :torta de -- al lardo = spekpannenkoek :torta de -- con sirop/melassa = pannenkoek met stroop :facer tortas de -- = pannenkoeken bakken :platte como un torta de -- = zo plat als een pannenkoek :2 nap(jes)slak, puntkokkel, schaalhoorn :3 ANATOMIA knieschijf + patellar adj :1 ANATOMIA knieschijf... :reflexo -- = knieschijfreflex patellata sub :1 panvol patellero sub :1 pannenmaker patelliforme adj :1 schaalvormig, schotelvormig, napvormig + patena sub :1 CATHOLICISMO pateen, hostieschoteltje patentar v :1 patenteren :2 een patent/octrooi geven of uitreiken aan patentato sub :1 patenthouder patente adj :1 open(baar), niet geobstrueerd :2 HISTORIA littera -- = patentbrief, privilegebrief patente sub :1 vergunning (voor de uitoefening van een beroep of het hebben van een handelszaak) :2 HISTORIA patentbrief, privilegebrief :3 patent, octrooi :demanda de - = octrooiaanvraag :regulamento del --s = octrooireglement :systema de --s = octrooistelsel :proprietario/titular de un -- = patenthouder, octrooihouder pater familias LATINO :1 HISTORIA pater familias, gezinshoofd paternal adj :1 van de vader, vader... :amor -- = vaderliefde :casa -- = ouderlijk huis :autoritate -- = vaderlijke autoriteit :patrimonio -- = vaderlijk erfgoed :ascendentia -- = voorgeslacht van vaderszijde :oncle -- = oom van vaderszijde :complexo -- = vadercomplex :imago -- = vaderimago :figura -- = vaderfiguur :deber -- = vaderplicht :latere -- = vaderszijde :feritate -- = vadertrots :instincto -- = vaderinstinct :2 als van een vader, vaderlijk + paternalismo sub :1 paternalisme, bevoogding, bevoogdend optreden + paternalista adj :1 paternalistisch, bevoogdend :methodos -- = paternalistische methoden + paternalistic adj :1 paternalistisch, bevoogdend :methodos -- = paternalistische methodes paterne adj :1 van de vader, vader... :amor -- = vaderliefde :casa -- = ouderlijk huis :autoritate/poter -- = vaderlijk gezag/macht :patrimonio -- = vaderlijk erfgoed :ascendentia (de latere) -- = voorgeslacht van vaderszijde :granpatre (de latere) -- = grootvader van vaderszijde :oncle -- = oom van vaderszijde :complexo -- = vadercomplex :imago -- = vaderimago :figura -- = vaderfiguur :deber -- = vaderplicht :latere -- = vaderszijde :feritate -- = vadertrots :instincto -- = vaderinstinct :2 als van een vader, vaderlijk paternitate sub :1 vaderschap (anque FIGURATE) :recerca de -- = vaderschapsonderzoek :congedo de -- = vaderschapsverlof :negar/denegar le -- = het vaderschap loochenen + Pater Noster LATINO :1 RELIGION Onze Vader (gebed) pathetic adj :1 pathetisch, aangrijpend, aandoenlijk :discurso -- = aangrijpende redevoering :un historia -- = een aandoenlijk verhaal :le character -- de un historia = de aandoenlijkheid van een verhaal :describer un cosa patheticamente = iets aandoenlijk beschrijven + patheticitate sub :1 pathetisch karakter, aandoenlijkheid :le -- de un historia = de aandoenlijkheid van een verhaal pathogene adj :1 MEDICINA ziekte verwekkend, ziekte veroorzakend, pathogeen :germine -- = ziektekiem :agente/microbio -- = ziekteverwekker :bacterio -- = ziekteverwekkende bacterie pathogenese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA pathogenese pathogenetic adj :1 MEDICINA pathogenetisch pathogenia sub :1 MEDICINA pathogenie pathogenic adj :1 MEDICINA pathogenetisch + pathogenicitate sub :1 MEDICINA pathogeniteit + pathogeno sub :1 pathogene stof, ziekteverwekker pathognomia sub :1 MEDICINA pathognomie pathognomonic adj :1 Vide: pathognostic + pathognostic adj :1 MEDICINA pathognostisch :symptomas -- = pathognostische symptomen + pathographia sub :1 ziektebeschrijving, pathografie pathologia sub :1 pathologie, ziektenkunde, ziektenleer :-- general = algemene pathologie :-- cellular = cellulaire pathologie :-- mental = leer der geestesziekten :-- vegetal = plantenziektenkunde :laboratorio de -- = pathologisch laboratorium pathologic adj :1 MEDICINA pathologisch, ziektenkundig :laboratorio -- = pathologisch laboratorium :anatomia -- = pathologische anatomie :physiologia -- = pathologische fysiologie :2 MEDICINA pathologisch, ziekelijk :phenomeno -- = pathologisch verschijnsel, ziekteverschijnsel :processo -- = ziekteproces, ziekteverloop pathologista sub :1 MEDICINA patholoog pathologo sub :1 MEDICINA patholoog + pathomania sub :1 pathomanie, ziekelijk gedrag + pathophobia sub :1 pathofobie, ziektevrees + pathophysiologia sub :1 MEDICINA pathofysiologie + pathophysiologic adj :1 MEDICINA pathofysiologisch + pathopsychologia sub :1 MEDICINA pathopsychologie + pathopsychologic adj :1 MEDICINA pathopsychologisch pathos sub :1 medelijden :2 pathos, aandoenlijkheid :3 THEATRO, RHETORICA pathos + patibile adj :1 wat geleden kan worden + patibular adj :1 van de galg, galgen... :facie/visage -- = galgentronie :humor -- = galgenhumor :loco -- = galgenveld + patibulo sub :1 galg, schavot :palo de -- = galgpaal :campo de --s = galgeveld :conducer al -- = naar de galg voeren patientar v :1 geduld oefenen, geduldig afwachten :facer -- un persona = iemand laten wachten patiente adj :1 geduldig, lijdzaam patiente sub :1 patient :association de --s = patiëntenvereniging patientia sub :1 geduld :-- angelic/de angelo = engelengeduld :-- de Job = jobsgeduld :exemplo/modello/para(n)gon de -- = toonbeeld van geduld :exhortation al -- = aansporing tot geduld :haber -- = geduld hebben :demonstrar -- = gedult oefenen :conservar le -- = het geduld bewaren :perder le -- = het geduld verliezen :un pauco/poco de --, per favor! = even geduld a.u.b.! :2 patience (kaartspel) :joco de -- = patiencespel patin sub :1 schaats :corregia de -- = schaatsriem :lamina de -- = schaatsijzer :calceo/scarpa de -- = schaatsschoen :-- obtuse = botte schaats :-- de figura = kunstschaats :-- de rotas = rolschaats :poner se/mitter se le --es = de schaatsen aanbinden/onder doen :affilar --es = schaatsen slijpen :affilator de --es = schaatsenslijper + patina sub :1 patina, patijn patinage sub :1 het schaatsen(rijden) :-- super rotas = het rolschaatsen :-- de velocitate = het hardrijden op de schaats :-- de figuras/artistic = het kunstrijden op de schaats :campion de -- = schaatskampioen, kampioen op de schaats :campionato de -- = schaatskampioenschap :club (A) de -- = schaatsclub :pista/area de -- = ijsbaan :pista/area de -- artificial = kunstijsbaan :marathon de -- = schaatsmarathon :saison (F) de -- = schaatsseizoen + patinar (I) v :1 patineren, patijnen patinar (II) v :1 schaatsen(rijden) :-- de velocitate = hardrijden op de schaats :-- super rotas = rolschaatsen :apprender a -- = leren schaatsenrijden + patinate adj :1 gepatineerd + patination sub :1 patinering patinator sub :1 schaatser, schaatsenrijder :-- de tote categorias = allrounder :club (A) de --es = schaatsclub, ijsclub + patinatorio sub :1 ijsbaan :-- natural = natuurijsbaan :-- artificial = kunstijsbaan :-- coperte/coperite = overdekte (ijs)baan :-- pro debutantes = krabbelbaan :le strata es un ver -- = het is spekglad op straat + patinette sub :1 autoped, step + patinose adj :1 gepatineerd + patio sub ESPANIOL :1 patio :casa con -- = patiowoning :bungalow (A) con -- = patiobungalow patir v :1 te lijden hebben, lijden, pijn voelen :su sanitate patira de isto = zijn gezondheid zal eronder lijden :-- del corde = het aan het hart hebben :-- del renes = een nierkwaal hebben :-- de un indigestion = zijn maag bederven :-- de oppression in le pectore = last hebben van beklemming op de borst :-- de vertigo = aan kolder lijden :facer -- fame = uithongeren patois sub FRANCESE :1 patois, gewesttaal, tongval patrastro sub :1 stiefvader patre sub :1 vader :-- adoptive = pleegvader :-- de familia = huisvader :-- natural = natuurlijke vader :-- legal/legitime = wettelijke vader :-- affin = schoonvader :-- spiritual = geestelijke vader :Jan Jansen -- = Jan Jansen senior :2 RELIGION vader, pater :le Sancte Patre = de Heilige Vader, de Paus :Patres Blanc = Witte paters :Patre celestial = hemelse vader :-- del ecclesia = kerkvader :in nomine del Patre, del Filio e del Sancte Spirito = in naam van de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest patrenostre sub :1 onze vader (gebed) :2 grote kraal van de rozenkrans patria sub :1 vaderland :sin -- = staatloos :-- adoptive/de adoption = aangenomen vaderland, tweede vaderland :amor al/del -- = vaderlandsliefde :trair su -- = zijn vaderland verraden :traitor del -- = landverrader :servir le -- = het vaderland dienen :defender le -- = het land verdedigen :combatter pro le -- = voor het vaderland strijden :cader pro le -- = voor het vaderland vallen :2 geboorteplaats, geboortestreek :FIGURATE :-- del architectura = bakermat van de architectuur :Nederland es le -- del tulip(an)es = Nederland is het land van de tulpen patriarcha sub :1 ANTIQUE TESTAMENTO aartsvader, patriarch :2 CATHOLICISMO ROMAN CATHOLICISMO GREC patriarch patriarchal adj :1 patriarchaal, aartsvaderlijk :mores -- = aartsvaderlijke zeden/gebruiken :vita -- = patriarchale levenswijze :basilica -- = patriarchale basiliek :societate -- = patriarchale samenleving :dignitate -- = patriarchale waardigheid patriarchato sub :1 patriarchaat (tgov matriarchaat) :2 ECCLESIA patriarchaat, waardigheid/zetel/ambtsduur/gebied van een patriarch patriarchia sub :1 patriarchaat (tgov matriarchaat) patriciato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN patriciaat :le potentia del -- = de macht van het patriciaat patricie adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN patricisch :2 patricisch, aanzienlijk, aristocratisch :familia -- = patriciërsgeslacht :casa -- = patriciërshuis patricio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN patriciër :2 patriciër, aristocraat Patricio sub n pr :1 Patrick + patrilineal adj :1 patrilineaal, patrilineair + patrilinear adj :1 patrilineair, patrolineaal + patrilocal adj :1 patrilokaal patrimonial adj :1 patrimoniaal, geërfd :benes -- = erfgoederen :derectos -- = erfrechten patrimonio sub :1 erfdeel, erfgoed, familiegoed, patrimonium :le -- del humanitate = het erfgoed der mensheid :-- architectural = architectonisch erfgoed :-- cultural = cultureel erfdeel, cultuurbezit :-- materne/maternal = moederlijk erfdeel :-- paterne/paternal = vaderlijk erfdeel :-- lexical = taalschat :-- de Sancte Petro = het patrimonium Petri :dissipar su -- = zijn erfdeel verkwisten patrino sub :1 peetvader, peter, peetoom patriota sub :1 patriot, vaderlander patriota adj :1 vaderlands, patriottisch, vaderlandslievend patriotic adj :1 vaderlands, patriottisch, vaderlandslievend :sentimentos -- = vaderlandslievende gevoelens :cantos -- = vaderlandse liederen :ardor -- = patriotisch vuur patriotismo sub :1 patriotisme, vaderlandsliefde :acto de -- = vaderlandse daad patrista sub :1 kenner van de patristiek, patroloog patristic adj :1 patristisch :traditiones -- = patristische tradities :obras -- = geschriften van kerkvaders, kerkvaders patristica sub :1 patristiek, patrologie patristico sub :1 kenner van de patristiek, patroloog + patrocinante sub :1 Vide: patrocinator + patrocinar v :1 beschermen, begunstigen, sponsoren + patrocinator sub :1 beschermer, begunstiger, sponsor + patrocinio sub :1 bescherming, begunstiging, patronaat, sponsoring :sub -- de = onder beschermheerschap van + patroclin adj :1 BIOLOGIA patroclien + patroclinia sub :1 BIOLOGIA patroclinie, vaderlijke erfelijkheid patrologia sub :1 patrologie, patristiek :-- grec/latin = Griekse/Latijnse teksten der kerkvaders + patrologic adj :1 patrologisch :recercas -- = pa-trologisch onderzoek + patrologista sub :1 patroloog + patrologo sub :1 patroloog patrona sub :1 patrones, beschermheilige :2 patrones, beschermvrouw patronage sub :1 patronaat, bescherming, beschermheerschap, beschermvrouwschap patronal adj :1 patronaal :festa -- = feest op de naamdag van de schutspatroon/patrones patronato sub :1 patronaat, bescherming, beschermheerschap, beschermvrouwschap patronessa sub :1 patrones, begunstigster, regentes, actief lid van een liefdadigheidsvereniging patronisar v :1 beschermheer/vrouw zijn voor, patroniseren, beschermen, steunen, aanbevelen, begunstigen patrono sub :1 beschermheer, mecenas :2 beschermheilige :3 schipper (kapitein) :4 patroon, voorbeeld, model, vorm :-- de un gonna/gonnella = patroon voor een rok :COMPUTATOR recognition de -- = patroonherkenning :-- de broderia = borduurpatroon :-- de vita = leefpatroon :-- conjunctural = conjunctuurpatroon :5 sjablone, mal patronymic adj :1 familie..., geslachts... :nomine -- = geslachtsnaam, vadersnaam, familienaam patronymico sub :1 patronymicum, geslachtsnaam, vadersnaam, familienaam patrulia sub :1 patrouille :-- de recognoscentia = verkenningspatrouille :-- motorisate = gemotoriseerde patrouille :auto(mobile) de -- = patrouillewagen patruliar v :1 patrouilleren, de ronde doen, op patrouille gaan patruliator sub :1 lid van een patrouille :2 (surveillerende) agent :3 patrouilleboot, patrouillevliegtuig :lancha {sj} -- = patrouilleboot + patute adj :1 met plompe poten pauc adj :1 weinig, niet veel :in -- parolas = in het kort :in -- = binnenkort, weldra, spoedig + paucidentate adj :1 BOTANICA weinigtandig + pauciflor adj :1 BOTANICA weinigbloemig :heleocharis -- = armbloemige waterbies + paucifolie v :1 BOTANICA met weinige blaadjes + paucinerve adj :1 BOTANICA weinignervig paucitate sub :1 geringheid, schaarste pauco adv :1 weinig, niet veel, niet erg, bijna niet :ille es -- intelligente = hij is niet erg intelligent :-- populate = dun bevolkt :-- natural = onnatuurlijk :-- sympathic = onsympathiek :-- san = ongezond :alimentos -- nutritive = slappe kost, liflafjes + pauco sub :1 een beetje, een weinig :un -- de aqua = een beetje water :-- a -- = beetje bij beetje, van lieverlede, allengs, langzamerhand, stilaan :un infante se contenta de -- = een kinderhand is gauw gevuld :in -- = binnenkort, spoedig Paula sub n pr :1 Paula paulin adj :1 Paulinisch, van de apostel Paulus, Paulus... Paulina sub n pr :1 Pauline paulinismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA paulinisme, paulinische leer + paulinista sub :1 paulinist paulista sub :1 CATHOLICISMO paulist (lid van Amerikaanse priesterorde) Paulo sub n pr :1 Paulus, Paul :le epistolas de Sancte -- = de Paulinische brieven + paulownia sub :1 BOTANICA (Anna-Paulowna(boom), kiri(boom) paupere adj :1 arm, schamel, karig :-- como Job = paupere como Job :le paises -- = de arme landen :solo -- = schrale/onvruchtbare bodem/grond + paupere sub :1 arme :casa/asylo de --s = armenhuis :--s de spirito = armen van geest + pauperisar v :1 verpauperen, pauperiseren :le quartiero se ha rapidemente pauperisate = de wijk is snel verpauperd :population pauperisate = verpauperde bevolking + pauperisation sub :1 verpaupering pauperismo sub :1 pauperismo, chronische armoede paupertate sub :1 armoede, armoedigheid :-- del solo = schraalheid/onvruchtbaarheid van de bodem/grond :-- intellectual = geestelijke armoede :-- secrete/celate = stille armoede :-- dorate = vergulde armoede pausa sub :1 pauze, rust, tussenpoos :-- respiratori = adempauze :-- de mediedie = middagpauze :-- del lunch (A) = lunchpauze :sin -- = aan één stuk, zonder onderbreking :facer un -- de caffe = een koffiepauze houden :2 MUSICA hele maat rust :medie -- = halve maat pausar v :1 pauzeren, even rust nemen :2 MUSICA een maat rust hebben + pausation sub :1 het pauzeren, het even rust nemen pavage sub :1 het bestraten, het plaveien, het bevloeren, het betegelen :le -- de un cammino = het bestraten van een weg pavana sub :1 MUSICA, ARTE DE DANSA pavane pavide adj :1 bevreesd, ontsteld, angstig, timide, bedeesd :reguardo -- = angstige blik + paviditate sub :1 bevreesdheid, ontsteldheid, angst pavilion sub :1 paviljoen, tent, zonnetent :2 gebouwtje :3 ANATOMIA oorschelp pavimentar v :1 bestraten, plaveien, bevloeren, betegelen pavimentation sub :1 het bestraten, het plaveien, het bevloeren, het betegelen + pavimentator sub :1 iemand die bestraat/plaveit/bevloert/betegelt :-- de stratas = stratenmaker pavimento sub :1 stenen vloer :-- de mosaico = mozaïekvloer :-- de quadrellos = tegelvloer :-- del banio = badkamervloer :2 bestrating, plaveisel, wegdek :-- asphaltate = asfaltbestrating :-- ornamental/decorative = sierbestrating pavir v :1 bestraten, plaveien, bevloeren, betegelen :-- un cammino = een weg bestraten pavitor sub :1 iemand die bestraat/plaveit/bevloert/betegelt :-- de stratas = stratenmaker + Pavlov sub n pr :1 Pavlov + pavlovian adj :1 reaction -- = pavlovreactie pavon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pauw :cauda de -- = pauwenstaart :pluma de -- = pauwenveer :nido de -- = pauwennest :le -- aperi le cauda = de pauw zet zijn staart uit :coperir se del pennas del -- = met andermans veren pronken + pavona sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pauwhen pavonisar v :1 stappen als een pauw, trots doen pavor sub :1 angst, vrees, ontsteltenis, schrik :-- panic = panische angst :-- del inferno = angst voor de hel :-- infantin/de infante = kinderangst :-- injustificate/infundate/non fundate = koudwatervrees :-- initial = drempelvrees :paralysate de -- = verlamd van schrik :morir de -- = van schrik doodblijven :viver con -- = in angst leven :reaction de -- = schrikreactie :haber -- de un cosa = bang zijn voor iets :haber un -- mortal = doodsbang zijn :tremular de -- = beven van angst :infunder -- a un persona = iemand vrees inboezemen :per -- de = uit vrees voor :de -- que = uit vrees dat pavorose adj :1 bang, angstig + paxillo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- involute = krulzoom + pean sub :1 poean, hymne aan Apollo, lofzang, zegezang + pebrina sub :1 peperspikkelziekte (van zijderupsen) + pecari sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pekari, navelzwijn :2 pekari(leer) :guanto de -- = pekarihandschoen peccabile adj :1 zondig, schuldig :le natura -- del homine = de zondige natuur van de mens peccabilitate sub :1 zondigheid peccadilio sub :1 kleine zonde, pekelzonde, kleine misstap, licht vergrijp peccante adj :1 zondigend + peccar v :1 zondigen :-- de superficialitate = zich bezondigen aan oppervlakkigheid peccatilio sub :1 kleine zonde, pekelzonde, kleine misstap, licht vergrijp peccato sub :1 zonde :-- capital = hoofdzonde :-- mortal = doodzonde :-- venial = vergeeflijke zonde :-- irremissibile = onvergeeflijke zonde :-- original/de origine = erfzonde :-- de juventute = jeugdzonde :un vita de --s = een zondig leven :su --s de juventute = de dwalingen van zijn jeugd :remission del --s = vergeving van zonden :expiation de --s = verzoening van zonden :confessar su --s = zijn zonden opbiechten :viver in le -- = een zondig leven leiden peccator sub :1 zondaar :-- incorrigibile/impenitente = verstokte zondaar pechblende sub GERMANO :1 MINERALOGIA pechblende pecia sub :1 stuk, exemplaar, (onder)deel, lap :--s de assemblage = schroeven en moeren :-- de junction = verbindingsstuk, mof, schoen :-- de recambio/distachate {sj} = reserve-onderdeel :-- de museo = museumstuk :-- de labor/de travalio = werkstuk :-- postal = poststuk :-- de reduction = verloopstuk :-- a -- = stuk voor stuk :vender al -- = per stuk verkopen :un euro le -- = een euro per stuk :ille es un homine de un -- = hij is een man uit één stuk (gegoten) :2 stuk, brok, scherf :in --s = in brokken, in stukken, kapot :3 geldstuk, munt :-- de moneta = geldstuk :-- de auro = goudstuk :-- de argento = zilverstuk :-- false = valse munt :4 stuk, muziekstuk, toneelstuk :-- de musica = muziekstuk :-- de theatro = toneelstuk :-- vocal = zangstuk :5 veld, akker :6 MILITAR stuk, kanon, geschut :-- de artilleria = stuk geschut :7 stuk, schaakstuk, damschijf, etc. :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakstuk :8 JURIDIC stuk, document, akte, processtuk :--s de identitate = (identiteits)papieren :-- processual/de processo = processtuk pecietta sub :1 stukje :-- de ferro = stukje ijzer :2 muntstukje :3 toneelstukje + pectase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pectase + pectato sub :1 CHIMIA pectaat pectic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA pectine... :acido -- = pectinezuur pectina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pectine pectinar v :1 kammen :-- se le capillos = zijn haar kammen :2 kaarden (wol) + pectinate adj :1 kamvormig :lana -- = kamwol BOTANICA :folio -- = kamvormig blad :ANATOMIA musculo -- = kamspier pectinator sub :1 wolkaarder :2 kaardmachine pectinatura sub :1 kapsel, haardracht :-- punk (A) = punkkapsel :-- coperte = gedekt kapsel :-- neglecte = slordig kapsel pectine sub :1 kam :-- de tasca = zakkammetje :-- de cavallo = roskam :-- de celluloide = celluloidkam :-- de osso = benen kam :-- fin = fijne kam, stofkam, luizenkam, netenkam :in forma de -- = kamvormig :lisiar con un -- = gladkammen :2 kaarde (voor wol) :-- de cardator = wolkam :3 ZOOLOGIA kamschelp pectineria sub :1 kammenfabriek pectinero sub :1 kammenmaker, kammenfabrikant pectinibranchie adj :1 ZOOLOGIA behorend tot de pectinibranchia pectinibranchios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA pectinibranchia pectiniera sub :1 kametui + pectinifere adj :1 BOTANICA een of meer kamvormige organen dragend + pectiniforme adj :1 kamvormig :branchias -- = kamvormige kieuwen pectoral adj :1 borst... :pastilla -- = borstpastille :sirop -- = abdijsiroop :musculo -- = borstspier :region -- = borststreek :aletta/pinna -- = borstvin :pannello -- = slab(betje) :cruce -- = pectoraal pectoral sub :1 ECCLESIA pectorale, borstlap :2 borststuk, borstpantser pectore sub :1 borst :angina del -- = angina pectoris :affection de -- = borstaandoening :cancere del -- = borstkanker :nodulo in le -- = knobbeltje in de borst :largessa del -- = borstwijdte :pilo de -- = borsthaar :voce de -- = borststem :mesura de -- = borstomvang :a altor de -- = op borsthoogte :batter se le -- = zich op de borst slaan :-- pendente = hangborst :2 boezem (van vrouw), borst :-- materne/maternal/de matre = moederborst + pectore-blau sub :1 ZOOLOGIA blauwborst pectore-rubie sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roodborstje pecular v :1 verduisteren (van overheidsgelden) peculato sub :1 verduistering (van overheidsgelden) peculator sub :1 verduisteraar (van overheidsgelden) peculiar adj :1 eigenaardig, karakteristiek, van anderen verschillend, bijzonder :odor -- = karakteristieke geur :pronunciation -- = eigenaardige uitspraak :2 vreemd, raar peculiaritate sub :1 eigenaardigheid, bijzonderheid, (typisch) kenmerk :--s rhythmic = ritmische eigenaardigheden :2 vreemde/rare eigenschap peculio sub :1 privé eigendom :2 spaarpenningen, spaarpot :3 JURIDIC peculium pecunia sub :1 geld :penuria de -- = geldschaarste :manco de -- = geldgebrek :-- corruptive = smeergeld pecuniari adj :1 geld..., geldelijk, financieel, pecuniair :adjuta/auxilio -- = geldelijke hulp, financiële steun :pena -- = geldstraf, geldboete :question -- = geldkwestie :valor -- = geldswaarde :interesses -- = pecuniaire belangen :preoccupationes/embarrasso -- = geldzorgen :medios/recursos -- = geldmiddelen :sanction -- = dwangsom :adjutar un persona pecuniarimente = iemand financieel steunen pecuniose adj :1 over veel geld beschikkend, rijk pedage sub :1 tol(geld), bruggeld, overzetgeld, etc. :-- fluvial = riviertol :-- de canal = kanaaltol :-- de esclusa = sluisgeld :derecto de -- = tolrecht, tolheffing :ponte a/de -- = tolbrug :cammino/via a/de = tolweg :autovia a/de -- = autosnelweg met tolheffing, autotolweg :tunnel (A) a/de -- = toltunnel :guardiano de -- = tolbaas :barriera de/a -- = tolhek, tolboom :exempte de -- = tolvrij :pagar -- = tol betalen pedagero sub :1 tolgaarder, tolbaas + pedagista sub :1 tolbeambte (langs tolwegen, op tolbruggen), tolgaarder pedagogia sub :1 pedagogie(k), opvoedkunde :revista de -- = pedagogisch tijdschrift pedagogic adj :1 pedagogisch, opvoedkundig :systema -- = opvoedingssysteem :museo -- = schoolmuseum :film (A) -- = leerfilm :mesura -- = pedagogische maatregel :revista/jornal -- = schoolblad :ager pedagogicamente = pedagogisch te werk gaan :pedagogicamente acceptabile = pedagogisch verantwoord pedagogica sub :1 pedagogie(k), opvoedkunde :-- del musica = muziekpedagogiek pedagogo sub :1 pedagoog, opvoedkundige :2 HISTORIA pedagoog, gouverneur, huisonderwijzer :3 HISTORIA ROMAN dienaar die kinderen naar school begeleidde pedal adj :1 van de voet, voet... :claviero -- = voetklavier :triangulo -- = voetpuntsdriehoek pedal sub :1 pedaal, trapper :-- del freno = rempedaal :freno a/de -- = voetrem :-- de acceleration/del accelerator = gaspedaal :-- de embracage = koppeling(spedaal) :--es de un bicycletta = trappers van een fiets :-- de piano = pedaal van een piano :-- de organo = orgelpedaal :-- forte = forte-pedaal :axe de -- = pedaalas :harpa a -- = pedaalharp :situla a -- = pedaalemmer :machina a -- = trapmachine :pumpa con -- = voetpomp :premer un -- = een pedaal indrukken + pedalabile adj :1 waar fietsen mogelijk is :strata -- = een straat waar je kunt fietsen pedalar v :1 het pedaal indrukken, op het pedaal trappen :2 peddelen, fietsen :sin -- = freewheelend + pedalator sub :1 fietser, peddelaar pedante sub :1 pedant iemand, betweter, pietlut, muggezifter + pedante adj :1 pedant, betweterig, schoolmeesterachtig, waanwijs :ille me pare assatis -- = hij lijkt me nogal pedant :ille se comportava multo pedantemente = hij deed zo pedant :parlar de maniera -- = dure woorden gebruiken pedanteria sub :1 pedanterie, betweterij, waanwijsheid, geleerddoenerij :ille es de un -- insupportabile = hij is hinderlijk pedant pedantesc adj :1 pedant, betweterig, schoolmeesterachtig, waanwijs :erudition -- = schoolwijsheid pedantismo sub :1 pedanterie, betweterij, waanwijsheid pede sub :1 voet (van een mens), poot (van een dier) :-- dext(e)re = rechtervoet :-- leve/sinistre = linkervoet :soldato a -- = infanterist :-- equin = horrelvoet :-- palmate = zwemvoet :-- platte = platvoet :esser in --s = op de been zijn, staan :fullar/calcar al --s = met voeten treden :luxar se/disloquar se/distorquer se le -- = zijn voet verstuiken/verzwikken :prender -- = vaste voet onder de voeten krijgen :planta del -- = voetzool :cura del --s = voetverzorging :colpo de -- = schop :freno a/de -- = voetrem :colpar con le -- = schoppen, trappen :ir a -- = te voet gaan, lopen :ir a quatro --s = op handen en voeten lopen :excursion a -- = wandeling, wandeltocht :tourismo {oe} a -- = wandeltoerisme :cursa a -- = wedloop :impression del -- = voetindruk :super le puncta del --s = op de tenen :ir a -- = te voet gaan :mitter -- a terra = voet aan wal zetten :jectar se al --s de = een knieval doen voor :del capite/testa al --s = van top tot teen :haber un -- in le fossa = een been in het graf hebben :secar le herba sub le --s de un persona = iemand het gras voor de voeten wegmaaien :2 voet, voet(en)eind, onderkant, grondvlak, basis :-- de un apparato photographic = statief van een fototoestel :-- de un lecto = voeteneind van een bed :-- de un tabula = poot van een tafel :-- de un sedia = stoelpoot :-- de un arbore = voet van een boom :-- de un montania = voet van een berg :MATHEMATICA -- de un perpendiculo = voetpunt van een loodlijn :al -- del pagina = onder aan de bladzijde :al -- del dica = benedendijks :al -- del littera = letterlijk, naar de letter :interpretar un cosa al -- del littera = iets naar de letter opvatten :sequer le instructiones al -- del littera = de instructies stipt opvolgen :lampa a/de -- = staande lamp :3 voet (lengtemaat) :-- cubic = kubieke voet :4 versvoet pedemontan adj :1 glaciero -- = voetgletsjer pedemonte sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA piedmont :Pedemonte = Piëmonte (in Italië) pedemontese adj :1 Piëmontees, van Piëmonte + pedemontese sub :1 Piëmontees peder v :1 winden/een wind laten :-- sin vergonia = ongegeneerd scheten laten + pederasta sub :1 pederast + pederastia sub :1 pederastie + pederastic adj :1 pederastisch :tendentias -- = pederastische neigingen pedestallo sub :1 voetstuk, sokkel, pedestal :FIGURATE cader de su -- = van zijn voetstuk vallen :FIGURATE poner un persona super un -- = iemand op een voetstuk plaatsen pedestre adj :1 voet..., te voet :sport (A) -- = wandelsport :tourismo {oe} -- = wandeltoerisme :circuito -- = rondwandeling, wandelroute :cammino -- = wandelweg :carta de camminos -- = wandelkaart :ponte -- = loopbrug, voetgangersbrug :viage -- = voetreis, voettocht :statua -- = standbeeld te voet :armea -- = leger te voet + pediatra sub :1 kinderarts, pediater + pediatria sub :1 MEDICINA kindergeneeskunde, pediatrie + pediatric adj :1 pediatrisch, kinder... :clinica -- = pediatrische kliniek :section -- de un hospital = kinderafdeling van een ziekenhuis pedica sub :1 voetboei, kluister :2 strik, val :poner/tender --s = strikken spannen, vallen zetten pedicellate sub :1 BOTANICA van een steeltje voorzien :folios -- = gesteelde bladeren + pedicello sub :1 BOTANICA steeltje, bloemsteeltje, bladsteeltje :-- de un sporangio = steeltje van een sporenkapsel :2 ZOOLOGIA tweede lid (van een voelspriet) :3 MEDICINA steel :-- de un tumor = steel van een gezwel pedicular adj :1 luizen..., luis..., door luizenbeten veroorzaakt :maladia -- = luisziekte, pediculosis, phthiriasis + pedicularis sub :1 BOTANICA kartelblad + pediculate adj :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA gesteeld pediculo (I) sub :1 luis :-- del folios = bladluis :ovo de -- = luizenei, neet pediculo (II) sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA steel, stengel + pediculophobia sub :1 pediculofobie, luizenvrees pediculose adj :1 luizen dragend, luizen..., luis... + pediculose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA luisziekte, pediculosis + pedicura sub :1 pedicure, voetverzorging :facer le -- = pedicuren pedicuro sub :1 pedicure, voet(en)verzorger + pediforme adj :1 in de vorm van een voet, voetvormig pedigree sub ANGLESE :1 stamboom pediluvio sub :1 MEDICINA voetbad + pedimano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zoogdier met grijpvoeten + pedipalpo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pedipalp pedito sub :1 wind, scheet :-- vaginal = schedewind + pedogenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA pedogenese (-esis), bodemvorming :2 BIOLOGIA pedogenese (-esis) + pedogenetic adj :1 pedogenetisch :systema de classification -- = pedogenetisch classificatiesysteem pedologia sub :1 pedologie, bodemkunde + pedologic adj :1 pedologisch, bodemkundig :analyse (-ysis) -- = bodemanalyse + pedologista sub :1 pedoloog, bodemkundige + pedologo sub :1 pedoloog, bodemkundige pedometro sub :1 pedometer, podometer, hodometer, schredenteller, passenteller pedon sub :1 voetganger :sentiero pro --es = voetpad :passage a/pro --es = voetgangersoversteekplaats, zebra :ponte pro --es = voet(gangers)brug :strata pro --es = wandelstraat :2 infanterist :3 pion (in schaakspel), schijf (in damspel) :-- del rege = koningspion :-- del roc = randpion :sacrificio de un/del -- = pionoffer + pedophile adj :1 pedofiel + pedophilia sub :1 pedofilie + pedophilo sub :1 pedofiel + pedopsychiatria sub :1 pedopsychiatrie + pedotherapia sub :1 pedotherapie peduncular adj :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA steel... pedunculate adj :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA gesteeld, met (lange) steel :oculo -- = oog op een steeltje pedunculo sub :1 BOTANICA steel, stengel :-- floral = bloemsteel :-- procumbente = liggende stengel :-- hirsute = behaarde stengel :-- glabre = gladde/onbehaarde stengel :-- herbacee = kruidachtige stengel :-- fructifere = vruchtsteel :-- de rheubarbaro = rabarbersteel + peepshow sub ANGLESE :1 peepshow Pegaso sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pegasus, zeedraak :montar super -- = gaan dichten :2 ASTRONOMIA Pegasus + pegmatite sub :1 GEOLOGIA pegmatiet peignoir sub FRANCESE :1 peignoir pejo adv :1 slechter, erger :tanto -- = zoveel te erger pejor adj :1 slechter, erger :(le) -- = het slechtst, het ergst :tanto -- = des te erger :de mal in -- = van kwaad tot erger :mi/tu/su, etc. -- inimico = mijn/jouw/zijn, etc. ergste vijand :in le -- del casos = in het ergste/ongunstigste geval pejorar v :1 erger maken, verergeren, verslechteren :-- se = erger worden, verergeren, verslechteren pejorative adj :1 pejoratief, ongunstig :senso -- de un parola = ongunstige betekenis van een woord :parola -- = woord met een ongunstige betekenis :adjectivo -- = pejoratief bijvoeglijk naamwoord :suffixo -- = pejoratief achtervoegsel :termino -- = pejoratief :emplear un parola pejorativemente = een woord in ongunstige zin gebruiken + pejorativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA pejoratief + pekinese adj :1 Pekinees, van/uit Peking + pekinese sub :1 Pekinees :2 Pekinees (dialect) :3 pekinees (hondenras) Peking sub n pr :1 Peking pekingese adj :1 Pekinees, van/uit Peking pekingese sub :1 Pekinees (inwoner van Peking) :2 Pekinees (dialect van Peking) :3 pekinees (hondenras) pelagian adj :1 CATHOLICISMO pelagiaans :heresia -- = pelagiaanse ketterij pelagianismo sub :1 ECCLESIA pelagianisme pelagiano sub :1 ECCLESIA pelagiaan, aanhanger van Pelagius + pelagic adj :1 van de zee, pelagisch :pisce -- = diepzeevis :fauna -- = diepzeefauna :flora -- = diepzeeflora Pelagio sub n pr :1 ECCLESIA Pelagius + pelagoscopio sub :1 pelagoscoop + pelamyde sub :1 (zeeslang) pelamis + pelargonio sub :1 BOTANICA pelargonium, geranium :-- zonal = tuingeranium :-- peltate = hanggeranium + pelasgian adj :1 HISTORIA Pelasgisch :muros -- = Pelasgische muren :monumentos -- = Pelasgische monumenten + pelasgic adj :1 HISTORIA Pelasgisch :muros -- = Pelasgische muren :monumentos -- = Pelasgische monumenten + pelearctic adj :1 pelearctisch pelegrinage sub :1 pelgrimstocht, bedevaart :loco de -- = bedevaartsoord/plaats :cappella de -- = bedevaartskapel :ecclesia de -- = bedevaartskerk pelegrinar v :1 een pelgrimstocht maken, ter bedevaart gaan :-- a Lourdes = een pelgrimstocht naar Lourdes maken pelegrino sub :1 pelgrim, bedevaartganger :porto de -- = pelgrimshaven :cappello de -- = pelgrimshoed :baston de -- = pelgrimsstaf/stok :habito de -- = pelgrimsgewaad/kleed :mantello de -- = pelgrimsmantel :sacco de -- = pelgrimstas :choro de --s = pelgrimskoor :-- de Mecca = Mekkaganger + pelerina sub :1 pelerine, schoudermanteltje, kraagmanteltje pelicano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pelikaan pellagra sub ITALIANO :1 MEDICINA pellagra pellagrose adj :1 MEDICINA pellagreus :symptomas -- = pellagreuze symptomen :dermatose (-osis) -- = pellagreuze uitslag + pellapatatas sub :1 aardappelmesje, dunschiller pellar v :1 schillen, doppen, pellen, ontbolsteren :-- malos/pomos = appels schillen :-- patatas = aardappels schillen :hordeo pellate = gepelde gerst :le persica se pella facilemente = de schil van de perzik laat gemakkelijk los :2 villen (anque FIGURATE) + pellator sub :1 schiller, dopper + pellaturas sub pl :1 schillen :corbe/paniero de -- = schillenmand :cupa de -- = schillenbak pelle sub :1 huid, vel :maladia del -- = huidziekte :cancere del -- = huidkanker :color del -- = huidskleur :plica del -- = huidplooi :graffo/transplantation del -- = huidtransplantatie :nervo del -- = huidzenuw :crema pro le -- = huidcrème :-- rubie = roodhuid :-- delicate = gevoelige/tere huid :delicatessa del -- = gevoeligheid van de huid :-- irritate = geïrriteerde huid :-- acneic = door acne aangetaste huid :-- lisie = zachte huid :-- flaccide = slappe huid :-- dishydratate/sic = droge huid :-- super le lacte = vel op de melk :-- del salsicia = velletje om de worst :vender car su -- = zijn huid duur verkopen :salvar su -- = zijn huid/hachje redden :riscar le -- = zijn hachje wagen :entrar in le -- de un persona = in iemands huid kruipen :cambiar de --, mutar le -- = vervellen (van dieren) :cambiamento de -- = vervelling (van dieren) :2 vel, leer, vlies :-- de camoce = zeemleer :-- de porco = varkensleer :-- de urso = berevel, berehuid :-- de phoca = zeehondenbont :-- de conilio = konijnebont :-- de agno = lamsvel :-- de Svedia = peau de Suède :3 schil, bast, omhulsel :-- de persica = perzikschil :-- de patata = aardappelschil pellicia sub :1 pels, pelsmantel/jas, bontjas :-- artificial/synthetic = kunstbont :mantello de -- = pelsmantel/jas :cappello de -- = bonthoed :collo/collar de -- = pelskraag :animal de --s = pelsdier :chassator {sj} de --s = pelsjager :mercante/commerciante de --s = bonthandelaar :bonetto de -- = bontmuts :tinctor/tinturero de --s = bontverver :tinctureria de --s = bontververij :commercio de --s = bonthandel, pelshandel :vendita public/auction de --s = bontveiling pellicieria sub :1 bontwerkerij :2 bontwerk :3 bontwinkel, bonthandel pelliciero sub :1 bonthandelaar pellicula sub :1 huidje (anque BOTANICA), velletje, vliesje :-- de oleo = oliefilm :2 dun laagje, foelie, vliesje, film, (verpakkings)folie :-- cellulosic = cellofaan :3 PHOTOGRAPHIA film(pje) :-- invertibile = omkeerfilm :-- (ultra)sensibile/rapide = gevoelige/snelle film :formato del -- = filmformaat :exponer un -- = een film belichten pellicular adj :1 vliesachtig, heel dun, pelliculair, blad... :auro -- = bladgoud :effecto -- = skineffect + pellucide adj :1 doorschijnend, doorzichtig, transparant :membrana -- = doorschijnend membraan + pelluciditate sub :1 doorzichtigheid, transparantie, helderheid + pellute adj :1 harig, behaard + pelobato sub :1 ZOOLOGIA knoflookpad Pelope sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pelops + peloponnesiac adj :1 Peloponnesisch peloponnesian adj :1 Peloponnesisch peloponnesiano sub :1 bewoner van de Peloponnesus Peloponneso sub n pr :1 Peloponnesus :Le Guerras de -- = de Peloponnesische oorlogen + peloria sub :1 BOTANICA pelorie + peloric adj :1 BOTANICA pelorisch :forma -- de flor = pelorische bloemvorm + pelota sub :1 bal, knot, kluwen :-- a spinulas = speldenkussen :-- de filo = kluwen garen :-- de coton = kluwen katoen :-- de lana = kluwen wol :2 SPORT pelotte, pelottebal, kaatsen :joco del -- = pelottespel, kaatsspel :jocator de -- = pelottespeler, kaatser + peloton sub :1 MILITAR peloton :commandante del -- = pelotonscommandant :-- de execution = vuurpeloton :2 SPORT peloton :-- de testa/capite = kopgroep :distachar {sj} se/separar se/escappar del -- = zich van het peloton losmaken :ir/currer al testa/capite del peloton = aan de kop van het peloton rijden + pelta sub :1 HISTORIA pelta (halvemaanvormig schild) + peltasta sub :1 HISTORIA peltast + peltate adj :1 BOTANICA schildvormig :le cappucina ha folios -- = de oostindische kers heeft schildvormige bladeren + peltifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met schildvormige bladeren + peltigera sub :1 BOTANICA :-- canin = leermos peltro sub :1 alliage van lood, zink en tin, tinalliage pelve sub :1 ANATOMIA bekken, pelvis :-- renal = nierbekken :fractura del -- = bekkenbreuk, bekkenfractuur pelvic adj :1 ANATOMIA van het bekken :cavitate -- = bekkenholte :cinctura/cincturon -- = bekkengordel :fractura -- = bekkenfractuur :arteria -- = bekkenslagader :vena -- = bekkenader :aletta/pinna -- = buikvin + pelviforme adj :1 bekkenvormig + pelvigraphia sub :1 MEDICINA bekkenfotografie, pelvigrafie + pelvimetria sub :1 MEDICINA pelvimetrie, bekkenmeting + pelvimetric adj :1 MEDICINA pelvimetrisch + pelvimetro sub :1 pelvimeter, bekkenmeter + pelviperonitis sub :1 MEDICINA bekkenvliesontsteking, pelviperonitis pemmican sub ANGLESE :1 pemmican (gedroogd en gerookt vlees) + pemphigo sub :1 MEDICINA pemphigus, blaarkoorts + PEN sub ANGLESE :1 (Afk.: poets, essayists, novellists) P.E.N. :PEN-club = P.E.N.-club pena sub :1 pijn, smart, kommer, verdriet :dar/causar/facer -- a un persona = iemand verdriet doen :isto me da -- = dat doet me verdriet :anima in -- = veel geplaagd mens :2 straf, bestraffing, tuchtiging :-- sever/rigorose = zware straf :-- pauco/poco sever = lage straf :-- legier = lichte straf :-- pecuniari = geldstraf, geldboete :-- disciplinari = tuchtstraf :-- accessori = bijkomende straf :-- alternative = alternatieve straf :-- physic/corporal/corporee = lijfstraf :-- capital/de morte = doodstraf :-- de prision = gevangenisstraf :-- infamante = smadelijke straf :sub -- de = op straffe van :mesura de -- = strafmaatregel :interruption de -- = strafonderbreking :suffrer un -- = een straf ondergaan :imponer/infliger un -- = een straf opleggen :suspender un -- = een straf onderbreken :suspension de -- = strafonderbreking :moderar/reducer un -- = een straf verminderen :moderation/reduction de -- = strafvermindering :commutar/attenuar un -- = een straf verzachten :commutation/attenuation de un -- = verzachting van een straf :aggravar un -- = een straf verzwaren :aggravation de -- = strafverzwaring :abolir un -- = een straf kwijtschelden :supprimer un -- = een straf afschaffen :suppression del -- de morte = afschaffing van de doodstraf :durata/duration del -- = straftijd :institution de -- = strafinrichting :mesura del -- = strafmaat :infliger un -- = een straf opleggen :complir/expiar un -- = een straf uitzitten :abolir un -- = een straf kwijtschelden :3 moeite, inspanning :a -- = nauwelijks, bijna niet :perder su -- = vergeefse moeite doen :-- perdite = vergeefse moeite :dar se -- = de moeite nemen, zich inspannen :non valer le -- = de moeite niet waard zijn penal adj :1 straf..., strafrechterlijk :causa -- = strafzaak :lege -- = strafwet :legislation -- = strafwetgeving :codice -- = wetboek van strafrecht :systema -- = strafstelsel :processo -- = strafproces :procedura/procedimento -- = strafprocedure :carcere -- = strafgevangenis :delicto -- = strafrechterlijk delict :majoritate -- = strafrechterlijke meerderjarigheid :disposition/clausula -- = strafbepaling, boetebeding :registro -- = strafregister :colonia -- = strafkolonie penalisar v :1 (be)straffen, straf/boete opleggen :SPORT :-- un jocator = een speler bestraffen + penalisation sub :1 straf, het straffen, strafbaarstelling, bestraffing (anque SPORT) :puncto de -- = strafpunt :minuta de -- = strafminuut :secunda de -- = strafseconde penalitate sub :1 strafbaarheid :2 SPORT strafbaarheid :zona/area de -- = strafschop/worpgebied :colpo de -- = strafschop/worp/bal :corner de -- = strafcorner :minuta de -- = strafminuut :secunda de -- = strafseconde :puncto de -- = strafpunt :banco de -- = strafbank :3 straf, boete :disposition/clausula de -- = strafbepaling + penalty sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT penalty, strafschop, strafworp, strafslag, strafbal :-- corner = strafcorner :area/zona de -- = strafschopgebied :puncto de -- = penaltystip :le arbitro ha ponite le ballon in le puncto de -- = de scheidsrechter legde de bal op de stip :tirar un -- = een penalty nemen penar v :1 verdriet (aan)doen, bedroeven, pijn doen, leed doen penates sub pl :1 RELIGION ROMAN huisgoden, penates :lares e -- = huisgoden :2 (huiselijke) haard, (te)huis + penchant sub FRANCESE :1 hang, neiging, voorliefde, trek :haber un -- pro un persona = een zwak voor iemand hebben pendant sub FRANCESE :1 pendant, tegenhanger :como -- = als tegenhanger :facer -- = een pendant vormen pendente adj :1 (neer)hangend, afhangend :aures -- = hangoren :labio -- = hanglip :mustachio -- = hangsnor :gena -- = hangwang :pectore -- = hangborst :cuna -- = hangwieg :lampa -- = hanglamp :serratura -- = hangslot :ponte -- = hangbrug :jardines -- de Babylon = hangende tuinen van Babylon :2 onbeslist, aanhangig, in behandeling, hangend :questiones -- = hangende kwesties :processo -- = hangend proces pendente sub :1 iets dat hangt, hanger(tje), draagriem :-- de aure = oorhanger :-- de glacie = ijspegel :-- de spada = degenriem :catena con un -- = ketting met een hangertje pender v :1 ophangen :-- un criminal = een misdadiger ophangen :2 hangen (hangende zijn), afhangen, overhangen :3 nog hangende zijn, onbeslist zijn pendiculo sub :1 hangertje pendula sub :1 pendule, slingeruurwerk :-- mural = hangklok :-- a cucu = koekoeksklok pendular adj :1 slingerend, schommelend, slinger..., pendel... :migration -- = pendelverkeer, het pendelen :movimento -- = slingerbeweging :serra -- = pendelzaag pendule adj :1 hangend :pectore -- = hangborst :abdomine -- = hangbuik pendulo sub :1 slinger, pendel :-- ballistic = ballistische slinger :-- de un horologio = slinger van een uurwerk :-- compensatori/de compensation = compensatieslinger :-- composite = samengestelde slinger :-- simplice = enkelvoudige slinger :-- cycloidal = cycloïdale slinger :-- conic = conische slinger, kegelslinger :-- circular = kringslinger :horologio a -- = slingeruurwerk :movimento de -- = slingerbeweging :lege del -- = slingerwet :suspension a -- = pendelophanging + peneplana sub :1 GEOLOGIA peneplain, schiervlakte + peneplanation sub :1 vorming van een schiervlakte penetrabile adj :1 doordringbaar :2 begrijpelijk, bevattelijk, toegankelijk :mysterio difficilemente -- = moeilijk te vatten mysterie + penetrabilitate sub :1 doordringbaarheid :2 begrijpelijkheid, toegankelijkheid + penetrante adj :1 doordringend, scherp, penetrant :odor -- = doordringende geur :frigido -- = doordringende/nijpende kou :reguardo -- = doordringende blik :crito -- = doordringende kreet :2 scherpzinnig, scherp :analyse (-ysis) -- = scherpzinnige analyse + penetrantia sub :1 binnendringing, doordringing, penetrantie penetrar v :1 (ONOVERG) dringen (in), binnendringen (in), doordringen (in), binnengaan :-- in le detalios = op de details ingaan :2 (OVERG) dringen in, binnendringen in, doordringen in, binnengaan :-- un cosa = in iets (door)dringen :le pluvia ha penetrate su vestimentos = de regen is door zijn kleding heengedrongen :-- se de un cosa = doordrongen worden van iets, zich iets goed inprenten :3 vervullen, doordringen, treffen, ontroeren :-- le corde de un persona = iemands hart vervullen, iemand hevig ontroeren :-- un persona de recognoscentia = iemand met dankbaarheid vervullen :4 doorgronden, begrijpen, doorzien, (be)vatten :-- un secreto = een geheim doorgronden, achter een geheim komen :-- le intentiones de un persona = iemands bedoelingen doorzien penetrate adj :1 doordrongen, vol, vervuld, overtuigd :esser -- de su responsabilitate = van zijn verantwoordelijkheid doordrongen zijn :esser -- de pietate = met medelijden vervuld zijn penetration sub :1 het binnendringen, het doordringen, penetratie :-- pacific = vreedzame penetratie :2 scherpzinnigheid, schranderheid, helder inzicht, begrip :persona de grande -- = zeer scherpzinnig iemand penetrative adj :1 doordringend, met doordringingsvermogen :capacitate -- de un projectil = doordringingsvermogen van een projectiel :2 scherp(zinnig), intelligent + penetrator sub :1 iemand die penetreert, etc. (Vide: penetrar) + penetrometro sub :1 TECHNICA penetrometer, hardheidsmeter :-- a agulia = naaldpenetrometer + pengö sub HUNGARO :1 pengö + penian adj :1 penis... :etui -- = peniskoker + penicillate adj :1 BIOLOGIA penseelvormig penicilliforme adj :1 BIOLOGIA penseelvormig penicillina sub :1 PHARMACIA penicilline + penicillinic adj :1 PHARMACIA penicilline... :preparationes -- = penicillinepreparaten penicillium sub :1 BOTANICA penseelschimmel, penicillium :-- crustacee = broodschimmel penicillo sub :1 MEDICINA COSMETICA stift, klein kwastje :2 penseel, kwast :-- a/de barba = scheerkwast + penicilloresistente adj :1 MEDICINA penicilloresistente peninsula sub :1 schiereiland :-- Iberic = Iberisch Schiereiland :-- arabe = Arabisch Schiereiland peninsular adj :1 van een schiereiland, van een schiereilandbewoner + peninsular sub :1 schiereilandbewoner + penis sub :1 ANATOMIA penis :-- artificial = kunstpenis :invidia de -- = penisnijd :haber un parve -- = klein geschapen zijn penitente adj :1 boetvaardig, berouwvol penitente sub :1 boeteling HISTORIA boetvaardige, penitent :2 CATHOLICISMO biechteling, penitent :absolver un -- = een penitent absolutie geven :registro/lista de --s = biechtregister penitentia sub :1 berouw, boetvaardigheid :2 boete(doening), straf, penitentie :predicator de -- = boetprediker :psalmo de -- = boetpsalm :precaria de -- = boetgebed :liturgia de -- = boeteliturgie :cinctura de -- = boetegordel :tribunal de -- = biechtstoel :facer -- = boete doen penitential adj :1 RELIGION boet(e)... :psalmos -- = boetpsalmen :acto -- = boetedoening :propheta -- = boetprofeet :predicator -- = boetprediker :sermon -- = boetpreek, boetpredikatie penitential sub :1 CATHOLICISMO biechtboek, penitentiaal penitentiari adj :1 straf..., penitentiair :lege -- = strafwet :colonia -- = strafkolonie :battalion -- = strafbataljon :establimento -- = strafinrichting, penitentiaire inrichting :campo -- = strafkamp :mesura -- = strafmaatregel :schola -- = tuchtschool :complexo -- = gevangeniscomplex :systema/organisation/regime (F) -- = gevangenisstelsel/wezen :scientia -- = penologie penitentiario sub :1 penitentiaire inrichting, tuchthuis :functionario de --s = penitentiair inrichtingswerker penitentieria sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ambt en waardigheid van een penitentiarius, penitentiarie penitentiero sub :1 CATHOLICISMO boetpriester, biechtvader, penitentiaris penna sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (slag)pen, (slag)veer :coperir se del --s del pavon = met andermans veren pronken :2 schacht (van pijl) :3 pen (om mee te schrijven) :-- de oca = ganzenpen :-- de/pro scriber = schrijfpen :-- de/pro designar = tekenpen :-- stilographic = vulpen :-- a bolla/a sphera = balpen :-- a/de feltro = viltstift :-- tubular = trekpen :tracto de -- = pennenstreek :sub le -- de = in de beschrijving van :viver de su -- = van zijn pen leven :haber un -- mordente = een scherpe pen voeren :molliar le -- in veneno = zijn pen in vergif dopen :impugnar le -- = in de pen klimmen + pennachio sub :1 vederbos, pluim(bos), helmbos :un leon con un -- in le cauda = een leeuw met een pluim aan zijn staart :FIGURATE -- de fumo = rookpluim pennate adj :1 BOTANICA geveerd, veervormig :folio -- = geveerd blad :stipa -- = vedergras + penniforme adj :1 BOTANICA geveerd, veervormig :folio -- = geveerd blad pennon sub :1 pennoen, riddervaantje, vlam (op lans van een edelman) Pennsylvania sub n pr :1 Pennsylvanië pennsylvanian adj :1 van/uit Pennsylvanië pennsylvaniano sub :1 bewoner van Pennsylvanië penny sub ANGLESE :1 penny (waarde. pl: pence) :2 penny ( muntstukken. pl.: pennies) + penologia sub :1 strafwetenschap, penologie + penologic adj :1 penologisch penose adj :1 moeilijk, moeizaam, lastig, bezwaarlijk :viage -- = moeizame reis :2 pijnlijk, smartelijk :situation -- = pijnlijke situatie :un suffrentia longe e -- = een lang en smartelijk lijden + penositate sub :1 moeizaamheid, bezwaarlijkheid + pensabile adj :1 denkbaar, voorstelbaar + pensabilitate sub :1 denkbaarheid, voorstelbaarheid pensamento sub :1 gedachte, het denken, denkkracht :--s angustiose = angstige gedachten :--s intime de un persona = iemands innigste gedachten :-- clave = kerngedachte :maniera/modo de -- = denkwijze, denkpatroon :exercitio de -- = denkoefening :schema de -- = denkschema :stilo de -- = denkstijl :construction del -- = gedachtenconstructie :nivello de -- = gedachtenniveau :transmission/transferentia/transferimento de --s = :gedachtenoverdracht :serie de --s = gedachtenreeks :disciplina de -- = denktucht :libere -- = vrijdenkerij :cambiar de -- = van gedachten veranderen :ille esseva absorbite in su --s = hij zat in gepeins verzonken + pensante adj :1 denkend :esser -- = denkend wezen pensar v :1 denken, nadenken :-- a = denken aan :modo/maniera de -- = denkwijze :stilo de -- = denkstijl :2 denken, menen, vinden :-- de = denken van, vinden van :3 van plan zijn, zich voornemen :4 veronderstellen, vermoeden, geloven pensar sub :1 gedachte, het denken pensata (I) sub :1 gedachte, het denken, denkwijze :forma de -- = denkvorm :claudicar inter duo --s = op twee gedachten hinken :absorbite in --s = in gedachten verzonken :currente/fluxo de --s = gedachtenstroom :maniera/modo de -- = denkwijze, denkpatroon :exercitio de -- = denkoefening :schema de -- = denkschema :construction de --s = gedachtenconstructie :nivello de -- = gedachtenniveau :transmission/transferentia/transferimento de --s = gedachtenoverdracht :serie de --s = gedachtenreeks :stilo de -- = denkstijl :disciplina de -- = denktucht :le --s intime de un persona = iemands innigste gedachten :linea de --s = gedachtengang :mundo del --(s) = gedachtenwereld :lector de --s = gedachtenlezer :libere -- = vrijdenkerij pensata (II) sub :1 BOTANICA viooltje pensative adj :1 nadenkend, peinzend, (diep) in gedachten :reguardo -- = nadenkende blik pensator sub :1 denker :-- acute = scherpe denker :libere -- = vrijdenker pensile adj :1 in de lucht hangend :jardin -- = hangende tuin, terrastuin :jardines -- de Babylon = hangende tuinen van Babylon :planta -- = hangplant pension sub :1 uitkering, jaargeld, toelage, pensioen :-- alimentari = alimentatie :-- basic/de base = bodempensioen, basispensioen :-- complementari = aanvullend pensioen :-- statal = staatspensioen :-- annue/annual = jaargeld :-- de invaliditate = invaliditeitspensioen :-- de vetulessa = ouderdomspensioen :-- de viduitate = weduwnaar- of weduwenpensioen :-- de viduo = weduwnaarpensioen :-- de vidua = weduwenpensioen :titular de -- = pensioengerechtigde :habente derecto al -- = pensioengerechtigd :vidua benficiari de un -- = pensioentrekkende weduwe :mitter in -- = met pensioen sturen :ir in -- = met pensioen gaan :reciper un -- = een pensioen ontvangen/krijgen :suppression de un -- = intrekking van een pensioen :suspension de un -- = opschorting van een pensioen :facer valer le derecto al -- = pensioenaanspraak doen gelden :2 kostgeld :3 pension, kosthuis :-- de familia/pro familias = familiepension :-- complete/integre = vol pension :in -- = in pension :medie -- = half pension :-- complete = vol pension :proprietario de -- = pensionhouder, kostbaas + pensionamento sub :1 pensionering :-- anticipate = vervroegde pensionering :-- fortiate = gedwongen pensionering pensionar v :1 pensioneren, op pensioen stellen, een jaargeld toekennen pensionario sub :1 gepensioneerde :2 pensiongast, kostganger, betalende gast :3 HISTORIA pensionaris :grande -- = raadpensionaris + pensionato (I) sub :1 kostschool, internaat, pensionaat :director de -- = kostschoolhouder :vita de -- = kostschoolleven + pensionato (II) sub :1 gepensioneerde + pensive adj :1 nadenkend, peinzend, in gedachten verdiept :reguardo -- = nadenkende blik + pentachordio sub :1 HISTORIA pentachord (vijfsnarige lier) pentaculo sub :1 vijfpuntige ster, pentagram, pentakel + pentadactyle adj :1 vijfvingerig, vijftenig + pentadecagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA vijftienhoekig + pentadecagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA vijftienhoek + pentadelphe adj :1 BOTANICA vijfbroederig pentagonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA vijfhoekig, pentagonaal :prisma -- = hoekprisma :edificio -- = vijfhoekig gebouw pentagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA vijfhoekig, pentagonaal pentagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA vijfhoek, pentagoon :-- regular = regelmatige vijfhoek :-- inscripte = koordenvijfhoek :Pentagono = Pentagon (in V.S.) pentagramma sub :1 pentagram, notenbalk :2 pentagram, vijfpuntige ster, druïdenvoet pentahedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA vijfvlakkig pentahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA pentaëder, vijfvlak pentamere adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA vijfdelig, vijfledig pentameros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA pentamera pentametro sub :1 LITTERATURA vijfvoetig vers, vijfvoet, pentameter :-- iambic = jambische pentameter + pentandre adj :1 BOTANICA met vijf meeldraden, vijfhelmig + pentano sub :1 CHIMIA pentaan + pentanol sub :1 CHIMIA pentanol + pentapetale adj :1 BOTANICA met vijf bloembladen, pentapetaal :corolla -- = bloemkroon met vijf bloembladen + pentaphylle adj :1 BOTANICA vijfbladig + pentapolis sub :1 HISTORIA pentapolis, vijfstedengebied + pentaptere adj :1 vijfvleugelig pentarchia sub :1 pentarchie, vijfmanschap, vijfmansregering, oppermacht van vijf vorsten + pentase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pentase + pentasepale adj :1 BOTANICA met vijf kelkbladen + pentasperme adj :1 BOTANICA vijfzadig + pentasyllabe adj :1 vijflettergrepig + pentasyllabic adj :1 vijflettergrepig + pentasyllabo sub :1 vijflettergrepig vers + pentateuchal adj :1 van de Pentateuch Pentateucho sub n pr :1 Pentateuch + pentathleta sub :1 deelnemer aan een vijfkamp, vijfkamper pentathlon sub :1 vijfkamp, pentatlon pentatomic adj :1 CHIMIA vijfatomig + pentatonic adj :1 MUSICA pentatonisch, vijftonig :scala/gamma -- = vijftonige (toon)schaal + pentavalente adj :1 CHIMIA vijfwaardig, pentavalent + pentavalentia sub :1 CHIMIA vijfwaardigheid, pentavalentie pentecostal adj :1 van pinksteren, pinkster... :movimento -- = pinksterbeweging :communitate -- = pinkstergemeenschap + pentecostalismo sub :1 pinksterbeweging + pentecostalista sub :1 lid van de pinksterbeweging/van een pinksterkerk, pinkstergelovige pentecoste sub :1 pinksteren, pinksterfeest :die de -- = pinksterdag :dominica de -- = pinksterzondag, eerste pinksterdag :lunedi de -- = pinkstermaandag, tweede pinksterdag :septimana de -- = pinksterweek :vacantias de -- = pinkstervakantie :corona de -- = pinksterkroon :communitate de -- = pinkstergemeenschap/gemeente :canto de -- = pinksterlied + pentelic adj :1 Pentelisch :marmore -- = Pentelisch marmer + penthotal sub :1 penthotal (waarheidsserum) + pentodo sub :1 PHYSICA, TECHNICA pentode penultima sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorlaatste lettergreep penultime adj :1 voorlaatste :die -- del septimana = voorlaatste dag van de week :syllaba -- = voorlaatste lettergreep penumbra sub :1 schemer(donker), halfdonker :esser sedite in le -- = in de schemer zitten :2 ARTE halfschaduw + penumbral adj :1 halfduister, halfdonker :2 van de halfschaduw + penumbrose adj :1 halfduister, halfdonker penuria sub :1 grote armoede, grote behoeftigheid :2 groot tekort, grote schaarste, (nijpend) gebrek :-- de pecunia = geldschaarste :-- de aqua = waterschaarste :-- de capitales = kapitaalschaarste :-- de travalio/de labor = arbeidsschaarste :-- de mano de obra = gebrek aan handarbeiders/arbeidskrachten, krapte op de arbeidsmarkt :-- de habitationes = woningnood :-- de viveres/de productos alimentari = schaarste aan levensmiddelen :-- de personal = personeelsschaarste :-- de datos = gebrek aan gegevens + penuriose adj :1 zeer behoeftig, straatarm Peon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Paeon peonia sub :1 pioen :-- albiflor = chinese pioen + pep sub ANGLESE :1 pep, vitaliteit, pit, energie pepita sub :1 pit (van fruit), zaad(je) :-- de ceresia = kersepit :--s de malos = pitten van appels :mandarinas sin --s = pitloze mandarijnen :fructo de --(s) = kernvrucht, pitvrucht :2 (goud)klomp, nugget + peponide sub :1 BOTANICA watermeloen pepsia sub :1 (spijs)vertering pepsina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pepsine, pepsase :solution de -- = pepsine-oplossing + pepsinogene adj :1 pepsinogeen pepsis sub :1 (spijs)vertering peptic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA peptisch, pepsine betreffend :2 spijsverterings..., peptisch :glandulas -- = spijsverteringsklieren, maagsapklieren :ulcere -- = maagzweer :turbiditates -- = spijsverteringsstoornissen + peptidase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA peptidase + peptide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA peptide + peptidic adj :1 peptide... :catena -- = peptideketen :hormon -- = petidehormoon + peptisar v :1 peptiseren + peptisation sub :1 peptisatie + peptona sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pepton + peptonisar v :1 BIOCHIMIA peptoniseren + peptonisation sub :1 BIOCHIMIA het oplossen van colloïden, peptonisatie + peptotoxina sub :1 peptotoxine per prep :1 door, dwarsdoor, door...heen, helemaal door, door heel :-- se = op zichzelf gezien, als zodanig :2 door (+ handelende persoon), door middel van, per :dece -- cento = tien procent + peracido sub :1 perzuur + peramele sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buideldas + perborato sub :1 CHIMIA perboraat perca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baars :-- fluviatile = rivierbaars :-- saxatile = steenbaars + percale sub :1 katoenbatist, perkal + percalina sub :1 perkaline, glanskatoen, voeringskatoen percentage sub :1 percentage :-- fixe = vast percentage :-- de azoto = stikstofgehalte :-- in volumine = volumepercentage + percentil adj :1 STATISTICA percentiel + percentil sub :1 STATISTICA percentiel percentual adj :1 procentueel :augmento/augmentation -- = procentuele vermeerdering :diminution -- = procentuele vermindering + percept sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA waarnemingsobject perceptibile adj :1 waarneembaar, merkbaar, zichtbaar, hoorbaar, voelbaar :un ruito/sono -- a grande distantia = een geluid dat op grote afstand hoorbaar is :2 herkenbaar, duidelijk :3 inbaar (belasting, etc.), invorderbaar perceptibilitate sub :1 waarneembaarheid, (be)merkbaarheid, het kunnen horen/zien/voelen (van iets) :-- de un sono = hoorbaarheid van een ge-luid perception sub :1 inning, het innen, belastingheffing :-- del impostos = belastinginning :2 waarneming, gewaarwording, perceptie :-- del mundo = ervaringswereld :-- extrasensorial = buitenzinnelijke waarneming :-- subliminal = subliminale perceptie :-- de colores = kleurwaarneming :-- acustic/sonor/de sonos = geluidswaarneming, akoestische perceptie :-- del spatio = ruimtelijke waarneming :3 concrete voorstelling, beeld + perceptional adj :1 waarnemings..., perceptie... + perceptionismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA perceptionisme + perceptionista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA perceptionist perceptive adj :1 waarnemings..., kunnende waarnemen :facultate -- = waarnemingsvermogen + perceptivitate sub :1 opmerkzaamheid, oplettendheid, aandacht, perceptiviteit perceptor sub :1 iemand die waarneemt/gewaarwordt :2 inner, belastingontvanger percha {sj}sub :1 guttapercha perchlorato sub :1 CHIMIA perchloraat perchloric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = perchloorzuur + perchlorido sub :1 CHIMIA perchloride + perchloruro sub :1 CHIMIA perchloride perciar v :1 een gat maken in, doorboren, doorsteken, doorprikken :machina a/de -- = boormachine :-- le dicas = de dijken doorsteken :-- le aures = gaatjes in de oren prikken :le sol percia a transverso le nubes = de zon dringt door de wolken perciforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA baarsachtig perciper v :1 innen (belasting, etc.), ontvangen :-- salario = loon ontvangen :-- moneta = geld ontvangen :-- un indemnisation = een schadevergoeding krijgen :2 waarnemen, gewaarworden, merken :-- indistinctemente objectos in le penumbra = onduidelijk voorwerpen waarnemen in het halfduister + percipibile adj :1 inbaar (belasting, etc.), te ontvangen :2 waarneembaar, merkbaar + percipibilitate sub :1 inbaarheid :2 waarneembaarheid, merkbaarheid + percnoptero sub :1 kleine gier, aasgier percoides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA percoidea percolar v :1 laten sijpelen, doen (door)dringen, doen vloeien :2 door een filter laten lopen :-- caffe = koffie percoleren :caffe percolate = filterkoffie :filtro percolante = percolatiefilter + percolation sub :1 doorsijpeling, kwel :-- anisotrope = anisotrope kwel :2 filtrering, percolatie percolator sub :1 percolator (voor koffie), koffiezetapparaat, filtreerkan percomorphe adj :1 ZOOLOGIA baarsachtig, behorende tot de percomorphi/baarsachtigen percomorphos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA baarsachtigen, percomorphi percurrer v :1 doorlopen, doortrekken, rondtrekken in, aflopen, bevaren :-- un strata = een straat doorlopen :-- le mundo = de wereld afreizen :-- un brillante carriera = een schitterende carrière doorlopen :2 afleggen (afstand) :-- un longe distantia = een lange afstand afleggen :3 snel/vluchtig doorlezen, doorbladeren, doornemen :-- le jornales = de kranten doorlezen :-- un lista = een lijst doorlopen percurso sub :1 parcours, route, afgelegde of af te leggen afstand :-- circular = cirkelvormig parcours :-- de un autobus = busroute :-- aeree = vliegtraject :-- de golf (A) = golfcourse, golfterrein :delimitar un -- = een parcours uitzetten percussion sub :1 slag, schok, stoot, botsing, percussie :martello a/de -- = percussiehamer :arma a/de -- = percussiewapen :fusil a/de = percussiegeweer :granata a/de -- = percussiegranaat :projectil a/de -- = percussieprojectiel :pistola a/de -- = percussiepistool :tubo de -- = percussiebuis :MUSICA instrumentos a/de -- = slaginstrumenten :2 MEDICINA beklopping, percussie + percussionista sub :1 MUSICA percussionist, slagwerker, drummer + percussor sub :1 TECHNICA slagpin, hamer(tje) percutente adj :1 schokkend, treffend, opzienbarend :MILITAR granata -- = schokgranaat + percuter v :1 percuteren, kloppen op, bekloppen + percutor sub :1 MILITAR slagpen, slagpin, percuteur + perdente sub :1 verliezer + perdente adj :1 verliezend :le equipa -- = de verliezende ploeg perder v :1 te gronde richten, ruïneren :2 verliezen, kwijtraken :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht verliezen :-- halito = buiten adem raken :-- su calma = zijn kalmte verliezen :-- un match (A) = een wedstrijd verliezen :-- le bussola = de kluts kwijtraken :-- le sperantia = de hoop opgeven :-- le cammino/via = de weg kwijtraken, verdwalen :FIGURATE -- le testa/le capite = het hoofd verliezen :-- de vista = uit het oog verliezen :-- le filo del discurso = de draad van een betoog kwijtraken :-- su valor = zijn waarde verliezen :-- de su valor = aan waarde inboeten :-- de su credibilitate = aan geloofwaardigheid inboeten :le fabrica perde moneta con iste productos = de fabriek verliest op deze produkten :-- se = verdwalen, de weg kwijtraken :3 verzuimen, missen :-- un traino = een trein missen :-- le occasion = de gelegenheid voorbij laten gaan :4 (verknoeien) perder :-- su tempore = zijn tijd verknoeien/verdoen perdibile adj :1 gemakkelijk te verliezen perdice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA patrijs :-- grec = steenpatrijs, steenhoen :-- mascule = patrijshaan :ovo de -- = patrijzenei :nido de -- = patrijzennest :chassa {sj} de --s = patrijzenjacht :volo de --s = vlucht patrijzen :chassar {sj} --s = op patrijs jagen perdita sub :1 verlies :-- de tempore = tijdverspilling :sin -- de tempore = onverwijld, op staande voet :-- de sanguine = bloedverlies :-- thermic/de calor = warmteverlies :-- de energia = energieverlies :-- de memoria = geheugenverlies :-- de fortia = krachtverlies :-- de currente = stroomverlies :-- de moneta = geldverlies :-- ponderal/de peso = gewichtsverlies :-- sensibile = gevoelig verlies :-- dolorose = smartelijk verlies :-- del vista = gezichtsverlies, verlies van het gezichtsvermogen :-- del prestigio = gezichtsverlies, verlies van het prestige :MILITAR --s = verliezen :--s sever = ernstige/zware verliezen :MILITAR communicato del --s = verlieslijst :infliger --s = verliezen toebrengen :reparar un -- = een verlies goedmaken :producer --s = verlies opleveren :currer a su -- = zijn ondergang tegemoet gaan perdition sub :1 ondergang :cammino del -- = de weg die naar de ondergang voert :currer a su -- = zijn ondergang tegemoet gaan :nave in -- = schip in nood :2 THEOLOGIA verderf, verdoemenis :loco de -- = plaats/oord des verderfs + perditor sub :1 verliezer :esser un mal -- = een slechte verliezer zijn, niet tegen zijn verlies kunnen :bon -- = goede verliezer perdurabile adj :1 bestendig, blijvend, eeuwig(durend), langdurig :benes de consumo -- = duurzame gebruiksgoederen + perdurabilitate sub :1 bestendigheid, duurzaamheid perdurar v :1 voortduren, blijven bestaan, altijd duren peregrin adj :1 zwervend, omzwervend :2 op pelgrimstocht, op bedevaart peregrinar v :1 zwerven, omzwerven :2 een pelgrimstocht/bedevaart maken :-- a Lourdes = een pelgrimstocht naar Lourdes maken peregrination sub :1 zwerftocht, omzwerving :2 pelgrimstocht, bedevaart :loco de -- = pelgrimsoord/plaats :cappella de -- = bedevaartskapel :ecclesia de -- = bedevaartskerk + peregrinator sub :1 trekker, reiziger peregrino sub :1 pelgrim, bedevaartsganger :baston de -- = pelgrimstaf/stok :porto de --s = pelgrimshaven :cappello de -- = pelgrimshoed :habito de -- = pelgrimsgewaad/kleed :mantello de -- = pelgrimsmantel :sacco de -- = pelgrimstas :choro de --s = pelgrimskoor :--s de Emmaus = Emmausgangers :-- de Mecca = Mekkaganger perempte adj :1 verlopen, vervallen, verjaard, ongeldig + peremption sub :1 het verlopen, het vervallen, het verjaren, verval, verjaring :data de -- = uiterste gebruiksdatum peremptori adj :1 (anque JURIDIC) afdoend, beslissend, peremptoir :argumento -- = afdoend argument :tono -- = besliste toon + perennal adj :1 het hele jaar blijvend/durend :2 langdurig, altijddurend, eeuwig :3 BOTANICA overblijvend perenne adj :1 het hele jaar blijvend/durend :2 langdurig, altijddurend, eeuwig, permanent :institution -- = permanente instelling :3 BOTANICA overblijvend :plantas -- = vaste planten :lolio -- = Engels raaigras :rapistro -- = overblijvende rapistrum + perennitate sub :1 blijvendheid, duurzaamheid, het voortbestaan, het voortduren + perestroika sub RUSSO :1 perestroika perfecte adj :1 perfect, volmaakt, uitstekend, voortreffelijk, volledig, onberispelijk, foutloos :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- de Interlingua = perfecte kennis van Interlingua :crimine -- = perfecte misdaad :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :tempore -- = voltooide tijd perfectibile adj :1 vatbaar voor volmaking perfectibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor volmaking :-- del natura human = vatbaarheid voor volma-king van de menselijke natuur perfection sub :1 het volmaakt maken, volmaking :2 volmaaktheid, perfectie :esser un modello de -- = een model van volmaaktheid zijn :aspirar al -- = naar volmaaktheid streven :cercar le -- = volmaaktheid najagen :le -- non es de iste mundo = volmaaktheid is niet van deze wereld, niemand is volmaakt + perfectionabile adj :1 wat perfect(er)/volmaakt(er) kan worden gemaakt, vervolmaakbaar + perfectionabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot perfectionering :-- de un methodo = mogelijkheid tot perfectionering van een methode perfectionamento sub :1 perfectionering, vervolmaking :-- de un technica = perfectionering van een techniek :curso de -- = applicatiecursus :apportar un -- ad un lege = een verbetering in een wet aanbrengen perfectionar v :1 perfect/volmaakt maken, perfectioneren, vervolmaken :-- un machina = een machine perfectioneren :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos de Interlingua = zich in Interlingua bekwamen :-- su stilo = zijn stijl bijschaven :-- su technica = zijn techniek verfijnen + perfectionator sub :1 iemand die perfectioneert + perfectionismo sub :1 perfectionisme + perfectionista sub :1 perfectionist + perfectionista adj :1 perfectionistisch :ille es un autor -- = hij is een perfectionistische schrijver + perfectionistic adj :1 perfectionistisch perfective adj :1 vervolmakend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA perfectief, een voltooide handeling uitdrukkend :verbos -- = perfectieve werkwoorden perfecto sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA perfectum, voltooid tegenwoordige tijd :forma del -- = perfectumvorm perfide adj :1 perfide, trouweloos, onbetrouwbaar, vals, verraderlijk :le -- Albion = het perfide Albion perfidia sub :1 trouweloosheid, onbetrouwbaarheid, valsheid, verraad :-- demoniac = duivelse valsheid perfidiose adj :1 perfide, trouweloos, onbetrouwbaar, vals, verraderlijk perfoliate adj :1 BOTANICA doorgroeid :folio -- = doorgroeid blad perforabile adj :1 gemakkelijk te doorboren, doorboorbaar + perforabilitate sub :1 doorboorbaarheid perforar v :1 perforeren, doorboren, doorprikken :-- un abscesso = een abces doorprikken :-- un tunnel = een tunnel graven :2 ponsen (banden/kaarten) :3 knippen (vervoersbewijs, etc.) :-- un billet de metro = een metrokaartje knippen perforate adj :1 geperforeerd, met gaatjes :papiro -- = geperforeerd papier :ulcere stomachal -- geperforeerde maagzweer :bordo -- = geperforeerde rand :2 pons... :banda -- = ponsband :scheda/carta -- = ponskaart perforation sub :1 het perforeren, het doorboren, het doorprikken :2 het ponsen (van banden/kaarten) :3 het knippen (van vervoersbewijs, etc.) :4 pons(gat), ponsing :5 MEDICINA perforatie :-- intestinal = darmperforatie :-- del stomacho = maagperforatie :6il ha un -- in le pneu(matico) = de band lekt perforator sub :1 perforator, perforeermachine :2 ponsmachine :3 boor(machine) :-- a/de mano = handboor :-- de percussion = drilboor :4 iemand die boort :5 iemand die ponst, ponser, ponstypist + perforator adj :1 perforeer..., perforatie... :machina -- = perforeermachine, perforator performance sub ANGLESE :1 EQUITATION verrichting :2 SPORT, ARTE etc. prestatie :-- solo = solo-optreden :-- aviatori = vliegdemonstratie perfumar v :1 parfumeren, geurig/welriekend maken + perfumate adj :1 geparfumeerd :sapon -- = reukzeep perfumator sub :1 parfumeur, iemand die parfumerieën maakt of verkoopt perfumeria sub :1 parfumerie-industrie :2 parfumerie(winkel) :3 parfumerie, reukwerk + perfumista sub :1 fabrikant of handelaar in parfumerieën perfumo sub :1 parfum, reukwerk :-- forte/concentrate = sterk parfum :-- delicate = geraffineerd parfum :vaporisator de -- = parfumverstuiver :poner se -- = parfum opdoen :2 (aangename) geur :-- del flores = bloemengeur :-- de rosas = rozegeur + perfunctori adj :1 plichtmatig (handelend), obligaat, werktuigelijk, routine... :visita -- = plichtmatig afgelegd bezoek, routinebezoek :inspection -- = routine-inspectie :inquesta -- = routineonderzoek :controlo -- = routinecontrole :facer un cosa perfunctorimente = iets plichtmatig doen + perfusion sub :1 MEDICINA infuus, infusie :-- sanguinee = driptransfusie pergamena sub :1 perkament :imitation de -- = imitatieperkament :papiro -- = perkamentpapier :rolo de -- = perkamentrol :ligatura de -- = perkamenten band :fabrica de -- = perkamentfabriek/makerij Pergamo sub n pr :1 Pergamum pergola sub ITALIANO :1 pergola :-- de rosas = rozenpergola + perhydrol sub :1 CHIMIA perhydrol (oplossing van waterstofperoxide in water) + peri sub :1 peri periantho sub :1 BOTANICA bloembekleedsel, periant :--s epigyn = bovenstandige bloembekleedsels + periarthritis sub :1 MEDICINA periartritis (ontsteking rond gewricht) peribile adj :1 wat kan vergaan, vergankelijk :benes -- = vergankelijke goederen :2 bederfelijk, beperkt houdbaar + periblema sub :1 peribleem peribolo sub :1 HISTORIA peribool (ruimte rond Griekse tempel) + pericambio sub :1 BIOLOGIA pericambium + pericardic adj :1 ANATOMIA pericard(ium)..., pericardiaal :cavitate -- = pericardiale holte pericardio sub :1 ANATOMIA hartzakje, pericard(ium) pericarditis sub :1 MEDICINA perdicardontsteking, pericarditis, hartvliesontsteking + pericarpio sub :1 BOTANICA pericarp, vruchtwand, zaadvlies + pericentric adj :1 pericentrisch + perichondrio sub :1 ANATOMIA kraakbeenvlies, perichondrium + perichondritis sub :1 MEDICINA perichondritis + periclinal adj :1 periclinaal + periclitar v :1 op instorten staan, aftakelen, achteruitgaan + pericope sub :1 perikoop + pericopic adj :1 de perikoop betreffend + pericranio sub :1 ANATOMIA schedelvlies, schedelkapsel periculo sub :1 gevaar :-- imminente = dreigend gevaar :-- imaginari = denkbeeldig gevaar :-- lontan = gevaar op afstand :-- de morte = doodsgevaar, lijfsgevaar :-- de incendio = brandgevaar :-- de(l) guerra = oorlogsgevaar :-- de avalanches {sj} (F) = lawinegevaar :-- jalne = gele gevaar :in le hora del -- = in de ure des gevaars :currer un -- = gevaar lopen :trovar se/esser in -- = in gevaar verkeren :poner/mitter in -- = in gevaar brengen :olfacer le -- = lont ruiken :foris de/foras de -- = buiten gevaar :con -- de = met gevaar voor :exponer se al -- = zich aan gevaar blootstellen :distinguer/recognoscer le -- = het gevaar onderkennen :esser in -- de vita = in levensgevaar zijn periculose adj :1 gevaarlijk, hachelijk :situation -- = hachelijke toestand :salto -- = gevaarlijke sprong :zona -- = gevarenzone :interprisa -- = hachelijke onderneming :-- pro le stato = staatsgevaarlijk + periculositate adj :1 het gevaarlijk zijn, gevaarlijkheid, gevaarlijk karakter :-- del traffico = gevaarlijkheid van het verkeer :limine de -- = gevarendrempel + pericyclo sub :1 BOTANICA pericykel, pericambium + peridermo sub :1 BOTANICA periderm + peridot sub :1 GEOLOGIA peridot, olivien, goudsteen + peridotic adj :1 GEOLOGIA peridot... + peridotite sub :1 MINERALOGIA peridotiet + peridromo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER (zuilen)galerij + periec adj :1 aan de andere kant van de aarde op dezelfde breedtegraad wonend perigee adj :1 ASTRONOMIA het perigeum betreffend perigeo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA perigeum + periglacial adj :1 periglaciaal :zona -- = periglaciale zone :terrassas -- = periglaciale terrassen + periglaciari sub :1 periglaciaal :zona -- = periglaciale zone :terrassas -- = periglaciale terrassen + perigonio sub :1 BIOLOGIA perigonium + perigyn adj :1 BIOLOGIA perigynisch + perigynic adj :1 BIOLOGIA perigynisch + perihelio sub :1 ASTRONOMIA perihelium perimer v :1 verlopen, verjaren, ongeldig worden + perimetral adj :1 van de perimeter :strata/cammino/via -- = ringweg :muro -- = ringmuur + perimetria sub :1 perimetrie + perimetric adj :1 perimetrisch :juncto -- = omtrekvoeg + perimetrio sub :1 BIOLOGIA perimetrium perimetro sub :1 omtrek, zone, gebied, perimeter :-- urban = stadsgebied + perimite adj :1 verouderd, uit de tijd, achterhaald :conceptiones -- = achterhaalde opvattingen :2 verlopen, ongeldig :passaporto -- = verlopen paspoort + perimysio sub :1 (ANATOMIA) spierschede + perinatal adj :1 MEDICINA perinataal (kort voor of na de geboorte gesitueerd) :mortalitate -- = perinatale/verloskundige sterfte + perinatalitate sub :1 MEDICINA perinatale periode + perinatalogia sub :1 perinatale geneeskunde, perinatalogie + perinatologic adj :1 perinatologisch + perineal adj :1 ANATOMIA bilnaad..., perineaal :hernia -- = perineale hernia + perineo sub :1 ANATOMIA bilnaad, perineum + perineocele sub :1 MEDICINA bilbreuk periodic adj :1 de omloop/kringloop betreffend :2 periodiek, geregeld terugkerend :publication -- = tijdschrift, periodiek :servietta/panno -- = maandverband :continentia -- = periodieke onthouding :pagamentos -- = periodieke betalingen :ventos -- = periodieke winden :3 MATHEMATICA periodiek :function -- = periodieke functie :fraction -- = repeterende breuk :4 CHIMIA :classification/systema -- del elementos = periodiek systeem der elementen periodicitate sub :1 periodiciteit, periodieke terugkeer periodico sub :1 periodiek, tijdschrift :-- dominical = zondagsblad :-- septimanal = weekblad :venditor de --s = tijdschriftenverkoper + periodisar v :1 in perioden verdelen, periodiseren + periodisation sub :1 verdeling in perioden, periodisering periodo sub :1 stadium, fase :2 periode, tijd, tijdperk, tijdvak :-- electoral = verkiezingstijd :-- del vacantias = vakantietijd :-- de incubation = incubatietijd :-- de validitate = geldigheidsduur :-- de un pendulo = slingertijd :-- geologic = geologisch tijdperk :-- initial = beginperiode :-- de prova/de proba/de essayo = proefperiode, proeftijd :-- blau de Picasso = Picasso in zijn blauwe periode :campion de -- = periodekampioen :campionato de -- = periodekampioenschap :3 periode, omloop(s)tijd :-- de rotation = omwentelingstijd :4 RHETORICA periode :5 MATHEMATICA periode, repetent :-- de un fraction = repetent van een breuk + periodontal adj :1 ANATOMIA van het tandwortelvlies :membrana -- = tandwortelvlies + periodontitis sub :1 MEDICINA tandwortelvliesontsteking + periodonto sub :1 ANATOMIA tandwortelvlies + perioptrica sub :1 PHYSICA perioptrica (leer van de straalbreking) + periosteo sub :1 ANATOMIA beenvlies, botvlies, pereost(eum) + periostitis sub :1 MEDICINA botvliesontsteking, periostitis + peripatetic adj :1 peripatetisch, de wijsbegeerte van Aristoteles volgend/betreffend :philosophia -- = peripatetische filosofie + peripatetico sub :1 peripateticus, volgeling van Aristoteles + peripatetismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA filosofie van Aristoteles + peripetia sub :1 peripetie, onvoorziene wending, verwikkeling (i.h.b. in literair werk) :--s = (OOK) wederwaardigheden, voorvallen, lotgevallen :post multe --s le heroe es salvate = na vele verwikkelingen wordt de held gered peripheria sub :1 periferie, (cirkel)omtrek, buitenkant, rand :-- de un circulo = cirkelomtrek :2 buitenwijk (van een stad) :al -- del citate = onder de rook van de stad peripheric adj :1 rand..., perifeer, periferisch :zona/territorio -- = randgebied :quartiero -- = excentrisch gelegen wijk :arbore -- = randboom :eventos -- = randgebeuren :problema -- = randprobleem :quartiero -- = excentrisch gelegen wijk, buitenwijk :GEOMETRIA linea -- = omtrekslijn :systema nervose -- = perifere zenuwstelsel :COMPUTATOR equipamento -- = perifere apparatuur, randapparatuur :neurones -- = perifere neuronen + periphlebitis sub :1 MEDICINA periflebitis (ontsteking rond een ader) periphrasar :1 (omslachtig) omschrijven periphrase (-asis) sub :1 perifrase, omschrijving periphrastic adj :1 perifrastisch, omschrijvend :expression -- = omschrijving :construction -- = perifrastische constructie :stilo -- = perifrastische stijl + periplanatic adj :1 OPTICA periplanatisch :ocular -- = periplanatisch oculair + periplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA periplasma + periplo sub :1 zeereis, ontdekkingsreis :-- de Magellan circum le mundo = reis om de wereld van Magellan + periptere adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER :edificio -- = met zuilengang omgeven gebouw + periptero sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER met zuilengang omgeven gebouw, peripteros :La Madeleine, a Paris, es un -- = De Madeleine in Parijs is een peripteros perir v :1 vergaan, ten onder gaan, te gronde gaan :-- con tote le equipage = met man en muis vergaan :2 omkomen, om het leven komen :-- in un accidente = bij een ongeluk omkomen :-- in/inter le flammas = in de vlammen omkomen :vincer o -- = erop of eronder periscopic adj :1 periscopisch, periscoop... :vitro -- = periscopisch glas :immersion -- = periscoopdiepte :tubo -- de un submarino = periscoopbuis van een onderzeeër periscopio sub :1 periscoop :-- de un submarino = periscoop van een onderzeeër + perisperma sub :1 perisperm, kiemhulsel + perisplenitis sub :1 perisplenitis (ontsteking rond de milt) + perissodactylo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA onevenhoevige :le rhinocerote e le tapir es --s = de neushoorn en de tapir zijn onevenhoevigen + perissologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA pleonasme, repetitio peristaltic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA peristaltisch, wormvormig, wormachtig, wormsgewijs :movimentos -- = peristaltische bewegingen :undulation -- = peristaltische golfbeweging + peristaltismo sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA peristaltiek, peristaltische bewegingen + peristerio sub :1 peristerium peristole sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA wormvormige beweging, peristaltiek + peristoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA peristoom (omgeving van de mondopening) + peristylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zuilengalerij, zuilenrij, peristyl(i)um :-- del Pantheon = zuilenrij van het Pantheon + perithecio sub :1 BOTANICA perithecium (flesvormig vruchtvormend orgaan van paddestoelen) + peritoneal adj :1 ANATOMIA buikvlies..., peritoneaal :cavitate -- = buikholte :nervos -- = peritoneale zenuwen peritoneo sub :1 ANATOMIA buikvlies, peritoneum peritonitis sub :1 MEDICINA buikvliesontsteking, peritonitis perjur adj :1 meinedig, trouweloos perjurar v :1 -- se = meineed plegen, woordbreuk plegen perjurator sub :1 meinedige, woordbreker perjurio sub :1 valse eed, meineed, eedbreuk, woordbreuk :committer -- = eedbreuk plegen perjuro sub :1 meinedige, woordbreker perla sub :1 parel, kraal :collar/filo de --s = parelsnoer :color de -- = parelkleur :concha de -- = parelschelp :corona de --s = parelkroon :banco de --s = parelbank :-- natural = echte parel :-- false/artificial/de imitation = namaakparel, valse parel :-- de vitro = glasparel, glazen kraal :--s de un rosario = kralen van een rozenkrans :cortina de --s = kralengordijn :corona de --s = parelkroon/krans :anello ornate de un -- = parelring :gris -- = parelgrijs :FIGURATE iste pictura es le -- de mi collection = dit schilderij is de meest kostbare uit mijn collectie :jectar --s al porcos = paarlen voor de zwijnen werpen :ornar de --s = beparelen :pisca de --s = parelvisserij :piscar --s = naar parels duiken, parels vissen :piscator de --s = parelduiker, parelvisser :commercio de --s = parelhandel :commerciante de --s = parelhandelaar :infilar --s = parels rijgen perlar v :1 parelen, druppelen, druipen + perlate adj :1 gepareld, parel... :hordeo -- = parelgerst :tapioca -- = pareltapioca :the -- = parelthee :schermo -- = parelscherm :blanco -- = parelwit + perlifere adj :1 parelhoudend, parel... :ostrea -- = pareloester :bancos -- submarin = onderzee-se parelhoudende ondiepten + perliforme adj :1 parelvormig + perlingual adj :1 MEDICINA via de tong, perlinguaal :medicamento a administrar per via -- = medicijn dat onder de tong dient te worden gelegd + perlite sub :1 MINERALOGIA perliet + perlitic adj :1 perlitisch + permafrost sub :1 GEOLOGIA permafrost :zona de -- = permafrostgebied + permanentar v :1 permanenten (van het haar) :facer se -- = zich laten permanenten permanente adj :1 permanent, duurzaam, blijvend :armea -- = staand leger :correspondente -- = vaste correspondent :collaborator -- = vaste medewerker :appunctamento -- = vaste aanstelling :education -- = permanente educatie :menacia -- = voortdurende dreiging :undulation -- = permanent (kapsel) :magnetismo -- = permanent magnetisme :lesiones -- = blijvend letsel :incapacitate -- de labor/de travalio = blijvende arbeidsongeschiktheid :representante -- al O.N.U = permanent vertegenwoordiger bij de VN :Corte Permanente de Arbitrage = Permanent Hof van Arbitrage :cinema -- = doorlopende (film)voorstelling, Cineac :credito -- = doorlopend krediet :exposition -- = permanente tentoonstelling :commission parlamentari -- = permanente parlementaire commissie :divorciate --mente = duurzaam gescheiden + permanente sub :1 permanent (kapsel) :facer se le -- = zich laten permanenten permanentia sub :1 duurzaamheid, bestendigheid, voortduring, permanentie :le -- del dolor = de voortduring van de pijn permaner v :1 voortduren, blijven, permanent zijn :sempre/semper isto permanera in mi memoria = dat zal me altijd bijblijven :le plano ha permanite inalterate = het plan bleef ongewijzigd :-- incandescente = nagloeien permanganato sub :1 CHIMIA permanganaat :-- de kalium/potassium = kaliumpermanganaat (KMNO4) permanganic adj :1 CHIMIA permangaan... :acido -- = permangaanzuur permeabile adj :1 (bij vloeistof of straling) doorlatend, doordringbaar :-- al aqua = waterdoorlatend :-- al luce/al lumine = lichtdoorlatend :dica -- = doorlatende dijk :strato -- = doorlatende laag :material -- = doorlatend materiaal :rocca -- = doorlatend gesteente permeabilitate sub :1 permeabiliteit, doorlatendheid, doordringbaarheid :-- de un membrana = permeabiliteit van een membraan :-- cellular = celpermeabiliteit :-- magnetic = magnetische permeabiliteit :-- relative = relatieve permeabiliteit :-- del solo = doorlatendheid van de bodem :-- de rocca = doorlatendheid van gesteente + permeantia sub :1 PHYSICA permeantie, magnetisch geleidingsvermogen permear v :1 (door)dringen, (door)trekken :le cultura grec ha permeate le cultura latin = de Griekse cultuur is diep doorgedrongen in de latijnse + permease sub :1 BIOCHIMIA permease + permeation sub :1 doordringing, permeatie + permian adj :1 GEOLOGIA permisch + permiano sub :1 GEOLOGIA Perm permissibile adj :1 toelaatbaar, toegestaan, geoorloofd, veroorloofd + permissibilitate sub :1 toelaatbaarheid permission sub :1 toestemming, instemming, goedkeuring, permissie, JURIDIC vergunning + permissive adj :1 (al te) toegeeflijk, verdraagzaam, tolerant :societate -- = tolerante maatschappij :genitores/parentes -- = (te) verdraagzame ouders + permissivismo sub :1 (te grote) toegeeflijkheid, (te grote) tolerantie + permissivitate sub :1 toegeeflijkheid, tolerantie :-- sexual = seksuele vrijheid permisso sub :1 vergunning, pas(je), officiële toestemming :-- de importation = invoervergunning :-- de construction/de construer = bouwvergunning :-- de travalio/de labor = werkvergunning :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtakte :-- de navigation = vaarbewijs :-- de conducer/guidar = rijbewijs :-- de sojornar = verblijfsvergunning :-- magnetic = magneetpas :peter -- = verlof/vergunning vragen :dar -- = vergunning/toestemming verlenen permitter v :1 toestaan, toelaten, vergunnen, goed vinden :io te permitte de entrar = ik vind het goed dat je binnen komt :2 mogelijk maken, in staat stellen :le epicyclo ha permittite al grecos de explicar le movimento del planetas = de epicykel maakte het de Grieken mogelijk de beweging van de planeten uit te leggen permutabile adj :1 verwisselbaar, verschikbaar, omzetbaar, omwisselbaar permutabilitate sub :1 verwisselbaarheid, verschikbaarheid, omzetbaarheid, omwisselbaarheid :MATHEMATICA -- de duo elementos = omwisselbaar-heid van twee elementen permutar v :1 verwisselen, verschikken, omzetten, omwisselen :-- duo parolas in le phrase = twee woorden omzetten in de zin :2 MATHEMATICA permuteren permutation sub :1 verwisseling, verschikking, omzetting, omwisseling :-- de currente = stroompermutatie :2 MATHEMATICA permutatie permutator sub :1 iemand die of instrument dat verwisselt/verschikt/omzet/omwisselt + permutite sub :1 CHIMIA permutiet pernicie sub :1 verderf, ondergang perniciose adj :1 schadelijk, verderfelijk, fataal, fnuikend, pernicieus :anemia -- = pernicieuze anemie :maladia -- = slopende ziekte :doctrina -- = verderfelijke leer :theorias -- = verderfelijke theorieën :libro -- = schadelijk boek :consequentias -- = kwalijke gevolgen :fumar es -- al/pro le sanitate = roken is schadelijk voor de gezondheid + perniciositate sub :1 MEDICINA pernicieuse aard (van een ziekte) + pernoctamento sub :1 Vide: pernoctation pernoctar v :1 overnachten, de nacht doorbrengen :-- in un camping = op een camping overnachten pernoctation sub :1 het overnachten, overnachting :-- in un tenta = overnachting in een tent + perone sub :1 ANATOMIA kuitbeen, fibula + peroneal adj :1 ANATOMIA kuitbeen... :arteria -- = kuitslagader :vena -- = kuitader + peronee adj :1 ANATOMIA kuitbeen... :arteria -- = kuitslagader :vena -- = kuitader :musculo -- = kuitbeenspier + peronismo sub :1 peronisme + peronista sub :1 peronist + peronista adj :1 peronistisch + peronosporacea :1 BOTANICA valse meeldauwschimmel perorar v :1 een hoogdravende redevoering houden, oreren :2 tot het slot/de conclusie van zijn redevoering komen peroration sub :1 hoogdravende redevoering :2 peroratie, slotrede peroxydar v :1 CHIMIA zo sterk mogelijk oxyderen + peroxydase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA peroxydase peroxydo sub :1 CHIMIA peroxyde :-- de hydrogeno = waterstofperoxyde perpendicular adj :1 loodrecht (op elkaar staand), rechtstandig, perpendiculair :linea -- = loodlijn :plano -- = loodrecht vlak :axes -- = assen die elkaar rechthoekig snijden :esser -- a = loodrecht staan op :le muro non es -- = de muur staat niet in het lood :bisecar un linea perpendicularmente = een lijn loodrecht middendoor delen perpendicularitate sub :1 rechtstandigheid, loodrechte stand/houding perpendiculo sub :1 MATHEMATICA loodlijn :pede de un -- = voetpunt van een loodlijn :abassar un -- del summitate de un triangulo al latere opposite = een loodlijn neerlaten uit de top van een driehoek op de overliggende zijde :abassamento de un -- = het neerlaten van een loodlijn :elevar un -- = een loodlijn oprichten :2 schietlood perpetrar v :1 plegen, bedrijven, begaan, volvoeren :-- un crimine = een misdaad plegen/bedrijven :-- un assassinato = een moord plegen :-- un fraude = een fraude plegen :-- un colpo de stato = een staatsgreep plegen perpetration sub :1 het plegen, het bedrijven, het begaan, het volvoeren, pleging, volvoering :le -- de un crimine = het plegen van een misdaad :le -- de un colpo de stato = het plegen van een staatsgreep perpetrator sub :1 pleger, bedrijver, dader :-- de un crimine = pleger van een misdrijf :identificar un persona como le -- = iemand herkennen als de dader + perpetuabile adj :1 voort te zetten, te bestendigen, in stand te houden + perpetual adj :1 voortdurend, bestendig, blijvend, eeuwig :nive -- = eeuwige sneeuw :calendario -- = eeuwigdurende kalender :lamentationes -- = eeuwig geklaag :Edicto -- = Eeuwig Edict :obligation -- = onaflosbare obligatie :chaco -- {sj} = eeuwig schaak :vite -- = schroef zonder einde, (worm)schroef :2 levenslang :amicitate -- = levenslange vriendschap :juventute -- = eeuwige jeugd :presidente -- = vaste voorzitter, voorzitter voor het leven :secretario -- = secretaris voor het leven + perpetualitate sub :1 Vide: perpetuitate perpetuar v :1 levendig houden, doen voortleven, voortzetten, in stand houden, bestendigen, vereeuwigen :-- un tradition = een gebruik in ere houden, een traditie voortzetten + perpetuation sub :1 het voortzetten, voortzetting, het bestendigen, bestendiging, het instandhouden, instandhouding :-- de traditiones = instandhouding van tradities :le -- del specie per le reproduction del individuos = de instandhouding van de soort door de voortplanting van de individuen perpetuator sub :1 iemand die iets doet voortbestaan, instandhouder, bestendiger perpetue adj :1 voortdurend, bestendig, blijvend, eeuwig :nive -- = eeuwige sneeuw :calendario -- = eeuwigdurende kalender :lamentationes -- = eeuwig geklaag :tumba -- = eeuwig graf :Edicto -- = Eeuwig Edict :obligation -- = onaflosbare obligatie :chaco {sj} -- = eeuwig schaak :2 levenslang :carcere -- = levenslange gevangenisstraf :juventute -- = eeuwige jeugd :secretario -- = secretaris voor het leven, vaste secretaris perpetuitate sub :1 bestendige duur, voortduring, eeuwigheid :detention/imprisionamento/reclusion a -- = levenslange gevangenisstraf :esser condemnate a -- = tot levenslang veroordeeld zijn perplexe adj :1 perplex, onthutst, verbijsterd, verbluft, verward, besluiteloos, in verwarring, van zijn stuk :lassar -- = versteld doen staan perplexitate sub :1 onthutsing, verbijstering, verwarring, verwardheid, besluiteloosheid :un momento de -- = een moment van verbijstering perque conj :1 waarom :2 omdat perque adv :1 waarom perquirer v :1 onderzoeken, doorzoeken, navorsen, nasporen :le policia ha perquirite le auto(mobile) = de politie heeft de auto doorzocht :-- le habitation de un persona = bij iemand huiszoeking verrichten perquisition sub :1 het doorzoeken, onderzoek, speurwerk :2 JURIDIC huiszoeking, perquisitie :mandato/ordine de -- = bevel(schrift) tot huiszoeking :facer un -- al domicilio de un persona = bij iemand huiszoeking verrichten perquisitor sub :1 onderzoeker, speurder, navorser :2 JURIDIC met huiszoeking belaste ambtenaar + perron sub :1 perron :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenperron :ascensor/lift (A) de -- = perronlift :ticket (A)/billet de -- = perronkaartje :guardiano de -- = perronopzichter :tecto de -- = perronoverkapping :carro de -- = perronwagen :longor del -- = perronlengte perrucca sub :1 pruik :-- a cauda = staartpruik :epocha/tempore del --s = pruikentijd :portar un -- = een pruik dragen :fabricante de --s = pruikenmaker perrucchero sub :1 pruikenmaker :2 kapper :salon de -- = kapsalon :-- pro homines = herenkapper persa sub :1 HISTORIA Pers :2 HISTORIA Perzisch (taal) + perscrutabile adj :1 wat in detail/nauwkeurig bekeken kan worden perscrutar v :1 in detail onderzoeken, nauwkeurig bekijken perscrutation sub :1 gedetailleerd/nauwkeurig onderzoek perse adj :1 HISTORIA Perzisch, Oud-Persisch :religion -- = Perzische godsdienst (mazdeïsme) persecution sub :1 het vervolgen, vervolging, het nazetten, het achtervolgen, achtervolging :follia/mania/delirio de -- = vervolgingswaanzin JURIDIC :-- criminal = strafvervolging :2 vervolging, verdrukking, kwelling :-- religiose = geloofsvervolging :-- antisemitic/del judeos = jodenvervolging :exponer se a --es = zich aan vervolgingen blootstellen :esser victima de un -- = vervolgingsslachtoffer zijn persecutor sub :1 vervolger, kweller, kwelgeest, verdrukker :-- de hereticos = ketterjager :disfacer se de su --es = aan zijn vervolgers ontkomen + persecutor adj :1 vervolgings... :follia/mania/delirio -- = vervolgingswaanzin :zelo -- = vervolgingsijver perseide sub :1 ASTRONOMIA Perseïde Perseo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Perseus :2 ASTRONOMIA Perseus Persepole sub n pr :1 Persepolis persequer v :1 vervolgen, nazetten, achtervolgen :-- le inimico = de vijand achtervolgen :-- le fur/robator = de dief nazitten :-- un scopo = een doel najagen :-- un persona sur le talones = iemand op de hielen zitten :-- un ideal = een ideaal nastreven :-- le criminales de guerra = jacht maken op oorlogsmisdadigers :iste idea la perseque = die gedachte laat haar niet los :2 vervolgen, verdrukken, kwellen :-- le judeos = de joden vervolgen + persequitor sub :1 vervolger perseverante adj :1 volhardend, standvastig, onverdroten :persona -- = aanhouder, doorzetter, volhouder :esser -- = een volhouder zijn perseverantia sub :1 volharding, vasthoudendheid, standvastigheid, doorzettingsvermogen :travaliar/laborar con -- = volhardend werken, stug doorwerken perseverar v :1 volharden, volhouden, doorzetten :-- in lo que on ha comenciate = volharden in wat men begonnen is :-- in su errores = in zijn fouten volharden + perseveration sub :1 volharding, vasthoudendheid, standvastigheid, doorzettingsvermogen :2 MEDICINA perseveratie, dwangmatige herhaling Persia sub n pr :1 Perzië :tapis/tapete/carpetta de -- = Perzisch tapijt persian adj :1 Perzisch, Nieuw-Perzisch :tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta -- = Perzisch tapijt :bazar -- = Perzische markt persiana sub :1 buitenblind, luik, zonneblind :bassar le --s = de blinden neerlaten persiano sub :1 Pers persic adj :1 Perzisch :Golfo Persic = Perzische Golf :tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta -- = Perzisch tapijt persica sub :1 perzik :-- vinose = wijnperzik :gelea de --s = perzikgelei :gelato al --s = perzikijs :pepita de -- = perzikpit/steen persicaria sub :1 BOTANICA perzikkruid persichiero sub :1 perzikboom :folio de -- = perzikblad persico sub :1 perzikboom :folio de -- = perzikblad + persiflage sub FRANCESE :1 persiflage persistente adj :1 volhardend, hardnekkig, voortdurend, aanhoudend, blijvend :fatiga -- = hardnekkige vermoeidheid :nive -- = eeuwige sneeuw :odor -- = lucht die blijft hangen :rumor -- = hardnekkig gerucht :tusse -- = hardnekkige hoest :reguardar persistentemente un persona = iemand gedurig aanstaren persistentia sub :1 het voortduren, het (blijven) voortbestaan, het aanhouden :le -- del mal tempore = het aanhouden van het slechte weer :2 volharding, hardnekkigheid :-- in un error = volharding in een fout :-- tenace = taaie volharding persister v :1 volharden, blijven (bij) :-- in un error = volharden in een fout :-- in un resolution = bij een besluit blijven :-- in un opinion = bij een mening blijven :ille persisteva a negar su culpabilitate = hij bleef volhouden dat hij niet schuldig was :2 voortduren (van dingen), blijven (bestaan), aanhouden :le febre persiste = de koort houdt aan :le tempesta persisteva = het bleef stormen :le pluvias persiste = het regent aanhoudend, het blijft regenen persona sub :1 persoon, mens, iemand :-- feminin = vrouwspersoon :-- competente/autorisate = bevoegde :nomine de -- = persoonsnaam :lecto pro un -- = eenpersoonsbed :camera pro un -- = eenpersoonskamer :cambio de --s = persoonsverwisseling :accidentes de -- = persoonlijke ongelukken :le tres --s del Trinitate = de drie personen van de Dieëenheid JURIDIC :-- juridic = rechtspersoon :de -- a -- = onder vier ogen :in -- = in eigen persoon, persoonlijk :le diabolo in -- = de duivel in eigen persoon :per --s interponite = door bemiddeling van derden :ille es le avaritia in -- = hij is de gierigheid zelve :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :prime/secunde/tertie -- = eerste/tweede/derde persoon personage sub :1 belangrijk persoon, personage :2 -- principal = hoofdpersoon :3 figuur, karakter, persoon, personage :--s de un roman = figuren van een roman :-- allegoric = allegorische figuur :-- historic = historische figuur :-- secundari = nevenfiguur :-- clave = sleutelfiguur :-- principal = hoofdfiguur + persona grata sub LATINO :1 persona grata personal adj :1 persoonlijk, individueel :interesses -- = persoonlijke belangen :opinion -- = persoonlijke mening :medico -- = lijfarts :union -- = personele unie :sin considerationes -- = zonder aanzien des persoons :iste observation/remarca non es -- = die opmerking is niet persoonlijk bedoeld :strictemente/rigorosemente -- = strict persoonlijk :io le lo ha communicate personalmente = ik heb het hem persoonlijk medegedeeld personal sub :1 personeel :-- al solo = grondpersoneel :-- de volo = vliegend personeel :-- medic = medisch personeel :-- paramedic = paramedisch personeel :-- directive = leidinggevend personeel :-- superior = hoger personeel :-- subalterne = lager personeel :-- interimari = tijdelijk personeel :-- auxiliar = hulppersoneel :-- de reserva = reservepersoneel :-- administrative = administratief personeel :-- vigilante = toezichthoudend personeel :-- de officio/de bureau (F) = kantoorpersoneel :-- inseniante/docente/del institutores/del professores = onderwijzend personeel, lerarencorps :-- (de servicio) domestic = huispersoneel :-- de guarda = bewakingspersoneel :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorwegpersoneel :-- de traino = treinpersoneel :-- paramedical = paramedisch personeel :-- domestic = huishoudelijk personeel :-- qualificate = geschoold personeel :association del -- = personeelsvereniging :effectivo de -- = personeelsbestand/bezetting :servicio del -- = personeelsafdeling :director/chef (F) del -- = personeelschef :carentia/mancantia de -- = personeelsgebrek :scarsitate/penuria de -- = personeelsschaarste :exodo de -- = personeelsverloop :problema de -- = personeelsprobleem :consilio del -- = personeelsraad :reunion de -- = personeelsvergadering :licentiar -- = personeel ontslaan + personalisar v :1 verpersoonlijken, een persoonlijk karakter geven aan + personalisation sub :1 verpersoonlijking, het geven van een persoonlijk karakter aan iets + personalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA personalisme + personalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA personalist + personalista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA personalistisch :psychologia -- = personalistische psychologie personalitate sub :1 persoonlijkheid, sterk karakter :-- potente = krachtige persoonlijkheid :-- dissociate = gespleten persoonlijkheid :structura del -- = persoonlijkheidsstructuur :formation del -- = persoonlijkheisvorming :culto del -- = persoonsverheerlijking :JURIDIC -- juridic = rechtspersoonlijkheid :--s = 1 belangrijke persoonlijkheden, 2 persoonlijke opmerkingen + persona non grata sub LATINO :1 persona non grata :esser declarate -- = persona non grata verklaard worden personate adj :1 BOTANICA gemaskerd personificar v :1 personifiëren, verpersoonlijken, belichamen :-- le avaritia = de schraapzucht verpersoonlijken :le sanitate personificate = een toonbeeld van gezondheid :Erasmus esseva le bon senso personificate de su seculo = Erasmus was het belichaamd gezond verstand van zijn eeuw :tu fratre es le bontate personificate = jouw broer is de goedheid zelf personification sub :1 verpersoonlijking, personificatie, belichaming :ille es le -- del vanitate = hij is de personificatie van de ijdelheid perspectiva sub :1 perspectief, vergezicht, verschiet, gezichtshoek :-- aeree = luchtperspectief :-- linear = lineair perspectief, lijnperspectief :-- isomeric = isomerisch perspectief :-- spatial = ruimteperspectief :-- historic = historisch perspectief :-- a vista/volo de ave = vogelperspectief :-- panoramic = panoramaperspectief :-- in relievo = reliëfperspectief :il ha -- in iste designo = er zit perspectief in deze tekening :--s in le futuro = toekomstperspectief :theoria del -- = leer van het perspectief :aperir nove --s = nieuwe gezichtspunten openen :presentar bon --s = goede vooruitzichten bieden :haber in -- = voor ogen hebben :un empleo con perspectivas de futuro = een baan met goede vooruitzichten :il ha bon --s = er zijn goede vooruitzichten, het laat zich gunstig aanzien :iste -- me surride = dit vooruitzicht lacht me toe :in iste -- tu ha ration = als je het vanuit deze gezichtshoek bekijkt, heb je gelijk :vider un cosa in un -- plus large = iets in een breder perspectief zien :considerate ab iste -- = vanuit deze gezichtshoek bekeken perspective adj :1 perspectivisch :designo -- = perspectivische tekening + perspectivismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA perspectivisme (van Nietzsche) + perspex sub :1 perspex (soort plastic) perspicace adj :1 scherpzinnig, klaarziend + perspicacia sub :1 scherpzinnigheid, inzicht, doorzicht :mancar de -- = kortzichtig zijn perspicacitate sub :1 scherpzinnigheid, inzicht, doorzicht :mancar de -- = kortzichtig zijn perspicer v :1 doorzien :2 bekijken, onderzoeken perspicue adj :1 doorzichtig, doorschijnend, helder :FIGURATE rationamento -- = heldere redenering perspicuitate sub :1 doorzichtigheid, doorschijnendheid + perspirar v :1 transpireren, zweten :2 uitzweten, uitwasemen + perspiration sub :1 het transpireren, het zweten, transpiratie :-- cutanee = huiduitwaseming/ademhaling :2 zweet :odor de -- = zweetlucht persuader v :1 overtuigen, overreden, overhalen :io le ha persuadite de prender le libro = ik heb hem het boek aangepraat :-- a plus grande concessiones = tot grotere toegeving overhalen :su rationamento non me persuade = zijn redenering overtuigt me niet + persuadibile adj :1 Vide: persuasibile + persuaditor sub :1 iemand die overtuigt, pleitbezorger persuasibile adj :1 gemakkelijk te overtuigen/te overreden/over te halen persuasion sub :1 het overtuigen, het overreden, het overhalen :talento/dono de -- = overredingstalent/gave :fortia de -- = overredingskracht :2 overtuiging, mening persuasive adj :1 overtuigend, overredend :poter/fortia/capacitate -- = overtuigingskracht :dono/talento -- = overredingsgave/talent :exemplo -- = overtuigend voorbeeld :confutation -- = overtuigende weerlegging :tono -- = overtuigende toon persuasor sub :1 iemand die een ander overtuigt/overreedt/overhaalt + persulfato sub :1 CHIMIA persulfaat pertica sub :1 lange staak/stok/roede :-- de/pro saltar/de salto = polsstok :-- a lupulo = hopstaak :-- de tenta = tentpaal :-- de cargamento/carga = laadboom :saltar al -- = polsstokhoogspringen :saltator al -- = polsstokhoogspringer + perticage sub :1-- de travalio = steiger pertinace adj :1 halsstarrig, hardnekkig, koppig, obstinaat, volhardend + pertinacia sub :1 halsstarrigheid, hardnekkigheid, volharding :defender con -- su ideas = zijn ideeën hardnekkig verdedigen pertinacitate sub :1 halsstarrigheid, hardnekkigheid, volharding pertinente adj :1 relevant, ter zake doend, adekwaat :factos -- = ter zake dienende feiten :remarca/observation -- = relevante/steekhoudende opmerking :iste question non es -- = die vraag is niet relevant :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA functioneel, distinctief :tractos -- de un phonema = distinctieve kenmerken van een foneem pertinentia sub :1 toepasselijkheid, deugdelijkheid, gegrondheid :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA functionaliteit pertiner v :1 -- a = behoren tot, deel uitmaken van :-- al jurisdiction de = ressorteren onder perturbabile adj :1 wat kan worden verstoord perturbar v :1 (ver)storen, ontregelen, in de war brengen :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht verstoren :-- le ordine public = de openbare orde verstoren :-- un reunion = een vergadering in de war gooien perturbation sub :1 (ver)storing, ontregeling :-- del equilibrio = evenwichtsstoornis :-- radiophonic = radiostoring :-- de un planeta = afwijking van een planeet :-- del ordine public = verstoring van de openbare orde :METEO -es atmospheric = atmosferische storingen :METEO -- marginal = randstoring :ASTRONOMIA --es secular = seculaire storingen :-- permanente del matrimonio/del maritage/del relationes matrimonial = duurzame ontwrichting van het huwelijk :2 ordeverstoring, onrust, beroering :-- social = sociale onrust perturbative adj :1 (ver)storend :fortia -- = verstorende kracht perturbator sub :1 verstoorder :2 ordeverstoorder, onruststoker, herrieschopper + perturbator adj :1 (ver)storend :elemento -- = storend element :constituer un factor -- = een storende factor vormen pertussal adj :1 MEDICINA kinkhoest... pertusse sub :1 MEDICINA kinkhoest Peru sub n pr :1 Peru peruan adj :1 Peruaans peruano sub :1 Peruaan Peruvia sub n pr LATINO :1 Peru peruvian adj :1 Peruaans :heliotropio -- = tuinheliotroop peruviano sub :1 Peruaan + pervader v :1 doordringen (anque FIGURATE), zich verspreiden in :un forte odor de alcohol pervadeva le camera = er hing een sterke dranklucht in de kamer + pervasion sub :1 doordringing (anque FIGURATE), verspreiding + pervasive adj :1 doordringend (anque FIGURATE), overal verspreidend + perveantia sub :1 perveantie pervenir v :1 bereiken, (aan)komen, aanlanden :-- ad un accordo = een overeenkomst bereiken :2 bereiken, slagen (in) :ille non perveni a oblidar su passato = hij kan niet van zijn verleden loskomen perverse adj :1 pervers, verdorven, tegennatuurlijk :tendentias -- = perverse neigingen :conducta/comportamento -- = pervers gedrag :gusto -- = perverse smaak :consilios -- = perverse raadgevingen perversion sub :1 ontaarding, bederf, verval :-- del gusto = smaakbederf :-- del mores = zedenbederf, zedenverwildering :2 MEDICINA perversie :-- sexual = sexuele perversie perversitate sub :1 verwording, verdorvenheid, perversiteit :-- del mores = verwording van de zeden :2 MEDICINA perversiteit perverter v :1 verkeerd aanwenden, misbruiken :2 perverteren, corrumperen, bederven, aantasten :-- le gusto = de smaak aantasten :-- le juventute = de jeugd bederven + pervertibile adj :1 vatbaar voor corruptie/bederf pervertimento sub :1 het perverteren, het corrumperen, het bederven, het aantasten :2 degeneratie, verval, bederf :-- del gusto = smaakbederf :-- moral = zedelijk verval + pervertite adj :1 verdorven, ontaard pervertitor sub :1 (zeden)bederver, verderver + pervertitor adj :1 verdervend + pervibrar v :1 trillen :-- le beton = beton trillen + pervibration sub :1 pervibratie + pervibrator sub :1 pervibrator + pervicace adj :1 halsstarrig, koppig, eigenzinnig + pervicacia sub :1 halsstarrigheid, koppigheid, eigenzinnigheid pervie adj :1 toegankelijk, doorlaatbaar, open (voor ideeën, etc.) :loco -- = toegankelijke plaats + pervinca sub :1 BOTANICA maagdenpalm + pervitina sub :1 pervitine + pesabebe sub :1 babyweegschaal + pesabile adj :1 wat gewogen kan worden, weegbaar + pesalacte sub :1 melkweger, melkmeter, lactometer + pesaliquor sub :1 areometer + pesalitteras sub :1 brieveweger + pesamonetas sub :1 muntschaaltje pesante adj :1 zwaar (anque FIGURATE) :aqua -- = zwaar water :labor -- = zwaar werk :spirito -- = logge geest :industria -- = zware industrie :artilleria -- = zware artillerie :armas -- = zware wapens :metallos -- = zware metalen :spat -- = zwaarspaat + pesante adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA pesante + pesapersonas sub :1 personenweegschaal pesar v :1 wegen (het gewicht bepalen van) :-- su parolas = zijn woorden wikken :2 wegen (gewicht hebben) :-- super le conscientia = het geweten belasten :-- super le stomacho = zwaar op de maag liggen :-- in le stomacho como un petra = als een steen op de maag liggen pesator sub :1 iemand die het gewicht van iets bepaalt, weger, waagmeester :2 weegapparaat, weegmachine, weger peseta sub ESPANIOL :1 peseta (Spaanse munt) peso sub :1 zwaarte, gewicht :le -- de un objecto = het gewicht van een voorwerp :determinar le -- = het gewicht bepalen :argumento de -- = zwaarwegend argument :subjecto de -- = gewichtig onderwerp :persona de -- = belangrijk/invloedrijk iemand :le -- del annos = het gewicht/de last der jaren :con tote su -- = met zijn gehele gewicht :argumento de -- = argument van gewicht :augmento/augmentation de -- = gewichtsvermeerdering/toename :perdita de -- = gewichtsverlies :esser in un stato de absentia de -- = in een toestand van gewichtloosheid verke-ren :2 SPORT peso :-- welter = weltergewicht :-- bantam = bantamgewicht :-- pluma = vedergewicht :-- legier = lichtgewicht :-- median/medie = halfzwaargewicht, missengewicht :barra de --s = halter :levator de --s = gewichtheffer :3 (vastgesteld) gewicht, aantal kilo's, etc. :-- atomic = atoomgewicht :-- specific = soortelijk gewicht :-- morte = dood gewicht :-- vive = levend gewicht :-- nette = nettogewicht :-- brute = brutogewicht :-- equilibrante = tegenwicht :-- atomic = atoomgewicht :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamsgewicht :excesso/excedente de -- = over(ge)wicht :in -- toenemen = crescer in peso :vender a -- = bij het gewicht verkopen :ille vale su -- in auro = hij is zijn gewicht in goud waard :4 gewicht (metalen voorwerp om mee te wegen) :-- mobile = schuifgewicht :mesuras e --s = maten en gewichten :unitates de -- = eenheden van gewicht :verificator/inspector de --s e mesuras = ijkmeester, ijker :5 peso (munteenheid) + pessario sub :1 pessarium, (baarmoeder)ring, baarmoederkapje pessime adj :1 ergst, slechtst, heel erg, heel slecht :in le -- caso = in het ergste geval :-- humor = pesthumeur pessimismo sub :1 pessimisme pessimista sub :1 pessimist + pessimista adj :1 pessimistisch :io es -- super le resultato del electiones = ik ben pessimistisch over de verkiezingsuitslag :haber un vision -- del cosas = een pessimistische kijk hebben + pessimistic adj :1 pessimistisch :previsiones -- = pessimistische voorspellingen :haber un vision -- del cosas = een pessimistische kijk hebben pessulo sub :1 (deur)grendel, schuif :-- de securitate = veiligheidsgrendel :-- de serratura = schoot (van slot) :-- a resorto = veergrendel :serratura a -- = grendelslot :button de -- = grendelknop :orificio de -- = grendelgat :clauder con -- = grendelen :aperir le -- = ontgrendelen :pulsar le -- al porta = de grendel op de deur schuiven peste sub :1 pest (ziekte) :-- bubonic = builenpest :-- pulmonar = longpest :-- bovin = runderpest :-- porcin = varkenspest :-- aviari = vogelpest :-- nigre = zwarte pest :caso de -- = pestgeval :bacillo de -- = pestbacil :lucta contra le -- = pestbestrijding :epidemia de -- = pestepidemie :foco del -- = pesthaard :2 FIGURATE vervelend persoon/meisje/jongetje, lastpost + pesticida sub :1 pesticide, verdelgingsmiddel + pesticida adj :1 producto -- = onkruid/ongediertebestrijdingsmiddel pestifere adj :1 pestveroorzakend, pestverspreidend :bacillo -- = pestbacil :bubon -- = pestbuil :2 verderfelijk, schadelijk, kwaadaardig :3 stinkend, kwalijk riekend pestilente adj :1 pestveroorzakend, pestverspreidend :2 verderfelijk, schadelijk, kwaadaardig :influentia -- = verpestende invloed :3 stinkend, kwalijk riekend pestilentia sub :1 pestilentie, pest(epidemie) pestilential adj :1 pest veroorzakend, pest verspreidend :aere -- = pestlucht :vapor -- = pestdamp/walm :odor -- = peststank :materia -- = peststof :2 verderfelijk, schadelijk, kwaadaardig :3 stinkend, kwalijk riekend + pestose adj :1 pest... :bacillo -- = pestbacil :ratto -- = pestrat :focar -- = pesthaard :bubon -- = pestbuil, pestblaar, pestgezwel + petaliforme adj :1 in de vorm van een bloemblad petalismo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE volksgericht in Syracuse petalo sub :1 BOTANICA bloemblad, kroonblad :-- de rosa = rozenblad :-- unguiculate = genageld bloemblad + petalodia sub :1 BOTANICA petalodie petaloide adj :1 BOTANICA bloemkroonachtig, petaloïd + petanca sub :1 jeu de boules petardo sub :1 MILITAR petarde, springbus :2 rotje, voetzoeker :cigarro a -- = klapsigaar + petauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buideleekhoorn + petechia sub :1 MEDICINA petechie + petechial adj :1 MEDICINA petechie..., petechiaal :typho -- = vlektyfus peter v :1 vragen, eisen, vorderen :2 vragen, verzoeken :-- adjuta/succurso/auxilio/assistentia = om hulp roepen :-- un almosna = om een aalmoes vragen :-- un intervista = om een onderhoud vragen :-- dispensa = dispensatie aanvragen :-- consilio = advies vragen :-- le mano de = de hand vragen van petiolar adj :1 BOTANICA de bladsteel betreffend petiolate adj :1 BOTANICA gesteeld petiolo sub :1 BOTANICA bladsteel + petiolulo sub :1 BOTANICA bladsteeltje (steeltje van een blaadje van een samengesteld blad) + petit-four sub FRANCESE :1 petit-four (gebakje) + petit-gris sub FRANCESE :1 petit-gris (bont) petition sub :1 verzoek, petitie, verzoekschrift, rekest, petitionnement, adres :LOGICA -- de principio = petitio principii, cirkelredenering :-- de auxilio/adjuta = verzoek/bede om hulp :conforme(mente) a vostre -- = overeenkomstig uw verzoek :a -- general = op algemeen verzoek :derecto de -- = petitierecht :facer un -- = een petitie opstellen :offerer/presentar un -- = een petitie aanbieden :acceder a un -- = een verzoek inwilligen, ingaan op een verzoek petitionar v :1 petitioneren + petitionario sub :1 iemand die een verzoekschrift indient, JURIDIC petitionaris, rekwestrant petitionero sub :1 iemand die een verzoekschrift indient, JURIDIC petitionaris, rekwestrant petitori adj :1 JURIDIC petitoir :action -- = eigendomsvordering + petomano sub :1 petomaan petra sub :1 steen, gesteente, rots :-- natural = natuursteen :-- calcari/calcaree/de calce = kalksteen :-- arenari = zandsteen :-- marnose = mergelsteen :-- organogene = organogeen gesteente :-- sepulcral/tumbal = grafsteen :-- sacrificial = offersteen :-- preciose = edelsteen :-- semipreciose = halfedelsteen :-- de construction = bouwsteen :-- de luna = maansteen :-- de tocca = toetssteen (anque FIGURATE) :-- angular/de angulo = hoeksteen (anque FIGURATE) :-- de clave = sluitsteen :-- lithographic = lithografische steen :-- philosophal = steen der wijzen :-- infernal = helse steen, zilvernitraat :-- meteoric = meteoorsteen :-- milliari = mijlpaal :-- de scandalo = steen des aanstoots :-- ollar/de lardo = serpentijn(steen), zeepsteen, speksteen, steatiet :-- de acutiar/de/pro affilar = slijpsteen :-- de molino = molensteen :taliator de --s = steenhouwer :jecto de -- = steenworp :ponte de -- = stenen brug :grandine de --s = hagel van stenen :jectar le prime -- = de eerste steen werpen :collocar/poner le prime -- = de eerste steen leggen :etate de -- = stenen tijdperk, steentijd :un corde de -- = een hart van steen :dur como un -- = keihard, bikkelhard, meedogenloos :non lassar -- super -- = geen steen op de andere laten, met de aardbodem gelijkmaken :2 MEDICINA steen, verstening :-- biliari = galsteen :-- renal/nephritic = niersteen + petragenese (-esis) sub :1 petragenese Petrarca sub n pr :1 Petrarca + petrarchisar v :1 Petrarca nabootsen :poeta petrarchisante = dichter die Petrarca imiteert + petrarchismo sub :1 petrarkisme, nabootsing van de dichtkunst van Petrarca petrarchista sub :1 navolger van Petrarca petrario sub :1 HISTORIA ballista, blijde :2 HISTORIA steenhouwer + petrel sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stormvogel :-- fulmar = Noordse stormvogel petreria sub :1 steengroeve :-- de calce = kalkgroeve petrific adj :1 verstenend, petrificerend petrificar v :1 (doen) verstenen (anque FIGURATE), petrificeren + petrificate adj :1 versteend, tot steen geworden :ligno -- = versteend hout :animales -- = versteende dieren :plantas -- = versteende planten petrification sub :1 verstening (anque FIGURATE) Petro sub n pr :1 Petrus, Peter, Piet(er) :le patrimonio de Sancte -- = het patrimonium Petri + petrochimia sub :1 TECHNICA petrochemie + petrochimic adj :1 TECHNICA petrochemisch :industria -- = petrochemische industrie + petrochimista sub :1 petrochemicus + petrodollar sub :1 oliedollar + petroglypho sub :1 HISTORIA rotstekening petrographia sub :1 petrografie, gesteentenleer, lithologie petrographic adj :1 petrografisch, petrografie... petrographo sub :1 petrograaf petroleo sub :1 (aard)olie, petroleum :-- brute/crude = ruwe olie :-- raffinate = geraffineerde olie :puteo de -- = petroleumbron :raffineria de -- = petroleumraffinaderij :industria del -- = petroleumindustrie :extraction de -- = petroleumwinning :production de -- = petroleumproduktie :producto de -- = petroleumprodukt :barril a -- = petroleumvat :bidon/latta a -- = petroleumblik :ethere de -- = petroleumether :vapor de -- = petroleumdamp :gas de -- = petroleumgas :gas de -- liquefacite (GPL) = LPG :derivato de -- = petroleumderivaat :rege de -- = petroleumkoning :magnate de -- = petroleummagnaat :2 (lamp)petroleum, petroleum voor huiselijk gebruik :lampa a/de -- = petroleumlamp :estufa/furno a/de -- = petroleumkachel :radiator a/de -- = petroleumradiator :lumine/luce de -- = petroleumlicht :venditor de -- = petroleumboer + petroler adj :1 (aard)olie..., petroleum... :commercio -- = (aard)oliehandel :crise/crisis -- = oliecrisis :geologo -- = oliegeoloog :producto -- = (aard)olieprodukt :action -- = olieaandeel :interprisa -- = oliebedrijf :porto -- = petroleumhaven :societate/compania -- = petroleummaatschappij :politica -- = petroleumbeleid :mercato -- = oliemarkt petroleria sub :1 olieraffinaderij petrolero sub :1 petroleumventer, olieman :2 olietanker petrolifere adj :1 aardoliehoudend :campo -- = olieveld :zona -- = aardoliegebied :puteo -- = oliebron :jacimento -- = aardoliehoudende laag :concession -- = petroleumconcessie :compania/societate -- = petroleummaatschappij :producto -- = aardolieprodukt :industria -- = aardolie-industrie + petrologia sub :1 petrologie + petrologic adj :1 petrologisch + petrologista sub :1 petroloog + petrologo sub :1 petroloog + petronia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rotsmus petrose adj :1 vol stenen :deserto -- = steenwoestijn :2 stenig, steenachtig :solo/terreno -- = steengrond :3 osso -- = rotsbeen petrosilio sub :1 peterselie :folio de -- = peterselieblad :quadro/quadrato de -- = peterseliebed :sauce (F) al -- = peterseliesaus :odor de -- = peterseliegeur + petrositate sub :1 stenigheid, steenachtigheid + pettycoat sub ANGLESE :1 pettycoat petunia sub :1 BOTANICA petunia + peucedano sub :1 BOTANICA varkenskervel :-- palustre = melkeppe + peziza sub :1 BOTANICA bekerzwam :-- succose = melkbekerzwam :-- onotic = varkensoortje pfennig (pl: pfennige) sub GERMANO :1 pfennig Phaethon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Phaethon phaeton sub :1 HISTORIA faëton (soort vierwielig rijtuigje) + phagedenic adj :1 MEDICINA invretend, fagedenisch + phagedenismo sub :1 MEDICINA fagedenisme (zich voortdurend uitbreidende verzwering) + phagocytar v :1 BIOLOGIA fagocyteren + phagocytari adj :1 BIOLOGIA fagocytair phagocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA fagocyt + phagocytose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA fagocytose + phalange sub :1 ANATOMIA lid, kootje (van vinger/teen) :2 HISTORIA schare, slagorde, falanx :-- macedonic = Macedonische falanx + phalangetta sub :1 ANATOMIA eindkootje (van vinger/teen), eindfalanx + phalangian adj :1 ANATOMIA falanx... + phalangina sub :1 ANATOMIA tweede kootje (van vinger/teen) + phalansterian adj :1 de falanstère betreffend + phalansterio sub :1 falanstère (bijeenwonende werkeenheid) + phalaris sub :1 BOTANICA kanariegras :-- minor = klein kanariegras + phalarope sub :1 ZOOLOGIA franjepoot (watervogel) + phalena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spanner, spanrupsvlinder, landmeter :-- geometra = landmeter + phallic adj :1 fallisch, fallus... :culto -- = fallusdienst :ritos -- = fallische riten :symbolo -- = fallisch symbool :emblema -- = fallisch em-bleem + phallicismo sub :1 fallisme + phallina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA falline + phallo sub :1 fallus, penis :2 BOTANICA stinkzwam :-- impudic = grote stinkzwam + phallocentric adj :1 fallocentrisch + phallocrate sub :1 fallocraat + phallocrate adj :1 fallocratisch, macho + phallocratia sub :1 fallocratie, mannenheerschappij + phallocratic adj :1 fallocratisch :societate -- = mannenwereld :ideologia -- = fallocratische ideologie + phalloide adj :1 falloïd, op een fallus gelijkend BOTANICA :amanita -- = groene knolzwam phanerogama sub :1 BOTANICA fanerogaam, zaadplant, spermafyt phanerogame adj :1 BOTANICA fanerogaam + phanerophyto sub :1 BOTANICA fanerofyt phantasia sub :1 verbeelding(skracht), fantasie :-- ferace = vruchtbare fantasie :2 droombeeld, hersenschim :isto es pur -- = dat is maar verbeelding :3 gril, inval, luim :articulos de -- = fantasieartikelen :uniforme de -- = buitenmodeluniform :papiro de -- = fantasiepapier :pan de -- = luxe brood :4 (produkt van iemands) fantasie (anque MUSICA, LITTERATURA) :-- pro piano = fantasie voor piano :-- choral = koorfantasie phantasma sub :1 hersenschim, waanvoorstelling :2 spook, schim, geestverschijning :nave -- = spookschip :citate -- = spookstad :governamento -- = schijnregering :historia/conto de --s = spookverhaal :dolor -- = fantoompijn :tumor -- = fantoomgezwel :societate -- = zwendelonderneming :in iste casa va --s = in dit huis spookt het + phantasmagoria sub :1 fantasmagorie, schimmenspel, toverij :-- de colores = fantasmagorie van kleuren + phantasmagoric adj :1 fantasmagorisch :phenomeno -- = fantasmagorisch verschijnsel :illumi-nation -- = fantasmagorische verlichting + phantasmatic adj :1 zinsbegoochelend, ingebeeld, waan... phantasta sub :1 fantast, dromer phantastic adj :1 door de verbeelding voortgebracht, fantastisch :animal -- = fabeldier :mundo -- = fantasiewereld :2 fantastisch, buitengewoon, geweldig :luxo -- = buitengewone luxe :idea -- = geweldig idee :spectaculo -- = fantastisch schouwspel + phantoma sub :1 fantoom :adherente -- = papieren lid :societate -- = zwendelonderneming + phantomatic adj :1 spookachtig pharaon sub :1 HISTORIA farao :2 farao (kaartspel) pharaonic adj :1 HISTORIA faraonisch :tumbas -- = graven van de farao's + pharetra sub :1 pijlkoker pharisaic adj :1 HISTORIA JUDAIC farizees :2 farizeïsch, schijnheilig, huichelachtig, hypocriet pharisaismo sub :1 HISTORIA JUDAIC farizeïsme :2 farizeïsme, huichelarij, schijnheiligheid, hypocrisie phariseo sub :1 HISTORIA JUDAIC farizeeër :2 farizeeër, huichelaar, schijnheilige, hypocriet pharmaceuta sub :1 farmaceut, artsenijbereider, apotheker pharmaceutic adj :1 farmaceutisch, artsenijkundig, apothekers... :cassetta -- = verbanddoosje :laboratorio -- = galenisch laboratorium :productos -- = pharmaceutische produkten, officinalia :technologia -- = farmaceutische technologie pharmaceutica sub :1 farmacie + pharmaceutico sub :1 farmaceut, artsenijbereider, apotheker pharmacia sub :1 farmacie :2 apotheek :-- portative/portabile = reisapotheek :-- de campania = veldapotheek pharmacista sub :1 apotheker :nota del -- = apothekersrekening pharmaco sub :1 farmacon, geneesmiddel, medicijn :-- generic = locopreparaat :-- analeptic = analeptisch middel :-- analgesic = pijnstillend middel, pijnstiller :-- antibiotic = antibiotisch middel :-- hemostatic = bloedstelpend middel :-- emetic = braakmiddel :-- hypertensive = bloeddrukverhogend middel, vasocompressor + pharmacocinetica sub :1 farmacokinetiek + pharmacodependente adj :1 tijdelijk verslaafd aan medicijnen + pharmacodependentia sub :1 tijdelijke verslaving aan medicijnen + pharmacodynamic adj :1 farmacodynamisch + pharmacodynamica sub :1 farmacodynamica + pharmacogenetica sub :1 farmagenetica + pharmacognosia sub :1 farmacognosie pharmacologia sub :1 geneesmiddelenleer, artsenijleer, farmacologie pharmacologic adj :1 farmacologisch :incompatibilitate -- = onverenigbaarheid van geneesmiddelen pharmacologista sub :1 farmacoloog pharmacologo sub :1 farmacoloog + pharmacomania sub :1 farmacomanie pharmacopeia sub :1 apothekersboek, farmacopee + pharmacotherapia sub :1 farmacotherapie pharo sub :1 vuurtoren, baken :-- costari = kustlicht :2 koplamp :-- de auto(mobile) = autolamp :-- mobile = bermlamp :-- de bicycletta = fietslamp :-- parabolic = paraboolkoplamp :-- antibruma = mistlamp :adjustar le --s = de koplampen stellen Pharos sub n pr :1 Pharos + pharyngal adj :1 PHONETICA faryng(e)aal, de keel-holte betreffend :sono -- = keelklank + pharynge sub :1 ANATOMIA farynx, keelholte :microphono de -- = keelmicrofoon + pharyngee adj :1 ANATOMIA de keelholte betreffend :affectiones -- = keelaandoeningen :amygdala -- = keelholteamandel + pharyngitis sub :1 MEDICINA faryngitis, ontsteking van de keelholte + pharyngolaryngitis sub :1 MEDICINA faryngolaryngitis + pharyngologia sub :1 faryngologie + pharyngoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA onderzoek van de keel(holte) + pharyngoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA faryngoscoop phase sub :1 fase :-- intermedie/intermediari = tussenfase :-- transitori/de transition = overgangsfase :-- terminal/final = eindfase, slotfase :-- experimental = experimentele fase :--s del luna = maangestalten :-- vital = levensfase :-- initial = beginfase :contrasto de -- = fasecontrast :concordantia de -- = het in fase zijn :regulator de -- = faseregelaar :differentia de -- = faseverschil :salto de -- = fasesprong :divider in --s = faseren :division in --s = fasering + phaseolo sub :1 (sperzie)boon :-- multiflor = pronkboon, pronker + phaseometro sub :1 PHYSICA fasemeter + phasic adj :1 fase... :specificitate -- = fasespecificiteit + phasor sub :1 fasor + phatic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA fatisch :function -- = fatische functie + phegopteris sub :1 BOTANICA beukvaren + phellema sub :1 BOTANICA kurk + phellodermo sub :1 BOTANICA kurkschors, felloderm + phellogene adj :1 BOTANICA kurkvormend :texito -- = kurkcambium, fellogeen + phellogenic adj :1 BOTANICA kurkvormend :texito -- = kurkcambium, fellogeen + phellogeno sub :1 BOTANICA fellogeen, kurkcambium + phenacetina sub :1 CHIMIA, PHARMACIA fenacetine + phenato sub :1 CHIMIA fenaat :-- de quinina = kininefenaat phenic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = fenol, carbol(zuur) :solution/aqua -- = fenoloplossing phenice sub :1 feniks :renascer/resuscitar como un -- de su cineres = als een feniks uit zijn as verrijzen Phenicia sub n pr :1 Fenicië phenicie adj :1 Fenicisch phenicio sub :1 Feniciër :2 Fenicisch (taal) phenicoptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA flamingo + phenobarbital sub :1 fenobarbital + phenococco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wolluis + phenocopia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenocopie + phenocytologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenocytologie + phenogenetic adj :1 fenogenetisch + phenogenetica sub :1 fenogenetiek phenol sub :1 CHIMIA fenol, carbol(zuur) :cubo de -- = carbolblokje :solution de -- = carboloplossing :intoxication/invenenamento per -- = carbolvergiftiging + phenolato sub :1 CHIMIA fenolaat :-- de calcium = calciumfenolaat + phenolic adj :1 CHIMIA phenol... :solution/aqua -- = fenoloplossing :resina -- = fenolhars + phenologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenologie + phenologic adj :1 fenologisch BIOLOGIA :isolation -- = fenologische isolatie + phenologista sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenoloog + phenologo sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenoloog + phenoloxydase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fenoloxydase + phenolphtaleina sub :1 CHIMIA fenolftaleïne phenomenal adj :1 (anque PHILOSOPHIA) fenomenaal, waarneembaar met de zinnen :mundo -- = fenomenale wereld :2 buitengewoon, wonderbaarlijk, verbazingwekkend, opmerkelijk, opvallend, ongehoord :un homine de un fortia -- = een man met een buitengewone kracht + phenomenalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenalisme + phenomenalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenalist + phenomenalistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenalistisch + phenomenalitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenaliteit phenomeno sub :1 (anque PHILOSOPHIA) verschijnsel, fenomeen :-- natural/del natura = natuurverschijnsel :-- atmospheric = luchtverschijnsel :-- luminose = lichtverschijnsel :-- linguistic = taalverschijnsel :-- cosmic = kosmisch verschijnsel :-- cyclic = cyclisch verschijnsel :-- infrequente = zeldzaam verschijnsel :-- inquietante = onrustbarend verschijnsel :-- vital/de vita = levensverschijnsel :-- paranormal = paranormaal verschijnsel :-- dissimilatori = dissimilatieverschijnsel :-- de crescentia/de crescimento = groeiverschijnsel :-- complexe = complex verschijnsel :-- accessori = begeleidingsverschijnsel :-- conjunctural = conjunctuurverschijnsel :-- social = maatschappelijk verschijnsel :-- de massa = massaverschijnsel :-- de degeneration = degeneratieverschijnsel :--s de fatiga = vermoeidheidsverschijnselen :--s de invenenamento/de intoxication = vergiftigingsverschijnselen :2 iets buitengewoons, wonder phenomenologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenologie :-- de Hegel = fenomenologie van Hegel + phenomenologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenologisch :ontologia -- = fenomenologische ontologie :theoria -- = fenomenologische theorie :descriptiones -- = fenomenologische beschrijvingen :schola -- de Husserl = fenomenologische school van Husserl + phenomenologista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenoloog + phenomenologo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fenomenoloog + phenoplasto sub :1 CHIMIA fenoplast + phenotypia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenotypie + phenotypic adj :1 BIOLOGIA fenotypisch :character -- = fenotypisch karakter + phenotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA fenotype + phenylalanina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fenilalanine phenylamino sub :1 CHIMIA fenylamino phenylo sub :1 CHIMIA fenyl :composito de -- = fenylverbinding + pheromona sub :1 BIOLOGIA feromoon + phiala sub :1 fiool, (medicijn)flesje :-- bolognese = Bolognezer fles :un parve -- de extracto de rosa = een klein flesje rozenolie Philadelphia sub n pr :1 Philadelphia + philadelphocoronari sub :1 BOTANICA boerenjasmijn philanthrope adj :1 filantropisch, menslievend, liefdadig :instituto -- = filantropische instelling philanthropia sub :1 filantropie, menslievendheid, liefdadigheid philanthropic adj :1 filantropisch, menslievend, liefdadig :instituto/association -- = filantropische instelling :initiativa -- = filantropisch initiatief philanthropismo sub :1 leer van de mensenvrienden philanthropo sub :1 filantroop, mensenvriend philatelia sub :1 filatelie philatelic adj :1 filatelistisch :catalogo -- = postzegelcatalogus :album -- = postzegelalbum :commercio -- = postzegelhandel :exposition -- = filatelistische tentoonstelling :bursa -- = postzegelbeurs philatelista sub :1 filatelist, postzegelverzamelaar :bursa pro --s = postzegelbeurs philharmonia sub :1 liefde voor de muziek :2 toonkunstvereniging, muziekvereniging philharmonic adj :1 filharmonisch :orchestra -- = filharmonisch orkest :societate -- = muziekvereniging + philhellene adj :1 filhelleens + philhellenic adj :1 filhelleens + philhellenismo sub :1 filhellenisme + philhelleno sub :1 filhelleen, vriend van de Grieken + philina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeeamandel philippense adj :1 van/uit Filippi philippense sub :1 Filippens :Epistola al Philippenses = Brief aan de Filippenzen Philippi sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Filippi philippica sub :1 één der redevoeringen van Demosthenes gericht tegen Philippus, de koning van Macedonië :2 philippica, heftige redevoering, strafrede philippin adj :1 Filippijns :stato -- = Filippijnse staat :Insulas -- = Filippijnen + philippina sub :1 filippine Philippinas sub n pr pl :1 Filippijnen philippino sub :1 Filippijn Philippo sub n pr :1 Philip, Flip Philistea sub n pr :1 land van de Filistijnen philistee adj :1 HISTORIA Filistijns :2 gemeen, verachtelijk + philisteismo sub :1 filisterij, bekrompenheid philisteo sub :1 HISTORIA Filistijn :2 filister, niet-student :3 cultuurbarbaar, iemand met benepen opvattingen philisteria sub :1 filisterij, bekrompenheid + philodendron sub :1 BOTANICA philodendron, gatenplant + philohelaminor sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bossnip philologia sub :1 filologie :-- classic = klassieke fi-lologie :-- romance/romanic = Romaanse filo-logie :-- slave = Slavische filologie philologic adj :1 filologisch :notion/concepto -- = taalbegrip :methodos -- = filologische methoden philologo sub :1 filoloog + philopterodentate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eendeluis + philosophal adj :1 petra -- = steen der wijzen philosophar v :1 filosoferen + philosophastro sub :1 slechte filosoof, filosofaster + philosophema sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA filosofeem, filosofische uitspraak/stelling/bewering philosophia sub :1 filosofie, wijsbegeerte :-- existential/existentialista = existentiefilosofie :-- speculative = bespiegelende wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- empiric = empirische wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- determinista = deterministische wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- hermetic = hermetische wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- positive = positieve wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- del natura = natuurfilosofie :-- moral = moraalfilosofie :-- transcendental = transcendentale wijsbegeerte/filosofie :-- del derecto = rechtsfilosofie :ille lo prende con bastante -- = hij neemt het nogal filosofisch op philosophic adj :1 filosofisch, wijsgerig :systema -- = filosofisch systeem :rationamento -- = filosofische redenering :circulo -- = kring van filosofen philosophismo sub :1 valse filosofie philosopho sub :1 filosoof, wijsgeer, denker + philotechnic adj :1 kunstlievend + philtro sub :1 toverdrank, minnedrank, liefdesdrank :-- amorose = minnedrank + phimosis sub :1 MEDICINA fimosis, voorhuidsvernauwing + phiola sub :1 flesje, kolf, fiool phlebitis sub :1 MEDICINA aderontsteking, flebitis + phlebogramma sub :1 MEDICINA flebogram + phlebographia sub :1 MEDICINA flebografie + phlebographic adj :1 MEDICINA flebografisch + phlebologia sub :1 MEDICINA flebologie + phlebologo sub :1 fleboloog + phleborrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA aderbreuk, aderbloeding, fleborragie phlebotomia sub :1 flebotomie, aderlating + phlebotomisar v :1 aderlaten + phlebotomista sub :1 aderlater phlebotomo sub :1 MEDICINA flebotoom, laatmes, lancet, vlijm Phlegethonte sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Phlegethon phlegma sub :1 flegma, lymfe, (hoest)slijm :-- viscose = taai slijm :2 flegma, onverstoorbaarheid, kalmte, bedaardheid :haber un -- imperturbabile = door niets uit zijn evenwicht te brengen zijn, onverstoorbaar zijn :perder le -- = zijn kalmte verliezen phlegmatic adj :1 MEDICINA voorzien van flegma/lymfe :2 flegmatisch, onverstoorbaar, kalm, bedaard :temperamento -- = flegmatisch temperament :character -- = flegmatisch karakter :attitude -- = flegmatische houding :responsa -- = flegmatisch antwoord phlegmon sub :1 MEDICINA flegmone, flegmoon, celweefselontsteking + phlegmonose adj :1 MEDICINA flegmoneus, met flegmose gepaard gaande + phleo sub :1 BOTANICA doddegras :-- arenari = zanddoddegras :-- pratense/del pratos = lammerstaart, timotheegras :-- grec = grieks doddegras :-- subulate = priemvormig doddegras + phloema sub :1 BOTANICA floëem, bastweefsel + phlogiston sub :1 CHIMIA flogiston phlox sub :1 BOTANICA flox, vlasbloem :-- paniculate = herfstsering phobia sub :1 MEDICINA fobie, angst, vrees phobic adj :1 MEDICINA fobisch :neurose (-osis)/syndrome -- = angstcomplex + phobico sub :1 fobiepatiënt phoca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeehond, rob :-- hispide = stinkrob :pelle de -- = robbenhuid, zeehondenbont :oleo de -- = robbentraan :chassa {sj} de --s = robbenjacht :chassator {sj} de --s = robbenjager + phocena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bruinvis + phoma sub :1 BOTANICA :-- de betas = wortelbrandzwam + phon sub :1 PHYSICA foon (eenheid van luidheid) + phonation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MEDICINA klankvorming, stemvorming, produktie van spraakklanken, het voortbrengen van stem, fonatie :organo de -- = spraakorgaan + phonatori adj :1 stemvormings..., van de spraakorganen :apparato -- = spraakorgaan :spasmo -- = kramp van de spraakorganen phonema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA foneem :-- dental = tandklank :-- epenthetic/de ligamento = bindfoneem :systema de --s = foneemsysteem :analyse (-ysis) de -- = foneemanalyse :2 MEDICINA phonema, gehoorshallucinatie + phonematic adj :1 fonematisch :systema -- = foneemsysteem :analyse (-ysis) -- = foneemanalyse + phonematica :1 fonematica, fonologie + phonemic adj :1 fonematisch :systema -- = foneemsysteem :analyse (-ysis) -- = foneemanalyse phonetic adj :1 fonetisch :scriptura -- = fonetisch schrift :alphabeto -- = fonetisch alfabet :transcription -- = fonetische transcriptie :valor -- = klankwaarde :differentia -- = klankverschil :lege -- = klankwet :systema -- = klankstelsel :methodo -- = klankmethode phonetica sub :1 fonetiek, fonetica, klankleer :-- ge-neral = algemene fonetiek :-- historic = historische fonetiek :-- descriptive = beschrijvende fonetiek :-- nederlandese = Nederlandse fone-tiek + phonetico sub :1 foneticus phonetismo sub :1 systeem der klankverschijnselen phonetista sub :1 foneticus + phoniatria sub :1 foniatrie + phoniatric adj :1 foniatrisch + phoniatro sub :1 foniater, spraakarts phonic adj :1 van het geluid, geluids..., klank..., fonisch :le valores -- del poesia = de fonische waarden van de poëzie :registration -- = geluidsopname :lege -- = klankwet phonica sub :1 foniek + phonobanda sub :1 geluidsband + phonocardiographia sub :1 MEDICINA fonocardiografie, registratie van hartgeluiden + phonogenia sub :1 geschiktheid voor (geluids)opname + phonogenic adj :1 (mbt stem/instrument) voor geluidsopname geschikt :voce -- = microfoonstem + phonogramma sub :1 fonogram, geluidsspoor phonographia sub :1 fonografie, klankopneming, klankweergeving phonographic adj :1 fonografisch :lector -- = pick-up element phonographo sub :1 fonograaf :-- a cylindro = cilinderfonograaf :2 grammofoon :-- portative = koffergrammofoon phonolithic adj :1 GEOLOGIA fonoliet..., klinksteen... phonolitho sub :1 GEOLOGIA fonoliet, klinksteen phonologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA fonologie phonologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA fonologisch :le systema -- del lingua nederlandese = het fonologische systeem van de Nederlandese taal :schola -- de Praga = de Praagse fonologische school + phonologista sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA fonoloog phonologo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA fonoloog phonometria sub :1 fonometrie, klankmeting + phonometric adj :1 fonometrisch phonometro sub :1 fonometer, foonmeter, geluidmeter, klankmeter + phonon sub :1 PHYSICA fonon + phonophobia sub :1 MEDICINA fonofobie, angst voor geluiden + phonophotographia sub :1 fonofotografie + phonoscopio sub :1 fonoscoop + phonotheca sub :1 fonoteek + phonothecario sub :1 fonotecaris, beheerder van een fonotheek + phonotypia sub :1 fonotypie + phonotypo sub :1 fonetisch lettertype, fonotype + phormio sub :1 BOTANICA Nieuw-Zeelands gras + phosgeno sub :1 CHIMIA fosgeen(gas) + phosphatase sub :1 fosfatase phosphatate adj :1 fosfaat..., fosfaathoudend :composito -- = fosfaatverbinding :scorias -- = thomasslakkenmeel phosphatic adj :1 fosfatisch phosphato sub :1 CHIMIA fosfaat :mina de -- = fosfaatmijn + phosphaturia sub :1 MEDICINA fosfaturie + phosphaturic adj :1 MEDICINA fosfaturisch phospheno sub :1 MEDICINA fosfeen (lichtvlek veroorzaakt door druk op het oog) + phosphido sub :1 CHIMIA fosfide phosphina sub :1 CHIMIA fosfine phosphito sub :1 CHIMIA fosfiet + phosphoproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fosfoproteïne phosphorate adj :1 fosfor..., fosforhoudend :hydrogeno -- = fosforwaterstof phosphorescente adj :1 lichtgevend, licht uitstralend :corpore -- = lichtgevend lichaam :animal -- = lichtgevend dier :planta -- = lichtgevende plant :mar -- = oplichtende zee :color -- = lichtgevende verf phosphorescentia sub :1 fosforescentie phosphorescer v :1 fosforesceren phosphoric adj :1 fosforachtig, fosforhoudend, fosfor... :compositos -- = fosforverbindingen :acido -- = fosforzuur :flammifero -- = fosforlucifer + phosphorismo sub :1 fosforvergiftiging, fosforisme :-- chronic = chronische fosforvergiftiging phosphorite sub :1 MINERALOGIA fosforiet phosphoro sub :1 fosfor :vapor de -- = fosfordamp :bomba a/de -- = fosforbom :granata a/de -- = fosforgranaat :-- blanc = witte fosfor :-- rubie = rode fosfor :flammifero -- = fosforlucifer + phosphorolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fosforolyse + phosphoroscopio sub :1 fosforoscoop phosphorose adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = fosforigzuur + phosphorylar v :1 BIOCHIMIA fosforyleren + phosphorylase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fosforylase + phosphorylation sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fosforylering + phosphuro sub :1 CHIMIA fosfide :-- de hydrogeno = fosforwaterstof :-- de calcium = calciumfosfide + phot sub :1 PHYSICA fot photic adj :1 van het licht, licht..., fotisch :zona -- = fotische zone photica sub :1 leer van het licht + photismo sub :1 fotisme photo sub :1 foto :-- in nigro e blanco = zwartwitfoto :-- a/de/in colores = kleurenfoto :-- aeree = luchtfoto, luchtopname :-- de identitate = pasfoto :-- de sport (A) = sportfoto :-- collective/de gruppo = groepsfoto :-- a posa = tijdopname :-- de pressa = persfoto :-- del luna = maanfoto :-- matrimonial = trouwfoto :-- nette = scherpe foto :copia/proba de un -- = afdruk van een foto :album a/de --s = fotoalbum :apparato de -- = fototoestel :serie de --s = fotoserie :concurso de -- = fotowedstrijd :facer/prender un -- = een foto maken :aggrandir un -- = een foto vergroten :aggrandimento de un -- = vergroting van een foto + photobacterio sub :1 fotobacterie, lichtbacterie + photobiologia sub :1 fotobiologie + photocatalysator sub :1 fotokatalysator + photocatalyse (-ysis) sub :1 fotocatalyse + photocathodo sub :1 fotokathode + photocellula sub :1 fotocel, foto-elektrische cel + photoceramica sub :1 fotoceramiek photochimia sub :1 fotochemie + photochimic adj :1 fotochemisch :reaction -- = fotochemische reactie, lichtreactie + photochromatic adj :1 fotochromatisch photochromia sub :1 kleurenfotografie, fotochromie + photochromic adj :1 fotochromisch :vitro -- = fotochromisch glas + photochromismo sub :1 fotochromisme photocomponer v :1 fotozetten + photocomposition sub :1 fototypografie, het fotografisch zetten + photocompositor sub :1 fotozetmachine + photoconductivitate sub :1 PHYSICA lichtvariabel geleidingsvermogen + photoconductor sub :1 fotogeleider + photoconductor adj :1 fotogeleidings... :cellula -- = fotogeleidingscel + photocopia sub :1 fotocopie + photocopiar v :1 fotocopiëren :facer -- un libro = een boek laten fotocopiëren + photocopiator sub :1 fotocopiëerapparaat + photocurrente sub :1 fotostroom + photodegradabile adj :1 afbreekbaar door licht + photodegradabilitate sub :1 afbreekbaarheid door licht + photodetector sub :1 fotodetector + photodiodo sub :1 fotodiode, halfgeleiderdiode + photodissociation sub :1 CHIMIA optische dissociatie + photodynamic adj :1 fotodynamisch + photoelasticitate sub :1 TECHNICA foto-elasticiteit photoelectric adj :1 foto-elektrisch :cellula -- = foto-elektrische cel :effecto -- = foto-elektrisch effect :detector -- = foto-elektrische detector, fotodetector + photoelectricitate sub :1 foto-elektriciteit + photoelectron sub :1 foto-elektron, lichtelektron + photoelemento sub :1 foto-element + photoemission sub :1 foto-emissie + photoemulsion sub :1 foto-emulsie + photofinish sub ANGLESE :1 fotofinish + photogalvanographia sub :1 fotogalvanografie photogene adj :1 lichtgevend, lichtend, fotogeen :bacterios -- = fotogene bacteriën + photogenia sub :1 (het) fotogeniek zijn photogenic adj :1 lichtgevend, lichtend, fotogeen :bacterios -- = fotogene bacteriën :2 fotogeniek :visage -- = fotogeniek gezicht + photogeologia sub :1 fotogeologie + photogeologo sub :1 fotogeoloog + photogoniometro sub :1 fotogoniometer + photogramma sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA fotogram + photogrammetria sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA fotogrammetrie :-- aeree = luchtkartering + photogrammetric adj :1 fotogrammetrisch photographar v :1 fotograferen photographia sub :1 het fotograferen, fotografie(kunst) :-- in colores = kleurenfotografie :-- aeree = luchtfotografie :-- flash (A) = flitsfotografie :-- de arte = kunstfotografie :-- de pressa = persfotografie :-- infrarubie = infraroodfotografie :-- ultraviolette = ultravioletfotografie :apparato de -- = fototoestel :2 foto, fotografie, opname :-- in colores = kleurenfoto :-- aeree = luchtfoto :-- a posa = tijdopname :-- de pressa = persfoto photographic adj :1 fotografisch, foto... :material -- = fotografisch materiaal :accessorios -- = fotoartikelen :papiro -- = fotopapier :apparato -- = fototoestel :placa -- = fotografische plaat :film/pellicula -- = fotografische film, filmrol(letje) :emulsion -- = fotografische emulsie, lichtgevoelige laag :densitate -- = fotografische densiteit :reportage -- = fotoreportage :TYPOGRAPHIA composition -- = fotografisch zetsel :nudo/nuda -- = naaktfoto :agentia -- = foto(pers)bureau :memoria -- = fotografisch geheugen :reproducer photographicamente = fotografisch reproduceren photographo sub :1 fotograaf :-- amateur (F) = amateurfotograaf :-- professional = beroepsfotograaf :-- de pressa = persfotograaf :-- stratal = straatfotograaf :club (A) de --s = fotoclub photogravure sub :1 fotogravure + photoheliographo sub :1 fotoheliograaf + photoionisation sub :1 foto-ionisatie + photojornalismo sub :1 fotojournalistiek + photojornalista sub :1 fotojournalist photolithographia sub :1 fotolithografie, lichtsteendruk :2 lichtsteendruk (afbeelding) photolithographiar v :1 fotolithograferen + photolithographic adj :1 photolithografisch + photoluminescentia sub :1 PHYSICA fotoluminescentie + photolyse (-ysis) sub :1 fotolyse (chemische ontleding onder invloed van licht) + photolytic adj :1 fotolytisch :reduction -- = fotolytische reductie + photomagnetismo sub :1 fotomagnetisme + photomasca sub :1 fotomasker :-- metallisate = gemetalliseerd fotomasker :-- transparente = transparant fotomasker + photomechanic adj :1 fotomechanisch + photomechanica sub :1 fotomechanisch procédé + photometeoros sub pl :1 fotometeoren + photometrar v :1 fotometreren + photometria sub :1 fotometrie, licht(sterkte)meting + photometric adj :1 fotometrisch :mesurationes -- = fotometrische metingen :apparatos -- = foto-metrische apparaten photometro sub :1 fotometer, lichtmeter :-- spheric = kogelfotometer + photomicrographia sub :1 fotomicrografie photomontage sub :1 fotomontage + photomorphose (-osis) sub :1 fotomorfose + photomultiplicator sub :1 fotovermenigvuldiger photon sub :1 PHYSICA foton, lichtquant + photonastia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fotonastie + photonegative adj :1 BIOLOGIA fotonegatief photonic adj :1 PHYSICA foton(en)... :radiation -- = fotonenstraling + photonica sub :1 fotonica, fotoniek + photoperception sub :1 BIOLOGIA lichtwaarneming + photoperiodic adj :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fotoperiode... + photoperiodicitate sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fotoperiodiciteit + photoperiodismo sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fotoperiodiciteit + photoperiodo sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fotoperiode, lichtdonkerperiode + photopheric adj :1 photosferisch + photophobe adj :1 lichtschuw + photophobia sub :1 lichtschuwheid, fotofobie + photophobic adj :1 lichtschuw + photoreceptor sub :1 fotoreceptor + photoresiste adj :1 fotoresist + photoresistentia sub :1 fotoweerstand + photoroman sub :1 fotoroman + photosafari sub :1 fotosafari + photoscopio sub :1 fotoscoop + photosensibile adj :1 lichtgevoelig :emulsion/strato -- = lichtgevoelige laag :superficie -- = lichtgevoelig oppervlak :papiro -- = lichtgevoelig papier + photosensibilisation sub :1 fotosensibilisatie, fotosensibilisering + photosensibilitate sub :1 lichtgevoeligheid + photoserigraphia sub :1 fotoserigrafie photosphera sub :1 ASTRONOMIA fotosfeer + photospheric adj :1 mbt de fotosfeer photostatic adj :1 een fotocopiëerapparaat of een fotocopie betreffend photostato sub :1 fotocopiëerapparaat :2 fotocopie photosynthese (-esis) sub :1 BOTANICA fotosynthese photosynthetic adj :1 BOTANICA de fotosynthese betreffend, fotosynthetisch + phototaxis sub :1 BIOLOGIA fototaxis + phototechnic adj :1 fototechnisch :servicio -- = fototechnische dienst + phototelegraphia sub :1 beeldtelegrafie, beeldradio + phototheca sub :1 fototheek, fotoarchief, verzameling foto's + phototheodolite sub :1 fototheodoliet phototherapia sub :1 MEDICINA fototherapie, lichttherapie, lichtbehandeling phototherapic adj :1 MEDICINA fototherapeutisch + phototransistor sub :1 fototransistor + phototropia sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fototropie + phototropic adj :1 BOTANICA BIOLOGIA fototropisch :fluido -- = fototropische vloeistof + phototropismo sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA fototropie, fototropisme phototypia sub :1 lichtdruk(procedé), fototypie, het lichtdrukken phototypic adj :1 van de fototypie, lichtdruk... :reproduction -- = lichtdrukreproduktie phototypo sub :1 lichtdruk (afdruk) phototypographia sub :1 lichtdruk(procédé), fototypie, het lichtdrukken phototypographic adj :1 van de fototypie + photovoltaic adj :1 fotovoltaïsch :effecto -- = fotovoltaïsch effect :cellula -- = fotovoltaïsche cel + photozincographia sub :1 lichtzinkdruk, fotozincografie + photozincographic adj :1 fotozincografisch + phragmitis :1 BOTANICA rietgras phrasar v :1 MUSICA fraseren phrase sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA frase, gezegde, (idiomatische) uitdrukking :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (vol)zin :-- simplice = enkelvoudige zin :-- complexe = samengestelde zin :-- interrogative = vraagzin :-- final = slotzin :-- elliptic = elliptische zin :structura/construction del -- = zinsbouw :melodia del -- = zinsmelodie :rhythmo del -- = zinsritme :balanciar su --s = evenwichtige zinnen maken :--s = (OOK) holle frasen, holle woorden :3 MUSICA frase, muzikale figuur phraseologia sub :1 fraseologie, woordkeus en zinsbouw eigen aan een bepaald taalgebruik :-- administrative = administratief taalgebruik :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk taalgebruik/jargon :2 fraseologie, gebruik van holle frasen phraseologic adj :1 met gezegden en uitdrukkingen :dictionario -- = woordenboek met uitdrukkingen en gezegden + phrastic adj :1 zins... :analyse (-ysis) -- = zinsontleding + phratria sub :1 HISTORIA fratrie + phreatic adj :1 freatisch, grondwater... :zona -- = freatische zone :aqua -- = freatisch water :superfacie -- = freatisch oppervlak :cyclo -- = freatische kringloop :unda -- = grondwatergolf :nivello -- = grondwaterspiegel, freatisch vlak :gradiente -- = helling van de grondwaterspiegel + phreatologia sub :1 freatologie + phreatologic adj :1 freatologisch + phrenalgia sub :1 MEDICINA frenalgie, pijnaan het middenrif phrenesia sub :1 bezetenheid, waanzin, razernij phrenetic adj :1 (als) bezeten, razend, dol phrenetico sub :1 waanzinnige phrenic adj :1 ANATOMIA middenrif..., diafragma... phrenitis sub :1 MEDICINA frenitis phrenographo sub :1 frenograaf phrenologia sub :1 frenologie, schedelleer phrenologic adj :1 frenologisch phrenologista sub :1 frenoloog phrenologo sub :1 frenoloog phrenopathia sub :1 frenopathie phrenopathic adj :1 frenopathisch + phrygano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schietmot, watermot, kokerjuffer Phrygia sub n pr :1 Frygië phrygie adj :1 Frygisch :berretto/bonetto -- = Frygische muts phrygio sub :1 Frygiër :2 Frygische taal, Frygisch + phrynosoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA padhagedis + phtalato sub :1 CHIMIA ftalaat + phtaleina sub :1 ftaleïne :-- de phenol = fenolftaleïne + phtalic adj :1 CHIMIA ftaal... :acido -- = ftaalzuur + phtalocyanina sub :1 CHIMIA ptalocyanine + phthiriasis sub :1 MEDICINA (schaam)luizenziekte + phthisic adj :1 MEDICINA teringachtig, tering... + phthisico sub :1 MEDICINA teringlijder + phthisis sub :1 MEDICINA longtering, longtuberculose + phycologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA algenkunde + phycomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA wierzwam + phycophago sub :1 wiereter + phylacterio sub :1 joodse gebedsriem :2 fylacterion, beschermmiddel, amulet, talisman + phylactic adj :1 fylactisch + phylaxis sub :1 afweervermogen tegen ziekteverwekkers + phyletic adj :1 BIOLOGIA fyletisch, fylogenetisch + phyllio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wandelend blad + phyllite sub :1 fylliet + phyllocacto sub :1 bladcactus + phyllodio sub :1 fyllodium (verbrede bladsteel zonder bladschijf) + phyllophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bladeter :2 ZOOLOGIA bladkever + phyllopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bladpootkreeft + phyllotaxis sub :1 BOTANICA bladstand + phylloxera sub :1 ZOOLOGIA druifluis, wijngaardluis, fylloxera + phylloxeric adj :1 fylloxera... phylo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA elk der hoofdgroepen waarin het dierenrijk verdeeld wordt, fylum, stam, divisio phylogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA fylogenese, fylogenie phylogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA fylogenetisch :arbore -- = stamboom + phylogenetica sub :1 BIOLOGIA fylogenetica, afstammingsleer phylogenia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fylogenese, fylogenie :2 BIOLOGIA fylogenie (wetenschap) phylogenista sub :1 BIOLOGIA fylogeneticus + physalia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA drijfkwal, blaaskwal, physalia + physalis sub :1 BOTANICA jodenster, lampionplant physic adj :1 fysisch, natuurkundig, natuur... :scientias -- = natuurwetenschappen :astronomia -- = fysische astronomie/sterrenkunde :geographia -- = natuurkundige aardrijkskunde/geografie :chimia -- = fysische chemie/scheikunde :phenomenos -- = natuurkundige verschijnselen :2 fysiek, lichamelijk, lichaam... :education -- = lichamelijke opvoeding :condition -- = fysieke conditie :exercitio -- = lichaamsbeweging :debilitate -- = lichaamszwakte :fortia -- = lichaamskracht :amor -- = lichamelijke liefde :labor/travalio -- = lichaamsarbeid :punition/pena/castigamento/correction -- = lichaamsstraf, lijfstraf :defecto -- del corpore = lichaamsgebrek :deperimento -- = verval van krachten :JURIDIC persona -- = natuurlijke persoon :non apte physicamente = lichamelijk ongeschikt :3 materieel, stoffelijk :le mundo -- = de stoffelijke wereld physica sub :1 fysica, natuurkunde :-- experimental = experimentele natuurkunde :-- theoric = theoretische natuurkunde :-- applicate = toegepaste natuurkunde :-- molecular = moleculairfysica :instrumentos de -- = natuurkundige instrumenten :laboratorio de -- = natuurkundig laboratorium :libro/manual de -- = natuurkundeboek :professor de -- = natuurkundeleraar + physicalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fysicalisme + physicalista sub :1 aanhanger van het fysicalisme physico sub :1 fysicus, natuurkundige physicochimia sub :1 fysische chemie/scheikunde physicochimic adj :1 fysisch-chemisch + physicochimico sub :1 fysico-chemicus + physicomathemathica sub :1 wiskundige natuurkunde + physicomathematic adj :1 fysico-mathematisch + physicotheologic adj :1 fysico-theologisch :proba -- del existentia de Deo = fysico-theologisch godsbewijs physiocrate sub :1 fysiocraat physiocratia sub :1 fysiocratisme physiocratic adj :1 fysiocratisch :schola -- = fysiocratische school physiognomia sub :1 fysiognomiek, gelaatkunde :2 gelaat(suitdrukking) physiognomic adj :1 fysiognomisch :2 van het gelaat, gelaats... :tractos -- = gelaatstrekken physiognomista sub :1 gelaatkundige physiognomonia sub :1 gelaatkunde, fysiognomiek physiognomonic adj :1 gelaatkundig, fysiognomisch physiographia sub :1 fysiografie + physiographic adj :1 fysiografisch :demarcation -- = fysiografische begrenzing physiologia sub :1 fysiologie :-- de travalio/de labor = arbeidsfysiologie :-- muscular = spierfysiologie :-- cellular = celfysiologie :-- acustic = toonfysiologie :-- animal = dierfysiologie :-- vegetal = plantenfysiologie :-- spatial = ruimtefysiologie :-- del reproduction = voortplantingsfysiologie :-- general = algemene fysiologie :-- comparate = vergelijkende fysiologie physiologic adj :1 fysiologisch :studios -- = fysio-logische studiën :phenomenos -- = fysiologische verschijnselen :solution salin -- = fysiologische zoutoplossing physiologista sub :1 fysioloog physiologo sub :1 fysioloog + physionomia sub :1 gelaat(suitdrukking) + physionomic adj :1 van het gelaat, gelaats... + physionomista sub :1 fysionomist + physionomista adj :1 fysionomistisch + physiopathic adj :1 MEDICINA fysiopathisch + physiopathologia sub :1 fysische pathologie, fysiopathologie + physiopathologic adj :1 MEDICINA fysiopathologisch + physiopathologista sub :1 MEDICINA fysiopatholoog + physioplastic adj :1 fysioplastisch + physiotegia sub :1 BOTANICA scharnierplant + physiotherapeuta sub :1 fysiotherapeut physiotherapia sub :1 fysiotherapie + physiotherapista sub :1 fysiotherapeut physis sub :1 natuur, wezenlijke eigenschap (van persoon of ding), fysis + physocarpo sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwbalspirea + physostoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fysostoom + physostome adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :pisces -- = fysostomen + physotegia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- virginian = scharnierplant, draaibloem + phytina sub :1 fytine + phytobiologia sub :1 fytobiologie, plantenfysiologie + phytobiologic adj :1 phytobiologisch, plantenfysiologisch :laboratorio pro recercas -- = laboratorium voor plantenfysiologisch onderzoek + phytobiologista sub :1 plantenfysioloog + phytobiologo sub :1 plantenfysioloog + phytochimia sub :1 fytochemie, plantenscheikunde + phytochimic adj :1 fytochemisch, plantenscheikundig + phytocida sub :1 BOTANICA fytocide, plantenverdelgingsmiddel + phytocida adj :1 BOTANICA plantenverdelgings... + phytoecologia sub :1 fyto-ecologie, plantenecologie + phytogene adj :1 fytogeen, uit planten ontstaan + phytogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA fytogenese + phytogenetica sub :1 BOTANICA fytogenetica + phytogeographia sub :1 BOTANICA fytogeografie, plantengeografie + phytogeographic adj :1 fytogeografisch + phytogeographo sub :1 fytogeograaf + phytogeologia sub :1 fytogeologie + phytoglobulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA fytoglobuline phytographia sub :1 fytografie, plantenbeschrijving + phytographo sub :1 plantenbeschrijver + phytohormon sub :1 BIOLOGIA fytohormoon + phytol sub :1 fytol phytolacca sub :1 BOTANICA karmozijnbes + phytolaccaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA phytolaccaceae, phytolaccaceeën, karmozijnbesfamilie + phytologia sub :1 fytologie + phytologic adj :1 fytologisch + phytopaleontologia sub :1 fytopaleontologie + phytoparasito sub :1 BIOLOGIA fytoparasiet + phytopathologia sub :1 BOTANICA fytopathologie, plantenziektenkunde + phytopathologic adj :1 BOTANICA fytopathologisch, plantenziektenkundig + phytopathologista sub :1 fytopatholoog + phytopathologo sub :1 fytopatholoog + phytophage adj :1 ZOOLOGIA fytofaag, plantenetend :insectos -- = plantenetende insecten + phytophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fytofaag, planteneter + phytopharmacia sub :1 plantenartsenijkunde, fytofarmacie + phytophtora sub :1 fytoftora (soort schimmel), aardappelziekte + phytophysiologia sub :1 plantenfysiologie + phytophysiologic adj :1 plantenfysiologisch + phytoplancton sub :1 BIOLOGIA fytoplancton, plantaardig plankton + phytosanitari adj :1 fytosanitair :producto -- = spuitmiddel + phytosciologic adj :1 fytosociologisch, vegetatiekundig + phytosociologia sub :1 fytosociologie, vegetatiekunde + phytosterol sub :1 fytosterol + phytotherapia sub :1 fytotherapie + phytotomia sub :1 fytotomie, plantenanatomie + phytotoxic adj :1 giftig voor planten + phytotoxina sub :1 BIOLOGIA plantengif + phytotoxitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA giftigheid voor planten + phytotron sub :1 fytotron (plantenlaboratorium) + phytovirologia sub :1 plantenvirologie + phytovirus sub :1 plantenvirus pi sub :1 (Griekse letter) pi :2 MATHEMATICA pi + pianino sub :1 pianino pianissimo adv :1 MUSICA pianissimo, heel zacht pianista sub :1 pianist + pianistic adj :1 piano..., voor piano geschreven :technica -- = pianistiek :litteratura -- = pianoliteratuur piano sub :1 MUSICA piano :-- mechanic = mechanische piano, pianola :-- a chordas cruciate = kruissnarige piano :-- a/de cauda = vleugel :-- disaccordate = ontstemde piano :cassa de -- = pianokast :parte de -- = pianopartij :musica pro -- = pianomuziek (compositie) :musica de -- = pianomuziek (uitvoering) :concerto pro -- = pianoconcert (compositie) :concerto de -- = pianoconcert (uitvoering) :accompaniamento de -- = pianobegeleiding :recital de -- = pianorecital :fabrica de --s = pianofabriek :fabricante de --s = pianofabrikant :constructor de --s = pianobouwer :professor de -- = pianoleraar :accordator de --(s) = pianostemmer :lection de -- = pianoles :studio del -- = studio del piano :tabouret (F) de -- = pianokruk :sonar le -- = pianospelen piano adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA piano, zacht pianoforte sub :1 MUSICA pianoforte pianola sub :1 MUSICA pianola + piassava sub :1 piassave (stijve borstelvezels uit de bladeren van palmbomen) :brossa in -- = borstel van piassave piastra sub :1 piaster (munt) pica sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ekster :ovo de -- = eksterei :nido de -- = eksternest :2 pica (soort letter) + picador sub ESPANIOL :1 picador (ruiter bij het stieregevecht) + picarde adj :1 Picardisch + Picardia sub n pr :1 Picardië + picardo sub :1 Picardiër picaresc adj :1 picaresk, schelmen... :roman -- = schelmenroman :aventuras -- = picareske avonturen picaro sub ESPANIOL :1 schelm, held uit een schelmenroman picca (I) sub :1 piek, spies, lans :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtspies :2 schoppen (in 't kaartspel) :dama de -- = schoppenvrouw :asse de -- = schoppenaas picca (II) sub :1 gepikeerdheid, wrevel + piccalilly sub ANGLESE :1 piccalilly :sauce (F) de -- = piccalillysaus piccante adj :1 bijtend, stekend :sarcasmo -- = bijtend sarcasme :filo -- = prikkeldraad :spina -- = scherpe doorn :gases -- = prikkelende gassen :2 pikant, prikkelend :sapor/gusto -- = pikante smaak :sauce (F) -- = pikante saus :caseo -- = pikante kaas :stilo -- = gekruide stijl :detalios -- = pikante bijzonderheden :lectura -- = prikkelende lectuur piccar v :1 prikken, steken, lanssteken toebrengen :LUCHTOORLOG -- super le inimico = op de vijand duiken :2 bijten, steken, prikken (insect, reptiel, etc.) :un culice/mosquito me ha piccate = ik ben door een mug gestoken/gebeten :le fumo me picca in le oculos = de rook prikt/prikkelt in mijn ogen :le vino se picca = de wijn wordt zuur :-- se de = zich laten voorstaan op :3 -- se = zich ergeren :4 -- se de = zich laten voorstaan op + piccatura sub :1 prik, steek :-- de vespa = wespensteek :-- de pulice = vlooienbeet :-- de ape = bijensteek :-- de insecto = insektensteek :-- de crabro = horzelsteek :-- de mosquito/culice = muggenbeet :-- de medusa = kwallenbeet :2 prik, injectie :-- intravenose = intraveneuze injectie + picchettar v :1 met palen afzetten, afbakenen, afpalen :2 posten, postend bewaken + picchetto sub :1 piket(paal)(tje) :-- de tenta = tentpen, haring :2 MILITAR piket :3 post(er) (bij staking) picco sub :1 (pik)houweel, pikhamer :2 bergtop, piek, hoogste punt + piccolo sub :1 MUSICA piccolo (fluit) pice sub :1 pek, pik :petra a -- = peksteen :torcha {sj} a -- = pektoorts :potto a/de -- = pekpot :tonna a/de -- = pekton :emplastro a -- = pekpleister :odor de -- = peklucht :de color de -- = pekkleurig :nigre como (le) -- = pikzwart, pekzwart + picea sub :1 BOTANICA spar :cono de -- = sparappel, sparkegel piciar v :1 met pek bestrijken :brossa a/de -- = pekkwast :filo piciate = pekdraad, pikdraad piciose adj :1 pekachtig, met pek besmeurd pickles sub pl ANGLESE :1 pickles :-- al mustarda = mosterdzuur pickpocket sub ANGLESE :1 zakkenroller :methodos de --s = zakkenrollersmethoden :diffide del --s = pas op voor zakkenrollers pick-up sub ANGLESE :1 pick-up :prisa/connexion de -- = pick-up-aansluiting picnic sub ANGLESE :1 piknik :facer (un) -- = piknikken + picnicar v :1 piknikken pico sub :1 ZOOLOGIA specht :-- verde/viride = groene specht :-- nigre = zwarte specht :nido de -- = spechtenest + pico... :1 PHYSICA pico... + picocurie sub :1 PHYSICA picocurie + picofarad sub :1 PHYSICA picofarad + picoprocessor sub :1 picoprocessor + picosecunda sub :1 picoseconde + picot sub FRANCESE :1 picot + picrato sub :1 CHIMIA picraat + picric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = picrinezuur + picris sub :1 BOTANICA bitterkruid + picrotoxina sub :1 picrotoxine + pictic adj :1 Pictisch + picto sub :1 Pict + pictogramma sub :1 pictogram + pictographia sub :1 beeldschrift, pictografie + pictographic adj :1 pictografisch :scriptura -- = beeldschrift :signos -- = pictografische tekens pictor sub :1 schilder :-- aulic/del corte = hofschilder :-- futurista = futuristische schilder :-- de paisages = landschapschilder :-- de cavallos = paardenschilder :atelier de -- = schildersatelier :modello de -- = schildersmodel :cavalletto de -- = schildersezel :equipamento de -- = schildersbenodigdheden :perspectiva de -- = schildersperspectief + pictora sub :1 schilderes pictoresc adj :1 pittoresk, schilderachtig, kleurrijk :paisage -- = schilderachtig landschap :historia -- = kleurrijk verhaal :personage -- = kleurrijke figuur :sito -- = pittoresk plekje :scena -- = schilderachtig tafereel :description -- = schilderachtige beschrijving :terminos -- = schilderachtige bewoordingen :linguage -- = schilderachtige taal :situation -- del castello = schilderachtige ligging van het kasteel pictoressa sub :1 schilderes + pictoric adj :1 mbt de schilderkunst :stilo -- = schilderstijl pictura sub :1 schilderkunst :-- gothic = Gotische schilderkunst :-- impressionista = impressionistische schilderkunst :libro de -- = schilderboek :schola de -- = schilderschool :-- figurative = figuratieve schilderkunst :-- abstracte/non-figurative = abstracte schilderkunst :-- romantic = roamntische schilderkunst :le -- nederlandese del XVIIe seculo = de Nederlandse schilderkunst van de 17e eeuw :2 schilderij, schildering :-- a(l) oleo = olieverfschilderij :-- de altar = altaarstuk :-- mural = muurschildering :-- abstracte/non-figurative = abstract schilderij :-- expressionista = expressionistisch schilderij :museo de --s = schilderijenmuseum :ordinantia de un -- = compositie van een schilderij :vendita public de --s = schilderijenveiling :exhibition/exposition de --s = schilderijententoonstelling :cabinetto de --s = schilderijenkabinet :salon de --(s) = galerie :collection de --s = schilderijenverzameling :collector de --s = schilderijenverzamelaar :fixar un -- al muro = een schilderij aan de wand hangen :reproducer un -- = een copie van een schilderij maken :inquadrar un -- = een schilderij inlijsten :inquadramento de un -- = 1 schilderijlijst, 2 inlijsting van een schilderij pictural adj :1 schilder..., schilderachtig, picturaal :arte -- = schilderkunst :technica -- = schildertechniek :talento -- = schildertalent + pidgin sub :1 pidgin (mengtaal op basis van Engels) pie adj :1 vroom, godvruchtig, devoot :persona -- = vrome, vroom mens pièce sub FRANCESE :1 toneelstuk :2 muziekstuk + pied-à-terre sub FRANCESE :1 pied-à-terre, onderkomen, optrekje, buitenhuis + piercing sub ANGLESE :1 piercing + pieride sub :1 witje (vlinder) + pierrot sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO pierrot + pietà sub ITALIANO :1 ARTE pietà pietate sub :1 RELIGION vroomheid, godsvrucht, devotie :libros de -- = vrome boeken :affectar -- = femelen :2 eerbied, respect, piëteit :3 mededogen, medelijden :haber -- de = medelijden hebben met :facer -- a un persona = iemands medelijden wekken :inspirar/excitar le -- = medelijden wekken :monte de -- = lommerd, bank van lening :sin -- = meedogenloos, genadeloos pietismo sub :1 RELIGION piëtisme pietista sub :1 RELIGION piëtist + pietista adj :1 RELIGION piëtistisch + pietistic adj :1 RELIGION piëtistisch pietose adj :1 medelevend, medelijdend :2 beklagenswaardig, meelijwekkend, zielig :esser in un stato -- = in een beklagenswaardige toestand verkeren + piezochimia sub :1 piëzo-chemie + piezocrystallo sub :1 piëzokristal + piezoelectric adj :1 PHYSICA piëzo-elektrisch :cellula -- = piëzo-elektrische cel :crystallo -- = piëzo-electrisch kristal :effecto -- = piëzo-elektrisch effect :semiconductor -- = piëzohalfgeleider :vibrator -- = piëzo-elektrische triller :altoparlator -- = piëzo-elektrische luidspreker + piezoelectricitate sub :1 PHYSICA piëzo-elektriciteit + piezomagnetismo sub :1 piëzomagnetisme + piezometria sub :1 PHYSICA piëzometrie + piezometric adj :1 PHYSICA piëzometrisch :nivello -- = piëzometrisch niveau :superfacie -- = piëzometrisch oppervlak + piezometro sub :1 PHYSICA piëzometer :orificio del -- = opening van de piëzometer + piezoquarz sub :1 piëzokwarts + pif! interj :1 pief! pigmentar v :1 met een pigment kleuren, pigmenteren pigmentari adj :1 BIOCHIMIA pigment... :cellula -- = pigmentcel :tumor -- = pigmentgezwel pigmentation sub :1 het kleuren met pigmenten :2 pigmentatie, pigmentering, pigmentvorming pigmento sub :1 pigment, kleurstof :-- biliar = galkleurstof :-- cutanee = huidpigment :-- sanguinee/hematic = bloedpigment :--s vegetal = plantenkleurstoffen :--s natural = natuurlijke kleurstoffen :--s artificial = chemische kleurstoffen :-- anticorrosive = roestwerend pigment + pigmentogene adj :1bacterio -- = pigmentbacterie + pignorabile adj :1 beleenbaar, verpandbaar :ben -- = beleenbaar goed + pignorabilitate sub :1 beleenbaarheid, verpandbaarheid pignorar v :1 verpanden, in pand geven, belenen :-- un horologio = een horloge verpanden + pignoration sub :1 verpanding, belening :-- super auro = goudbelening :summa de -- = beleensom :valor de -- = beleenwaarde + pignorative adj :1 JURIDIC pand... :contracto -- = pandovereenkomst, pandcontract :indorsamento -- = endossement tot pandgeving pignore sub :1 (onder)pand :prestator super -- = lommerdhouder, pandjesbaas :domo de --s = pandjeshuis, lommerd :joco del --s = pandspel, pandverbeuren pigre adj :1 lui, traag, vadsig pigressa sub :1 luiheid, traagheid, vadsigheid pigritia sub :1 luiheid, traagheid, vadsigheid pila sub :1 (brug)pijler :-- de ponte = brugpijler :-- de ripa = landpijler :-- mural = muurpijler :ponte super --s = pijlerbrug :2 stapel, hoop, berg, mijt :-- de feno = hooiberg :-- de ligno = houtmijt/stapel :-- de carbon vegetal/de ligno = houtskoolmijt :-- de cereales = korenmijt :-- de composto = composthoop :-- de ferralia = hoop oud roest :3 batterij, zuil :-- sic = droogelement, batterij :-- exhauste/discargate = lege batterij :-- solar = zonnebatterij :-- atomic/nuclear = atoom/kernreactor :ignition/accendimento per --(s) = batterijontsteking :iste radio functiona con --s = deze radio werkt op batterijen :le motor va a --s = de motor loopt op batterijen pilar sub :1 pilaar, zuil pilar (I) v :1 opstapelen, ophopen :-- ligno = hout opstapelen pilar (II) v :1 ontharen pilastro sub :1 pilaster, pijler :-- de appoio = steunbeer :-- angular = hoekpijler Pilato sub n pr :1 Pilatus pilav sub TURCO :1 pilav, pilaw, pilau (scherpe rijstschotel) pilaw sub PERSA :1 pilaw, pilav, pilau (scherpe rijstschotel) + pilchard sub ANGLESE :1 pilchard, pelser piliage sub :1 het (leeg)plunderen, plundering :expedition de -- = rooftocht, strooptocht piliar v :1 (leeg)plunderen, leeghalen, (be)roven piliator sub :1 plunderaar :cavallero -- = roofridder pilo sub :1 (één) haar, haren, beharing, vacht (van dieren) :-- de pectore = borsthaar :-- del axillas = okselhaar :-- de naso = neushaar :-- de taxon = dassenhaar :-- de simia = apenhaar :-- de can = hondenhaar :bonetto de -- = haren muts :a -- lisie = gladharig :a -- resistente = poolvast :le brossa perde du --s = de borstel haart :le catto perde su --s = de kat haart :montar a -- = zonder zadel (paard)rijden :2 haartje (van plant/vrucht, etc.) :3 pool (van tapijt), draad (van weefsel) + pilocarpina sub :1 CHIMIA pilocarpine + pilocarpo sub :1 BOTANICA jaborandi pilori sub :1 kaak, schandpaal pilose adj :1 haar..., harig, behaard :folliculo -- = haarzakje, haarfollikel :papilla -- = haarpapil :radice -- = haarwortel :genista -- = kruipbrem + pilosella :1 BOTANICA muizenoor, havikskruid + pilosiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met behaarde bloemen + pilosipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met behaarde kroonbladen pilositate sub :1 het behaard zijn, behaardheid, beharing :-- corporal/corporee/del corpore = lichaamsbeharing :-- pubian = schaamhaar pilota sub :1 piloot, vlieger, vliegenier :cabina del -- = cockpit :sedia de -- = pilotenstoel :uniforme de -- = vliegeniersuniform :-- militar = oorlogsvlieger :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtvlieger :-- de guerra = oorlogsvlieger :-- de planator = zweefvlieger :-- de essayo = testpiloot, invlieger :-- automatic = automatische piloot :2 loods :-- costari = kustloods :bandiera de -- = loodsvlag :nave/lancha {sj} (de) -- = loodsboot ZOOLOGIA :pisce -- = loodsmannetje :3 bestuurder (van auto) :4 gids, geleider :5 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stuurman + pilota adj :1 model..., experimenteer..., voortrekkers..., proef... :modello -- = proefmodel :processo -- = proefproces :projecto -- = proefproject :fabrica -- = proeffabriek :interprisa -- = proefbedrijf pilotage sub :1 het besturen (van vliegtuig/auto/schip) :-- automatic = automatische besturing :2 het loodsen, loodswezen, loodsdienst :regulamento de -- = loodsreglement :derectos de -- = loodsgeld :taxa de -- = loodsbelasting :officio de -- = loodskantoor :tarifa de -- = loodstarief :libro de -- = loodsboek :-- compulsori = loodsplicht, loodsdwang :3 begeleiding als gids pilotar v :1 besturen (van vliegtuig/auto/schip) :2 loodsen :3 (iemand) tot gids dienen pilula sub :1 PHARMACIA pil :-- ferruginose = staalpil :-- anticonceptional/contraceptive = anticonceptiepil :-- anovulatori = ovulatieremmer :-- antimalaric = malariapil :-- laxative = laxeerpil :-- de quinina = kininepil :-- diuretic = plaspil :-- amar = bittere pil :facer --s = pillen draaien :aurar/dorar le -- = de pil vergulden :prender le -- = de pil gebruiken :cassetta a/pro --s = pillendoosje pilular adj :1 PHARMACIA pil(len)... :massa -- = pillendeeg + pilularia sub :1 BOTANICA pilvaren + pilulifere adj :1 BOTANICA bolletjes dragend :carex/carice -- = pilzegge + pilum sub :1 ANTIQUITATE werpspies + pimenta sub :1 pimentboom/struik pimentar v :1 (met Spaanse peper) kruiden, peperen :-- un platto = een gerecht kruiden pimento sub :1 Spaanse peper, piment :oleo de -- = pimentolie :sauce {F} de -- = pimentsaus + pimpinella sub :1 BOTANICA pimpernel, bevernel, bokspeterselie + pinacea (I) sub :1 pinas (soort sloep) + pinacea (II) sub :1 BOTANICA grove den pinaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA pinaceae pinacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de pinaceae + pinacotheca sub :1 pinacotheek, schilderijenkabinet, schilderijenmuseum :-- del Vaticano = pi-nacotheek van het vaticaan pinastro sub :1 BOTANICA zeeden pincel sub :1 penseel, kwast :-- a/de barba = scheerkwast :colpo de -- = penseelstreek :designo al -- = penseeltekening :pilo de -- = penseelhaar :manear le -- = het penseel voeren pincelar v :1 penselen, schilderen + pincelata sub :1 penseelstreek :2 penseelvoering :haber un -- legier = een licht penseelvoering hebben pince-nez sub FRANCESE :1 pince-nez, knijpbril, lorgnet pincette sub FRANCESE :1 pincet :-- de chirurgico = chirurgisch pincet + pincher sub ANGLESE :1 pincher + pincia sub pl :1 tang, klem, knijper :-- a pantalon(es) = broekklem :-- de cyclista = broekveer :-- a curvar = buigtang :-- universe/universal = combinatietang :-- a tubo = pijptang :-- a denudar = draadstripper :-- a sutura = hechttang :-- prehensile = grijptang :-- a sucro = klontjestang :-- crocodilo = krokodillenklem :--s de un crabba = scharen van een krab + pinciamento sub :1 het knijpen, knijping, kneep + pinciar v :1 knijpen, (vast)klemmen pincion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vink :-- vulgar = boekvink :canto del -- = vinkeslag :nido de -- = vinkenest + pindaric adj :1 LITTERATURA Pindarisch :poesia -- = Pindarische poëzie :ode -- = Pindarische ode :stilo -- = Pindarische stijl + pindarismo sub :1 LITTERATURA pindarisme, dichten in de trant van Pindarus + Pindaro sub n pr :1 LITTERATURA Pindaro pinea sub :1 BOTANICA denappel, pijnappel pineal adj :1 ANATOMIA pineaal :glandula -- = pijnappelklier pinee adj :1 BOTANICA van de den, den..., van de pijnboom, pijnboom... pineto sub :1 dennenbos(je), pijnbomenbos(je) :2 pinetum pinger v :1 schilderen, verven :-- un casa = een huis schilderen :-- un paisage/un portrait (F) = een landschap/een portret schilderen :-- nudos/nudas = naakten schilderen :-- al pincel = met een penseel schilderen :-- al brossa = met een kwast schilderen :-- al rolo = met een roller schilderen :-- al oleo = met olieverf schilderen :-- al tempera = met tempera schilderen :-- al fresco = al fresco schilderen :-- super tela = op doek schilderen :-- super ligno = op hout schilderen :-- alco de blau = iets blauw verven :-- se le ungues/ungulas = zijn nagels lakken :practicar le arte de -- = de schilderkunst beoefenen pingpong sub ANGLESE :1 pingpong :jocar al -- = pingpongen :jocator de -- = pingpongspeler :tabula de -- = pingpongtafel :balla de -- = pingpongballetje :rachetta de -- = pingpongbatje :campion de -- = pingpongkampioen :campionato de -- = pingpongkampioenschap :partita de -- = pingpongwedstrijd + pinguicula sub :1 BOTANICA vetblad + pinguifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA vetbladig + pinguifolie adj :1 Vide: pinguifoliate pinguin sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pinguïn :-- royal/regal = koningspinguïn :colonia de --es = pinguïnkolonie :ovo de -- = pinguïn-ei + pinifere adj :1 met dennebomen/pijnbomen begroeid pinion sub :1 pijnappelzaad/pit pinna sub :1 vin :-- dorsal = rugvin :-- pectoral = borstvin :-- caudal = staartvin :-- abdominal/ventral/pelvic = buikvin :-- anal = aarsvin pinnaculo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER top van een gebouw :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER pinakel, siertorentje pinnate adj :1 BOTANICA vinnervig, geveerd :equalmente -- = even geveerd + pinnatifolie adj :1 BOTANICA gevindbladig + pinnifere adj :1 met vinnen + pinniforme adj :1 BOTANICA veervormig pinnion sub :1 tandrad, tandwiel, kamrad :-- de catena = kettingwiel :-- satellite = differentieeltandwiel + pinnipede adj :1 vinpotig + pinnipede sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeeroofdier pinnula sub :1 diopter, vizier (van optisch instrument) :2 BOTANICA (varen)blad pino sub :1 den(neboom), pijnboom :-- maritime = zeeden :-- silvestre = grove den :-- nigre = zwarte den :-- rigide = doornden :ligno de -- = dennenhout, pijnboomhout :aroma del --s = dennengeur :pomo/cono/fructo de -- = denappel :resina de -- = dennenhars, pijnhars :collina de --s = dennenheuvel :bosco de --s = dennenbos :verdura/brancas/foliage de -- = dennengroen :sentiero de --s = dennenpad :2 (ligno de) -- = dennenhout, vurenhout + pinocytose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA pinocytose pinta sub :1 pint (inhoudsmaat) :-- de bira = pint bier pintada sub PORTUGESE :1 ZOOLOGIA parelhoen + pin-up sub ANGLESE :1 pin-up, seksbom + pion sub :1 PHYSICA pion, meson pi pionero sub :1 pionier, baanbreker, wegbereider :-- del aviation = luchtvaartpionier :spirito de -- = pioniersgeest :labor/travalio de -- = pionierswerk :2 MILITAR pionier, geniesoldaat + pip interj :1 piep pipa (I) sub :1 fluitje :sonator de -- = fluitspeler :2 pijp, buis, leiding :3 (tabaks)pijp :-- in argilla/de Gouda = stenen (Goudse) pijp :-- de sepiolite = meerschuimen pijp :-- a tabaco = tabakspijp :-- a opium = opiumpijp :tubo de -- = pijpensteel :testa de -- = pijpenkop :coperculo de -- = pijpendop :fabrica de --s = pijpenfabriek :tiratorio a --s = pijpenla :tabaco a/de/pro -- = pijptabak :fumar un -- = een pijp roken :fumar le -- del pace = de vredespijp roken :fumator de -- = pijproker :terra de -- = pijpaarde :fabrica de --s = pijpenfabriek :fabricage de -- = pijpenfabricage :cargar le -- = de pijp stoppen + pipa (II) :1 ZOOLOGIA Surinaamse pad, pipa pipar (I) v :1 piepen, tjilpen (van vogels) pipar (II) v :1 op een fluitje spelen pipata sub :1 pijpvol :-- de tabaco = pijp tabak pipator sub :1 pieper, tjilper + pipeline sub ANGLESE :1 pijpleiding piperaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA piperaceae, peperachtigen piperacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de peperachtigen piperar v :1 met peper bestrooien, peperen piperate adj :1 gepeperd, peperig, pittig :pan -- = peperkoek :mentha -- = pepermunt :boleto -- = peperboleet + piperazina sub :1 PHARMACIA piperazine pipere sub :1 peper :molino de -- = pepermolen :grano de -- = peperkorrel :essentia de -- = peperolie :sauce (F) al -- = pepersaus :commercio de -- = peperhandel :commerciante de -- = peperhandelaar :recolta de -- = peperoogst :-- blanc = witte peper :-- in granos = grove peper :-- in pulvere = fijne peper :-- forte = hete peper piperiera sub :1 peperbus, pepervaatje, peperstrooier + piperiero sub :1 peperplant, peperstruik :plantation de --s = peperplantage piperina sub :1 CHIMIA piperine + piperonal sub :1 CHIMIA piperonal, heliotropine pipetta sub :1 pipet + pipettar v :1 pipetteren + pipi sub :1 plasje :facer -- = een plasje doen :facer -- al/in le lecto = bedplassen (van kind) :-- de catto = kattenpis pipion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA duif :-- viagiator/messagero = postduif :-- de rocca = rotsduif :-- mascule = doffer :-- de esca/de appello = lokduif :-- migratori = trekduif :-- palumbo = houtduif :copula de --en = koppel duiven :lacte de -- = duivenmelk :nido de --es = duivennest :copula de --es = duivenpaar :racia de --es = duivenras :pluma de -- = duivenveer :posta per --es = duivenpost :concurso de --es = duivenconcours :mercato de --es = duivenmarkt :laxar un -- = een duif loslaten + pipistrello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dwergvleermuis piqué sub FRANCESE :1 piqué (katoenen of kunstzijden stof) :gilet de -- = piqué vest :2 (BILJ) piqué + piquet sub FRANCESE :1 piket (kaartspel) :jocar al -- = piketspelen :joco de -- = piketspel :carta de -- = piketkaart pira sub :1 BOTANICA peer :-- a cocer = stoofpeer :-- farinose = melige peer :pepita de -- = perenpit :gusto de -- = perensmaak :succo de -- = perensap :cidra/vino de --s = perencider, perenwijn :sirop de --s = perenstroop :musto de --s = perenmost :recolta de --s = perenoogst/pluk :recoltator de --s = perenplukker :torta de --s = perentaart :trenchar {sj} un -- in duo (partes) = een peer half doorsnijden + piranha {ana} sub :1 ZOOLOGIA piranha (vis) pirata sub :1 piraat, zeerover, kaper :-- aeree/del aere = vliegtuigkaper, luchtpiraat :nave -- = zeeroverschip :nido de --s = piratennest :film (A) de -- = zeeroversfilm :libro de --s = zeeroversboek :edition -- = piratenuitgave :copia -- = illegale kopie piratar v :1 zeeroverij plegen pirateria sub :1 piraterij, zeeroverij :-- del aere = het vliegtuigkapen, vliegtuigkaperij :-- litterari = literaire piraterij :-- informatic = computerkraak + piratic adj :1 zeerovers..., piraten... piriero sub :1 pereboom :ligno de -- = perenhout :flor de -- = perenbloesem + piriforme adj :1 peervormig :ampulla electric -- = elektrisch peertje :musculo -- = peervormige spier :ballon -- = peerballon :lycoperdon -- = peervormige stuifzwam pirouettar {oe} v :1 een pirouette/pirouettes maken, pirouetteren pirouette sub FRANCESE :1 ARTE DE DANSA pirouette, snelle draai :facer --s/un -- = pirouetteren + Pisa sub n pr :1 Pisa + pis-aller sub FRANCESE :1 pis-aller + pisan adj :1 Pisaans + pisano sub :1 Pisaan pisca sub :1 het vissen, visserij, visvangst :BIBLIA le -- miraculose/prodigiose = de wonderbare visvangst :barca de -- = vissersboot :nave de -- = vissersschip :flotta/flottilia de -- = vissersvloot :apparatos/material de -- = vistuig :nassa de -- = fuik :rete de -- = visnet :linea de -- = vissnoer :canna de -- = vishengel :canna de -- telescopic = telescoophengel :derecto de -- = visrecht :saison (F) de -- = visseizoen :carta/licentia de -- = visakte, visvergunning :concurso de -- = viswedstrijd :porto de -- = vissershaven :-- costari = kustvisserij :-- marin/maritime/de mar = zeevisserij :-- de haringos = haringvisserij, haringvangst :-- de ostreas = oestervisserij :-- de homaros/langustas = kreeftenvisserij :-- de salmones = zalmvisserij :-- de succino = barnsteenvisserij :-- de perlas = parelvisserij :politica commun del -- = gemeenschappelijk visserijbeleid :2 vangst (van een visser) :facer un bon -- = een goede vangst doen piscar v :1 vissen, opvissen, vangen :-- al/con linea = hengelen :-- perlas = naar parels duiken :-- haringo = op haring vissen :canna de -- = vishengel :-- naufragos = schipbreukelingen oppikken :FIGURATE -- in aqua turbide = in troebel water vissen piscaria sub :1 visgrond(en) piscator sub :1 visser :-- a/de canna/con linea = hengelaar :-- de balenas = walvisvaarder (persoon) :-- de perlas = parelvisser :-- de conchas = schelpenvisser :-- de corallo = koraalvisser :-- de crangones = garnalenvisser :-- de homaros/langustas = kreeftenvisser :-- de spongias = sponzenvisser :-- fluvial = riviervisser :-- costari = kustvisser :-- sportive = sportvisser :CATHOLICISMO anello/anulo del -- = vissersring :sedia del -- = visstoeltje :village de --es = vissersdorp :population de --es = vissersbevolking piscatori adj :1 vissend, vis..., vissers... :porto -- = vissershaven :village -- = vissersdorp :population -- = vissersbevolking :barca -- = vissersboot pisce sub :1 vis :-- blanc = witvis :-- marin/de mar = zeevis :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwatervis :-- pelagic = diepzeevis :-- rapace/predatori/de preda = roofvis :-- sedentari = standvis :-- migratori = trekvis :-- volante = vliegende vis :-- serra = zaagvis :-- pilota = loodsmannetje :-- aurate/dorate/rubie = goudvis :-- ornamental = siervis :-- sic = gedroogde vis :-- fresc = verse vis :-- frite = gebakken vis :-- de april = aprilgrap :conservas de --s = visconserven :rete de -- = visnet :filet de -- = visfilet :colla de -- = vislijm :farina de -- = vismeel :repasto de -- = vismaaltijd :platto de -- = visschotel/gerecht :gusto de -- = vissmaak :suppa de -- = vissoep :croquette (F) de -- = visstick :odor de -- = vislucht :mercato de --s = vismarkt :venditor de --s = vishandelaar, visboer :ni carne ni -- = vlees noch vis :spina de -- = visgraat :oculo de -- = visoog :testa/capite de -- = viskop :bocal de --s = viskom :sentir se como un -- in le aqua = zich voelen als een vis in het water :san como un -- = zo gezond als een vis :como un -- foras del aqua = als een vis op het droge :le --s abunda hic = er zit hier veel vis :natar como un -- = zwemmen als een vis :ASTRONOMIA Pisces = Vissen pischeria sub :1 visgrond(en) :2 viswinkel, vismarkt + piscicole adj :1 visteelt... :establimento -- = viskwekerij + piscicultor sub :1 viskweker piscicultura sub :1 visteelt, viskwekerij :bassino de -- = viskweekvijver + pisciculturista sub :1 viskweker pisciforme adj :1 visvormig :figura -- = visvormige figuur piscina sub :1 ECCLESIA piscine, waterbekken :BIBLIA -- probatic = reinigingsbad voor offerdienst :2 visvijver :-- de carpas = karpervijver :3 zwembad, zwembassin :-- de natation = zwembad, zwembassin :-- de instruction = instructiebad :-- pro infantes = kinderbad :-- pro homines = mannenbad :-- pro feminas = vrouwenbad :-- scholar = bad bij de school, schoolbad :-- coperite/coperte/interne/interior = overdekt zwembad, binnenbad :-- in plen aere = openluchtbad, buitenbad piscivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA visetend + piscivoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA viseter piscose adj :1 visrijk :canal -- = visrijk kanaal :stagno -- = vijver vol vis :aqua -- = viswater + piscositate sub :1 visrijkdom :-- de un laco = visrijkdom van een meer + pisicarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met erwtachtige vruchten pisiforme adj :1 erwtvormig (anque ANATOMIA ZOOLOGIA) :osso -- = erwtbeentje, handwortelbeentje piso sub :1 erwt :-- odorose = siererwt, lathyrus :suppa de --s = erwtensoep, snert :farina de --s = erwtenmeel : + pisolithic adj :1 GEOLOGIA pisoliet..., erwtensteen... + pisolitho sub :1 GEOLOGIA pisoliet, erwtensteen + pissa sub :1 pi(e)s, zeik :-- de catto = kattenpis :-- de cavallo = paardenzeik :odor de -- = pislucht :fascia de -- = pisluier + pissar v :1 pissen, piesen, zeiken + pissator sub :1 pisser, zeiker + pissatorio sub :1 pisplaats, pisbak pista sub :1 spoor, voetspoor :joco de -- = spoorzoeken :perder le -- de = het spoor bijster raken van :2 baan :-- de atterrage = landingsbaan :-- de autodromo = racebaan (voor auto's) :-- de patinage/de patinar = ijspiste, ijsbaan :commissario de -- = baancommissaris :-- cinerate/de cinere = sintelbaan :-- interior = binnenbaan :-- de essayo = testbaan :sport (A) de -- = baansport :record (A) de -- = baanrecord :cursa super -- = baanrace, baanwedstrijd :bicycletta de -- = baanfiets :3 (ski)piste, skibaan :-- de ski/pro skiatores = skipiste :-- de ski artificial = kunststofskibaan :4 pad :-- cavalcabile/pro cavalleros = ruiterpad :-- (bi)cyclabile/de/pro cyclistas/bicyclettas = fietspad :5 arena (in circus), (boks)ring, etc. :-- de dansa = dansvloer :-- de tennis (A) = tennisbaan :6 spoor (bij opnameapparatuur) :-- sonor = geluidsspoor (op band) :registration a duple -- = dubbelsporige opname pistacia sub :1 pistacheboom pistaciero sub :1 pistacheboom pistacio sub :1 pistache, pimpernoot, groene amandel :gelato al -- = pistache-ijs :2 pistachegroen pistillar adj :1 BOTANICA van de stamper + pistillate adj :1 met stamper, stamper... :flor -- = stamperbloem :amento -- = stamperkatje pistillifere adj :1 BOTANICA met stamper, voorzien van (een) stamper(s) :flores -- = bloemen met stampers pistillo sub :1 stamper :2 BOTANICA stamper :flor con -- = stamperbloem :amento con -- = stamperkatje pistola sub :1 pistool (wapen) :-- automatic = automatisch pistool :-- de alarma = alarmpistool :-- mitraliatrice = machinepistool, mitrailleurpistool :-- pneumatic/a aere comprimite = luchtdrukpistool :balla de -- = pistoolkogel :vaina de -- = pistooltas :2 spuit :-- vaporisator = spuitpistool, verfspuit :-- a lacca = lakspuit :-- de pictor = verfspuit :pinger un auto(mobile) con -- = een auto spuiten :3 pistool (munt) + pistoliera sub :1 holster piston sub :1 zuiger (van motor) :-- de pumpa = pompzuiger :biella de -- = zuigerstang :anello de -- = zuigerring/veer :colpo de -- = zuigerslag :valvula/valva de -- = zuigerklep :motor a/de -- = zuigermotor :motor a/de -- rotative = wankelmotor :pumpa a/de piston = zuigerpomp :compressor a --es = zuigercompressor :pression de -- = zuigerdruk :superficie de -- = zuigeroppervlak :2 piston, drukventiel :trompetta a --es = ventieltrompet :trombon a --es = ventieltrombone pitantia sub :1 (mager) rantsoen/portie, (schrale) kost :ganiar un magre -- = (met moeite) zijn kostje bijeenscharrelen + pitcher sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT werper :monticulo del -- = werpheuvel + pithecanthropo sub :1 pithecantropus, mensaap + pithiatique adj :1 MEDICINA door overreding te genezen + pithiatismo sub :1 MEDICINA pithiatismo + pithometro sub :1 pithometer + pitocina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pitotine, oxytocina + piton sub :1 BERGSPORT klimhaak + pituita sub :1 slijm, snot + pituitari adj :1 MEDICINA pituïtair, slijmachtig, veel slijm afscheidend :membrana -- = neusslijmvlies :glandula -- = hypofyse, hersenaanhangsel + pityriasis sub :1 MEDICINA zemelenuitslag, pityriasis + pivot :1 spil, as, draaipunt, draaipen, dol, riem/roeiklamp :girar super un -- = om een as/spil draaien (anque FIGURATE) :2 FIGURATE spil, middelpunt, stuwende kracht :3 SPORT spil + pivotal adj :1 als spil dienend, spil... + pivotar v :1 (om een as/spil) (rond)draaien :tabula pivotante = draaitafel :le portas pivota circum/circa lor axe = de deuren wentelen om hun as + pixel sub ANGLESE :1 pixel + pizza sub ITALIANO :1 pizza + pizzeria sub ITALIANO :1 pizzeria + pizzicar {ts} v :1 MUSICA (be)tokkelen pizzicato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA pizzicato placa sub :1 plaat, plaatje, plak, blad, ordeteken, speldje :-- de cupro = koperen plaat(je) :-- de vitro = glasplaat :-- de aciero = staalplaat :-- de marmore = marmerplaat :-- de cemento = cementplaat :-- de corco = kurkplaat :-- de blindage = pantserplaat :-- de matricula(tion) = nummerplaat, kentekenplaat :-- de strata = straatnaambord :-- de policia = politiepenning :-- de identitate = identiteitsplaatje :-- de chocolate {sj} = plak chocola :-- commemorative = gedenkplaat :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- sensibile = gevoelige plaat :-- tornatori/giratori = draaitafel (van grammofoon), FERROVIA draaischijf :-- de accumulator = accuplaat :-- de base = grondplaat :-- de clausura = afsluitplaat :-- de furno = ovenplaat, bakplaat :2 MEDICINA plak :-- dentari = tandplak :3 GEOLOGIA schol, plaat :-- eurasian = Euraziatische plaat placabile adj :1 gemakkelijk tot bedaren te brengen, verzoenbaar placabilitate sub :1 geschiktheid om tot bedaren/verzoening te komen + placage sub :1 het fineren :serra de -- = fineerzaag :pressa de -- = fineerpers :machina de -- = fineermachine :plana de -- = fineerschaaf :2 fineer, fineerplaat, fineerblad placar (I) v :1 tot bedaren brengen, doen bedaren :-- le ira de un persona = iemands woede doen bedaren :-- le tempesta = de storm doen luwen placar (II) v :1 voorzien van een laag(je): plat(t)eren, vergulden, verzilveren, fineren, opbrengen (metaal) :-- auro super cupro = koper met goud plakkeren placard sub FRANCESE :1 plakkaat, affiche, aanplakbiljet :-- electoral = verkiezingsaffiche placardar v :1 aanplakken (van plakkaat/affiche) :columna/colonna de -- = reclamezuil placation sub :1 het (doen) bedaren, het verzoenen placator sub :1 iemand die doet bedaren/die verzoent placatori adj :1 bedarend, verzoenend + placebo sub :1 MEDICINA placebo, schijnpil, fopmiddel :effecto -- = placebo-effect + placenta sub :1 ANATOMIA placenta, nageboorte, moederkoek + placental adj :1 mbt de placenta + placentari adj :1 moederkoek..., placentair :membrana -- = moederkoekvlies + placentation sub :1 placentatie, ontwikkeling van de placenta placente adj :1 prettig, plezierig, aangenaam + placentiforme adj :1 de vorm van een placenta hebbend + placentographia sub :1 MEDICINA placentografie placer v :1 behagen, tevreden stellen, naar de zin maken :-- a un persona = iemand het naar de zin maken :-- al aure = het oor strelen :2 bevallen, behagen, aanstaan, in de smaak vallen, believen :3 si il vos place = alstublieft placer sub :1 genoegen, plezier, geneugte :--es del vita = geneugten van het leven, aardse genoegens :--(es) culinari = culinair genot :--(es) sensual = zinnelijk genot :--es campestre = landelijke genoegens :--es de tabula = tafelgenoegens :--es cynegetic = jachtgenoegens :--es estive/de estate = zomergenoegens :--es carnal = vleselijke geneugten :--es del glacie = ijsvermaak :-- esthetic/artistic = kunstgenot :avide de --es = genotzuchtig :haber le -- de = het genoegen hebben om :prender -- a un cosa = plezier in iets hebben :facer un -- a un persona = iemand een genoegen doen :con -- = met genoegen, graag :con multe -- = heel graag placer sub ANGLESE :1 placer, vindplaats van goud + placet sub :1 HISTORIA placet :derecto de -- = recht van placet plachetta sub :1 plaquette, plaatje, dunne plak, schijfje :-- commemorative = gedenkplaatje, gedenkpenning, gedenkplaquette :-- incendiari = brandplaatje :-- alveolate/a alveolos = doordrukstrip :-- de assecurantia = verzekeringsplaatje placia sub :1 plein :-- del mercato = marktplein :-- del station = stationsplein :-- del bursa = beursplein :-- del schola = schoolplein :-- del ecclesia = kerkplein MILITAR :-- de armas = exercitieterrein :2 plaats, plek, ruimte, positie, situatie :-- de honor = ereplaats :-- stante = staanplaats :tenta a duo --s = tweepersoonstent :ceder su -- = zijn plaats afstaan :facer -- a = plaats maken voor :aperir -- = ruimte maken :prender -- = plaats nemen :3 post, betrekking, baan, ambt, rang :perder su -- = zijn baan verliezen :nos functiona con --s vacante = wij werken in onderbezetting :4-- (forte) = vesting, vestingstad placiamento sub :1 het plaatsen, het neerzetten :2 het verschaffen van werk, plaatsing :agentia de -- = uitzendbureau placiar v :1 plaatsen, neerzetten, een plaats geven :-- un persona in le scala del salarios = iemand in de salarisschaal inpassen :2 een betrekking vinden voor placide adj :1 kalm, rustig, vredig, onverstoorbaar, sereen :mar -- = rustige zee :morte -- = kalme dood :physionomia -- = onverstoorbare gelaatsuitdrukking :surriso -- = serene glimlach placidement :1 adj. placidemente placiditate sub :1 kalmte, rust, onverstoorbaarheid, sereniteit + plafond sub FRANCESE :1 plafond, zoldering :pictura de -- = plafondschildering :latte de -- = plafondlat/schroot :ventilator de -- = plafondventilator :croc/uncino de -- = plafondhaak plaga sub :1 (open) wond, snee :-- profunde = diepe wond :-- aperte = open wond :--s curabile/sanabile = heelbare wonden :--s incurabile/insanabile = ongeneeslijke wonden :-- sanguinante = bloedende wond :-- suppurante/purulente = etterende wond :-- contuse = kneuzing, kneuswond :-- superficial = oppervlakkige wond :labio de un -- = rand van een wond :infectar un -- = een wond infecteren :disinfectar un -- = een wond ontsmetten :aseptisar un -- = een wond ontsmetten :incisar un -- = een wond insnijden :mundificar un -- = een wond schoonmaken :bandar un -- = een wond verbinden :poner le digito super le -- = de vinger op de wond(e plek) leggen :2 plaag, ramp, onheil, ellende :-- de locustas = sprinkhanenplaag :-- de rattos = rattenplaag :le -- del alcoholismo = de vloek van het alcoholisme :le septe --s de Egypto = de zeven plagen van Egypte + plagal adj :1 MUSICA plagaal :cadentia -- = plagale cadens plagar v :1 (ver)wonden :2 teisteren plagia sub :1 strand :-- de arena/sablo = zandstrand :-- lacustre = meerstrand :-- litoral/de mar = zeestrand :-- de scolios = klippenstrand :-- de/pro nudistas = naaktstrand :-- deserte/solitari = eenzaam/verlaten strand :vita de -- = strandleven :moda de -- = strandmode :vestimentos de -- = strandkleding :cappello de -- = strandhoed :sacco de -- = strandtas :stand (A)/barraca de -- = strandtent :cabana de -- = strandhuisje :carretta de -- = bolderkar :vista/scena de -- = strandgezicht :(bon) tempore de -- = strandweer :ir al -- = naar het strand gaan plagiar v :1 plagiëren, plagiaat plegen, naschrijven plagiario sub :1 plagiator, plagiaris, letterdief plagiato sub :1 plagiaat :committer -- = plagiaat plegen, plagiëren, naschrijven plagio sub :1 plagiaat :committer -- = plagiaat plegen + plagioclase sub :1 MINERALOGIA plagioklaas + plagiogeotropismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA plagiogeotropisme + plagiotropic adj :1 BIOLOGIA plagiotropisch + plagiotropismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA plagiotropisme plaid sub ANGLESE :1 plaid + plaidar v :1 JURIDIC pleiten, bepleiten + plaitar v :1 JURIDIC pleiten, bepleiten plan adj :1 vlak, effen, glad, plat :geometria -- = vlakke meetkunde :superficie -- = plat vlak :vitro -- = vlakglas :speculo -- = vlakke spiegel :talon -- = platte hak :2 duidelijk, begrijpelijk :3 BOTANICA vlakbladig :eryngio -- = vlakbladige kruisdistel plana (I) sub :1 schaaf :-- de mano = handschaaf :-- de placage = fineerschaaf :-- profilate = profielschaaf, sponningschaaf :-- de cornice = kornisschaaf, lijstschaaf :-- a/de cannellar = rabatschaaf, ploegschaaf :ferro de -- = schaafijzer :2 troffel plana(II) sub :1 vlakte, open veld :-- basse = laagvlakte :-- herbose = grasvlakte :-- alluvial = aanslibbingsvlakte :-- costari = kustvlakte :-- aride = kale vlakte :-- undulose = golvende vlakte :-- extense = uitgestrekte vlakte :-- fertile = vruchtbare vlakte planar(I) v :1 voorstellen dmv een kaart/diagram, etc. :2 ontwerpen, een plan maken van, plannen maken planar(II) v :1 effen/vlak/plat glad maken, gladschaven, gladhameren, uitdeuken :martello a/de -- = planeerhamer :machina a/de -- = planeermachine :-- plancas = planken schaven :plancas non planate = ongeschaafde planken planar(III) v :1 zweven, zeilen (door de lucht), planeren (van vliegtuig/zeilboot) :volo planate = glijvlucht :le aquila plana super su alas = de adelaar zweeft op zijn vleugels + planarias sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA platwormen, plannariën planator(I) sub :1 iemand die iets vlak maakt :2 INDUSTRIA pletter, polijster, planeerder, platmaker planator (II) sub :1 zweefvliegtuig :pilota de -- = zweefvlieger planca sub :1 plank :-- a pan = broodplank :-- a vela/de surfing (A)/de resacca = surfplank :-- de designo = tekenplank/bord :-- de lecto = beddenplank :-- a/de repassar = strijkplank :-- a lavar = wasbord :-- de libros = boekenplank :-- rugose = ruwe plank :clausura/barriera de --s = schutting, hek :pariete de --s = plankenbeschot :2 (leg/boeken)plank planchetta sub :1 plankje :-- de objectivo = lensplankje + planctive adj :1 klaaglijk :voce -- = klaagstem :tono -- = klaagtoon :canto -- = klaaglijk lied plancto sub :1 (wee)klacht, jammerklacht, gesteun, gekerm :-- amorose = minneklacht :le --s de un vulnerato = het gekerm van een gewonde :le -- del vento = het klaaglijk gehuil van de wind :erumper in --s = in klachten uitbreken :formular --s = klachten uiten plancton sub :1 plankton :-- vegetal = plantaardig plankton, fytoplankton :-- animal = dierlijk plankton, zoöplankton :-- aeroportate = luchtplankton :-- marin = zoutwaterplankton, haloplankton + planctonic adj :1 plankton... :animales -- = planktondieren :organismo -- = planktonorganisme :vita -- = planktonleven + planctonophago sub :1 planktoneter, planktonofaag + planessa sub :1 vlakheid planeta sub :1 planeet :orbita de un -- = baan van een planeet :conjunction de --s = conjunctie van planeten :position de un --/del --s = planeetstand :curso del --s = planetenloop :--s interior/inferior = binnenplaneten :--s exterior/superior = buitenplaneten planetari adj :1 planetair, planeet..., planeten... :systema -- = planetenstelsel :orbita -- = planeetbaan :movimento -- = planetenloop :nebulosa -- = planetaire nevel :anno -- = planeetjaar :2rotas de ingranage -- = planetaire tandwielen planetario sub :1 planetarium planetoide sub :1 planetoïde, asteroïde + planetologia sub :1 planetologie + planetologic adj :1 planetologisch + planetologo sub :1 planetoloog,planeetkundige planger v :1 -- se de = klagen over + planicaule adj :1 BOTANICA platstelig, platstengelig + planificabile adj :1 wat kan/moet gepland worden + planificabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid dat iets gepland kan/moet worden + planificar v :1 plannen, planmatig inrichten :-- le production industrial = de industriële produktie planmatig inrichten + planificate adj :1 gepland, plan... :economia -- = geleide economie + planification sub :1 planning, het plannen :-- regional = streekplan :-- urban = stadsplanning :-- familial/del familia = gezinsplanning :-- del tempore = tijdschema :politica de -- del salarios = geleide loonpolitiek + planificator sub :1 planner, planningdeskundige + planiflor v :1 BOTANICA met platte of vlakke bloemen of bloeiwijzen + planifolie adj :1 BOTANICA vlakbladig, platbladig :scirpo -- = vlakke bies + planigramma sub :1 planigram planigraphia sub :1 planigrafie + planigraphic adj :1 planigrafisch planimetria sub :1 vlakke meetkunde, planimetrie + planimetric adj :1 planimetrisch planimetro sub :1 vlaktemeter, planimeter + planipede adj :1 platvoetig + planirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA platbekkig planispheric adj :1 planisferisch planispherio sub :1 (vlakke) kaart, wereldkaart, planisfeer :-- celeste = hemelkaart planning sub ANGLESE :1 planning :-- familial = gezinsplanning plano (I) sub :1 landkaart, plattegrond :-- del urbe = plattegrond van de stad :2 ontwerp, bouwtekening :-- de un edificio = tekening van een gebouw :leger un -- = een tekening lezen :secundo le -- = volgens tekening :3 plan, schema, opzet, programma :-- de travalio/de labor = werkplan :-- de creation de empleos = banenplan :-- de financiamento = financieringsplan :-- economic central = centraal economisch plan :Officio Central del Plano = Centraal Planbureau :-- de volo = vluchtplan, vluchtschema :-- defensive/de defensa = verdedigingsplan :-- offensive/de attacco = aanvalsplan :-- de guerra = krijgsplan :-- de construction = bouwplan :-- de campania = plan de campagne :-- de urbanisation = stadsuitbreidingsplan :-- Delta = Deltaplan :-- de adjuta = hulpplan :-- de urgentia = noodplan :-- anti-inflation = plan ter bestrijding van de inflatie :-- de sparnios = spaarplan :-- de sparnios a premios = premiespaarplan :-- pluriannual = meerjarenplan :-- quinquennal = vijfjarenplan :-- ambitiose = ambitieus/groots plan :-- astutiose = uitgekiend plan :-- irrealisabile = onuitvoerbaar plan :elaborar un -- = een plan opstellen/uitwerken :elaboration de un -- = opstelling/uitwerking van een plan :-- de un roman = opzet/opbouw van een roman :--s univoc = vastomlijnde plannen :ordir --s = plannen smeden :realisar/executar/exequer/effectuar un -- = een plan uitvoeren :realisation/execution/effuctuation de un -- = uitvoering van een plan :nutrir un -- = een plan koesteren :favorar/favorir un -- = een plan steunen, voor een plan zijn :een -- uitdenken = conciper un plano :een -- opperen = proponer un plano plano (II) sub :1 plat vlak :-- de tabula = tafelblad :-- de cauda = staartvlak (van vliegtuig) :-- stabilisatori = stabilisatievlak :-- de polarisation = polarisatievlak :-- de fractura = breukvlak :OPTICA -- de reflexion = terugkaatsingsvlak :-- perpendicular/normal = loodrecht vlak :-- inclinate = hellend vlak :-- diagonal = diagonaalvlak :-- median = mediaanvlak :-- de projection = projectievlak :-- de oscillation = slingervlak :-- de division = scheidingsvlak :-- de reflexion = reflectievlak :MATHEMATICA -- secante = snijvlak :MATHEMATICA -- tangente/osculatori = raakvlak :MATHEMATICA -- meridian = meridiaanvlak :2 plan (gedeelten waarin men mbt het perspectief een schilderij of vergezicht verdeelt) :prime -- = eerste plan, voorgrond :secunde -- = tweede plan, achtergrond :relegar al secunde -- = op de achtergrond schuiven :mantener se in secunde -- = zich op de achtergrond houden + planoconcave adj :1 OPTICA plathol, platconcaaf :lente -- = platholle lens + planoconvexe adj :1 OPTICA platbol, planconvex :lente -- = platbolle lens + planographia sub :1 planografie, vlakdruk + planographic adj :1 planografisch, vlakdruk... + planometria sub :1 planometrie + planometric adj :1 planometrisch + planometro sub :1 planometer + planorbis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA posthoornslak + plan-parallel adj :1 planparallel :placa -- = planparallele plaat :resonator -- = planparallele resonator planta sub :1 plant, gewas :-- aquatic = waterplant :-- silvatic/silvestre = bosplant :-- desertic/del deserto = woestijnplant :-- bacifere = besdragende plant :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwaterplant :-- marin/de mar = zeeplant :-- fluvial = rivierplant :-- litoral = littorale plant :-- salin = zoutplant :-- hydrophile = waterminnende plant :-- salvage = wilde plant :-- palustre/del paludes = moerasplant :-- scandente = klimplant :-- volubile = slingerplant :-- pensile = hangplant :-- fibrose/a fibra = vezelplant :-- oleaginose = olieplant :-- caulescente = van stengels voorziene plant :-- lignose = houtige plant :-- hirsute/hispide = ruwharige plant :-- limose = op slijk groeiende plant :-- fluviatile/ripari = fluviatiele plant, oeverplant :-- semperverde = altijd groene plant :-- indigena/endemic = inheemse plant :-- exotic = uitheemse plant :-- lactifere = melkplant :-- grasse = vetplant :-- bulbose/de bulbo = bolgewas :-- tuberose = knolgewas :-- saxicole/rupestre = rotsplant :cultura de --s bulbose = bloembollenteelt :-- parietari = muurplant :-- cultivate = gekweekte plant :-- estive/de estate = zomerplant/gewas :-- hibernal/hyemal/de hiberno = winterplant/gewas :-- exotic = exotische plant :-- spinose = doornige plant :-- monogame/dioic = tweehuizige plant :-- carnivore = vleesetende plant :-- insectivore = insectenetende plant :-- alimentari = voedingsgewas :-- alpin/alpicole = Alpenplant :-- robuste/vigorose = sterke plant :-- febrifuge = koortskruid :-- de camera/de appartamento = kamerplant :-- ornamental/decorative = sierplant :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsgewas :Syndicato de Productores de Plantas Ornamental = Bedrijfschap voor Siergewassen :-- venenose = gifplant :-- de tabaco = tabaksplant :-- textile = textielplant :jardin de --s = botanische tuin, hortus :-- de forrage = voedergewas :-- annual = éénjarige plant :-- pluriannual = meerjarige plant :-- officinal = geneeskrachtige plant :-- de estufa = kasplant :-- matre = moederplant :-- fossile = fossiele plant :--s superior = hogere planten :--s inferior = lagere planten :nomine de -- = plantenaam :cultivar --s = planten kweken :rigar le --s = de planten (be)gieten/water geven :2 voetzool :-- del pede = voetzool + plantabile adj :1 wat kan worden geplant :flores -- solo in primavera = bloemen die alleen in het voorjaar kunnen worden geplant plantaginaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA plantaginaceae, plantaginaceeën, weegbreefamilie plantagine sub :1 BOTANICA weegbree :-- maritime = zeeweegbree plantar adj :1 ANATOMIA voetzool... :nervo -- = voetzoolzenuw :musculo -- = zoolspier :region -- = voetzool plantar v :1 planten, poten, inplanten, beplanten :-- arbores = bomen planten :-- patatas = aardappels poten :-- un jardin = een tuin aanleggen :2 plaatsen, (neer)zetten, oprichten, vestigen, opstellen, installeren :-- un scala contra un muro = een ladder tegen een muur zetten :-- un tenta = een tent opzetten plantation sub :1 het planten, het poten, het beplanten :linea de -- = plantlijn :2 aanplant, beplanting :-- decorative/ornamental = sieraanplanting :3 plantage :-- de cacao/de coton/de tabaco(s)/de cauchu = cacao/katoen/tabaks/rubberplantage :cauchu de -- = plantagerubber :sucro de -- = plantagesuiker :proprietario de un -- = planter :administration de un -- = plantagebeheer plantator sub :1 iemand die plant, planter :-- de arbores = boomplanter :2 planter (bezitter van een plantage) :-- de tabaco(s) = tabaksplanter :-- de cauchu = rubberplanter :-- de caffe/de caffeieros = koffieplanter plantigrade adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :animal -- = zoolganger plantigrado sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zoolganger planton sub :1 stek, loot, (kweek)plantje :-- de rosa = rozestek :2 MILITAR ordonnans plantula sub :1 BOTANICA zaadkiem, kiemplantje plasma sub :1 MINERALOGIA donkergroene agaat :2 PHYSICA PHYSIOLOGIA plasma :-- sanguinee/del sanguine = bloedplasma :-- germinative = kiemplasma :banca de -- = plasmabank :physica del -- = plasmafysica + plasmagene adj :1 PHYSICA plasmavormend + plasmapherese (-esis) :1 BIOLOGIA MEDICINA plasmaferese (onttrekking van plasma) + plasmatic adj :1 BIOLOGIA plasma... :proteina -- = plasmaproteïne :membrana -- = plasmamembraan + plasmic adj :1 plasma... :massa -- = plasmabol :membrana -- = plasmamembraan + plasmido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA plasmide + plasmificar v :1 PHYSICA (een gas) plasmificeren (in plasma omzetten) + plasmina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA plasmina + plasmocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmocyt, plasmacel + plasmodio sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmodium, syncytium + plasmogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmogamie + plasmolysar v :1 BIOLOGIA doen samenkrimpen (van protoplasma) + plasmolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmolyse, celkrimping + plasmon sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmon + plasmotomia sub :1 BIOLOGIA plasmotomie plastic adj :1 plastisch (anque MEDICINA), kneedbaar :argilla -- = boetseerklei :materia -- = kunststof, plastic :material -- = plastisch materiaal :scuma -- = schuimplastic :deformation -- = plastische vervorming :chirurgia -- = plastische chirurgie :2 ARTE beeldend, plastisch :effecto -- = plastisch effect :artes -- = beeldende kunsten :Syndicato de Professionales del Artes Plastic, S.P.A.P = Beroepsvereniging voor Beeldende Kunstenaars, B.B.K. :description -- = beeldende beschrijving :facer un description -- de un cosa = iets aanschouwelijk beschrijven plastica sub :1 plastiek, beeldhouwkunst + plasticina sub :1 plasticine plasticitate sub :1 kneedbaarheid, vervormbaarheid, plasticiteit :-- del argilla = kneedbaarheid van klei :describer un cosa con grande -- = iets zeer beeldend omschrijven plastico sub :1 plastic, plastiek, kunststof :-- (auto)adhesive = plakplastic :sacco/sacchetto de -- = plastic zak :bomba al -- = plasticbom + plastificante sub :1 weekmaker + plastificar v :1 plastificeren :machina a/de -- = plastificeermachine :quaderno a copertura plastificate = schrift met geplastificeerd kaft :2 in plastic omzetten + plastification sub :1 het plastificeren :2 omzetting in plastic + plastificator sub :1 weekmaker + plastilina sub :1 plastiline + plastogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA plastogamie plastron adj FRANCESE :1 HISTORIA borstharnas, borststuk :2 borst (van kledingstuk), halfhemd(je), front(je) platanaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA platanaceae, platanaceeën, plataanfamilie platanacee adj :1 BOTANICA plataanachtig plataneto sub :1 platanenbos(je) platano sub :1 BOTANICA plataan :-- occidental = westerse plataan :-- oriental = oosterse plataan :folio de -- = plataanblad :ligno de -- = plataanhout + platanthera sub :1 BOTANICA nachtorchis plateau sub FRANCESE :1 plateau, tafelland, hoogvlakte + plateresc adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER plateresk :stilo -- = platereske stijl platessa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schol :-- fresc = krimpschol :-- pro frir/friger = bakschol :pisca de --s = scholvisserij :piscator de --s = scholvisser plathelminthe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA platworm, lintworm :--s = platyhelminthes, platwormen + platina sub :1 degel (van drukpers) :pressa a -- = degelpers platinar v :1 platineren platinatura sub :1 het platineren + platinic adj :1 van platina, platina... platinifere adj :1 platinahoudend :rocca -- = platinahoudend gesteente :mineral -- = platinaerts + platinite sub :1 platiniet platino sub :1 platina :-- laminate = platinablik :mina de -- = platinamijn :aco/agulia de -- = platinanaald :pulvere de -- = platinapoeder :composito de -- = platinaverbinding :filo de -- = platinadraad :nigro de -- = platinazwart/moor :spongia de -- = platinaspons :alligato de -- = platinalegering :amianto/asbesto de -- = platina-asbest platinoide adj :1 op platina gelijkend, platinaächtig platinoide sub :1 metaal van de platinagroep (platina, palladium, iridium, etc,) platinotypia sub :1 platinadruk, platinotypie platitude sub FRANCESE :1 banaliteit, gemeenplaats, alledaagsheid, platitude Platon sub n pr :1 PHILOSOPHIA Plato :le dialogos de -- = de dialogen van Plato :le essentialismo de -- = het essentialisme de Plato :le esthetica dogmatic de -- = de dogmatische esthetica van Plato :leger -- in le texto orginal = Plato in de oorspronkelijke tekst lezen platonic adj :1 platonisch :amor -- = platonische liefde platonico sub :1 aanhanger van de leer van Plato platonisar v :1 de leer van Plato volgen :2 platonisch redeneren platonismo sub :1 platonisme :-- christian = chris-telijk platonisme platta sub :1 plaat (metaal) :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA plaat + plattata sub :1 bordvol platte adj :1 plat, effen, vlak :pedes -- = platvoeten :nodo -- = platte knoop :lima -- = platte vijl :cisorio -- = steenbeitel :mar -- = gladde zee :2 alledaags, banaal + plattebanda sub :1 smal bloemperk, border :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER gladde richel, bandvormige versiering platteforma sub :1 verhoging, platform :-- de lanceamento = lanceerplatform :-- giratori/tornante = draaischijf (voor locomotieven) :2 balkon (bus, tram, trein) :-- anterior/posterior = voor/achterbalkon :3 perron (van station) :4 booreiland :-- de forage = boorplatform, booreiland :5 GEOLOGIA plat :-- continental = continentaal plat :6 POLITICA politiek program platto sub :1 (etens)bord, schotel, schaal :ovo super le -- = spiegelei :lavar le --s = de afwas doen :--s de un balancia = schalen van een weegschaal :-- mural = wandbord :-- a barba = scheerbekken :-- volante = vliegende schotel :2 spijs, gerecht, gang :-- del die/jorno = dagschotel :-- de carne = vleesgerecht :-- de ris = rijstschotel/gerecht :-- crude = rauwkost :-- deliciose = heerlijk gerecht :-- insipide = smakeloos/flauw gerecht :-- saporose = smakelijk gerecht :-- favorite/preferite = lievelingskost :-- exquisite/raffinate = uitgelezen gerecht :-- regional = plaatselijke specialiteit :lista de --s = menu :-- principal = hoofdschotel :-- frigide = koude schotel :delicatessa de un -- = verfijndheid van een gerecht :preparar/apprestar un -- = een gerecht klaarmaken + platuro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA platstaart (soort zeeslang) + platycarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met platte vruchten + platycaule adj :1 BOTANICA breedstelig, platstelig, platstengelig platycephale adj :1 MEDICINA ANTHROPOLOGIA platkoppig, plathoofdig platycephalia sub :1 MEDICINA ANTHROPOLOGIA platkoppigheid, plathoofdigheid + platycerio sub :1 BOTANICA hertshoornvaren + platylobe adj :1 BOTANICA breedlobbig + platypetale adj :1 BOTANICA met brede of platte (vlakke) kroonbladen + platyphylle adj :1 breedbladig, platbladig, vlakbladig :euphorbia -- = brede wolfsmelk :tilia -- = zomerlinde platypode adj :1 MEDICINA platvoetig :2 ZOOLOGIA platvoetig platypodia sub :1 MEDICINA platvoetigheid platyrrhin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, ANTHROPOLOGIA breedneuzig platyrrhinos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA platyrrhina, breedneuzen + platysperme adj :1 BOTANICA breedzadig, platzadig platyure adj :1 ZOOLOGIA platstaartig plauder v :1 applaudisseren plausibile adj :1 plausibel, geloofwaardig, aannemelijk :explication -- = plausibile uitleg :rationes -- = plausibele redenen plausibilitate sub :1 plausibiliteit, geloofwaardigheid, aannemelijkheid + playback sub ANGLESE :1 playback :cantar in -- = playbacken + playboy sub ANGLESE :1 playboy + play-off sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT play-off + plebano sub :1 CATHOLICISMO plebaan plebe sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN plebs :2 gepeupel, grauw, heffe des volks, schuim, plebs plebeie adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN plebejisch :2 plebejisch, vulgair, onbeschaafd plebeio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN plebejer :2 plebejer, iemand uit het gepeupel plebeisar v :1 plebejisch maken, een plebejisch karakter geven aan plebei&smo sub :1 plebejisch karakter :2 plebejische uitdrukking of stijl plebeitate sub :1 plebejisch karakter + plebiscitar v :1 een volksstemming houden, plebisciteren plebiscitari adj :1 van/mbt een volksstemming :per via -- = door middel van een volksstemming plebiscito sub :1 volksstemming, volksbesluit, referendum, plebisciet + plectognathos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA vastkakigen plectro sub :1 plectrum Pleiade sub :1 Pleiade :2 Pleiade (Franse dichtersgroep uit de 16e eeuw) :3 ASTRONOMIA --s = Zevengesternte, Pleiaden + pleiocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA vol vruchten + pleiopetale adj :1 BOTANICA vol kroonbladen + pléiotrope adj :1 BIOLOGIA pleiotroop :gen -- = pleiotroop gen + pleiotropia sub :1 BIOLOGIA pleiotropie pleistocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA pleistoceen :duna -- = donk pleistoceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA pleistoceen plen adj :1 vol, gevuld, volledig :a -- manos = met handenvol :a -- voce = met luider stemme :in -- jorno/die = op klaarlichte dag plenar v :1 vullen, vol maken :-- un fossato = een sloot dichtgooien :-- un lacuna = een lacune vullen :-- un vacuo = een leegte opvullen :-- un vacantia = een vacature vervullen :un canal plenate = een gedempt kanaal :isto me plena de allegressa = dat doet mij machtig veel plezier plenari adj :1 vol, volledig, voltallig, plenair :reunion/assemblea -- = plenaire vergadering :session -- = plenaire zitting :concilio -- = algemeen concilie :ECCLESIA indulgentia -- = volle aflaat + pleniflor adj :1 BOTANICA met volle (gevulde) bloemen plenilunar adj :1 van de volle maan plenilunio sub :1 volle maan plenipotentia sub :1 volmacht plenipotentiari adj :1 gevolmachtigd, machthebbend :ministro -- = gevolmachtigd minister plenipotentiario sub :1 gevolmachtigde (minister/gezant, etc.) plenitude sub :1 totaliteit, volledigheid :-- del vita = levensvolheid :in tote su -- = in zijn volle omvang :in le -- de su beltate = in al haar schoonheid :2 volheid, overvloed :le -- del tempores = de volheid der tijden + plenum sub :1 POLITICA plenum :le Plenum de Senato = de volledige Eerste Kamer + pleochroismo sub :1 pleochroïsme + pleochroitic adj :1 pleochroïtisch + pleomorphismo sub :1 pleomorfismo pleonasmo sub :1 pleonasme pleonastic adj :1 pleonastisch :expression -- = pleo-nastische uitdrukking pleonasto sub :1 MINERALOGIA pleonast + pleopodo sub :1 pleopode, buikvoet + plesiomorphe adj :1 BIOLOGIA voorouderlijk, overgeërfd plesiosauro sub :1 PALEONTOL plesiosaurus, slanghagedis + plethora sub :1 overvloed, overmaat :2 MEDICINA volbloedigheid, plethora + plethoric adj :1 overmatig, overvloedig, overvol :classes -- = overbezette klassen :documentation -- = overvloedige documentatie :2 MEDICINA volbloedig, sanguinisch :temperamento -- = sanguinisch temperament pleura sub :1 ANATOMIA borstvlies, pleura :inflammation del -- = pleuritis pleural adj :1 ANATOMIA van het borstvlies/pleura :cavitate -- = borstholte + pleurapophyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA lenderib pleuritic adj :1 MEDICINA pleuritisch, pleuris..., aan pleuris lijdend pleuritis sub :1 MEDICINA borstvliesontsteking, pleuris, pleuritis :-- purulente = etterpleuritis :-- sic = droge pleuritis + pleurobranchio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zijkieuwige + pleurodynia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de zijde, pleurodynie + pleuronecto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA platvis pleuropneumonia sub :1 MEDICINA pleuropneumonie + pleuroscopia sub :1 MEDICINA pleuroscopie + pleuroto sub :1 BOTANICA :-- ulmari = iepenzwam :-- ostreate = oesterzwam + pleurotomia sub :1 MEDICINA pleurotomie + plexiglas sub :1 plexiglas + pleximetro sub :1 pleximeter plexo sub :1 ANATOMIA (zenuw)vlecht, zenuwstreng, plexus :-- solar = zonnevlecht, plexus coeliacus :-- renal = niervlecht :-- cervical = halsvlecht :-- del pulmon = longvlecht plica sub :1 vouw, plooi :-- del pelle = huidplooi :-- de terreno = terreinplooi :-- de flexion = buigingsplooi :--s de un cortina = plooien van een gordijn :gonna/gonnella a --s = plooirok :cader in --s = in plooien vallen :2 MEDICINA Poolse (haar)vlecht + plicabile adj :1 buigzaam, soepel :2 meegaand, gedwee :3 (op)vouwbaar, vouw... :sedia -- = klapstoel :tabula -- = klaptafel :lecto -- = opklapbed :caravana -- = vouwcaravan :bicycletta -- = vouwfiets :porta -- = vouwdeur :banco -- = klapbank :metro -- = duimstok :PHOTOGRAPHIA camera -- = klapcamera plicante adj :1 buigzaam, soepel :2 meegaand, gedwee :3 opvouwbaar, vouw... :sedia -- = klapstoel :caravana -- = vouwcaravan :bicycletta -- = vouwfiets :tabula -- = vouwtafel, klaptafel :lecto -- = opklapbed :porta -- = vouwdeur :banco -- = klapbank :metro -- = duimstok :cultello -- = knipmes :PHOTOGRAPHIA camera -- = klapcamera plicar v :1 (op)vouwen, dubbelvouwen, (om)buigen, plooien :-- un folio de papiro = een blad papier (om)vouwen :-- filo de ferro = ijzerdraad ombuigen :-- in duo = dubbelvouwen :-- a supra le manicas = de mouwen opstropen :le fortias que plica le crusta terrestre = de krachten die de aardkorst plooien :le planca se plicava sub le pila de libros = de plank boog door onder de stapel boeken :2 FIGURATE (doen) buigen, (doen) zwichten :-- se = zich voegen (naar), zich schikken (naar), toegeven (aan), buigen (voor), zwichten (voor) + plicate adj :1 gevouwen, geplooid :collo/collar -- = plooikraag :gonna/gonnella -- = plooirok + plicator sub :1 iemand die vouwt, vouwer plicatura sub :1 vouw, plooi, plooiing (anque GEOLOGIA) :-- caledonian = Caledonische plooiing + plicifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gevouwen bladeren, met geplooide bladeren + plintho sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER plint, voetlijst, sokkel :-- del solo = vloerplint pliocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA plioceen :periodo -- = pliocene periode, plioceen :flora e fauna -- = pliocene flora en fauna plioceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA plioceen plorar v :1 huilen, wenen :facer -- = aan het huilen maken :-- un pauco/un poco = een deuntje huilen + plorator sub :1 huiler, wener pluche sub FRANCESE :1 pluche :urso de -- = teddybeer pluma sub :1 veer, veder :-- de gallina = kippeveer :-- de laro = meeuweveer :-- de oca = ganzeveer :-- caudal = staartveer :-- alar = vleugelveer :BOXA peso -- = vedergewicht plumage sub :1 veren, vederdos, gevederte :-- juvenil = jeugdkleed (van vogel) :gente de diverse -- = mensen van allerlei slag plumar v :1 plukken (van gevogelte) + plumbaginacea sub :1 BOTANICA strandkruidachtige plumbagine sub :1 grafiet, potlood + plumbago sub :1 BOTANICA loodkruid plumbar v :1 met lood bezwaren :2 in het lood brengen (muur, etc.), (af)loden :3 (met een loodje) verzegelen :4 plomberen (een tand), vullen :un molar plumbate = een gevulde kies + plumbato sub :1 CHIMIA loodzout + plumbator sub :1 plombeerder plumbee adj :1 loodachtig, loodkleurig, loodgrijs, lood... :le celo esseva -- = de lucht hing loodgrijs neer :BOTANICA bovista -- = loodgrijze bovist plumberia sub :1 loodgieterij :2 loodgieterswerk :3 loodgieterswinkel plumbero sub :1 loodgieter :coclear de -- = loodlepel :-- copertor = looddekker plumbic adj :1 lood... :color -- = loodverf plumbifere adj :1 loodhoudend, lood... :vapores -- = looddamp :vena/filon -- = loodader :jacimento -- = loodhoudende laag :mineral -- = looderts :schisto -- = loodlei plumbo sub :1 lood (metaal) :-- in folios = bladlood :-- in barras = staaflood :-- in blocos = bloklood :-- laminate = platlood :-- a/pro vitros = ruitenlood :morsello de -- = blok lood :avantal de -- = loodschort NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :-- de sonda = dieplood, peillood :mineral de -- = looderts :composito de -- = loodverbinding :sulfato de -- = loodsulfaat :acetato de -- = loodacetaat :carbonato de -- = loodcarbonaat :nitrato de -- = loodnitraat :filo de -- = looddraad :alligato de -- = loodlegering :cinere de -- = loodas :chloruro/chlorido de -- = loodchloride :sal de -- = loodzout :lana de -- = loodwol :vena/filon de -- = loodader :jacimento de -- = loodlaag :accumulator al -- = loodaccu :soldatos de -- = loden soldaatjes :revestimento de -- = loodbekleding, loodmantel :aceto de -- = loodazijn :tenor in -- = loodgehalte :pesante como le -- = loodzwaar :funderia de -- = loodsmelterij :funder -- = lood smelten/gieten :filo a -- = schietlood :a -- = loodrecht, in het lood :2 (loden) kogel, hagel :--s de chassa {sj} = jachthagel :grano de -- = hagelkorrel :3 loodje, loden zegel plumose adj :1 vederachtig, gevederd, met veren bedekt BIOLOGIA :antennas -- = gevederde voelsprieten :asparago -- = pluimasperge, sierasperge plumpudding sub ANGLESE :1 plumpudding plumula sub :1 BOTANICA zaadpluimpje :2 veertje plural adj :1 meervoudig :voto -- = meervoudige stem :derecto -- de voto/de votar = meervoudig stemrecht :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA meervouds... :forma/numero -- = meervoudsvorm :subjecto -- = meervoudig onderwerp plural sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA meervoud :-- emphatic = emfatisch meervoud :-- majestatic = pluralis ma-jestatis :prime persona del -- = eerste persoon meervoud :termination del -- = meervoudsuitgang :forma del -- = meervoudsvorm :formation del -- = meervoudsvorming :mitter in le -- = in het meervoud zetten pluralisar v :1 meervoud(ig) maken, veelvormig maken, pluraliseren :2 in het meervoud zetten, pluraliseren :-- un substantivo = een zelfstandig naamwoord in het meervoud zetten :3 de meervoudsvorm gebruiken + pluralisation sub :1 pluralisatie, pluralisering pluralismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA POLITICA etc., pluralisme pluralista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA POLITICA etc., pluralist, voorstander van het pluralisme + pluralista adj :1 pluralistisch, veelvormig, pluriform :societate -- = pluralistische maatschappij + pluralistic adj :1 pluralistisch, veelvormig, pluri-form :societate -- = pluralistische maatschappij :character -- del pragmatismo moderne = pluralistisch karakter van het moderne pragmatisme pluralitate sub :1 veelheid, meervoudigheid, pluraliteit :un phenomeno que presenta un -- de manifestationes = een verschijnsel dat een veel-heid aan uitingsvormen biedt :2 meerderheid :le -- del votos decide = de meeste stemmen gelden plure adj :1 verscheiden, veel plures indef pron :1 verscheidene + pluriannual adj :1 meerjarig, meerjaren... :plano -- = meerjarenplan :programma -- = meerjarenprogramma :prevision -- = meerjarenraming :contracto -- = meerjarig contract :plantas -- = meerjarige planten + pluricaudate adj :1 BOTANICA met verscheidene staarten + pluricellular adj :1 BOTANICA meercellig, veelcellig :algas -- = meercellige algen :organismo -- = meercellig organisme + pluricellularitate sub :1 veelcelligheid, meercelligheid + pluricolor adj :1 meerkleuren... :stilo -- = meerkleurenpotlood :illustration -- = meerkleurenillustratie/plaat + pluridecorate adj :1 meermalen onderscheiden/gedecoreerd :militar -- = militair met een aantal onderscheidingen + pluridimensional adj :1 meerdimensionaal :spatio -- = meerdimensionale ruimte + pluridimensionalitate sub :1 meerdimensionaliteit + pluridirectional adj :1 in meer richtingen + pluridisciplinari adj :1 multidisciplinair :facultate -- = interfaculteit + pluridisciplinaritate sub :1 multidisciplinair karakter + pluriethnicitate :1 etnische pluriformiteit + pluriethnique adj :1 multi-etnisch + plurifilar adj :1 veeladerig :cablo -- = veeladerige kabel + pluriflor adj :1 BOTANICA met verscheidene bloemen + plurifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met verscheidene bladeren + pluriforme adj :1 pluriform, veelvormig :societate -- = pluriforme samenleving + plurifunctionalitate sub :1 (het) multifunctioneel-zijn + pluriglandulose adj :1 BOTANICA met verscheidene klieren + plurilateral adj :1 multilateraal, meerzijdig, veelzijdig + plurilateralitate sub :1 multilateraliteit, meerzijdigheid, veelzijdigheid + plurilingue adj :1 meertalig, veeltalig :dictionario -- = veeltalig woordenboek + plurilinguisme sub :1 plurilinguismo plurilocular adj :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA multiloculair, pluriloculair, op meer/veel plaatsen voorkomend + plurimembre adj :1 veelledig :antennas -- de un insecto = veelledige sprieten van een insekt + plurinational adj :1 multinationaal :interprisa -- = multinationale onderneming, multinational plurinominal adj :1 plurinominaal, met meer/veel namen + plurinucleate adj :1 veelkernig + pluripartite adj :1 van/met meer partijen, meerpartijen... + pluripartitic adj :1 van/met meer partijen, meerpartijen... + pluripartitismo sub :1 meerpartijenstelsel + pluripresentia sub :1 RELIGION aanwezigheid in meer dan één plaats tegelijkertijd + plurisecular adj :1 eeuwenoud + plurivalente adj :1 CHIMIA plurivalent, meerwaardig :2 PHILOSOPHIA veelvormig, pluriform :logica -- = meerwaardige logica + plurivalentia sub :1 CHIMIA PHILOSOPHIA meerwaardigheid + plurivoc adj :1 MATHEMATICA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA veelduidig, meerwaardig + plurivocitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA veelduidigheid plus adv :1-- belle que = mooier dan :-- grande que = groter dan :-- tosto = eerder, vroeger :le -- sovente = meestal :-- de vinti annos = meer dan twintig jaren :le -- belle = het mooist :le -- grande = het grootst :le -- possibile = zoveel mogelijk :de -- = verder, voorts, bovendien :de -- in -- = meer en meer, steeds meer :al -- = op zijn hoogst, hoogstens :in -- = bovendien, daarbij :reciper in -- = toekrijgen :saper -- de un cosa = er meer van weten :isto costa -- de lo que io pensava = dat kost meer dan ik dacht :ration de -- pro = reden te meer om :-- de un vice = meer dan eens :isto occurre -- de duo vices per septimana = dit gebeurt meer dan twee keer per week :quanto -- ... tanto -- .. = hoe meer ... des te ... :-- o minus = min of meer :-- (de) moneta = meer geld :non... plus = 1 niet meer, 2 niet langer :2 plus, en :tres -- quatro = drie plus vier + plus sub :1 (het teken +) plus :tu ha oblidate le (signo) -- = je hebt de plus vergeten plusquamperfecto sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voltooid verleden tijd, plusquamperfectum plus-valor sub :1 ECONOMIA waardevermeerdering :2 ECONOMIA meerwaarde, overwaarde :le theoria marxista del -- = de marxistische meerwaarde-theorie plutocrate sub :1 plutocraat plutocratia sub :1 plutocratie plutocratic adj :1 plutocratisch plutologia sub :1 plutologie plutologic adj :1 plutologisch plutologo sub :1 plutoloog Pluton sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Pluto :2 ASTRONOMIA Pluto pluton sub :1 GEOLOGIA plutoon plutonic adj :1 GEOLOGIA plutonisch :petra/rocca -- = plutonisch gesteente :tremor de terra -- = plutonische aardbeving plutonie adj :1 ANTIQUITATE ASTRONOMIA Pluto betreffend :2 GEOLOGIA plutonisch :petra/rocca -- = plutonisch gesteente :tremor de terra -- = plutonische aardbeving plutonismo sub :1 GEOLOGIA plutonisme, dieptevulkanisme plutonista sub :1 plutonist plutonium sub :1 CHIMIA plutonium :bomba a -- = plutoniumbom plutonomia sub :1 plutonomie plutonomic adj :1 plutonomisch pluver v :1 regenen :-- finmente/tenuemente = motregenen :-- torrentialmente = stortregenen, hozen :il pare que il va -- = er zit regen in de lucht pluvia sub :1 regen, bui :tempore de -- = regenweer :aqua de -- = regenwater :-- primaveral = voorjaarsregen :-- autumnal = herfstregen :-- forte/torrential/abundante = stortregen, stortbui, plensbui, wolkbreuk :-- fin/tenue/minute = motregen :-- fecunde = groeizame regen :-- tropical = tropische regen :-- de stellas = sterrenregen :-- de ballas = kogelregen, regen van kogels :-- meteoric = meteorenregen :-- orographic/de ascendentia = stijgingsregen :-- local = plaatselijke buien, hier en daar een bui :-- frontal = frontregen :--s occasional = af en toe een bui :-- dulce = milde regen :-- acide = zure regen :die/jorno de -- = regendag :vestimentos de -- = regenkleding :gutta de -- = regendruppel :METEO fronte de -- = regenfront, buienfront :cortina de -- = regengordijn :cadita de -- = regenval :nube de -- = regenwolk :assecurantia contra le -- = regenverzekering :povre in --s = regenarm :le --s persiste = het regent aanhoudend, het blijft regenen pluvial adj :1 van de regen, regen..., pluviaal :aqua -- = regenwater :foreste -- = regenwoud :reservoir (F) -- = regenbak :cadita -- = regenval :periodos -- = regenperioden :denudation -- = pluviale denudatie :indice/index -- = regenindex pluvial sub :1 ECCLESIA koorkap, pluviale pluviero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pluvier, plevier :-- aurate = goudpluvier :-- argentate = zilverpluvier + pluvietta sub :1 (regen)buitje + Pluvio sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pluvius + pluviographo sub :1 pluviograaf + pluviometria sub :1 regenmeting, pluviometrie + pluviometric adj :1 regenmeting betreffend, pluviometrisch :carta/mappa -- = regenkaart :gradiente -- = neerslaggradiënt :coefficiente -- = pluviometrische coëfficiënt :curva -- = pluviometrische kromme pluviometro sub :1 regenmeter , pluviometer pluviose adj :1 regenachtig, buiïg, regen... :tempore -- = regenweer :fronte -- = regenfront :estate -- = regenachtige zomer :climate -- = regenrijk klimaat :celo -- = regenlucht :pais -- = regenland, land met veel regen :zona -- = regenzone/gebied + pluviositate sub :1 regenval, neerslag :-- medie annual = gemiddelde jaarlijkse hoeveelheid regen :2 regenachtigheid + pluvioso sub :1 CALENDARIO REVOLUTION FRANCESE pluviôse, regenmaand pneu sub :1 luchtband :-- de auto(mobile) = autoband :-- de bicycletta = fietsband :-- posterior = achterband :-- anterior = voorband :-- radial = radiaalband :-- a carcassa diagonal = diagonaalband :-- a clavos = spijkerband :-- de cauchu = rubberband :-- de reserva/de succursa = reserveband :-- disinflate = lekke band :freno sur -- = bandrem :pression del -- = bandspanning :panna de -- = bandenpech :fabrica de --s = bandenfabriek :fabricante de --s = bandenfabrikant :poner un -- a un rota = een band om een wiel leggen :cambiar un -- = een nieuwe band omleggen pneuma sub :1 wind, lucht, adem :2 THEOLOGIA pneuma, geest, ziel :3 MUSICA neum pneumatic adj :1 lucht..., pneumatisch :forator -- = pneumatische boor :freno -- = pneumatische rem, luchtdrukrem :martello -- = pneumatische hamer :excavator -- = pneumatische graafmachine :pumpa -- = luchtpomp :matras -- = luchtbed :rate -- = rubbervlot, opblaasvlot :canoa -- = opblaasboot :cossino -- = luchtkussen, opblaaskussen :suspension -- = luchtvering :2 geestelijk pneumatica sub :1 pneumatiek + pneumaticitate sub :1 pneumaticiteit pneumatico sub :1 luchtband :-- anterior = voorband :-- posterior = achterband :-- de auto(mobile) = autoband :-- de bicycletta = fietsband :-- disinflate = lege band :-- de reserva/de succurso = reserveband :-- radial = radiaalband :-- a carcassa diagonal = diagonaalband :-- a clavos = spijkerband :-- de cauchu = rubberband :freno super -- = bandrem :panna de -- = bandenpech :fabrica de --s = bandenfabriek :fabricante de --s = bandenfabrikant pneumatologia sub :1 pneumatologie, geestenleer pneumatologic adj :1 pneumatologisch + pneumatolyse (-ysis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA pneumatolyse pneumatometro sub :1 pneumatometer + pneumatophoro sub :1 BOTANICA ademwortel, pneumatofoor :2 ZOOLOGIA luchtblaas (van sinoforen) + pneumatoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA pneumatoscopie + pneumatoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA pneumatoscoop + pneumectomia sub :1 MEDICINA pneumectomie, verwijdering van (een deel) van een long + pneumocele sub :1 MEDICINA longbreuk + pneumococco sub :1 MEDICINA pneumococcus, pneumokok + pneumoconiose (-osis) sub :1 stoflong(ziekte), pneumoconiose + pneumogastric adj :1 ANATOMIA longmaag... :nervo -- = longmaagzenuw + pneumographia sub :1 MEDICINA pneumografie + pneumographic adj :1 MEDICINA pneumografisch + pneumographo sub :1 pneumograaf + pneumologia sub :1 MEDICINA pneumologie, pulmonologie, leer van de longziekten + pneumologic adj :1 MEDICINA pneumologisch + pneumologo sub :1 longarts, longspecialist + pneumonalgia sub :1 MEDICINA longpijn + pneumonectomia sub :1 MEDICINA longexcisie, wegneming van een long pneumonia sub :1 MEDICINA longontsteking, pneumonie pneumonic adj :1 MEDICINA longontsteking betreffend, pneumonisch + pneumonico sub :1 patiënt met longontsteking + pneumonitis sub :1 MEDICINA longontsteking pneumonotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA pneumonotherapie pneumorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA longbloeding pneumothorace sub :1 MEDICINA pneumothorax, klaplong :-- spontanee = spontane klaplong + poa sub :1 BOTANICA beemdgras :-- alpin = alpenbeemdgras :-- bulbose = knolbeemdgras :-- annue = tuingras, straatgras, pluimgras :-- pratense = veldbeemdgras :-- palustre = moerasbeemdgras poc (=pauc) adj :1 weinig, niet veel :in -- tempore = in korte tijd poco (=pauco) sub :1 (een) weinig, (een) beetje :un -- de = een weinig, een beetje :-- a -- = van lieverlede, allengs, langzamerhand :un infante se contenta de -- = een kinderhand is gauw gevuld :in -- = binnenkort, spoedig, weldra poco (=pauco) adv :1 een weinig, in geringe mate :-- interessante = weinig/niet erg interessant :un question -- importante = een zaak van weinig belang :-- populate = dun bevolkt :-- natural = onnatuurlijk :-- sympathic = onsympathiek :-- san = ongezond podagra sub :1 MEDICINA podagra, voetjicht, "pootje" :patiente de -- = podagrist + podalgia sub :1 MEDICINA podalgie, voetpijn + podesta sub :1 HISTORIA podesta podical adj :1 van het achterwerk :presentation -- = stuitligging :parto -- = stuitbevalling podice sub :1 achterste, achterwerk podio sub :1 podium, (voor)toneel :-- de honor = erepodium + podoide sub :1 voetpuntskromme + podologia sub :1 MEDICINA podologie (bestudering van de voet) + podologic adj :1 MEDICINA podologisch + podologista sub :1 MEDICINA podoloog + podologo sub :1 MEDICINA podoloog podometro sub :1 podometer, pedometer, hodometer, schredenteller, passenteller + podura sub :1 ZOOLOGIA plantevlo + podzol sub :1 GEOLOGIA podsol, podzol, schierzand + podzolic adj :1 GEOLOGIA podsol..., podzol..., schierzand... :solo -- = podsolgrond + podzolisar v :1 GEOLOGIA podzoliseren, (doen) veranderen in podzol + podzolisation :1 GEOLOGIA podzolisering poema sub :1 gedicht, dichtwerk :-- cyclic = cyclisch gedicht :-- epic = episch gedicht, epos, heldendicht :-- lyric = lyrisch gedicht :-- didactic = leerdicht :-- satiric = hekeldicht :-- elegiac = treurdicht :-- bucolic = herdersdicht :-- symphonic = symfonisch gedicht :-- allegoric = allegorisch gedicht :-- in prosa = prozagedicht :-- illustrate = rijmprent :facer/scriber --s = gedichten maken :recitar un -- = een gedicht opzeggen/voordragen :dedicar un -- a un persona = een gedicht aan iemand opdragen + poemario sub :1 dichtbundel poesia sub :1 poëzie, dichtkunst :-- lyric = lyrische poëzie :-- pastoral/bucolic = herderspoëzie :-- natural/del natura = natuurpoëzie :-- burlesc = kolderpoëzie :-- concrete = concrete poëzie :-- cerebral = cerebrale poëzie :-- gnomonic = gnonomische poëzie :le -- del paisage = de poëzie van het landschap :2 gedicht poeta sub :1 dichter :-- popular = volksdichter :-- lyric = lyrische dichter :-- epic = heldendichter :-- elegiac = treurdichter :-- occasional = gelegenheidsdichter :-- laudatori = lofdichter :-- aulic = hofdichter :-- favorite = lievelingsdichter :anima de -- = dichterziel :prince/principe del --s = prins der dichters :gruppo de --s = dichtersgroep poetastro sub :1 pruldichter, rijmelaar poetessa sub :1 dichteres poetic adj :1 dichterlijk, poëtisch :licentia -- = dichterlijke vrijheid :sensibilitate -- = poëtische gevoeligheid :inspiration -- = poëtische inspiratie :arte -- = dichtkunst, dichtleer :obra -- = dichtwerk :schola -- = dichterschool :vena -- = dichtader :essayo -- = dichtproeve :furor/ardor -- = dichtvuur, dichterlijke vervoering :creation -- = dichterlijke/poëtische schepping :phantasia -- = dichterfantasie :figura -- = dichterfiguur :reguardo -- = dichteroog :fama -- = dichterroem :un tractato in forma -- = een verhandeling in versvorm :2 (poëtisch) mooi, tot de verbeelding sprekend :paisage -- = landschap dat ontroert door zijn schoonheid + poetica sub :1 poëtica, theorie/studie van de poëzie :2 dichtkunst, verskunst, verhandeling over dichtkunst + poeticitate sub :1 poëtisch karakter, dichterlijkheid + poeticomusical adj :1 gewijd aan poëzie en muziek :vespere/vespera -- = poëzie- en muziekavond poetisar v :1 verzen maken, dichten :2 dichterlijk voorstellen, idealiseren, poëtiseren + poetisation sub :1 dichterlijke voorstelling, poëtisering pogrom sub RUSSO :1 pogrom + poikilotherme adj :1 BIOLOGIA koudbloedig + poikilothermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA koudbloedigheid + poikilothermic adj :1 BIOLOGIA koudbloedig poilu sub FRANCESE :1 soldaat + poinsettia sub :1 BOTANICA kerstster, prachtwolfsmelk, poinsettia pointer sub ANGLESE :1 staande hond, pointer pois conj :1 want :-- que = omdat, daar, aangezien pois adv :1 daarna, vervolgens + poise sub FRANCESE :1 PHYSICA poise, eenheid van viscositeit poker sub ANGLESE :1 poker (kaartspel) :jocar al -- = pokeren :datos de -- = pokerstenen polac adj :1 Pools :populo -- = Poolse volk :dieta -- = Poolse landdag polaco sub :1 Pool :2 Pools (taal) + polacra sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES polakker polar adj :1 van de pool, pool..., polair :circulo -- arctic = noordpoolcirkel :circulo -- antarctic = zuidpoolcirkel :axe -- = poolas :hiberno -- = poolwinter :climate -- = poolklimaat :glacie -- = poolijs :vento -- = poolwind :aere -- = polaire lucht :nocte -- = poolnacht :mar -- = poolzee :vulpe -- = poolvos :Stella -- = Poolster :expedition -- = poolexpeditie :urso -- = ijsbeer :flora -- = poolflora :fauna -- = poolfauna :coordinatas -- = poolcoördinaten METEO fronte -- = poolfront :aurora -- = poollicht :nave -- = poolschip :regiones/zonas/terras -- = poolstreken :exploration -- = poolonderzoek :explorator (del regiones) -- = poolonderzoeker, poolreiziger :molecula -- = polair molecuul :curva -- = poolkromme + polarimetria sub :1 polarimetrie + polarimetric adj :1 polarimetrisch polarimetro sub :1 polarimeter + polarisabile adj :1 polariseerbaar :lumine/luce -- = polariseerbaar licht + polarisabilitate sub :1 poliseerbaarheid + polarisante adj :1 microscopio -- = polarisatiemicroscoop polarisar v :1 PHYSICA polariseren :-- un radio luminose = een lichtstraal polariseren :2 FIGURATE polariseren + polarisate adj :1 gepolariseerd :lumine/luce -- = gepolariseerd licht polarisation sub :1 polarisatie (anque PHYSICA) :plano de -- = polarisatievlak :angulo de -- = polarisatiehoek :microscopio de -- = polarisatiemicroscoop :tension/voltage de -- = polarisatiespanning :currente de -- = polarisatiestroom :filtro de -- = polarisatiefilter :-- del luce/lumine = polarisatie van het licht :-- del undas electromagnetic = polarisatie van de elektromagnetische golven :-- partial = gedeeltelijke polarisatie :-- galvanic = galvanische polarisatie :-- electrochimic = elektrochemische polarisatie :-- circular = circulaire polarisatie :-- dielectric = diëlektrische polarisatie :-- elliptic = elliptische polarisatie :-- linear = lineaire polarisatie :-- elliptic = elliptische polarisatie :2 FIGURATE polarisatie polarisator :1 PHYSICA polarisator (instrument) :2 FIGURATE iemand die polariseert, polarisator + polariscopic adj :1 polariscopisch polariscopio sub :1 polariscoop polaritate sub :1 polariteit :-- electric = elektrische polariteit :-- magnetic = magnetische polariteit :-- positive = positieve polariteit :-- negative = negatieve polariteit :polos magnetic de -- contrari = ongelijknamige magnetische polen :reversion/inversion del -- = poolwisseling :reverter/inverter le -- = ompolen + polarographia sub :1 CHIMIA polarografie + polarographic adj :1 CHIMIA polarografisch + polarographo sub :1 CHIMIA polarograaf + polaroscopia sub :1 polaroscopie + polaroscopic adj :1 polaroscopisch + polder sub NEDERLANDESE :1 polder :-- interior = binnenpolder :-- exterior = buitenpolder :aquas de un -- = polderwater :fossato de un -- = poldersloot :canal de un -- = poldervaart :esclusa de un -- = poldersluis :dica de clausura de un -- = polderdijk :escolamento/disaquamento/drainage de un -- = polderbemaling :pais de --s = polderland :paisage de --s = polderlandschap :molino de drainage {e} de un -- = poldermolen :nivello del aqua in un -- = polderpeil polea sub :1 katrol, riemschijf :-- mobile = losse katrol :-- fixe = vaste katrol :-- combinate/composite = samengestelde katrol :-- duple = dubbele katrol :-- de catena = kettingwiel :-- de transmission = riemschijf :cannellatura de un -- = gleuf van een katrol :corda de -- = katrolkoord :bloco de -- = katrolblok + polemarcho sub :1 ANTIQUITATE polemarchus + polemeto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- bellicose = vechtarend polemic adj :1 polemisch, twistend, strijdend :scripturas -- = polemische geschriften :scriptor -- = polemische schrijver :attitude -- = polemische houding :stilo -- = polemische stijl polemica sub :1 het polemiseren :2 polemiek, penne/woordstrijd, twistgeschrijf :-- litterari = literaire polemiek :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke polemiek :entrar in -- con un persona = een polemiek aangaan met iemand :aperir un -- = een polemiek beginnen + polemicitate sub :1 polemisch karakter/aard :un discurso de un -- excessive = een betoog met een buitengewoon polemisch karakter polemisar v :1 polemiseren, disputeren, een pennestrijd voeren :-- super le interpretation de un texto = polemiseren over de interpretatie van een tekst polemista sub :1 polemist, polemicus + polemologia sub :1 polemologie :instituto de -- = polemologisch instituut + polemologic adj :1 polemologisch :instituto -- = polemologisch instituut + polemologista sub :1 polemoloog + polemologo sub :1 polemoloog + polemoniaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA vlambloemfamilie + polenta sub :1 CULINARI polenta policia sub :1 politieapparaat, politiecorps, politie :-- de circulation = verkeerspolitie :-- de securitate = veiligheidspolitie :-- de mores = zedenpolitie :-- fluvial = rivierpolitie :-- militar = militaire politie, marechaussee :-- ferroviari = spoorwegpolitie :-- motorisate = motorpolitie :-- secrete = geheime politie :-- national = rijkspolitie :-- municipal = gemeentepolitie :-- montate = bereden politie :-- auxiliar = hulppolitie :-- portual/del porto = havenpolitie :message/communicato de -- = politiebericht :inspector de -- = politie-inspecteur :commissariato de -- = politiebureau :ordinantia de -- = politieverordening :posto de -- = politiepost :agente de -- = politieagent :placa de -- = politiepenning :intervention del -- = politieoptreden/ingrijpen :cavallo de -- = politiepaard :escorta del -- = politie-escorte, politiebegeleiding :cordo del -- = politieafzetting/cordon :inquesta/investigation del -- = politie-onderzoek :patrulia de -- = politiepatrouille :cella de -- = politiecel :informar/advertir/prevenir le -- = de politie waarschuwen :denunciar le fur/robamento al :-- = de dief bij de politie aangeven :per ordine/mandato del -- = op last van de politie policiar v :1 toezicht uitoefenen op, de orde handhaven policiari adj :1 politie... :can -- = politiehond :mesuras -- = politiemaatregelen :methodos -- = politiemethoden :inquesta/investigation -- = politieonderzoek :stato -- = politiestaat :regulamento -- = politiereglement :surveliantia -- = politietoezicht/bewaking :film (A) -- = misdaadfilm :stato -- = politiestaat :historia -- = misdaadverhaal :roman -- = misdaadroman, detective(roman) policiera sub :1 vrouwelijke politieagent, agente policiero sub :1 politieman, (politie)agent :-- militar = marechaussee polimento sub :1 het polijsten, het slijpen, het glanzen, het (op)poetsen :disco de -- = polijstschijf :2 glans + polio(myelitis) sub :1 MEDICINA kinderverlamming, polio :-- chronic = chronische polio :vaccino contra le -- = poliovaccin + poliomyelitic adj :1 kinderverlammings..., polio..., poliomyelitisch :vaccino -- = poliovaccin + poliomyelitico sub :1 poliopatiënt + poliorcetica sub :1 ANTIQUITATE belegeringstechniek polir v :1 polijsten, slijpen, glanzen, (op)poetsen :pasta a -- = slijppasta :pulvere a -- = slijppoeder :lente non polite = ongeslepen lens :2 FIGURATE bijschaven, zorgvuldig bewerken (tekst/stijl) :-- le education de un persona = iemand enige beschaving bijbrengen polissa sub :1 polis, bewijs (papier) :-- provisional = voorlopige polis :-- de cargamento = vrachtbrief :-- de assecurantia = verzekeringspolis :-- de incendio = brandpolis :-- de bursa = beurspolis :-- continue = doorlopende polis :-- mixte = gemengde polis :-- ancora valide = nog lopende polis :-- integremente pagate = premievrije polis :-- tote riscos = all-risk polis :timbro de -- = poliszegel :costos/derectos de -- = poliskosten :tenitor/detentor de -- = polishouder Politburo sub RUSSO :1 Politburo polite adj :1 verfijnd, elegant :2 beleefd, beschaafd, hoffelijk, goed gemanierd politessa sub :1 beleefdheid, hoffelijkheid :visita de -- = beleefdheidsbezoek :formula de -- = beleefdheidsformule :expression de -- = beleefdheidsuitdrukking :forma de -- = beleefdheidsvorm :leges del -- = wetten der wellevendheid :per -- = beleefdheidshalve politic adj :1 politiek, staatkundig :homine -- = politicus :corpore -- = diplomatiek corps :economia -- = staathuishoudkunde :situation -- = politieke toestand :prisionero -- = politieke gevangene :scandalo -- = politiek schandaal :demonstration -- = politieke demonstratie/betoging :partito -- = politieke partij :combination -- = politieke combinatie :action -- = politieke aktie :horizonte -- = politieke horizon :equilibrio politic = politiek evenwicht :independentia -- = politieke onafhankelijkheid :considerationes -- = politieke overwegingen :complicationes -- = politieke verwikkelingen :climate -- = politiek klimaat :immobilitate -- = politieke verstarring :actualitate -- = politieke gebeuren :crimine -- = politieke misdaad :assassinato -- = politieke moord :geographia -- = politieke aardrijkskunde/geografie :2 FIGURATE handig, voorzichtig, tactisch, diplomatiek :responsa -- = diplomatiek antwoord politica sub :1 politiek, staatkunde, politieke wetenschap :2 politiek, beleid, gedragslijn :-- mundial = wereldpolitiek :-- national = landspolitiek :-- de blocos = blokvorming :-- de neutralitate = neutraliteitspolitiek :-- de relaxation/de relaxamento = ontspanningspolitiek :-- de defensa = defensiebeleid :-- de fortia = machtspolitiek :-- monetari = geldpolitiek :-- expansionista/de expansion = expansiepolitiek :-- de coexistentia pacific = politiek gericht op vreedzame coëxistentie :-- de non-ingerentia = niet-inmengingspolitiek :-- racial = rassenpolitiek :-- conjunctural = conjunctuurpolitiek :-- cultural = cultuurpolitiek :-- imperialista/imperialistic = imperialistische politiek :-- colonial = koloniale politiek :-- colonialistic = kolonialistische politiek :-- de colonisation = kolonisatiepolitiek/beleid :-- municipal = gemeentebeleid :-- salarial/del salarios = salarisbeleid :-- de precios = prijspolitiek :-- del salarios e del precios = loon- en prijsbeleid :-- doanal/doaner = douanebeleid :-- exterior = buitenlandse politiek/beleid :-- interior = binnenlandse politiek/beleid :-- national = nationale politiek :-- international = internationale politiek :-- nationalista = nationalistische politiek :-- socialista/socialistic = socialistische politiek :-- ambitiose = ambitieuze politiek :-- commercial = handelspolitiek :-- financiari = financieel beleid :-- ambiental = milieubeleid :-- subsidiari = subsidiebeleid :-- de disconto = discontopolitiek :-- obstructionista/obstructionistic = obstructiepolitiek :-- dur = harde politiek :sequer un -- dur = een harde lijn volgen :-- de (ave)struthio = struisvogelpolitiek :reorientation del -- = beleidsombuiging :conducer un -- = een beleid voeren :lancear se in le politica = zich in de politiek storten :3 vrouwelijke politicus, politica + politicastro sub :1 politicaster, slecht politicus + politicitate sub :1 politiek karakter :-- de un manifestation = politiek karakter van een betoging politico sub :1 politicus :-- contestate = omstreden politicus :-- professional = beroepspoliticus :-- integre = onomkoopbare politicus + politicologia sub :1 politicologie + politicologic adj :1 politicologisch + politicologo sub :1 politicoloog + politisar v :1 een politiek karakter geven aan, politiseren :-- le electiones syndical = de vakbondsverkiezingen politiseren + politisation sub :1 het geven van een politiek karakter, het politiseren :le -- del exoperos = het politiseren van de stakingen + politologia sub :1 politologie + politologic adj :1 politologisch + politologo sub :1 politoloog politor sub :1 iemand die polijst :-- de vitros = glasslijper :2 instrument waarmee gepolijst wordt politura sub :1 het polijsten, het glanzen, het slijpen, het (op)poetsen :2 glans polka sub POOLS :1 polka polkar v :1 een polka spelen/dansen + pollack sub :1 pollack, witte koolvis :-- nigre = zwarte koolvis :-- del Alaska = Alaskakoolvis pollice sub :1 ANATOMIA duim :articulation/junctura del -- = duimgewricht :ungue/ungula del -- = duimnagel :opponibilitate del -- = opponeerbaarheid van de duim :Parve Pollice = Klein Duimpje :impression de -- = duimafdruk :sugar su -- = duimzuigen, op zijn duim zuigen :2 duim (lengtemaat) + pollinario sub :1 BIOLOGIA pollinarium polline sub :1 BOTANICA stuifmeel :grano de -- = stuifmeelkorrel :membrana de -- = stuifmeelvlies :analyse (-ysis) de -- = stuifmeelonderzoek :sterilitate del -- = steriliteit van het stuifmeel pollinic adj :1 stuifmeel..., pollen... :analyse (-ysis) -- = pollenanalyse :diagramma -- = pollendiagram :grano -- = stuifmeelkorrel :sacco -- = stuifmeelzakje :tubo -- = stuifmeelbuis :sterilitate -- = steriliteit van het stuifmeel pollinifere adj :1 stuifmeeldragend + pollinio sub :1 BOTANICA pollinium, stuifmeelklompje pollinisar v :1 BOTANICA bestuiven pollinisation sub :1 BOTANICA het bestuiven, bestuiving :-- indirecte/cruciate = kruisbestuiving :-- per le vento = bestuiving door de wind :-- per le insectos = bestuiving door insekten pollinose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA hooikoorts polluer v :1 verontreinigen, vervuilen :le gases de escappamento pollue le urbe = de uitlaatgassen vervuilen de stad :terra polluite = gifgrond :aqua polluite = vervuild water :fluvios polluite per le residuos industrial = door industriëel afval vervuilde rivieren :2 FIGURATE bezoedelen, ontheiligen pollution sub :1 (milieu)verontreiniging, (milieu)vervuiling, bevuiling :-- del ambiente (ecologic) = milieuverontreiniging :-- atmospheric/aeree/del aere = luchtverontreiniging :-- del solo = bodemverontreinging :-- del aqua(s) = waterverontreiniging :-- del aqua subterranee = grondwaterverontreiniging :-- costari/litoral = kustvervuiling :-- acide = zure verontreiniging :-- fecal = vervuiling door fecaliën :-- acustic = geluidshinder :-- thermic = thermische verontreiniging :-- artificial = kunstmatige vervuiing :-- visual/del horizonte = visuele vervuiling, horizonvervuiling :-- spiritual = verontreiniging van de geest :prevention del -- = voorkoming van vervuiling :lucta contra le -- = vuilbestrijding :2 MEDICINA pollutie :-- nocturne = natte droom Pollux sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pollux :2 ASTRONOMIA Pollux polo (I) sub :1 pool :-- de un magneto = polen van een magneet :PHYSICA -- negative = negatieve pool, kathode :PHYSICA -- positive = positieve pool, anode :PHYSICA --s del mesme signo = gelijknamige polen :-- terrestre = aardpool :-- celeste = hemelpool :--s geographic = geografische polen :--s magnetic = magnetische polen :-- arctic/boreal/nord = noordpool :-- antarctic/austral/sud = zuidpool :altura de -- = poolshoogte polo (II) sub :1 SPORT polo :club (A) de -- = poloclub :campion de -- = polokampioen :campionato de -- = polokampioenschap :jocator de -- = polospeler :equipa/team (A) de -- = poloteam polonaise sub FRANCESE :1 polonaise, Poolse mantel :2 ARTE DE DANSA MUSICA polonaise polonese adj :1 Pools :populo -- = Poolse volk :dieta -- = Poolse landdag polonese sub :1 Pool :2 Pools (taal) Polonia sub n pr :1 Polen polonium sub :1 CHIMIA polonium poltergeist sub GERMANO :1 klopgeest poltron sub :1 lafaard poltroneria sub :1 lafheid, lafhartigheid, schijterigheid + polyacide adj :1 CHIMIA meerzurig + polyamido sub :1 CHIMIA polyamide + polyamino sub :1 CHIMIA polyamine polyandre adj :1 BOTANICA veelhelmig, polyandrisch :2 ANTHROPOLOGIA polyandrisch, veelmannig polyandria sub :1 ANTHROPOLOGIA veelmannerij, polyandrie :2 BOTANICA veelhelmigheid, polyandrie + polyandric adj :1 Vide: polyandre + polyanthes sub :1 BOTANICA tuberoos + polyarchia sub :1 polyarchie + polyarchic adj :1 polyarchisch + polyarthritis sub :1 MEDICINA polyartritis (ontsteking van meer dan één gewricht) polyatomic adj :1 CHIMIA veelatomig, uit veel atomen bestaand + polybasic adj :1 CHIMIA meerbasisch :acidos -- = meerbasische zuren + polycanthe adj :1 BOTANICA veeldoornig + polycarpic adj :1 BOTANICA met veel vruchten, polycarpisch :planta -- = polycarpische plant, doorbloeier + polycellular adj :1 veelcellig + polycentric adj :1 polycentrisch, meerdere centra hebbend + polycephale adj :1 veelhoofdig, veelkoppig, meerhoofdig :monstro -- = veelkoppig monster polychete adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de borstelwormen polychetos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA polychaeta, borstelwormen + polychorde adj :1 veelsnarig :instrumentos -- de musica = veelsnarige muziekinstrumenten + polychordo sub :1 polychord, veelsnarig muziekinstrument + polychroismo sub :1 PHYSICA polychroïsme, veelkleurigheid + polychromar v :1 polychromeren polychromatic adj :1 Vide: polychrome polychrome adj :1 veelkleurig, polychromatisch, polychroom :statua -- = veelkleurig standbeeld + polychromia sub :1 polychromie, veelkleurigheid + polychromographia sub :1 veelkleurendruk + polyclinic adj :1 poliklinisch + polyclinica sub :1 polikliniek, algemene/niet op specialisatie gerichte kliniek + polycnemo sub :1 BOTANICA knarkruid + polycondensation sub :1 CHIMIA polycondensatie + polycondensato sub :1 CHIMIA polycondensaat + polycopia sub :1 het vermenigvuldigen, het stencillen + polycopiar v :1 stencillen, vermenigvuldigen :tinta a/de/pro -- = stencilinkt :papiro pro -- = stencilpapier + polycrystallin adj :1 polykristallijn :semiconductor -- = polykristallijne halfgeleider + polycrystallo sub :1 polykristal + polycultura sub :1 polycultuur (in de landbouw tgov monocultuur) + polycyclic adj :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA polycyclisch :composito -- = polycyclische verbinding + polydactyle adj :1 veelvingerig, veeltenig + polydactylia sub :1 polydactylie + polydelphe adj :1 BOTANICA veelbroederig + polydiplomato sub :1 iemand met veel diploma's + polydipsia sub :1 MEDICINA polydipsie + polyembryonia sub :1 MEDICINA polyembryonie + polyerotic adj :1 polyerotisch + polyester sub :1 CHIMIA polyester :fibra de -- = polyestervezel :resina de -- = polyesterhars + polyether sub :1 polyether + polyethylene sub :1 CHIMIA polyethyleen + polyforme adj :1 polyform, veelvormig + polyformitate sub :1 polyformiteit, veelvormigheid + polyfunctional adj :1 polyfunctioneel, multifunctioneel + polyfunctionalitate sub :1 polyfunctionaliteit, multifunctionaliteit + polygala sub :1 BOTANICA vleugeltjesbloem + polygalaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA polygalaceae, polygalaceeën, vleugeltjesbloemen polygame adj :1 polygaam :societate -- = polyga-me samenleving :formas -- de comportamento = polygame gedragsvormen :2 BOTANICA polygaam, gemengdslachtig polygamia sub :1 polygamie, veelwijverij :2 BOTANICA veelteligheid, polygamie polygamic adj :1 polygaam :societate -- = polygame samenleving :formas -- de comportamento = polygame gedragsvormen :2 BOTANICA polygaam, gemengdslachtig polygamo sub :1 polygamist + polygenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA polygenese + polygenismo sub :1 polygenisme + polygenista sub :1 aanhanger van het polygenisme + polyglobulia sub :1 MEDICINA polyglobulie (teveel aan rode bloedlichaampjes) polyglotte adj :1 veeltalig :dictionario -- = veeltalig woordenboek :interprete -- = tolk die een aantal talen beheerst + polyglottic adj :1 polyglottisch, veeltalig + polyglottismo sub :1 veeltaligheid polyglotto sub :1 polyglot + polygonaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA polygonaceae, polygonaceeën, duizendknoopfamilie polygonal adj :1 veelhoekig, polygonaal :terreno -- = veelhoekig terrein :pyramide -- = polygonale piramide + polygonalitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelzijdigheid + polygonation sub :1 veelhoeksmeting + polygonato sub :1 BOTANICA salomonszegel :-- multiflor = veelbloemig salomonszegel polygone adj :1 veelhoekig, polygonaal polygono sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelhoek, polygoon :-- regular = regelmatige veelhoek :-- irregular = onregelmatige veelhoek :-- inscripte = ingeschreven veelhoek :-- circumscribite = omgeschreven veelhoek :-- equilatere/equilateral = gelijkzijdige veelhoek :-- de fortias = krachtenveelhoek :-- de tiro = schietbaan voor artillerie :-- funicular = kabelveelhoek :2 BOTANICA duizendknoop :-- oriental = oosterse duizendknoop + polygraphia sub :1 polygrafie, veelschrijverij + polygraphic adj :1 polygrafisch + polygrapho sub :1 polygraaf, veelschrijver :2 polygraaf, tekenschijf + polygyn adj :1 polygyn + polygynia sub :1 polygynie polyhedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA veelvlakkig :angulo -- = veelvlakshoek + polyhedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA veelvlakkig, polyedrisch :angulo -- = veelvlakshoek + polyhedricitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelvlakkigheid polyhedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA polyeder, veelvlak :-- regular = regelmatig veelvlak + polyhormonal adj :1 polyhormonaal + polyhybride adj :1 polyhybride + polyhybridismo sub :1 polyhybriditeit + poly-insaturate adj :1 meervoudig onverzadigd :acidos grasse -- = meervoudig onverzadigde vetzuren + polyinterpretabile adj :1 polyinterpretabel, voor meer uitleg vatbaar + polyinterpretabilitate sub :1 polyinterpretabiliteit + polylateral adj :1 veelzijdig + polylingue adj :1 veeltalig + polymerase sub :1 polymerase polymere adj :1 CHIMIA polymeer :iones -- = polymere ionen polymeria sub :1 CHIMIA polymerie + polymeric adj :1 CHIMIA polymeer + polymerisabile adj :1 CHIMIA polymeriseerbaar polymerisar v :1 CHIMIA polymeriseren, tot een polymeer maken :-- un hydrocarburo = een koolwaterstof polymeriseren :hydrocarburos po-lymerisate = gepolymeriseerde koolwaterstoffen polymerisation sub :1 CHIMIA polymerisatie polymero sub :1 CHIMIA polymeer + polymetallismo sub :1 ECONOMIA polymetallisme + polymetria sub :1 polymetrie + polymetric adj :1 polymetrisch + polymetro sub :1 polymeter + polymorphe adj :1 polymorf, veelvormig + polymorphia sub :1 veelvormigheid, polymorfisme, polymorfie + polymorphic adj :1 polymorf, veelvormig + polymorphismo sub :1 veelvormigheid, polymorfisme, polymorfie Polynesia sub n pr :1 Polynesië polynesian adj :1 Polynesisch :linguas -- = Polynesische talen :insula -- = Polynesisch eiland polynesiano sub :1 Polynesiër :2 Polynesisch (taal) + polyneuritis sub :1 MEDICINA polyneuritis polynomie sub :1 MATHEMATICA veeltermig polynomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA veelterm :-- homogene = gelijkslachtige veelterm :--s hypergeometric = hypergeometrische veeltermen :factorisar --s = veeltermen in factoren ontbinden + polynuclear adj :1 BIOLOGIA veelkernig :cellula -- = veelkernige cel :leucocyto -- = veelkernige leucocyt + polynucleotido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA polynucleotide + polynya sub :1 open water in ijszee + polynyme adj :1 veelnamig + polypeptide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA polypeptide + polypeptidic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA polypeptide... :catena -- = polypeptideketen + polypetale adj :1 met veel kroonbladen, met een veelbladige bloemkroon :corolla -- = veelbladige kroon + polyphage adj :1 polyfaag + polyphagia sub :1 BIOLOGIA polyfagie :2 MEDICINA ziekelijke vraatzucht, vraatziekte, polyfagie + polyphago sub :1 polyfaag + polyphasate adj :1 veelfasig :currente -- = meerfasenstroom + polyphase adj :1 ELECTRICITATE veelfasig + polyphasic adj :1 veelfasig + polyphilia sub :1 BIOLOGIA polyfilie polyphone adj :1 MUSICA, PHONETICA meerstemmig, polyfonisch :musica -- = polyfonische muziek :com-position -- = meerstemmige compositie polyphonia sub :1 MUSICA, PHONETICA meerstemmigheid, polyfonie polyphonic adj :1 MUSICA PHONETICA meerstemmig, polyfonisch :musica -- = polyfonische muziek :composition -- = meerstemmige compositie + polyphyletic adj :1 polyfyletisch (met meer dan één oorsprong) + polyphyletismo sub :1 polyphyletisme + polyphylle adj :1 BOTANICA veelbladig, met vele blaadjes + polyploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA polyploïde :--e cellen = cellulas polyploide + polyploidia sub :1 BIOLOGIA polyploïdie :mutation per -- = mutatie door polyploïdie + polypnea sub :1 MEDICINA polypnee (snelle ademhaling) polypo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA poliep :2 MEDICINA poliep :-- nasal = neuspoliep :-- sessile = ongesteelde/sessiele poliep + polypode adj :1 veelpotig + polypodio sub :1 BOTANICA eikvaren + polypodo sub :1 veelpotig dier + polypogon sub :1 BOTANICA baardgras + polypolio sub :1 ECONOMIA polypolie + polyporo sub :1 BOTANICA gaatjeszwam, buiszwam, polyporus :-- connate = populierzwam :-- betulin = berkenzwam :-- fumose = rookzwam :-- squamose = zadelzwam :-- frondose = eikhaas + polypose adj :1 poliepachtig + polypropylene sub :1 polypropyleen + polyptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA veelvin, snoeksteur + polyptyco sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC polyptiek, veelluik + polyreme sub :1 galei/schip met veel roeiers + polyrhythmica sub :1 polyritmiek + polyribosoma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA polyribosoom + polysaccharido sub :1 CHIMIA polysaccharide + polysemia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polysemie + polysemic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polysemisch, meerduidig, veelzinnig + polysepale adj :1 BOTANICA met veel kelkbladen + polysomia sub :1 polysomie + polysomic adj :1 polysomisch + polysperme adj :1 BOTANICA veelzadig + polyspermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA polyspermie + polysticho sub :1 BOTANICA niervaren :-- aculeate = naaldvaren + polystyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER veelzuilig :templo -- = veelzuilige tempel + polystyrene sub :1 CHIMIA polystyreen (soort plastic) :-- expandite = tempex :scuma de -- = piepschuim + polysulfido sub :1 CHIMIA polysulfide + polysulfuro sub :1 CHIMIA polysulfide polysyllabe adj :1 veellettergrepig, meerlettergrepig, polysyllabisch :parola -- = woord van veel lettergrepen + polysyllabic adj :1 veellettergrepig, meerlettergrepig, polysyllabisch :parola -- = woord van veel lettergrepen polysyllabo sub :1 veellettergrepig/meerlettergrepig woord, polysyllabum + polysyndetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polysyndetisch :coordination -- = polysyndetische nevenschik-king + polysyndeton sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polysyndeton, reeks nevenschikkingen polysynthese (-esis) sub :1 polysynthese polysynthetic adj :1 polysynthetisch, incorporerend :linguas -- = incorporerende talen polytechnic adj :1 polytechnisch :schola -- = polytechnische school, polytechnicum polytechnico sub :1 polytechnische school, polytechnicum polytheismo sub :1 veelgodendom, polytheïsme :le -- grec = het Griekse polytheïsme polytheista sub :1 polytheïst + polytheista adj :1 polytheïstisch :religion -- = polytheistische godsdienst :doctrina -- = polytheïstische leer + polytheistic adj :1 polytheïstisch :religion -- = polytheïstische godsdienst :doctrina -- = poly-theïstische leer + polythene sub :1 polytheen, polyethyleen :sacco de -- = plastic tasje/zak + polytonal adj :1 MUSICA pluritonaal, polytonaal :accordos -- = polytonale akkoorden + polytonalitate sub :1 MUSICA polytonaliteit, pluritonaliteit :-- medieval = middeleeuwse polytonaliteit :le -- contrapunctista de Wagner = de contrapuntistische polytonaliteit van Wagner + polytonia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polytonie + polytonic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA polytonisch :le lituano es un lingua -- = het Litouws is een polytonische taal + polytopia sub :1 polytopie + polytopic adj :1 polytopisch :horologio -- = polytopisch uurwerk + polytraumatic adj :1 MEDICINA polytraumatisch + polytricho sub :1 BOTANICA haarmos, pinmos + polytypic adj :1 polytypisch + polyurethano sub :1 CHIMIA polyurethaan, polyether + polyuria sub :1 MEDICINA polyurie, vermeerderde urineafscheiding + polyuric sub :1 MEDICINA polyurie... + polyvalente adj :1 veelzijdig, polyvalent, omnivalent :antisero -- = polyvalent antiserum + polyvalentia sub :1 veelzijdigheid, polyvalentie :-- de un antisero = polyvalentie van een antiserum + polyvalve adj :1 ZOOLOGIA veelkleppig (van schelpdier) + polyvinyl sub :1 polyvinyl :alcohol de -- = polyvinylalcohol :acetato de -- = polyvinylacetaat :chloruro/chlorido de -- = polyvinylchloride :tubo de chloruro de -- = pvc-buis + polyvinylic adj :1 polyvinyl... + pomaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA pomaceae, pomaceeën, appelfamilie pomacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de appelfamilie pomada sub :1 pommade, crème :-- disinfectante = trekzalf :-- boric = boorzalf :-- ophthalmic = oogzalf pomadar v :1 pommaderen, haarcrème gebruiken + pomelo sub :1 grape-fruit pomeran adj :1 Pommers Pomerania sub n pr :1 Pommeren pomerano sub :1 Pommeraan pomicultor sub :1 fruit(boom)kweker pomicultura sub :1 ooftteelt, fruitteelt, teelt van pitvruchtbomen + pomiero sub :1 appelboom pomifere adj :1 appelen/peren/kweeperen, etc. dragend, rijk aan appelen/peren/kweeperen, etc. :rosa -- = bottelroos + pomiforme adj :1 appelvormig pomo sub :1 pitvrucht :2 appel :succo de --(s) = appelsap :-- acide = zure appel :-- dulce = zoete appel :-- silvestre = wilde appel :-- farinose = melige appel :-- a cocer = moesappel :-- de Adam = adamsappel :-- de discordo/de discordia = twistappel :vino de --s = appelwijn, cider :succo de --s = appelsap :bolletta de --s = appelbol :torta de --s = appeltaart, appelgebak :puree (F)/compota de --s = appelmoes :melassa de --s = appelstroop :pellar --s = appels schillen :3 knop, bol, bal :-- de un canna = knop van een wandelstok :-- de un spada = knop van een degen pomologia sub :1 pomologie, vruchtenkunde, ooftkunde pomologic adj :1 pomologisch :recercas -- = pomo-logisch onderzoek pomologista sub :1 pomoloog + pomologo sub :1 pomoloog Pomona sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Pomona (godin van tuin en ooft) pompa sub :1 praal, staatsie, pracht, luister :--s funebre = begrafenis(plechtigheid) :facer -- de = prijken met :interprisa de --s funebre = begrafenisonderneming :interprenditor/director de --s funebre = begrafenisondernemer :empleato de --s funebre = lijkbezorger :on le interrava sin le minor -- = in alle eenvoud werd hij begraven :con grande apparato e -- = met allerlei toeters en bellen + Pompei sub n pr :1 Pompeji + pompeian adj :1 Pompeïsch, Pompejaans + Pompeiano sub :1 bewoner van Pompeji, Pompejaan pompelmus sub :1 pompelmoes, grape-fruit :succo de -- = grape-fruitsap :cortice de -- = grape-fruitschil :cocktail (A) de -- = grape-fruitcocktail :2 grape-fruitboom + Pompeo sub n pr :1 Pompejus pompon sub FRANCESE :1 pompon, kwastje pompose adj :1 statig, luisterrijk, deftig :2 hoogdravend, pompeus, gezwollen, overdreven :tono -- = gezwollen toon :orator -- = hoogdravende redenaar :facer uso de/utilisar un linguage -- = gezwollen taal bezigen :parlar pomposemente = hoogdravend spreken + pompositate sub :1 pracht en praal :2 pompeusheid, opzichtigheid :3 hoogdravendheid, gezwollenheid :-- de un stilo = gezwollenheid van een stijl + pomposo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA pomposo + ponceau adj FRANCESE :1 ponceau poncho sub ESPANIOL :1 poncho ponderabile adj :1 weegbaar, wat kan worden gewogen :quantitate -- = weegbare hoeveelheid ponderabilitate sub :1 weegbaarheid :-- de un quantitate = weegbaarheid van een hoeveelheid ponderal adj :1 gewichts... :analyse (-ysis) -- = gewichtsanalyse :surplus (F )-- = gewichtsoverschot :perdita -- = gewichtsverlies :augmento/augmentation -- = gewichtstoename :diminution/reduction -- = gewichtsvermindering ponderar v :1 overwegen, overdenken :-- le pros e le contras = de voor- en nadelen overwegen :ha tu ben ponderate tu decision? = heb je je besluit goed overwogen? + ponderate adj :1 gewogen :index/indice -- = gewogen index :2 nuchter, bezadigd, bezonnen, gematigd, kalm :comportamento/conducta -- = bezadigd gedrag ponderation sub :1 het overwegen, het overdenken ponderose adj :1 zwaar, zwaarwegend :mercantias -- = zware goederen :argumento -- = zwaarwegend argument ponderositate sub :1 zwaarte, gewicht :-- de un argumento = zwaarte van een argument poneminas sub :1 mijnenlegger poner v :1 plaatsen, (neer)leggen, (neer)zetten :-- minas = mijnen leggen :-- ovos = eieren leggen :-- un cablo = een kabel leggen :-- le fundamentos de = de fundamenten leggen voor :-- le punctos super le i(s) = de puntjes op de i zetten :-- le accento super = de klemtoon/nadruk leggen op :-- le base de = de grondslag leggen voor :-- un pedica = een val(strik) zetten :-- un avion = een vliegtuig aan de grond zetten :-- le regulas = de regels opstellen :-- un question = een vraag stellen :-- limites a = paal en perk stellen aan :-- trabes/traves a = bemoeilijken :MATHEMATICA -- un equation = een vergelijking opstellen :-- su candidatura pro = zich kandidaat stellen voor :-- se a (facer) = beginner te (doen) :le sol se pone = de zon gaat onder :le luna se pone = de maan gaat onder :le -- del sol = de zonsondergang :-- in marcha {sj} /in movimento = op gang brengen :-- le motor in marcha {sj} = de motor starten :-- se al labor/travalio = aan het werk gaan :-- se in marcha {sj} = zich in beweging zetten, op weg gaan :-- in circulation = in omloop brengen :-- extra le lege = buiten de wet stellen :-- in musica = op muziek zetten :-- in scena = ensceneren, op het toneel brengen, de regie voeren :-- se de accordo = het eens worden, tot overeenstemming komen :-- a morte = ter dood brengen, terechtstellen :-- a dieta = op dieet stellen :-- in dubita = in twijfel trekken :-- fin a = een eind maken aan :-- in juxtaposition = naast elkaar plaatsen :-- in periculo = in gevaar brengen :-- in ordine = in orde maken, op orde stellen :-- in evidentia/in relievo = doen uitkomen :-- le tabula = de tafel dekken :-- su veto a = zijn veto uitspreken over :-- un marca = aanstrepen (op lijst, etc.) pontar v :1 een brug slaan over ponte sub :1 brug (in vele betekenissen) :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorbrug :-- suspendite/pendente = hangbrug :-- bascular/basculante/de bascula/de balancia = basculebrug, klapbrug :-- pedestre/pro pedones = voetgangersbrug, loopbrug :-- aeree = luchtbrug :-- fixe = vaste brug :-- mobile = beweegbare brug :-- rolante = rolbrug :-- giratori/tornante = draaibrug :-- levatori = hefbrug :-- flottante/de barcas/de pontones = schipbrug :-- catenari = kettingbrug :-- tubular = kokerbrug :-- provisional/provisori/temporari = noodbrug, hulpbrug :-- volante = gierbrug :-- Bailey = Baileybrug :PHYSICA -- de Wheatstone = meetbrug van Wheatstone :CHIMIA -- de hydrogeno = waterstofbrug :-- posterior = achterbrug (van auto) :-- de cargamento = laadbrug :-- bascula = weegbrug :-- de discargamento = losbrug :-- de asino/del asinos = ezelsbrug :construer --s = bruggen bouwen :construction de --s = bruggenbouw :constructor de --s = bruggenbouwer :jectar un -- super = een brug slaan over, overbruggen :pila de -- = brugpijler :MILITAR testa/capite de -- = bruggenhoofd :guarda/guardiano de -- = brugwachter :transversar/passar un -- = een brug overgaan :servir de -- inter = als brug fungeren tussen :2 brug (in gebit) :3 brug (in muziekinstrument) :4 dek (op schip) :nave con quatro --s = schip met vier dekken :-- de promenada = promenadedek :-- de commando = commandobrug :-- de poppa = achterdek :-- superior = bovendek :-- inferior = benedendek :-- de volo = vliegdek :-- del imbarcationes = sloependek :-- reservate al vehiculos automobile = rijdek pontero sub :1 brugwachter pontifical adj :1 HISTORIA opperpriesterlijk :2 pontificaal, pauselijk :dignitate -- = pausschap :encyclica -- = pauselijk encycliek :missa -- = pontificale hoogmis :corona -- = tiara :colores -- = pauselijke kleuren :Statos Pontifical = Kerkelijke Staat pontifical sub :1 CATHOLICISMO pontificale (liturgisch boek) pontificar v :1 het pontificaat bekleden :2 pontificeren, belerend optreden, gewichtig doen pontificato sub :1 pontificaat, pauselijke waardigheid :exaltar al -- = verheffen tot de pauselijke waardigheid pontifice sub :1 HISTORIA hogepriester, opperpriester, pontifex :2 paus ponton sub :1 ponton, schuit, praam :ponte de --es = schipbrug :rate de --es = pontonvlot :-- grue = kraaneiland, hefeiland pontonero sub :1 MILITAR pontonnier pony sub ANGLESE :1 pony + pop adj ANGLESE :1 pop... :concerto -- = popconcert :musica -- = popmuziek :musico -- = popmuzikant/musicus :idolo -- = popidool :artista -- = popartiest :revista -- = popblad :cultura -- = popcultuur :festa -- = popfeest :festival -- = popfestival :gruppo -- = popgroep :opera -- = popopera :station/emissor -- = popzender :canto -- = popsong :cantator -- = popzanger :celebritate/star (A) -- = popster :arte -- = pop art + pop sub ANGLESE :1 pop :-- nederlandese = nederpop :-- religiose = relipop :mundo del -- = popwereld + pop art sub ANGLESE :1 pop art + popcorn sub ANGLESE :1 popcorn, gepofte maïs pope sub :1 CATHOLICISMO GREC, ECCLESIA pope + popelina sub :1 popeline + poplite sub :1 ANATOMIA kniekuil, knieholte, knieboog + poplitee sub :1 ANATOMIA kniekuil..., knieholte..., knieboog... :musculo -- = kniekuilspier poplo sub :1 BOTANICA populier :-- blanc/albe = witte populier, witte abeel, zilverpopulier :-- nigre = zwarte populier :-- pyramidal = Lombardische populier :-- tremule = ratelpopulier, esp(eboom), trilpopulier :-- balsamifere = balsempopulier :folio de -- = populierblad :allée (F) de --s = populierenlaan + popo sub :1 kont, achterste + poppa sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES achtersteven :ponte de -- = achterdek :haber le vente in -- = voor de wind zeilen :haber le currente in -- = de stroom mee hebben :unda de -- = hekgolf :pharo de -- = heklicht populaceo sub :1 gepeupel, grauw, pleps popular adj :1 van het volk, volks... :arte -- = volkskunst :concerto -- = volksconcert :divertimento -- = volksvermaak :classe -- = volksklasse :democratia -- = volksdemocratie :republica -- = volksrepubliek :soveranitate -- = volkssouvereiniteit :voluntate -- = volkswil :favor -- = volksgunst :theatro -- = volkstoneel :sagessa -- = volkswijsheid :credentia -- = volksgeloof :festa -- = volksfeest :tribunal -- = volksgericht :universitate -- = volksuniversiteit, volkshogeschool :canto -- = volkslied :militia -- = volksmilitie :partito -- = volkspartij :consultation -- = volksraadpleging :orator -- = volksredenaar :edition -- = goedkope uitgave :lingua/linguage -- = volkstaal :etymologia -- = volksetymologie :fronte -- = volksfront :spirito -- = volksgeest :uso/usage -- = volksgebruik :fortia -- = volkskracht :massa -- = volksmassa :opinion -- = volksmening :inseniamento -- = volksonderwijs :rebellion/sublevamento-- = volksopstand :quartiero -- = volksbuurt :commissario -- = volkscommissaris :schola -- = volksschool :typo -- = volkstype :termino/expression -- = volksuitdrukking :imagination -- = volksverbeelding :assemblea -- = volksvergadering :conto -- = volksverhaal :tono -- = volkstoon :representante -- = volksvertegenwoordiger :representation -- = volksvertegenwoordiging :cholera/ira/furor/rabie -- = volkswoede :anima -- = volksziel :musica -- = volksmuziek :dansa -- = volksdans :poeta -- = volksdichter :movimento -- = volksbeweging :biblitheca -- = volksbibliotheek :maxima -- = volksgezegde :governamento -- = volksregering :2 populair, bij het volk geliefd :canto -- = populair lied popular v :1 bevolken :-- le terra = de aarde bevolken popularisar v :1 populariseren, algemeen begrijpelijk maken :-- le scientias = de wetenschap in bevattelijke vorm uiteenzetten :2 populair maken popularisation sub :1 het populariseren, popularisering, het algemeen begrijpelijk maken :2 het populair maken/worden popularitate sub :1 populariteit, volksgunst :sondage de -- = populariteitspoll :acquirer un grande -- = zeer populair worden :gauder de grande -- = een grote populariteit genieten + populate adj :1 bevolkt :pauco/poco -- = dun bevolkt :multo -- = dichtbevolkt population sub :1 bevolking :augmento/augmentation/accrescimento/crescentia del -- = bevolkingstoename/aanwas :excesso/surplus/excedente de -- = bevolkingsoverschot :densitate del -- = bevolkingsdichtheid :nucleo de -- = bevolkingskern :registro del -- = bevolkingsregister :censo/censimento del -- = volkstelling :-- dense = dichte bevolking :-- active = beroepsbevolking :-- agricole = agrarische bevolking, boerenbevolking :-- autochthone/indigena inheemse bevolking :-- civil = burgerbevolking :-- urban = stadsbevolking :-- rural = plattelandsbevolking :-- suburban = voorstadbevolking :-- mundial = wereldbevolking :-- costari = kustbevolking :-- sedentari = gezeten bevolking :2 SCIENTIFIC populatie + populationismo sub :1 populationisme + populationista sub :1 populationist populator sub :1 iemand die (een land) bevolkt + populeo sub :1 PHARMACIA populierzalf + populismo sub :1 populisme + populista sub :1 populist + populista adj :1 populistisch populo sub :1 volk, natie :le --s de Europa = de volkeren van Europa :le -- nederlandese = het Nederlandse volk :le -- de Deo = het volk Gods :-- civilisate = beschaafd volk :-- primitive = primitief volk :-- nomade = nomadenvolk :-- fratre = broedervolk :-- judee = joodse volk, jodendom :-- pacific = vredelievend volk :voluntate del -- = volkswil :anima del -- = volksziel :representante del -- = volksvertegenwoordiger :le voce del -- = de stem des volks :migration del --s = volksverhuizing :HISTORIA ROMAN tribuno del -- = volkstribuun :2 de mensen, volk(sklasse), gewone volk :-- minute/basse = mindere volk :homine del -- = man uit het volk :femina del -- = volksvrouw populose adj :1 dichtbevolkt :strata -- = drukke straat :urbes -- = volkrijke steden porca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeug porcellana sub :1 porselein :fabrica/manufactura de -- = porseleinfabriek :furno a/de -- = porseleinoven :bassino de -- = porseleinen kom :servicio de -- = porseleinen servies :tassa de -- = porseleinen kopje :commercio de --s = porseleinhandel :collector de --s = porseleinverzamelaar :collection de --s = porseleinverzameling :-- Ming = Mingporselein :-- opalin = opaalkleurig porselein :2 ZOOLOGIA porseleinschelp/slak porcellanari adj :1 van porselein, porseleinen, porselein... :industria -- = porseleinindustrie + porcellaneria sub :1 porseleinfabriek porcellanero sub :1 porseleinfabrikant, porseleinbakker, porseleinmaker :2 porseleinhandelaar porcellanite sub :1 MINERIA porcelaniet porcheria sub :1 varkensstal, zwijnenstal :2 FIGURATE zwijnnstal, smeerboel, vuiligheid, vulgaire taal, vuil praatje, rotstreek, etc. porchero sub :1 varkenshoeder + porchetto sub :1 varkentje :-- allactate/de lacte = speenvarken :filiar --s = biggen werpen porchiera sub :1 varkensstal, zwijnenstal porcin adj :1 varkens..., varkensachtig :racia -- = varkensras :peste -- = varkenspest :maladia -- = varkensziekte :macellero -- = varkensslager :macelleria -- = varkensslagerij porco sub :1 varken, zwijn :-- salvage = wild zwijn :-- de India = Guinees biggetje :capite/testa de -- = varkenskop :cauda de -- = varkensstaart :vesica de -- = varkensblaas :macelleria de --s = varkensslagerij :trencho {sj} de -- = varkenslapje :cotelette (F) de -- = varkenscarbonade :carne de -- = varkensvlees :carne hachate {sj} de -- = varkensgehakt :gambon de -- = varkensham :filet de -- = varkensfilet, varkenshaas :ficato de -- = varkenslever :costa de -- = varkensrib :grassia de -- = varkensvet :pelle de -- = varkenshuid, varkensleer :seta de -- = varkenshaar :guardar --s = varkens hoeden porcospino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stekelvarken porifere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA poriën hebbend poriferos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA, porifera + porno adj :1 pornografisch, porno :cine/cinema -- = pornobioscoop, seksbioscoop :revista/jornal -- = pornoblad, seksblad :film (A) -- = pornofilm, seksfilm :articulo -- = seksartikel + porno sub :1 porno(grafie) :vender -- = porno verkopen :soft (A) -- = soft porno :hard (A) -- = hard porno, porno dur pornocratia sub :1 pornocratie pornographia sub :1 pornografie :vender -- = pornografie verkopen pornographic adj :1 pornografisch :revista/jornal -- = seksblad, pornoblad :photo(graphia) -- = pornografische foto :cine/cinema -- = seksbioscoop, pornobioscoop :film (A) -- = pornofilm, seksfilm :articulos -- = seksartikelen pornographo sub :1 pornograaf + pornolalia sub :1 MEDICINA pornolalie poro sub :1 porie, huidmondje :-- sudorific = zweetporiën + porogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA porogamie porose adj :1 poreus, (vocht)doorlatend :solo -- = poreuze grond :potto/vaso -- = poreuze pot porositate sub :1 poreusheid, porositeit :-- absolute = absolute porositeit :-- effective/dynamic = effectieve/dynamische porositeit :-- critic = kritische porositeit + porotypia sub :1 porotypie + porphina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA porfine + porphyria sub :1 MEDICINA porfyrie (stofwisselingsstoornis) porphyric adj :1 GEOLOGIA porfierisch, porfier... :textura -- de roccas magmatic = porfiere textuur van stollingsgesteenten + porphyrina sub :1 porphyrine + porphyrisar v :1 PHARMACIA fijnstampen porphyro sub :1 GEOLOGIA porfier, purpersteen :-- de quarz GERMANO = kwartsporfier :-- rubie/verde/blau/nigre = rode/groene/blauwe/zwarte porfier :columna/colonna de -- = porfieren zuil :petra de -- = porfierkei :pulvere de -- = porfiergruis porphyroide sub :1 porfieroïde, pseudoporfier + porphyroide adj :1 porfierachtig porque ( =proque) conj :1 waarom :2 omdat porque ( =proque) adv :1 waarom porracee adj :1 preikleurig porro sub :1 prei :suppa al/de -- = preisoep :quadro/quadrato de -- = preibed :semine de -- = preizaad porta sub :1 deur, portier (van auto), poort :-- de un auto(mobile) = autoportier :-- de communication = tussendeur :-- de entrata = ingang :-- de corridor = gangdeur :-- del casa/del strata = huisdeur :-- del celo = hemelpoort :-- rolante = schuifdeur :-- interior = binnendeur :-- lateral = zijdeur :-- vitrate = glazen deur :-- anterior/de avante = voordeur :-- posterior/de detra = achterdeur :-- secrete = geheime deur :-- giratori = draaideur :-- basculante = kanteldeur :-- articulate/plicabile/plicante = vouwdeur :-- duple/duplice = dubbele deur :-- de accesso = toegangsdeur/poort :-- in accordion = harmonikadeur :-- fenestra = openslaande (terras)deur :-- de securitate/de succurso/de emergentia/de urgentia = nooddeur, branddeur :-- de esclusa = sluisdeur :-- de castello = slotpoort :le --s del citate = de poorten van de stad :Porta de Ferro = IJzeren Poort :pannello de -- = deurpaneel :matta de -- = deurmat :a --s claudite/clause = met gesloten deuren :martello de -- = deurklopper :limine de -- = drempel :cardine de -- = deurscharnier :cortina de -- = deurgordijn :apertura/inquadramento del -- = deuropening :edificio de -- = poortgebouw :aperir un -- = een deur openen :clauder un -- = een deur sluiten :monstrar le -- a un persona = iemand (het gat van) de deur wijzen portaaeroplanos sub :1 vliegdekschip + portaagulia sub :1 naaldhouder, MEDICINA naaldvoerder + portaaviones sub :1 vliegdekschip + portabagages sub :1 bagagedrager, bagagerek, imperiaal, bagageaanhanger + portabandiera sub :1 vlaggendrager, vaandeldrager + portabicycletta sub :1 fietsenstander + portabicyclo sub :1 fietsenstander portabile adj :1 draagbaar :televisor -- = draagbare t.v. :grammophono -- = koffergrammofoon :cuna -- = reiswieg :machina a/de scriber -- = kofferschrijfmachine :generator -- = draagbare generator :lampa -- = looplamp :pharmacia -- = reisapotheek + portabilitate sub :1 draagbaarheid, verplaatsbaarheid, vervoerbaarheid + portabottilias sub :1 flessenrek + portacappellos sub :1 hoedenkapstok + portacartas sub :1 kaartentas, kaartenstandaard + portacartuchas {sj} sub :1 patroonband + portacigarrettas sub :1 sigarettenkoker + portacigarros sub :1 sigarenpijpje + portacinere sub :1 asbakje + portaclaves sub :1 sleutelring, sleutelétui, sleutelhanger + portacocleares sub :1 lepelrek + portacultello sub :1 messenlegger + portadocumentos sub :1 aktentas, diplomatentas + portaflammiferos sub :1 lucifersstandaard portafolio sub :1 portefeuille :ministro sin -- = minister zonder portefeuille :2 koffertje (voor documenten, etc.), map, portfolio :3 brieventas :4 effectenbezit, portefeuille :le gestion de un -- = het beheren van iemands effectenbezit :-- de ordines = orderportefeuille + portagarrettieras sub :1 jarretelhouder/gordel + portahabito sub :1 klerenhanger + portajornales sub :1 krantenhanger, krantenrek portal sub :1 (ingangs)poort, portaal :-- de ingresso = voorportaal :-- de ecclesia = kerkportaal :casa con -- (commun) = portiekwoning + portalampa sub :1 lamphouder, fitting + portalente sub :1 lensvatting + portaliquores sub :1 likeurstel portamantello sub :1 hutkoffer :2 kapstok + portamento sub :1 het dragen :-- del cruce = kruisdraging + portamicca sub :1 pithouder + portamina sub :1 vulpotlood + portamitra sub :1 mijterdrager portamoneta sub :1 portemonnee, beurs + portamusica sub :1 muziektas + portante adj :1 dragend :trave/trabe -- = draagbalk :construction/structura -- = dragende constructie, draagconstructie :muro -- = dragende muur :fortia -- = draagkracht :capacitate/poter -- = draagvermogen + portaobjectivo sub :1 objectiefhouder + portaobjecto sub :1 objectglaasje (voor microscoop) + portaparapluvia sub :1 paraplustander portapenna sub :1 penhouder + portapilulas sub :1 pillendoosje portapipas sub :1 pijpenrek, pijpenplank + portapipettas sub :1 pipettenrek portar v :1 dragen, hebben, meevoeren, bij zich hebben :-- su cruce = zijn kruis dragen :-- le responsabilitate = de verantwoordelijkheid dragen :-- un insignia = een speldje dragen/ophebben :-- lucto = in de rouw zijn, rouwen :2 brengen :-- via = wegbrengen + portarevistas sub :1 tijdschriftenrek/bak + portasapon sub :1 zeepbakje + portaskis sub :1 skidrager/houder, (op auto) ski-imperiaal + portaspada sub :1 degenriem, sabelkoppel + portastandardo sub :1 vaandeldrager + portastilos sub :1 potloodhouder portata (I) sub :1 nest jongen, worp + portata (II) sub :1 reikwijdte, bereik, actieradius, dracht :-- de un fusil/de un cannon = schootsafstand :-- de un emissor = zendbereik :-- de vista = gezichtsafstand :a -- de = binnen bereik van :a -- de totes = binnen ieders bereik, laagdrempelig :foras/foris de -- de = buiten bereik van :esser a -- del mano = voor het grijpen liggen :-- del voce = stembereik :a -- de voce = binnen stembereik, te beroepen :-- de un proposition = draagwijdte van een voorstel :artilleria de longe -- = verdragend geschut :consequentias de grande -- = verstrekkende gevolgen + portative adj :1 dragend, draag... :fortia -- = draagkracht :cargar un ponte pro testar su fortia -- = een brug belasten om de draagkracht te testen :2 draagbaar :organo -- = buikorgel :machina a/de scriber -- = kofferschrijfmachine :bussola/compasso -- = zakkompas :dictionario -- = handwoordenboek :aspirator de pulvere -- = handstofzuiger :mixer (A) -- = handmixer :radio -- = draagbare radio, transistor :microphono -- = draagbare microfoon :computer (A)/computator -- = laptop :telephono -- = mobieltje :pharmacia -- = reisapotheek :cuna -- = reiswieg :generator -- = draagbare generator + portato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA portato + portatoalia sub :1 handdoekenhaak/rek portator sub :1 drager, bezorger, besteller, kruier (op station) :-- de aqua = waterdrager :-- de jornales = krantenbezorger :-- de telegrammas = telegrambezorger :-- de carbon = kolensjouwer :-- de germines/bacillos = drager van ziektekiemen/bacillen :-- de torcha {sj} = toortsdrager :missile/rocchetta -- = draagraket :2 houder, bezitter, toonder :-- de un passaporto = houder van een paspoort :-- de berillos = brildrager :-- de effectos = toonderpapier :-- de un licentia = licentiehouder :pagabile al -- = betaalbaar aan toonder :obligation al -- = obligatie aan toonder :action al -- = aandeel aan toonder :cheque (A) al -- = cheque aan toonder + portaumbrellas sub :1 paraplustandaard + portavento sub :1 windpijp, windkanaal + portavestimentos sub :1 klerehanger, knaapje portavoce sub :1 spreekhoorn, spreektrompet, megafoon, NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES scheepsroeper, FIGURATE zegsman, woordvoerder :-- del governamento = regeringswoordvoerder portender v :1 voorspellen, beduiden, een (voor)teken zijn van portento sub :1 voorteken, voorbode, wonderteken :2 wonder :un -- de sapientia = een wonder van geleerdheid portentose adj :1 wonderbaarlijk, buitengemeen, kolossaal, ontzaglijk :curation -- = wonderbaarlijke genezing + porter sub (A) :1 porter portero sub :1 portier, conciërge :-- automatic = deurtelefoon :camera de -- = portiers/conciërgekamer :casa de -- = portiers/conciërgewoning :uniforme de -- = portiers/conciërge-uniform portico sub :1 portiek, zuilengang portiera sub :1 deurgordijn portion sub :1 portie (deel van een geheel), onderdeel, gedeelte, stuk, hoeveelheid voedsel, portie :-- abundante = ruime portie :-- juste = afgepaste portie :-- de carne = portie vlees :2 (aan)deel :reciper su -- = zijn deel krijgen + portland sub (A) :1 portland(cement) porto (I) sub :1 het dragen, het bij zich hebben, het voeren :le -- de armas = het dragen van wapens :haber un permisso de -- de armas = een wapenvergunning hebben :-- de armas prohibite = verboden wapenbezit :2 vervoer, transport, vracht, tonnage :3 vervoerskosten, frankering, port, porto :costos de -- = portokosten :exempte/franc de -- = franco, portvrij :-- aeree = luchtport :-- pagate = frankering bij abonnement porto (II) sub :1 haven :-- aeree = luchthaven :-- franc = vrijhaven :-- maritime/de mar = zeehaven :-- fluvial = rivierhaven :-- a/de marea = getijhaven :-- natural = natuurlijke haven :-- artificial = kunstmatige haven :-- de accesso facile = gemakkelijk te bereiken haven :-- de destination = haven van bestemming :-- de origine = haven van herkomst :-- industrial = industriehaven :-- de exportation = uitvoerhaven :-- piscatori/de pisca = vissershaven :-- interne/interior = binnenhaven :-- externe/exterior = buitenhaven :-- de transito = transitohaven :-- de transbordo = overslaghaven :-- a containers (A) = containerhaven :-- de discarga = loshaven :-- emporio/de scala = tussenhaven/aanleghaven :-- de yachts (A) = jachthaven :-- mundial = wereldhaven :-- de quarantena = quarantainehaven :-- de refugio = vluchthaven :-- commercial/mercantil/de commercio = handelshaven :-- militar/naval/de guerra = marinehaven :-- petroler = petroleumhaven :bucca/entrata del -- = havenmond :bassino de un -- = havenbekken/kom :lumines/luces del -- = havenlichten :policia del -- = havenpolitie :officio del -- = havenkantoor :quartiero del -- = havenwijk, havenkwartier :autoritates de -- = havenautoriteiten :capitano de -- = havenmeester :servicio del -- = havendienst :lancha {sj} del -- = havenbootje :derectos de -- = havenkosten/geld :entrar in le -- = de haven binnenlopen :facer entrar in le -- = binnenloodsen :facer scala a un -- = een haven aandoen + portorican adj :1 Portoricaans, van/uit Porto Rico + portoricano sub :1 bewoner van Porto Rico, Portoricaan + PortoRico sub nomine proprie :1 Porto Rico portrait sub FRANCESE :1 portret :-- caracatural = karikaturaal portret :-- de familia = familieportret :-- juvenil = jeugdportret :-- feminin = vrouwenportret :-- equestre = ruiterportret :-- de copula = dubbelportret :-- fidel = sprekend portret :pinger un -- = een portret schilderen portraitar {tretar} v :1 portretteren portraitista {tretista} sub :1 portrettist, portretschilder, portretfotograaf + portuari adj :1 haven... :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = havenarbeider/werker :bassino -- = havenbekken/kom :complexo -- = havencomplex :zona -- = havengebied :installationes -- = haveninstallaties :policia -- = havenpolitie :facilitates -- = havenfaciliteiten :exopero de obreros -- = havenstaking :regulamento -- = havenreglement :citate/urbe -- = havenstad :quartiero -- = havenkwartier/wijk :activitates -- = havenactiviteiten :derectos -- = liggeld :Rotterdam vive de su activitates -- = Rotterdam leeft van zijn haven Portugal sub nomine proprie :1 Portugal portugese adj :1 Portugees :lingua -- = Portugese taal, Portugees portugese sub :1 Portugees (bewoner van Portugal) :2 Portugees (taal) + portulaca sub :1 BOTANICA postelein + portulacaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA portulacaceae, portulacaceeën, posteleinfamilie + portulano sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES portulaan(kaart), kompaskaart + porzana sub :1 ZOOLOGIA porseleinhoentje posa sub :1 het poseren, het zitten, houding, stand, pose :-- exhibitionista/exhibitionistic = exhibitionistische houding :2 geesteshouding :3 pose, gemaaktheid :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA belichting :tempore de -- = belichtingstijd :tabella de --s = belichtingstabel :photo(graphia) a -- = tijdopname :obturator a/de posa = zelfontspanner posar v :1 poseren, een houding aannemen posator sub :1 poseur, aansteller position sub :1 plaats, ligging, positie, stand, MILITAR stelling :foco de -- = navigatie/boord/parkeerlicht :-- fortiate = dwangpositie :-- del sol = zonnestand :occupar un -- clave = een sleutelpositie innemen :guerra de --es = loopgravenoorlog :position de --s = loopgravenstelling :prisa de -- = stellingname :-- inclinate = scheve stand NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES AVIATION :indicar su -- = zijn positie opgeven :prender -- contra = stelling nemen tegen :2 houding, stand, positie (anque DANSA), ABSTRACTE standpunt :-- de reposo = ruststand :exponer su -- = zijn standpunt uiteenzetten :3 situatie, toestand, staat, stand (van zaken) :-- delicate = hachelijke toestand :-- desperate = wanhopige toestand :-- economic = economische toestand :-- financiari = financiële toestand :4 sociale positie, rang, stand, klasse :occupar un alte -- = een hoge positie innemen, een belangrijke functie hebben + positional adj :1 positioneel, stand... MATHEMATICA :valor -- de un cifra = positionele waarde van een cijfer :joco -- = positiespel + positionamento sub :1 positionering :-- accurate/de precision = nauwkeurige positionering + positionar v :1 positioneren + positionator sub :1 positioneerder positiva sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA positief positive adj :1 positief, bevestigend, gunstig, opbouwend :rolo -- = positieve rol :responsa -- = positief/gunstig antwoord :proposition -- = bevestigende zin :2 positief, zeker, vast(staand), tastbaar, werkelijk, reëel :(a)melioration -- = tastbare/reële verbetering :derecto -- = positief recht, geschreven recht :spirito -- = realistisch/nuchter mens :facto -- = vaststaand feit :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA grado -- = stellende trap :philosophia -- = positieve wijsbegeerte :3 MATHEMATICA ELECTRICITATE etc., positief :electron -- = positief elektron, positron PHOTOGRAPHIA :imagine/proba/prova -- = positief beeld, positief :electricitate -- = positieve elektriciteit :polo -- = positieve pool, anode, pluspool :carga -- = positieve lading :numero -- = positief getal positivismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA positivisme positivista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA positivist + positivista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA positivistisch + positivistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA positivistisch :schola -- = positivistische school positivitate sub :1 positiviteit :2 PHILOSOPHIA positiviteit :3 PHYSICA positieve geladenheid, positiviteit positivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA positief, stellende trap positon sub :1 PHYSICA posit®on + positonium sub :1 PHYSICA positonium positron sub :1 PHYSICA posit®on positura sub :1 positie, situatie, staat :2 houding, postuur + posologia sub :1 posologie, doseringsleer + posologic adj :1 posologisch posseder v :1 bezitten, hebben, in bezit hebben :-- un fortuna = een fortuin bezitten :-- un bon memoria = een goed geheugen hebben :illa es possedite per un demonio = zij is bezeten door een demon :2 grondig kennen, beheersen :-- Interlingua = Interlingua beheersen possedite adj :1 bezeten, gek, waanzinnig :-- del diabolo = door de duivel bezeten possession sub :1 bezit, bezitting, bezitsrecht, eigendom :esser in -- de = in het bezit zijn van :esser in plen -- de su facultates mental = in het volle bezit van zijn geestelijke vermogens zijn :haber in su -- = in zijn bezit hebben :prender -- de = bezit nemen van :venir/entrar in -- de = in bezit komen van :--es ultramarin/de ultramar = overzeese gebiedsdelen :-- hereditari = erfbezit :derecto de -- = bezitsrecht :in -- particular = in particulier bezit :SPORT esser in -- del ballon = in balbezit zijn :2 het grondig kennen, het beheersen :-- de Interlingua = beheersing van Interlingua :3 bezetenheid possessive adj :1 bezitsaanduidend, bezits..., JURIDIC bezitrechterlijk :instincto -- = bezitsinstinct :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA bezittelijk :pronomine -- = bezittelijk voornaamwoord possessivitate sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA bezitsdrang possessor sub :1 eigenaar, bezitter :-- del casa = eigenaar van het huis :-- de sclavos = slavenhouder possessori adj :1 JURIDIC bezitrechterlijk, possessoir :action -- = possessoire rechtsvordering :2 bezittend :classe -- = bezittende klasse possibile adj :1 mogelijk :le melio -- = zo goed mogelijk :le minus -- = zo weinig mogelijk :le plus -- = zo veel mogelijk :le plus presto/tosto -- = zo spoedig mogelijk :le plus rapidemente -- = zo snel mogelijk :le plus tarde -- = zo laat mogelijk :concurrente -- = potentiële concurrent possibile sub :1 het mogelijke :facer le -- = het mogelijke doen, zijn best doen + possibilemente adv :1 mogelijk, misschien possibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid, kans :vider le -- de = zijn kans schoon zien om :admitter le -- = de mogelijkheid openlaten :pagar secundo -- = naar vermogen/draagkracht betalen :il ha/existe un grande -- que = de kans is groot dat :vider le -- de = de kans schoon zien om :il non ha necun -- = daar is geen kans op :ille non ha le plus minime -- = hij heeft geen schijn van kans post prep :1 achter, na :-- reflexion = bij nader inzien post adv :1 achter, achteraan :2 daarna post conj :1 -- que = aangezien, daar posta sub :1 HISTORIA pleisterplaats, wisselplaats (voor postpaarden) :2 post, posterijen :-- restante = poste restante :-- aeree = luchtpost :papiro pro -- aeree = luchtpostpapier :-- militar = veldpost :-- per pipiones = duivenpost :servicio de -- = postdienst :empleato del -- = postbeambte :mandato de -- = postwissel :expedir per (le) -- = per post verzenden :cornetta de -- = posthoorn :museo del -- = postmuseum :3 postkantoor :officio del -- = postkantoor :officio central del --, -- central = hoofdpostkantoor postal adj :1 post..., van de posterijen :officio -- = postkantoor :distribution -- = postbestelling :servicio -- = postdienst :servicio -- aeree = luchtpostdienst :agentia -- = postagentschap :union -- = postunie :invio -- = postzending :transporto -- = postvervoer :traino -- = posttrein :avion -- = postvliegtuig :diligentia -- = postkoets :lege -- = postwet :cassa -- = brievenbus :codice -- = postcode :numero de codice -- = postcodenummer :tarifa -- = posttarief :convention -- = postverdrag :traffico -- = postverkeer :districto -- = postdistrict :carta -- = briefkaart :cheque (A) -- = girocheque :conto -- = postrekening :pecia -- = poststuk :pacchetto/pacco -- = postpakket :servicio de pacchettos/paccos -- = postpakketdienst :timbro -- = postzegel :mandato/giro -- = postwissel :adresse -- = postadres :sacco -- = postzak :vendita -- = postorder :communication -- = postverbinding :volo -- = postvlucht :prescription -- = postvoorschrift :secreto -- = briefgeheim :empleato -- = postbeambte :cassa de sparnio -- = postspaarbank postar (I) v :1 posteren, opstellen, plaatsen :-- le sentinellas = de schildwachten uitzetten postar (II) v :1 posten, op de bus doen + postbellic adj :1 naoorlogs :periodo -- = naoorlogse periode :crise/crisis -- = naoorlogse crisis :mentalitate -- = naoorlogse mentaliteit + postclassic adj :1 postklassiek :litteratura -- = postklassieke literatuur + postcolonial adj :1 postkoloniaal + postcombustion sub :1 naverbranding postcommunion sub :1 CATHOLIC postcommunie + postcommunismo sub :1 postcommunisme + postcommunista sub :1 postcommunist + postcommunista adj :1 postcommunistisch + postconciliar adj :1 postconciliair + postconsonantic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA na een medeklinker staand :position -- = positie na een mede-klinker + postcunabulo sub :1 postcunabel + postdata sub :1 postdatering postdatar v :1 postdateren :-- un littera = een brief postdateren :cheque (A) postdatate = gepostdateerde cheque + postdatation sub :1 postdatering :-- de un documento = postdatering van een dokument + postdeman adv :1 overmorgen postdiluvian adj :1 postdiluviaans, na de zondvloed + poste sub :1 paal, post, staak :-- de execution = executiepaal :-- de tortura/tormento = folterpaal :-- indicator = wegwijzer :-- telegraphic = telegraafpaal :-- de signalisation = seinpaal :-- de angulo = hoekpaal postea adv :1 daarna, later :controlar/verificar -- = nachecken + postepileptic adj :1 MEDICINA postepileptisch + poster sub (A) :1 poster postere adj :1 volgend posterior sub :1 zitvlak, achterste, achterwerk :cader super su -- = op zijn gat vallen posterior adj :1 volgend (op), plaats hebben (na), later (dan), achterste, achter... :le documento es -- a 1900 = het document is van na 1900 :a un momento -- = op een later tijdstip :parte -- = achterzijde :parte -- del corpore = achterlijf :parte -- del casa = achterhuis :faciada -- = achtergevel :pariete -- = achterwand :camera -- = achterkamer :lumine/luce -- = achterlicht :gamba -- = achterpoot :porta -- = achterdeur :sedia -- = achterzitplaats, achterbank, duozitting, buddy-seat :axe -- = achteras :rota -- = achterrad/wiel :tasca -- = achterzak :pneu(matico) -- = achterband :platteforma -- = achterbalkon (van tram) :entrata -- = achteringang :effecto -- = nawerking :novas recipite posteriormente = nagekomen berichten :haber un effecto -- = nawerken posterioritate sub :1 posterioriteit, het later vallen, het van later datum zijn :le -- de un evento = het later vallen van een gebeurtenis posteriormente adv :1 later, na :venir -- a un persona = na iemand komen posteritate sub :1 nageslacht, nazaten :le judicio del -- = het oordeel van het nageslacht posterna sub :1 achterdeur(tje), achteruitgang + postexistentia sub :1 THEOLOGIA postexistentie + postfacio sub :1 nawoord, nabericht + postfebril adj :1 MEDICINA postfebriel + postfrontal adj :1 METEOROLOGIA postfrontaal postglacial adj :1 GEOLOGIA postglaciaal, van na de ijstijd :sedimentos -- = postglaciale afzettingen :periodo -- = postglaciale periode + postguerra sub :1 periode na de oorlog, naoorlogse jaren/tijd :de -- = naoorlogs :casas del -- = naoorlogse huizen + posthitis sub :1 MEDICINA voorhuidsontsteking posthume adj :1 postuum, komend/verschijnend na de dood, nagelaten :filio -- = zoon die geboren is na de dood van de vader :obra -- = nagelaten werk :influentia -- = postume invloed :homage -- = postume hulde :gloria -- = posthume glorie + posthypophyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA hypofyseachterkwab, posthypofyse posticie adj :1 vals, onecht, namaak..., kunst... :dentes -- = valse tanden :dentatura -- = kunstgebit :pilo -- = vals haar :capillos -- = haarwerk :cilios -- = valse wimpers :naso -- = feestneus :barba -- = valse baard postilion sub :1 voorrijder, postrijder, postiljon :cornetta de -- = posthoorn + postimpressionismo sub :1 PICTURA postimpressionisme + postimpressionista sub :1 PICTURA postimpressionist + postimpressionista adj :1 PICTURA postimpressionistisch + postindustrial adj :1 postindustrieel :societate -- = postindustriële samenleving :periodo -- = postindustriële periode postliminio sub :1 JURIDIC postliminium + postludio sub :1 MUSICA naspel, postludio + postluminescentia sub :1 nalichting + postmedieval adj :1 van na de Middeleeuwen postmeridian adj :1 na de middag plaatshebbend, namiddag... :reunion -- = middagvergadering :concerto -- = middagconcert :programma -- = middagprogramma :session -- = middagzitting :visita -- = middagvisite/bezoek :promenada -- = middagwandeling :prece/precaria/oration -- = middaggebed :edition -- = middageditie postmeridie sub :1 (na)middag :heri -- = gistermiddag :a tres horas del -- = om drie uur 's middags :edition del -- = middageditie :jornal del -- = middagkrant :oration/prece/precaria del -- = middaggebed :servicio del -- = middagdienst :calor del -- = middaghitte :veste/roba del -- = middagjapon :equipa del -- = middagploeg :programma del -- = middagprogramma :session del -- = middagzitting :reunion del -- = middagvergadering :promenada del -- = middagwandeling + postmoderne adj :1 postmodern + postmodernismo sub :1 postmodernisme + postmodernista adj :1 postmodernistisch + postmodernista sub :1 postmodernist + postmortal adj :1 postmortaal + postnatal adj :1 MEDICINA postnataal :depression -- = postnatale depressie + postnuptial adj :1 van na het huwelijk posto sub :1 post, standplaats, wachthuis, (politie)post, plaats waar bepaalde installaties/machines zijn opgesteld :-- de pumperos = brandweerpost :-- avantiate = vooruitgeschoven post, voorpost :-- de ascolta = (af)luisterpost :-- de observation = observatiepost, waarnemingspost :-- de commandamento = commandopost :-- de policia = politiepost :-- de frontiera = grenspost :-- de succurso = hulppost, E.H.B.O. :-- clave = sleutelpositie :-- de controlo/de surveliantia = controlepost :-- de honor = ereplaats :-- isolate = buitenpost :-- missionari = missiepost, zendingspost :-- de Cruce Rubie = rodekruispost :2 functie, ambt, betrekking, plaats :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsplaats :-- de ministro = ministerspost :-- de Secretario General del U.M.I = functie van Secretaris Generaal van de U.M.I. :-- vacante = vakante betrekking, vacaturepost :conservar su -- = zijn betrekking behouden, aanblijven + postoperative adj :1 na de operatie plaatsvindend + postoperatori adj :1 na de operatie plaatsvindend :tractamento -- = nabehandeling postponer v :1 uitstellen (tot), opschorten (tot) :-- un reunion = een vergadering uitstellen :-- un appunctamento = een afspraak verschuiven :-- pro tempore illimitate = voor onbepaalde tijd uitstellen :-- un decision = een besluit opschorten :2 achter iets anders plaatsen, achteraan plaatsen postponimento sub :1 het uitstellen, het opschorten, opschorting postposition sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA achteropplaatsing, postpositie postpositive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA achterop geplaatst, postpositief :pronomine -- = postpositief voornaamwoord + postprandial adj :1 van na het middagmaal, postprandiaal + postpubertate sub :1 postpuberteit postquam conj :1 nadat + postrevolutionari adj :1 postrevolutionair + postromantic adj :1 postromantisch :litteratura -- = postromantische literatuur + postscholar adj :1 na de leerplicht komend :inseniamento -- = vervolgonderwijs, herhalingsonderwijs postscripto sub :1 naschrift, postscriptum, P.S. + postsonorisar v :1 FILM postsonoriseren + postsonorisation sub :1 FILM postsonorisatie + postsynaptic adj :1 BIOLOGIA postsynaptisch + postsynchronisar v :1 FILM nasynchroniseren, indubben :film (A) postsynchronisate = nagesynchroniseerde film + postsynchronisation sub :1 FILM nasynchronisatie, indubbing :-- de un film (A) = nasynchronisatie van een film + posttransfusional adj :1 sida -- = aids als gevolg van een een (bloed)transfusie + posttraumatic adj :1 posttraumatisch :crise (-isis) -- = posttraumatische crisis + postulante sub :1 postulant, kandidaat, sollicitant :2 CATHOLIC postulant, proponent + postular v :1 PHILOSOPHIA MATHEMATICA etc., postuleren, als waar aannemen + postulation sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, MATHEMATICA etc., postulering, vooronderstelling + postulato sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA MATHEMATICA etc., postulaat, aanname, veronderstelling + postulator sub :1 iemand die iets postuleert :2 CATHOLIC, postulator + postuniversitari adj :1 postuniversitair, postacademiaal, postdoctoraal :cursos -- = postacademiale cursussen :studio -- = postuniversitaire studie postura sub :1 (lichaams)houding, postuur :-- menaciante = dreigende houding, dreighouding (van dier) :-- inexplicabile = onverklaarbare houding :-- fortiate = dwangligging :adoptar le -- adequate = zich in postuur stellen :adoptar un -- reactionari = zich reactionair opstellen :in un -- multo incommode = in een ongemakkelijke houding :cambiar de -- = van houding veranderen + postural sub :1 postureel, met de lichaamshouding verband houdend posturar v :1 een (gemaakte) houding aannemen, poseren + postvaccinal adj :1 MEDICINA, postvaccinaal + postvocalic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, postvocalisch, volgend op een klinker potabile adj :1 drinkbaar, geschikt om te drinken :aqua -- = drinkwater :-- non potabile! = geen drinkwater! :vino -- = drinkbare wijn :2 auro -- = vloeibaar goud (goudchloride opgelost in een etherische olie) + potabilisar v :1 drinkbaar maken, zuiveren (water) + potabilisation sub :1 het drinkbaar maken, het zuiveren (van water) potabilitate sub :1 drinkbaarheid (van water) + potamogeton sub :1 BOTANICA fonteinkruid :-- acutifolie = spitsbladig fonteinkruid :-- obtusifolie = stompbladig fonteinkruid + potamogetonaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA fonteinkruidfamilie + potamologia sub :1 potamologie, studie van rivieren + potamologic adj :1 potamologisch potar v :1 drinken potassa sub :1 CHIMIA, potas, kaliumcarbonaat, kali :-- caustic = bijtende potas, kaliumhydroxyde :sulfato de -- = zwavelzure potas :bromuro de -- = kaliumbromide :percentage de -- = kaligehalte :lixivia de -- = kaliloog :cupa a -- = potaskuip :banio alcalin de -- = loogbad :fabrication de -- = potasbereiding :fabrica de -- = potasbranderij potassic adj :1 CHIMIA, kalium..., kali..., potas... :sal -- = kali(um)zout, potaszout :cyanuro -- = cyaankali potassium sub :1 CHIMIA, kalium :chloruro de -- = kaliumchloride :cyanuro de -- = cyaankali :chlorato de -- = kaliumchloraat :mina de -- = kalimijn potentato sub :1 potentaat, FIGURATE iemand die zich zeer laat gelden potente adj :1 machtig, invloedrijk, machthebbend :rege -- = machtige koning :personage = invloedrijk personnage :2 krachtig, sterk, doeltreffend :armea -- = sterk leger :motor -- = krachtige motor :frenos -- = krachtige remmen :remedio -- = sterk/krachtig geneesmiddel :voce -- = krachtige stem :somnifero -- = krachtig werkend slaapmiddel :personalitate -- = krachtige/sterke persoonlijkheid :reconforto -- = grote troost :3 (sexueel) potent + potente sub :1 machtige :le --s del terra/de iste mundo = de machtigen der aarde potentia sub :1 macht, kracht, vermogen, sterkte, potentie :-- de imagination = verbeeldingskracht, fantasie :-- de travalio/de labor = werkcapaciteit :-- de un armea = sterkte van een leger :-- de un machina = vermogen van een machine :-- de 60 c.v./h.p = vermogen van 60 pk :-- real = werkelijk vermogen :-- elevatori = hefvermogen :-- indicate = aangegeven vermogen :-- de frenage = remvermogen :--s occulte = verborgen krachten/machten :-- paterne = vaderlijke macht :-- parental = ouderlijke macht :-- electric = electrische kracht :--s celeste = hemelse machten :--s infernal = helse machten :-- diabolic = duivelse macht :sentimento de su -- = machtsgevoel :2 MATHEMATICA, macht :--s homogenee = gelijksoortige machten :elevar un numero al tertie -- = een getal tot de derde macht verheffen :serie de --s = machtreeks :3 POLITICA, mogendheid, macht :le grande --s = de grote mogendheden :-- mundial = wereldmogendheid, wereldmacht :-- maritime = zeemogendheid :-- colonial = koloniale mogendheid :-- occidental = westerse mogendheden :--s del axe = spil/asmogendheden :--s belligerente = oorlogvoerende mogendheden potential adj :1 potentieel, mogelijk, in potentie/aanleg aanwezig :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :modo -- = potentialis :cliente -- = potentiële klant :criminal -- = potentiële crimineel :adversario -- = potentiële tegenstander PHYSICA :energia -- = potentiële energie :PHYSICA differentia -- = potentiaalverschil potential sub :1 potentieel, beschikbaar vermogen :-- de guerra = oorlogspotentieel :-- de destruction excessive = overkill :2 PHYSICA potentiaal, spanning :unitate de -- = potentiaaleenheid :-- attractive/de attraction = aantrekkingspotentiaal :differentia de -- = potentiaalverschil :differentia de -- de contacto = contactpotentiaal :3 CHIMIA, exponent :-- de hydrogeno = waterstofexponent, pH :4 MATHEMATICA, potentiaalfunctie :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, potentialis potentialitate sub :1 potentialiteit, latente kracht, potentieel vermogen :-- economic de un interprisa = economisch potentieel vermogen van een onderneming potentilla sub :1 BOTANICA ganzerik, vijfvingerkruid :-- erecte = tormentil :-- argentee = zilverganzerik, viltganzerik :-- anserin = zilverschoon :-- rampante = kruipende ganzerik + potentiometria sub :1 ELECTRICITATE, potentiometrie + potentiometric sub :1 ELECTRICITATE, potentiometrisch :filo -- = meetdraad :titration -- = potentiometrische titratie :analyse (-ysis) -- = potentiometrische analyse + potentiometro sub :1 ELECTRICITATE, potentiometer, spanningsmeter poter v :1 kunnen, in staat zijn, vermogen :2 mogen, toestemming hebben, het recht hebben :3 kunnen, mogelijk zijn poter sub :1 vermogen, kracht :-- absorbente/de absorption = absorptievermogen PHYSICA :-- calorific = verwarmingsvermogen, calorische waarde :-- rotatori = draaiingsvermogen :-- creator = scheppingsvermogen :-- acustic = geluidvermogen :-- de accommodation = aanpassingsvermogen :-- de observation = waarnemingsvermogen, opmerkingsgave :-- refractive = straalbrekend vermogen :-- de assimilation = assimilatievermogen :-- imaginative = verbeeldingskracht :-- seductor = verleidingskracht :-- persuasive = overredingskracht :-- nutritive = voedingswaarde :2 macht, gezag :aviditate de -- = machtsbegeerte :monopolio de -- = machtsmonopolie :formation del -- = machtsvorming :usurpation del -- = machtsusurpatie :plen --(es) = blanco volmacht :dar plen --(es) a un persona = iemand onbeperkte volmacht geven :abuso de -- = machtsmisbruik :excesso de -- = machtsoverschrijding :bloco de -- = machtsblok :apparato del -- = machtsapparaat :organo del -- = machtsorgaan :separation/division del --es = machtenscheiding :-- statal = staatsmacht :-- central = central gezag, centrale overheid :-- constituente = grondwetgevende macht :-- executive = uitvoerende macht :-- judiciari/judicial = rechterlijke macht :-- legislative = wetgevende macht :-- absolute = absolute macht/gezag :-- temporal = wereldlijke macht (van de paus) :-- de decision = beslissingsbevoegdheid :arrogantia del -- = arrogantie van de macht :acceder al -- = tot de macht komen :aspirar al -- = naar macht streven :centralisar le -- = de macht concentreren :discentralisar le -- = de macht spreiden :discentralisation del -- = spreiding van de macht :avide de -- = begerig naar macht :appetito/aviditate de -- = machtswellust :equilibrio/balancia de -- = machtsevenwicht :detentor del -- = machthebber :prender/assumer le -- = de macht overnemen/grijpen :esser al -- = aan de macht zijn :esser al apice de su -- = op het toppunt van zijn macht zijn potestate sub :1 macht, gezag + potestative adj :1 JURIDIC, potestatief :condition -- = potestatieve voorwaarde potion sub :1 MEDICINA, drankje :-- febrifuge = koortsdrankje :-- purgative = purgeerdrankje :-- soporific = slaapdrankje :-- magic = wondermiddel :prescriber un -- = een drankje voorschrijven :prender/ingerer un -- = een drankje innemen + potomania sub :1 MEDICINA, drankzucht + potometro sub :1 potometer potpourri sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA, potpourri, medley + potteria sub :1 aardewerk :-- brute = grof aardewerk :argilla de -- = pottenbakkersklei :2 aardewerkfabricage :3 pottenbakkerij pottero sub :1 aardewerkfabrikant/handelaar :2 pottenbakker :furno de -- = pottenbakkersoven :torno de -- = pottenbakkersschijf/wiel + potto sub :1 pot, (stop)fles(je) :-- pro confitura/pro confectura = jampot :-- a/de flores = bloempot :-- a/de bira = bierpul :-- de vitro = glazen pot :-- de gres = aarden pot :-- de gres de Colonia = Keulse pot :-- de crema = pot crème :-- de escappamento = knalpot, uitlaat :-- fumigene = rookpot/bus :planta in -- = potplant :diantho in -- = potanjer :cambiar de -- = verpotten + poujadismo {oe} sub :1 poujadisme + poujadista {oe} sub :1 poujadist + poujadista {oe} adj :1 poujadistisch pourboire sub FRANCESE :1 fooi :systema de --s = fooienstelsel :prender/acceptar un -- = een fooi aannemen :un florino de -- = een gulden fooi :dece florinos includite le -- = tien gulden inclusief fooi + pousse-café sub FRANCESE :1 pousse-café povre adj :1 arm, behoeftig, schamel, karig, sjofel, pover :quartiero -- = achterbuurt, armenwijk :-- in calorias = caloriearm :-- in proteinas = eiwitarm :2 arm, zielig, beklagenswaardig + povre sub :1 arme BIBLIA :--s de spirito = armen van geest :domo/casa/asylo de --s = armenhuis povressa sub :1 armoede, armoedigheid, behoeftigheid, schraalheid :-- del solo = schraalheid/onvruchtbaarheid van de grond/bodem :-- intellectual = geestelijke armoede :-- secrete/celate = stille armoede :-- dorate = vergulde armoede :-- imperante = heersende armoede :reducer al -- = tot de bedelstaf brengen povretto sub :1 arme ziel, arm kleintje, stakkertje practic adj :1 praktisch, bruikbaar, op de praktijk gericht, utilitair :experientia -- = praktijkervaring :examine -- = praktijkexamen :formation -- = praktijkopleiding :exemplo -- = praktijkvoorbeeld :2 gemakkelijk, handig, gunstig, doelmatig :3 realistisch, praktisch :4 practicamente necuno = praktisch niemand practica sub :1 praktijk, ervaring, oefening, vaardigheid :theoria e -- = theorie en praktijk :in le -- = in de praktijk :in le -- isto es difficile de realisar = dat is in de praktijk moeilijk uitvoerbaar :poner/mitter in -- = in praktijk brengen, toepassen :perder le -- de = afleren :un representante con multe -- = een geroutineerde vertegenwoordiger :le -- face le maestro = oefening baart kunst :facer --s = stage lopen :2 uitoefening, beoefening, het uitoefenen, het beoefenen :3 toepassing, aanwending, gebruik :--s criminal = misdadige praktijken :--s illegal = illegale praktijken :--s ceremonial = ceremoniële praktijken :--s obscur = duister praktijken :-- obsolete/antiquate = verouderd gebruik :-- establite = gebruikelijke praktijk practicabile adj :1 uitvoerbaar, doenlijk, haalbaar, werkbaar :projecto -- = uitvoerbaar plan :iste methodo non es -- = deze methode is niet werkbaar :compromisso -- = werkbaar compromis :2 bruikbaar, toepasbaar :3 begaanbaar, berijdbaar, bevaarbaar :cammino -- = begaanbare weg practicabilitate sub :1 uitvoerbaarheid, haalbaarheid :2 bruikbaarheid, toepasbaarheid :3 begaanbaarheid, berijdbaarheid, bevaarbaarheid :-- de un sentiero = begaanbaarheid van een pad practicante sub :1 praktikant, student die praktiseert, etc. practicar v :1 uitoefenen, beoefenen, in praktijk brengen, praktiseren :-- un sport (A) = een sport beoefenen :-- un profession = een beroep uitoefenen :-- un mestiero = een ambacht uitoefenen :-- le piano = piano studeren :-- le arte de pinger = de schilderkunst beoefenen :-- le virtute = de deugd beoefenen :-- le caritate = liefdadigheid bedrijven, aalmoezen geven :2 voortdurend gebruiken, in de praktijk toepassen :-- Interlingua = Interlingua gebruiken + practicitate sub :1 praktisch karakter/waarde/aspect :-- de un methodo de inseniamento = praktische waarde van een onderwijsmethode Praga sub nomine proprie :1 Praag + pragese sub :1 Prager + pragese adj :1 Praags, van Praag pragmatic adj :1 pragmatisch, praktisch, praktijkgericht, nuchter :activitate -- = pragmatische activiteit :decision -- = pragmatische beslissing :2 PHILOSOPHIA pragmatisch :3 HISTORIA sanction -- = pragmatieke sanctie pragmatica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA pragmatiek :2 HISTORIA pragmatieke sanctie pragmatismo sub :1 pragmatisme pragmatista sub :1 pragmaticus :2 PHILOSOPHIA pragmatist + pragmatista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA pragmatistisch :philosophia -- = pragmatistische filosofie + pragmatistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA pragmatistisch :currentes -- = pragmatistische stromingen prairie sub FRANCESE :1 weide, grasvlakte, prairie :foco/incendio de -- = prairiebrand + prakrite adj :1 het Prakrit betreffend + prakrito sub :1 Prakrit (Oud-indisch dialect) + pralina sub :1 praline :-- al ceresia = kersenbonbon :-- al liquor = likeurpraline prander v :1 eten, het middagmaal gebruiken, lunchen prandio sub :1 middagmaal, lunch :-- legier = lichte maaltijd :-- abundante = overvloedige maaltijd :-- pantagruelic = zeer overvloedige maaltijd :-- de labor/travalio = werklunch :hora de -- = etenstijd :servir le -- = het middagmaal opdienen + praseodymium sub :1 CHIMIA praseodymium (element 59) + pratense adj :1 BOTANICA in de weiden groeiend :flor -- = weidebloem :trifolio -- = akkerklaver, beemdklaver :poa -- = veldbeemdgras :lathyro -- = veldlathyrus :salvia -- = veldsalie :thesio -- = weidebergvlas :gagea -- = weidegeelster :hieracio -- = weidehavikskruid :avena -- = beemdhaver :geranio -- = beemdooievaarsbek :phleo -- = lammerstaart prateria sub :1 weide, grasvlakte praticultor sub :1 boer die weidegras kweekt, weideboer praticultura sub :1 grasbouw, weidecultuur :interprisa de -- = weidebedrijf prato sub :1 weide, weiland :-- alpestre = alpenweide :-- communal = meent :flor de -- = weidebloem :--s herbose = grazige weiden :falcar un -- = een weiland maaien + prau sub :1 prauw prave adj :1 verdorven, verkeerd, slecht, pervers pravitate sub :1 verdorvenheid, verkeerdheid, slechtheid, perversiteit + praxis sub :1 praxis, het handelen, gebruik, praktijk (anque PHILOSOPHIA) + preadamismo sub :1 RELIGION preadamismo + preadamita sub :1 RELIGION preadamiet + preadamita adj :1 RELIGION preadamitisch, van voor Adams tijd + preadamitic adj :1 RELIGION preadamitisch, van voor Adams tijd + Prealpes sub nomine proprie plural :1 Voor-Alpen + prealpin adj :1 pre-alpien, pre-alpijns, tot de Voor-Alpen behorend :valleas -- = valleien van de Voor-Alpen :relievo -- = pre-alpien reliëf preambular v :1 een inleiding maken voor, preambuleren + preambular adj :1 inleidend, voorafgaand preambulo sub :1 inleiding, uitweiding vooraf, voorwoord, preambule, considerans :sin --s = zonder omwegen, onomwonden + preamplification sub :1 TECHNICA voorversterking + preamplificator sub :1 TECHNICA voorversterker + preanesthesia sub :1 MEDICINA preanesthesie + preannunciar v :1 van te voren aankondigen + preannunciation sub :1 vooraankondiging + preannunciator sub :1 iemand die van te voren aankondigt + preavisar v :1 van te voren informeren + preaviso sub :1 voorafgaande kennisgeving/aankondiging :un visita sin -- = een onaangekondigd bezoek + prebellic adj :1 van voor de oorlog, vooroorlogs :periodo -- = vooroorlogse periode :mentalitate -- = vooroorlogse mentaliteit :economia -- = vooroorlogse economie + prebenda sub :1 CATHOLIC prebende + prebendal adj :1 van een prebende :2 van een prebendaris/domheer + prebendario sub :1 prebendaris, domheer + precalefacer v :1 voorverwarmen, voorverhitten + precalefaction sub :1 voorverwarming, voorverhitting + precalefactor sub :1 voorverwarmer, voorverhitter + precambrian adj :1 mbt het Precambrium, precambrisch + precambriano sub :1 GEOLOGIA Precambrium + precancerose adj :1 MEDICINA precancereus precar v :1 bidden :precar con fervor = vurig bidden :2 bidden (om), dringend verzoeken precari adj :1 JURIDIC precair, ter bede bezeten :2 precair, wankel, onzeker, onbestendig, hachelijk, bedenkelijk, broos, zorgelijk :situation -- = zorgelijke/hachelijke toestand :sanitate -- = broze gezondheid + precaria sub plural :1 gebed :-- matutin/del matino = ochtendgebed, morgengebed :-- del vespera/vespere = avondgebed :-- ardente/fervente = vurig/krachtig gebed :-- eucharistic = eucharistisch gebed :-- jaculatori = schietgebedje :-- final = slotgebed :-- choral = koorgebed :libro de -- = gebedenboek :sedia de -- = bidstoel :precaria de -- = boetgebed :molino a --s = gebedsmolen :curation per (le) -- = gebedsgenezing :dicer un -- = een gebed uitspreken :psalmodiar --s = gebeden eentonig opzeggen :exaudir un -- = een gebed verhoren precarietate sub :1 broosheid, onbestendigheid, vergankelijkheid, onzekerheid, hachelijkheid, het precaire :le -- del situation = de hachelijkheid van de situatie + precatori adj :1 verzoekend, biddend precaution sub :1 voorzorg, voorzorgsmaatregel :prender mesuras de -- = voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen :2 voorzichtigheid, behoedzaamheid, omzichtigheid :excesso de -- = overmatige/overdreven voorzichtigheid :per -- = uit voorzorg :con -- = voorzichtig, met voorzichtigheid :sin -- = onvoorzichtig :ager con -- = voorzichtig te werk gaan + precautional adj :1 mbt voorzorg :mesura -- pro le mantenimento del ordine public = voorzorgsmaatregel voor het handhaven van de openbare orde :2 mbt voorzichtigheid + precautionar (se) v :1 voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen + precautionari adj :1 Zie: precautional prece sub :1 gebed, bede, smeekbede :-- jaculatori = schietgebed precedente sub :1 precedent :crear un -- = een precedent scheppen :invocar/allegar un -- = zich op een precedent beroepen :servir de -- = als precedent dienen :sin -- = zonder precedent, zonder weerga, uniek, ongekend, nog nooit vertoond + precedente adj :1 voorafgaand :pagina -- = voorafgaande bladzijde :como nos lo ha dicite precedentemente = zoals wij dat van te voren hebben gezegd precedentia sub :1 het voorafgaan :2 voorrang, prioriteit, het voorgaan :derecto de -- = voorrangsrecht :cammino de -- = voorrangsweg :haber -- = voorrang hebben :dar -- = voorrang geven/verlenen :dar -- al politica de empleo = voorrang geven aan het werkgelegenheidsbeleid :matrice de -- = precedentiematrix :3 groter belang preceder v :1 voorgaan, vooraf (laten) gaan, de voorrang hebben :facer -- = doen voorafgaan :le fama del artista le habeva precedite = de roep van de kunstenaar was hem vooruitgegaan :recapitulation de lo que precede = korte inhoud van het voorafgaande :le existentia precede le essentia = de existentie gaat vooraf aan de essentie (Sartre) preceptive adj :1 voorschriften gevend :disposition -- = gebodsbepaling precepto sub :1 voorschrift, regel, gebod (anque RELIGION) :-- del ecclesia = kerkgebod :-- legal = wettelijk voorschrift :-- imperative = dwingend voorschrift :--s ethic = ethische voorschriften :le --s del moral = de regels van de moraal preceptor sub :1 leermeester, leraar :2 huisonderwijzer, gouverneur + preceptoral adj :1 als een leermeester precession sub :1 ASTRONOMIA precessie :-- lunisolar = lunisolaire precessie :-- del equinoctios = precessie van de dag- en nachteveningspunten + precessional adj :1 van/mbt de precessie + prechristian adj :1 voorchristelijk :religiones -- del mundo classic = voorchristelijke religies van de klassieke wereld preciar v :1 prijzen (de prijs vaststellen) :2 waarderen, appreciëren, op prijs stellen precider v :1 afsnijden precio sub :1 prijs, waarde :augmentar/altiar le --s = de prijzen verhogen :augmento/augmentation/altiamento del --s = prijsverhoging EC :formation del --s = prijsvorming :bassar/reducer/diminuer le --s = de prijzen verlagen/afslaan :reduction/diminution del --s = prijsverlaging :blocar le --s = een prijzenstop afkondigen :le --s monta = de prijzen stijgen :a medie -- = voor half geld :a -- de costo = tegen kostprijs :a -- reducite = tegen gereduceerde prijs, met korting :benzina/gasolina a -- reducite = witte benzine :magazin a --s reducite = discountzaak, kortingswinkel :catalogo/lista de --s = prijslijst :nivello de --s = prijspeil :politica de --s = prijspolitiek :battalia del --s = prijzenslag :oscillation/variation/fluctuation de --s = prijsschommeling :movimento de --s = prijsbeweging :cartel de --s = prijskartel :index/indice de --s = prijzenindex :etiquetta de -- = prijskaartje :mechanismo del --s = prijsmechanisme :evolution del --s = prijsontwikkeling :spiral del --s = prijsspiraal :stabilisation del --s = prijsstabilisatie :blocamento de --s = prijsstop :accordo de/super le --s = prijsafspraak :calculo del --s = prijsberekening :adjustamento del --s = prijsaanpassing :-- avantagiose = voordelige/gunstige prijs :-- exorbitante = buitensporige/exorbitante prijs :--s competitive/concurrential = concurrerende prijzen :-- fixe = vaste prijs :-- maximal/maxime = hoogste prijs :-- minimal/minime = minimumprijs :-- de favor = speciale prijs :-- medie = gemiddelde prijs :-- moderate = matige prijs :-- astronomic = zeer hoge prijs :-- de fabrica = fabrieksprijs :-- de location = huurprijs :-- de bursa = beursprijs :-- de tritico = tarweprijs :-- de benzina/gasolina = benzineprijs :-- indicative/consiliate = richtprijs, adviesprijs :-- global = totaalprijs :-- de introduction = introductieprijs :-- de garantia = garantieprijs :-- de reclamo = reclameprijs :-- demandate = vraagprijs :-- unic/unitari = eenheidsprijs :-- de taxation = taxatieprijs :-- de catalogo = catalogusprijs :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwprijs :-- de inscription = intekenprijs :-- nette = nettoprijs :-- brute = brutoprijs :-- de apertura = openingsprijs :-- de entrata/ingresso = entreeprijs :-- de vendita = verkoopprijs, winkelprijs :-- de factura = factuurprijs :-- de emission = emissieprijs :-- de mercato = marktprijs :-- unitari = eenheidsprijs :-- usurari = woekerprijs :--s autumnal = najaarsprijzen :-- de limine = drempelprijs :-- currente = geldende prijs :-- derisori/irrisori = spotprijs :a -- vil = voor/tegen een spotprijs :comprar a -- de fabrica = tegen fabrieksprijs kopen :a medietate de -- = tegen/voor halve prijs :a qualcunque -- = tot elke prijs :a necun -- = voor geen prijs :al/pro le -- de = tegen de prijs van :2 prijs, beloning, premie :-- Nobel = Nobelprijs :distribution del --s = prijsuitreiking :conceder un -- = een prijs toekennen :een -- halen/winnen = ganiar un premio preciose adj :1 kostbaar, waardevol :objectos -- = kostbaarheden :petra -- = edelsteen :metallos -- = edele metalen :tempore -- = kostbare tijd :2 gemaakt, gezocht, geaffecteerd preciositate sub :1 kostbaarheid :2 gekunsteldheid, onnatuurlijkheid, geaffecteerdheid, precieusheid + precipitabile adj :1 CHIMIA precipitabel, vatbaar voor neerslaan precipitante sub :1 CHIMIA stof waardoor een neerslag ontstaat, precipitant precipitar v :1 naar beneden gooien/storten :-- se super le inimico = zich op de vijand storten :le feminas se ha precipitate super le occasiones = de vrouwen vlogen op de koopjes af :2 naar beneden vallen :-- del scala = van de trap vallen :3 versnellen, verhaasten, bespoedigen :-- su passos/su marcha {sj} = sneller gaan lopen :-- le eventos = de gebeurtenissen verhaasten :-- le ruina = de ondergang verhaasten :io non vole -- me = ik wil niet voorbarig zijn :4 CHIMIA neerslaan :5 METEOROLOGIA condenseren en neervallen (als sneeuw en regen) precipitate adj :1 snel, haastig, overhaast, overijld :decision/conclusion -- = overhaast besluit :partita -- = overhaast vertrek :decision -- = overhaaste beslissing :eventos -- = snel opeenvolgende gebeurtenissen :con passo -- = met haastige schreden precipitation sub :1 het neerstorten, het voorover vallen :2 val (voorover) :3 het verhaasten, verhaasting, het overhaasten, overhaasting :4 CHIMIA het neerslaan, precipitatie :5 METEOROLOGIA neerslag :-- atmospheric = atmosferische neerslag :-- pluvial/pluviose = regenval :-- nival/nivose = sneeuwval :quantitate de -- = neerslaghoeveelheid :-- annual = jaarlijkse hoeveelheid neerslag :excedente de -- = neerslagoverschot :curva de -- = neerslagkromme precipitato sub :1 CHIMIA neerslag, precipitaat :-- de sal = zoutneerslag precipite adj :1 overijld, haastig, hals over kop + precipitina sub :1 precipitine precipitio sub :1 afgrond, steile rots, klif :--s in le montanias = steile rotsen in de bergen :-- multo scarpate = zeer steile afgrond :-- aperte = gapende afgrond :cader in un -- = in een afgrond vallen :2 FIGURATE ondergang, verderf precipitose adj :1 zeer steil precisar v :1 preciseren, nauwkeurig(er) weergeven, verduidelijken :-- su opinion = zijn mening verduidelijken :-- su intention = zijn bedoeling nader toelichten precise adj :1 precies, nauwkeurig, duidelijk :a duo horas -- = om klokslag twee uur :traduction -- = nauwkeurige vertaling precision sub :1 nauwkeurigheid, duidelijkheid, precisering, precisie :-- de mesura = meetnauwkeurigheid :balancia de -- = precisieweegschaal :instrumento de -- = precisie-instrument :horologieria de -- = precisieuurwerk :travalio/labor de -- = precisiewerk :tirator de -- = scherpschutter :con -- = duidelijk, nauwkeurig, exact + precisitate sub :1 preciesheid, nauwkeurigheid precitate adj :1 voornoemd, bovengenoemd, bovenvermeld, zojuist genoemd :le autor -- = de voornoemde auteur :in le articulo -- = in het zojuist genoemde artikel + preclassic adj :1 preklassiek :litteratura -- = preklassieke literatuur + preclinic adj :1 preklinisch + precluder v :1 uitsluiten, voorkomen, beletten, verhinderen :-- errores = vergissingen uitsluiten + preclusion sub :1 voorkoming, verhindering, het beletten, uitsluiting + preclusive adj :1 belettend, verhinderend, voorkomend, preventief precoce adj :1 vroegrijp, vroegtijdig, voortijdig :primavera -- = vroege lente :maritage/matrimonio -- = jong huwelijk :infante -- = voorlijk/vroegrijp kind :maturitate -- = vroegrijpheid :calvitia -- = vroegtijdige kaalhoofdigheid :fructo -- = vroegrijpe vrucht :fragas -- = vroege aardbeien :uvas -- = vroege druiven :senilitate -- = vroegtijdige ouderdom :MEDICINA dementia -- = dementia praecox, kindsheid :parto -- = ontijdige bevalling :ejaculation -- = voortijdige zaadlozing + precocer v :1 voorkoken, voorbakken + precocinar v :1 voorkoken, voorbakken :patatas precocinate = voorgebakken patat precocitate sub :1 vroegrijpheid, vroegtijdigheid :-- sexual = vroege geslachtsrijpheid + precocite adj :1 voorgekookt, voorgebakken + precognite adj :1 van de voren bekend/geweten :factos -- = van te voren bekende feiten precognition sub :1 voorkennis, voorwetenschap, het van te voren weten :-- de eventos futur = voorwetenschap van toekomstige gebeurtenissen + precognitive adj :1 mbt voorkennis/voorwetenschap + precolumbian adj :1 precolumbiaans :arte -- = precolumbiaanse kunst :civilisation -- = precolumbiaanse beschaving :America -- = precolumbiaans Amerika + precombustion sub :1 voorverbranding (in dieselmotor) preconception sub :1 vooropgezette mening, vooroordeel preconciper v :1 van te voren opzetten, vooronderstellen :comenciar sin plano preconcipite = zonder vooropgezet plan beginnen :idea preconcipite = prejudicie :con judicio preconcipite = vooringenomen + preconisar v :1 preconiseren, (bisschop) bevoegd verklaren :2 aanbevelen, aanprijzen, aanraden :-- un remedio = een geneesmiddel aanbevelen + preconisation sub :1 CATHOLIC preconisatie (bekrachtiging van een bisschopsbenoeming) :2 aanbeveling, aanprijzing, aanrading + preconisator sub :1 paus/kardinaal die een bisschop bevoegd verklaart :2 iemand die iets aanprijst/aanbeveelt + preconjugal adj :1 voorechtelijk, voorhuwelijks + precordial adj :1 ANATOMIA precordiaal, zich voor het hart bevindend + precordialgia sub :1 MEDICINA precordiale pijn + precortesian adj :1 precortesiaans precursor sub :1 voorloper, wegbereider, baanbreker :le --es de humanismo = de voorlopers van het humanisme + precursor adj :1 voorafgaand, aankondigend :le signos -- de un catastrophe = de voortekenen van een ramp preda sub :1 buit, roof, prooi :animal/bestia de -- = roofdier :ave de -- = roofvogel :pisce de -- = roofvis :cader/esser -- de, devenir le -- de = ten prooi vallen aan :esser in -- al panico = ten prooi zijn aan paniek :esser le -- del flammas = een prooi van de vlammen zijn :chassar {sj} su -- = op zijn prooi jagen :devorar su -- = zijn prooi verslinden predar v :1 op rooftocht gaan, buitmaken, roven, plunderen + predation sub :1 ZOOLOGIA het leven van roof, predatie :2 het plunderen, plundering, roof predator sub :1 plunderaar, rover :un banda de --es = een bende rovers :cavallero -- = roofridder :2 ZOOLOGIA roofdier, predator :-- felin = katachtig roofdier :dentatura de -- = roofdiergebit + predatori adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van roof levend, roof... :ave -- = roofvogel :pisce -- = roofvis predecessor sub :1 voorloper, voorganger :haber un -- illustre = een illustre voorganger hebben :2 voorvader, voorouder predefinir v :1 vooraf bepalen/vastleggen predefinition sub :1 het vooraf bepalen/vastleggen + predella sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER predella predestinar v :1 voorbestemmen, voorbeschikken, predestineren :ille se crede predestinate a grande cosas = hij denkt dat hij voorbestemd is voor grote dingen predestination sub :1 voorbestemming, voorbeschikking, predestinatie :doctrina del -- = predestinatieleer predeterminar v :1 vooraf bepalen, vooraf vastleggen :2 THEOLOGIA voorbeschikken + predetermination sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, RELIGION, BIOLOGIA voorbeschikking, voorbestemming, het vooraf bepalen, predeterminatie :le theoria del -- divin = de theorie van de goddelijke voorbeschikking + predeterminismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA leer van het voorbeschikken door God predica sub :1 preek, predikatie, prediking :torno de -- = predikbeurt :facer un -- = een preek houden + predicabile adj :1 geschikt om te worden verkondigd :2 geschikt om te worden gepreekt predicamento sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA categorie (in logica van Aristoteles) predicante sub :1 prediker :2 predikant, dominee predicar v :1 verkondigen, afkondigen, bekend maken :-- le fide christian = het christelijk geloof verkondigen :-- le evangelio = het evangelie verkondigen :2 preken, prediken :-- in le deserto = voor dove oren preken predication sub :1 verkondiging, prediking :-- del evangelio = evangelieprediking + predicative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA predicatief :function -- = predicatieve functie :adjectivo -- = predikaatsadjectief :uso -- = predicatief gebruik predicato sub :1 LOGICA predikaat :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA predikaat, gezegde :-- grammatical = grammaticaal gezegde :-- nominal = naamwoordelijk gezegde :parte nominal del -- = naamwoordelijk deel van het gezegde :-- verbal = werkwoordelijk gezegde :parte verbal del -- = werkwoordelijk deel van het gezegde :proposition -- = predikaatszin predicator sub :1 prediker, verkondiger, predikant :-- penitential/de penitentia = boetprediker :-- aulic/del corte = hofprediker :-- adjuncte/auxiliar = hulpprediker :-- del evangelio = verkondiger van het evangelie :talento de -- = preektalent :designar un persona como -- pro = iemand als predikant beroepen naar predicer v :1 voorspellen, voorzeggen, als verwachting opgeven :-- le futuro = de toekomst voorspellen :-- un eclipse (-ipsis) = een eclips voorspellen :le prophetas ha predicite le venita del Messia = de profeten hebben de komst van de Messias voorspeld + predicibile adj :1 voorspelbaar, voorzegbaar prediction sub :1 het voorspellen, voorspelling :-- del futuro = voorspelling van de toekomst :-- del tempore = weersvoorspelling :facer --es = voorspellingen doen + predictive adj :1 voorspellend :test (A) -- = voorspellende test predictor sub :1 voorspeller :-- del futuro = toekomstvoorspeller + predigerite adj :1 MEDICINA voorverteerd :alimento -- = voorverteerd voedsel predilection sub :1 voorliefde, voorkeur :libro de -- = lievelingsboek, lijfboek :haber un -- pro le musica = een voorliefde voor muziek hebben :-- pro le passato = hang naar het verleden :su angulo de -- = zijn uitverkoren hoekje/plekje predisponer v :1 predisponeren, voorbereiden, vatbaar maken voor :-- in su favor = gunstig stemmen predisposition sub :1 predispositie, gepredisponeerdheid, neiging, aanleg, vatbaarheid, ontvankelijkheid :-- criminal/al criminalitate = criminele/misdadige aanleg :-- psychic = psychische aanleg + predissociation sub :1 predissociatie + prednisone sub :1 PHARMACIA prednison predominante adj :1 overheersend, dominerend, belangrijkst, hoofd... :le question -- = de alles beheersende kwestie :le partito -- = de bovenliggende partij predominantia sub :1 overheersing, overwicht :-- absolute = absoluut overwicht predominar v :1 overheersen, domineren, de overhand hebben predomination sub :1 het overheersen, het domineren + preelection sub :1 voorverkiezing + preelectoral adj :1 van voor de verkiezingen :periodo -- = periode voor de verkiezingen :climate -- = verkiezingsklimaat :sondage -- = verkiezingsonderzoek :promissa -- = verkiezingsbelofte + preeliger v :1 vooruit (ver)kiezen, voorverkiezen preeminente adj :1 uitblinkend, uitnemend, uitstekend, voortreffelijk, superieur, bij uitstek preeminentia sub :1 superioriteit, voortreffelijkheid, uitstekendheid, overhand, voorrang + preemption sub :1 JURIDIC voorkoop :derecto de -- = recht van voorkoop preestablir v :1 vooruit vaststellen, vooruit bepalen :programma preestablite = van te voren vastgesteld programma :realisar un plano preestablite = een van te voren opgesteld plan verwezenlijken preexistente adj :1 preëxistent, vooraf bestaand preexistentia sub :1 preëxistentie, het bestaan van iets voor iets anders, voorbestaan :le theoria del -- del anima = de theorie van het voorbestaan van de ziel preexister v :1 preëxisteren, vooraf bestaan, bestaan vóór + prefabricar v :1 prefabriceren + prefabricate adj :1 voorgefabriceerd, geprefabriceerd, prefab :producto -- = geprefabriceerd produkt :construction -- = systeembouw :casa -- = montagewoning :unitate -- = prefab-eenheid + prefabrication sub :1 prefabricatie, het prefabriceren, montagebouw prefaciar v :1 van een voorwoord/inleiding voorzien, inleiden :-- un libro = een voorwoord voor een boek schrijven prefacio sub :1 CATHOLIC prefatie (mis) :2 voorwoord, inleiding :scriber le -- = een voorwoord schrijven, van een voorwoord voorzien prefecto sub :1 prefect prefectoral adj :1 van de prefect prefectura sub :1 ambt van prefect, prefectuur :2 prefectuur (gebouw) + prefectural adj :1 van de prefectuur preferentia sub :1 voorkeur :--s musical = muzikale voorkeur :-- marcate/clar = duidelijke/uitgesproken voorkeur :isto es de mi -- = dit geniet mijn voorkeur :dar le -- a = de voorkeur geven aan :a/de -- = bij voorkeur :derecto de -- = voorkeursrecht :tarifa de -- = voorkeurstarief :voto de -- = voorkeursstem :per ordine de -- = in volgorde van voorkeur :dar le -- a = de voorkeur geven aan :tractar un persona con -- = iemand met voorrang behandelen preferential adj :1 voorkeurs..., voorkeur gevend/hebbend :dar un tractamento -- = een voorkeursbehandeling geven, met voorrang behandelen :voto -- = voorkeursstem :derecto -- = voorkeursrecht :action -- = preferent aandeel :tarifa -- = voorkeurstarief :presto -- = prioriteitslening :obligation -- = prioriteitsobligatie :creditor -- = preferente crediteur preferentialismo sub :1 het verlenen van preferentiële rechten preferentialista sub :1 aanhanger van het verlenen van preferentiële rechten preferer v :1 verkiezen, de voorkeur geven aan, prefereren :-- un cosa super qualcunque altere cosa, -- un cosa a toto = iets boven alles verkiezen :nos prefere partir = wij gaan liever weg preferibile adj :1 verkieslijk, te prefereren :isto es -- = dat is te prefereren :isto es -- a illo = dit heeft de voorkeur boven dat :iste es le solution -- = dit is de oplossing die de voorkeur verdient preferibilitate sub :1 verkieslijkheid + preferite adj :1 lievelings..., favoriet, uitverkoren :libro -- = lievelingsboek :platto -- = lievelingsgerecht :su color -- es blau = haar favoriete kleur is blauw + preferito sub :1 uitverkorene prefiger v :1 van een voorvoegsel voorzien :2 van te voren bepalen, vooruit vaststellen prefigurar v :1 prefigureren, voorafschaduwen, doen vermoeden, aankondigen prefiguration sub :1 het prefigureren, het voorafschaduwen, prefiguratie, voorafschaduwing :-- del Messia = voorafschaduwing van de Messias :2 eerste vorm, ontwerp, prototype + prefigurative adj :1 voorafschaduwend, aankondigend + prefinanciamento sub :1 voorlopige financiering, voorfinanciering :obtener un -- statal = een voorfinanciering door de staat verkrijgen + prefinanciar v :1 voorlopig financieren, voorfinancieren :-- un interprisa = een onderneming voorfinancieren prefinir sub :1 een datum vooraf vaststellen, een tijdslimiet bepalen + prefixal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorvoegsel..., prefix... :derivation -- = prefigering prefixar v :1 van te voren bepalen, vooruit vaststellen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorvoegen, plaatsen voor, van een voorvoegsel voorzien :verbos prefixate = geprefigeerde werkwoorden + prefixation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA woordvorming door voorvoegsels :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gebruik van voorvoegsels prefixo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA prefix, voorvoegsel :-- productive = productief voorvoegsel :-- intensive = versterkend voorvoegsel :-- separabile = scheidbaar voorvoegsel :-- inseparabile = onscheidbaar voorvoegsel prefloration sub :1 BOTANICA estivatie, prefloratie, kelkplooiing prefoliation sub :1 Vide: vernation + preformar v :1 preformeren, vooraf vormen, voorvormen + preformate adj :1 voorgevormd :sustenepectore -- = voorgevormde beha + preformation sub :1 het preformeren, het vooruit vormen, voorvorming, preformatie :doctrina del -- = preformatieleer :theoria del -- = preformatietheorie + preformista sub :1 preformist, aanhanger van de preformatieleer + prefrir v :1 voorbakken :patatas prefrite = voorgebakken patat + prefrontal adj :1 MEDICINA prefrontaal :lobotomia -- = prefrontale lobotomie :2 METEOROLOGIA prefrontaal + preganglionar adj :1 preganglionair preglacial adj :1 preglaciaal + pregnandiol sub :1 pregnandiol pregnante adj :1 zwanger, drachtig :2 veelbetekenend, vol ideeën pregnantia adj :1 zwangerschap, drachtigheid :-- extrauterin = buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap :corset de -- = positiekorset :illa es in le tertie mense de su -- = zij is in haar derde maand :abortar/interrumper/terminar un -- = een zwangerschap onderbreken/afbreken :interruption del -- = zwangerschapsonderbreking :periodo de -- = zwangerschapsperiode :toxemia de -- = zwangerschapsvergiftiging :hypertension de -- = zwangerschapshypertensie :congedo de -- = zwangerschapsverlof :2 pregnantie, het vol betekenis zijn pregnar v :1 zwanger maken + pregrec adj :1 van voor de oude Grieken :2 van voor de Griekse taal + preguerra sub :1 periode voor de oorlog, vooroorlogse jaren/tijd :de -- = vooroorlogs + pregustar v :1 voorproeven :2 een voorproefje hebben, voorpret hebben, bij voorbaat genieten van :-- le momento = bij voorbaat van het moment genieten + pregustation sub :1 het voorproeven + pregustator sub :1 voorproever + prehellenic adj :1 HISTORIA prehelleens, van voor de hellenen prehensibile adj :1 geschikt om mee te grijpen, grijp... :cauda -- = grijpstaart + prehensile adj :1 grijp... :organo -- = grijporgaan :cauda -- = grijpstaart :bracio -- = grijparm :pincia(s) -- = grijptang + prehensilitate sub :1 geschiktheid om mee te grijpen prehension sub :1 aangrijping, het grijpen, het aanvatten :organos de -- = grijporgamen :manos de -- = grijphanden prehistoria sub :1 prehistorie, voorgeschiedenis prehistoric adj :1 prehistorisch, voorhistorisch :tempores -- = prehistorische tijden :homine -- = oermens :animales -- = prehistorische dieren :grotta -- = prehistorische grot :sito -- = prehistorische plaats :monumento -- = prehistorisch monument :discopertas -- = prehistorische vondsten :archeologia -- = prehistorische archeologie + prehistorico sub :1 prehistoricus + prehuman adj :1 voormenselijk + preignition sub :1 voorontsteking (auto) + preimballate adj :1 voorverpakt + preindustrial adj :1 van voor de industrialisering prejudicar v :1 vooruitlopen op, voorbarig oordeel vellen over :2 schaden, afbreuk doen aan, benadelen :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands goede naam schaden prejudicial adj :1 leidend tot vooroordeel :2 nadelig, schadelijk :exercer un influentia -- = een nadelige invloed uitoefenen :3 JURIDIC prejudicieel :question -- = prejudiciële kwestie prejudiciar v :1 schaden, afbreuk doen aan, benadelen :2 innemen, voorinnemen prejudicio sub :1 schade, nadeel, afbreuk :2 vooroordeel, vooringenomenheid, vooropgezet idee :-- establite, -- multo/solidemente radicate = ingeworteld vooroordeel :-- racial = rassenvooroordeel :-- de classe = klassevooroordeel :haber un -- contra un persona = een vooroordeel tegen iemand hebben :absentia de --s = onbevooroordeeldheid :exempte de/libere de/sin --s = onbevooroordeeld prelatia sub :1 prelaatschap, ambt van prelaat prelatic adj :1 van de prelaat + prelatin :1 adj. van voor de latijnse taal prelato sub :1 prelaat :-- minor = lagere prelaat :-- major = hogere prelaat :-- domestic = huisprelaat prelatura sub :1 prelaatschap, ambt van prelaat :2 gezamelijke prelaten + prelavage adj :1 het voorwassen, voorwas :programma de -- = voorwasprogramma + prelavar v :1 voorwassen + prelection sub :1 (instructieve) lezing, college + prelector sub :1 iemand die een (instructieve) lezing houdt, voorlezer, spreker + prelibar v :1 voorproeven + prelibation sub :1 het voorproeven, voorproef + prelibator sub :1 voorproever preliminar adj :1 voorafgaand, inleidend, voorbereidend, preliminair :discurso -- = inleiding(srede) :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = voorkennis :studio -- = voorafgaande studie, voorstudie :designo -- = schetsontwerp :schizzo (I) -- = voorlopige schets :inquesta/investigation -- = voorbereidend onderzoek, vooronderzoek :formation -- = vooropleiding :travalios/labores -- = voorbereidende werkzaamheden :vista -- = voorvertoning :aviso/reporto -- = preadvies :condition -- = prealabele voorwaarde :interrogatorio -- = voorverhoor :plano -- = voorlopig plan :conversationes -- = inleidende besprekingen preliminar sub :1 voorbereiding, inleiding :--es = preliminairen (van een vredesverdrag), voorbereidsels, voorwerk + preliminaritate sub :1 preliminair karakter :-- de un question formal = preliminair karakter van een formele kwestie + prelogic adj :1 prelogisch :le pensata -- = het prelogische denken :mentalitate -- = prelogische mentaliteit preluder v :1 als inleiding/voorspel dienen van, aankondigen, inleiden, inluiden preludiar v :1 MUSICA een voorspel spelen, preluderen :2 (+ a) inleiden, aankondigen, vooraf gaan, een voorbode zijn :scaramucias ha preludiate al battalia = schermutselingen gingen aan de slag vooraf preludio sub :1 prelude, inleiding, begin, voorbode, voorbereiding, voorspel :-- al Secunde Guerra Mundial = aanloop tot de Tweede Wereldoorlog :2 MUSICA muzikale inleiding, prelude, preludium, voorspel :-- de Bach = prelude van Bach :3 MUSICA (onafhankelijk muziekstuk) prelude :le --s de Chopin = de preludes van Chopin + premarital adj :1 van voor het huwelijk, voorechtelijk, premaritaal + premasticar v :1 voorkauwen + prematrimonial adj :1 van voor het huwelijk, voorechtelijk :periodo -- = voorhuwelijkse periode prematur adj :1 prematuur, voortijdig, vroegtijdig, voorbarig, ontijdig, te vroeg :nascentia -- = premature geboorte :parturition/parto -- = ontijdige bevalling :bebe/baby (A)/infante -- = te vroeg geboren kind :vetulessa -- = voortijdige ouderdom :conclusion -- = voorbarige gevolgtrekking :morte -- = ontijdige dood :retirar se prematurmente = vervroegd met pensioen gaan, vervroegd uittreden :morir prematurmente = vroegtijdig sterven, een vroegtijdig graf hebben prematuritate sub :1 prematuriteit :-- de un parto = prematuriteit van een bevalling :-- de un decision = prematuriteit van een besluit + premedicar v :1 premediceren + premedication sub :1 premedicatie premeditar v :1 (van te voren) beramen, uitdenken, plannen, voorbereiden :-- un homicidio = een moord beramen premeditate adj :1 beraamd, opzettelijk, weloverwogen, vooropgezet, met de vooropgezette bedoeling :crimine -- = misdaad met voorbedachten rade :homicidio/assassinato -- = moord met voorbedachten rade :responsa -- = weloverwogen antwoord :occider un persona premeditatemente = iemand met voorbedachten rade doden premeditation sub :1 premeditatie, opzet, beraming :con -- = met voorbedachten rade + premenstrual adj :1 MEDICINA premenstrueel, aan de menstruatie voorafgaand :syndrome -- = premenstrueel syndroom :dolores -- = premenstruele pijnen premer v :1 drukken, druk uitoefenen op :il es sufficiente -- le button = een druk op de knop is voldoende + premiabile adj :1 in aanmerking komend voor een prijs premiar v :1 een prijs toekennen aan, belonen :-- un poeta = een prijs toekennen aan een dichter :poesia premiate = prijsvers :-- le effortio = de inspanning belonen :le numero (de lotteria) premiate = het winnende lot :poema premiate = prijsgedicht + premiation sub :1 toekenning/uitreiking van een prijs :ceremonia del -- = plechtigheid van de prijsuitreiking + premiato sub :1 iemand die een prijs heeft gekregen, bekroonde première sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO, MUSICA etc., première :-- de gala = galapremière premio sub :1 premie, prijs, beloning :-- annue/annual = jaarpremie :-- Nobel = Nobelprijs :laureato del -- Nobel = winnaar van de Nobelprijs :-- de honor = ereprijs :-- de consolation = troostprijs :-- de exportation = uitvoerpremie :-- de recrutamento = aanbrengpremie :-- de incoragiamento = aanmoedigingspremie :-- de sparnio = spaarpremie :prime -- = eerste prijs :exemplar -- = premie-exemplaar :reciper/obtener un -- = een prijs krijgen :attribuer un -- = een prijs toekennen :attribution de un -- = toekenning van een prijs :2 (verzekerings)premie :-- de base = basispremie :amonta del -- = premiebedrag :periodo del -- = premieperiode/tijdvak :augmento/augmentation del -- = premieverhoging :reduction/diminution del -- = premieverlaging/reductie premissa sub :1 LOGICA premisse :partir del -- que = van de premisse uitgaan dat premitter v :1 vooropstellen (anque LOGICA) + premolar sub :1 ANATOMIA voorkies, valse kies, premolaar :--es superior = bovenste premolaren :--es inferior = benedenste premolaren :--es anterior = voorste premolaren :--es posterior = achterste premolaren premoner v :1 (van te voren) waarschuwen premonition sub :1 voorkennis, waarschuwing vooraf, voorgevoel + premonitor sub :1 iemand die (van te voren) waarschuwt premonitori adj :1 waarschuwings..., waarschuwend, MEDICINA premonitoir :signos -- de un maladia = voortekenen van een ziekte + premonstratense sub :1 premonstratenzer + premonstratense adj :1 premonstratenzer :convento -- = premonstratenzer klooster :abbate -- = premonstratenzer abt premunir v :1 beschermen, beveiligen :-- se contra un cosa = zich tegen iets beschermen/wapenen + premunitate sub :1 MEDICINA premunitie + premunition sub :1 bescherming, beveiliging + premutation sub :1 premutatie prenatal adj :1 prenataal :vita -- del feto = prenataal leven van de foetus :disveloppamento -- = prenatale ontwikkeling :cura -- = prenatale zorg :gymnastica/exercitios -- = zwangerschapsgymnastiek prender v :1 nemen, grijpen, pakken :-- le armas = naar de wapens grijpen, de wapens opvatten :-- un decision/un determination/un partito = een beslissing/een besluit nemen :-- mesuras = maatregelen nemen :-- le initiativa = het initiatief nemen :-- le mano de un persona = iemand bij de hand nemen :-- un medicamento/medicina = een medicijn innemen :-- le parola = het woord nemen :-- un photo(graphia) = een foto maken :-- position = stelling nemen :-- le poter = de macht overnemen :-- precautiones = voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen :-- multe tempore = veel tijd in beslag nemen :-- un repasto = een maaltijd gebruiken :-- un attitude/un posa = een houding aannemen :-- le defensa de = de verdediging op zich nemen van :-- parte in = deelnemen aan/in :-- cura de = de zorg op zich nemen voor :-- le parte/le partito de = de zijde kiezen van, het opnemen voor :-- in location = huren (van) :-- con un rete = vangen in een net :-- le mesuras de un persona = iemand de maat nemen :-- frigido = kou vatten :-- al hamo = aan de haak slaan :-- le offensiva = tot het offensief overgaan, in het offensief gaan :-- effecto = in werking treden, ingaan (wet, etc.) :-- notas = aantekeningen maken :-- le sol = in het zonnetje gaan zitten :-- de assalto = stormenderhand (in)nemen :-- ballast = ballast innemen :-- aqua = water innemen :-- un banio = een bad nemen :-- carbon = kolen innemen, bunkeren :-- carga/cargo = lading innemen :-- corage = moed vatten :-- le cosas como illos son = de zaken nemen zoals ze zijn :-- exemplo de = een voorbeeld nemen aan :-- femina = tot vrouw nemen :-- le fuga = op de vlucht slaan :-- un persona per le gorga = iemand bij de keel grijpen :-- un persona per le collo = iemand bij de kraag grijpen :-- le habitude = de gewoonte aannemen :-- lectiones = les(sen) nemen :-- su nomine de = zijn naam ontlenen aan :-- le occasion = de gelegenheid aangrijpen :-- pavor = bang worden :-- al serio = ernstig nemen :-- le tauro per le cornos = de koe bij de horens vatten :-- le temperatura de un persona = de temperatuur van iemand opnemen :-- le traino = de trein nemen :-- un forte/un urbe = een fort/een stad innemen :-- le velo = het klooster ingaan, non worden :-- le vela = onder zeil gaan, uitzeilen :-- vindicantia super = wraak nemen op :ir a -- un bottilia = een fles (gaan) halen prendibile adj :1 MILITAR inneembaar, te nemen :le fortalessa non es -- = de vesting is onneembaar + prendibilitate sub :1 MILITAR mogelijkheid om in te nemen, inneembaarheid prenditor sub :1 iemand die of een toestel dat neemt, nemer, overnemer, afnemer + prenegotiation sub :1 --es = voorbesprekingen + prenominate adj :1 met de voornaam :2 voornoemd, bovengenoemde, eerder vermeld :le autor -- = de voornoemde auteur prenomine sub :1 voornaam :-- usual = roepnaam + prenotion sub :1 eerste opvatting/idee + prensile adj :1 grijp... :organo -- = grijporgaan :cauda -- = grijpstaart :bracio -- = grijparm prension sub :1 het nemen, het grijpen, het pakken + prenuptial adj :1 aan het huwelijk voorafgaand, prenuptiaal :examine -- = medisch onderzoek voor het huwelijk :certificato -- = gezondheidsverklaring voor het huwelijk :volo -- = bruidsvlucht (van bijen) preoccupar v :1 bevooroordeeld maken, vooringenomen maken :2 vooraf bezetten, iets eerder bezetten dan een ander :3 geheel in beslag nemen, voortdurend bezighouden, preoccuperen :esser preoccupate per un cosa = gepreoccupeerd worden door iets :-- se de = zich (uitsluitend) bezighouden met, (voortdurend) streven naar :non plus se -- de = zijn handen aftrekken van preoccupate adj :1 geheel in beslag genomen, bezorgd preoccupation sub :1 vooringenomenheid, vooroordeel :2 het vooraf bezetten :3 gepreoccupeerdheid, het geheel in beslag genomen zijn, zorg :--es quotidian = dagelijkse beslommeringen/zorgen :--es pecuniari = geldzorgen + preoperative adj :1 MEDICINA voor de operatie plaatsvindend + preoperatori adj :1 MEDICINA voor de operatie plaatsvindend preopinante sub :1 iemand die het eerst zijn opinie uitbrengt, vorige spreker preopinar v :1 het eerst zijn opinie uitbrengen, de eerste spreker zijn + preoral adj :1 ZOOLOGIA voor de mond gesitueerd, preoraal preordinar v :1 voorbeschikken preordination sub :1 het voorbeschikken, voorbeschikking + prepagamento sub :1 vooruitbetaling + prepagar v :1 vooruit betalen + prepalatal adj :1 PHONETICA prepalataal :consonante -- = prepalatale medeklinker :articulation -- = prepalatale articulatie preparar v :1 gereedmaken, klaarmaken, voorbereiden, (toe)bereiden :-- le the/le caffe = thee/koffie zetten :-- un repasto = een maaltijd bereiden :-- se a/pro un examine = zich voorbereiden op een examen :-- un attentato = een aanslag beramen :-- le via = de weg bereiden :tener preparate = gereed houden preparation sub :1 het gereedmaken, het klaarmaken, het voorbereiden, voorbereiding, (toe)bereiding :tempore de -- = voorbereidingstijd :in -- = in voorbereiding :le tertie edition es in -- = de derde druk is in bewerking :facer --es = voorbereidingen treffen :servir de -- = ter voorbereiding dienen :2 preparaat :-- mercurial = kwikpreparaat preparative adj :1 voorbereidend :labor/travalio -- = voorarbeid :exercitios -- = warming-up preparativo sub :1 --s = voorbereidingen, toebereidselen :--s de un festa = voorbereidingen voor een feest :--s de guerra = oorlogsvoorbereidingen :--s de un offensiva = voorbereidselen voor/tot een offensief :facer --s = toebereidselen maken, voorbereidingen treffen :isto exige multe --s = dat vraagt veel voorbereiding preparator sub :1 iemand die iets voorbereidt/toebereidt/prepareert, preparator preparatori adj :1 voorbereidend :inseniamento -- = aanvangsonderwijs :studio -- = voorbereidende studie :lectiones -- = voorbereidende lessen :exercitio -- = vooroefening :discussion -- = voorbespreking :periodo -- = voorbereidingstijd :travalio/labor -- = voorbereidend werk, voorarbeid :inquesta -- = vooronderzoek :formation -- = vooropleiding :curso -- = opleidingscursus :JURIDIC judicamento -- = preparatoir vonnis + prepension sub :1 vervroegd pensioen + prepensionamento sub :1 voortijdige pensionering, vervroegd pensioen, vut + prepensionato sub :1 iemand die met vervroegd pension is gegaan, vervroegd gepensioneerde, vutter preponderante adj :1 overheersend, overwegend, hoofd... :placia -- = voorrangspositie :voto -- = doorslaggevende stem, beslissende stem :influentia -- = overheersende invloed :rolo/parte -- = overwegende rol :interesses -- = overheersende belangen preponderantia sub :1 overwicht, preponderantie, dominantie, doorslaggevende invloed :-- quantitative = kwantitatief overwicht :-- qualitative = kwalitatief overwicht :-- numeric = numeriek overwicht :-- militar = militair overwicht :le -- del inimico = het overwicht van de vijand preponderar v :1 zwaarder wegen, overwegen, overheersen, de overhand hebben, een beslissende invloed hebben preponer v :1 voorplaatsen, plaatsen vóór, stellen vóór preposition sub :1 het voorplaatsen, voorplaatsing :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorzetsel, prepositie :-- van plaats = preposition locative + prepositional adj :1 prepositioneel, voorzetsel... :complemento -- = voorzetselbepaling prepositive adj :1 prepositioneel, voorzetsel... :locution -- = voorzetselgroep :adverbio empleate prepositivemente = als voorzetsel gebruikt bijwoord preposterar v :1 de rangorde omzetten, de gewone rangorde verstoren prepostere adj :1 achterstevoren prepotente adj :1 zeer machtig prepotentia sub :1 overmacht, overwicht, dominantie + preprandial adj :1 preprandiaal + preprogrammar v :1 COMPUTATOR voorprogrammeren + prepubertate sub :1 prepuberteit + prepublication sub :1 voorpublicatie + preputial adj :1 ANATOMIA voorhuids... + preputio sub :1 ANATOMIA voorhuid :frenulo/freno de -- = voorhuidbandje + preraphaelismo sub :1 preraphaëlisme + preraphaelista adj :1 van voor Raphaël + preraphaelista sub :1 preraphaëlist + preraphaelita sub :1 preraphaëliet + preraphaelita adj :1 preraphaëlitisch :pictores -- = preraphaëlitische schilders + prerefrigeration sub :1 voorkoeling + preregistrate adj :1 voorbespeeld :cassetta -- = voorbespeelde cassette + preregulabile adj :1 van te voren instelbaar/regelbaar + preregular v :1 vooraf inregelen/instellen + preregulation sub :1 voorafgaande inregeling prerogativa sub :1 prerogatief, voorrecht, privilege :-- del Corona = prerogatief van de Kroon :-- regal = regaal (voor)recht :--s diplomatic = diplomatieke voorrechten + preroman adj :1 van voor de Romeinen :le Italia -- = het Italië van voor de Romeinen + preromanic adj :1 preromaans :ecclesia con elementos architectonic -- = kerk met preromaanse architectonische elementen + preromantic adj :1 LITTERATURA preromantisch :litteratura -- = preromantische literatuur + preromanticismo sub :1 LITTERATURA preromantiek :le -- francese = de Franse preromantiek + preromantico sub :1 LITTERATURA preromanticus :Rousseau es un -- francese = Rousseau es un preromantico francese + preromantismo sub :1 LITTERATURA preromantiek :le -- francese = de Franse preromantiek presage adj :1 een voorteken of voorspelling bevattend, voorziend, voorspellend + presagibile adj :1 voorspelbaar, voorzienbaar presagio sub :1 voorteken, omen, voorspelling :un bon -- = een goed voorteken :un mal -- = een slecht voorteken :-- funeste = onheilsvoorspelling :creder al --s = aan voortekens geloven :2 voorgevoel, vermoeden :sentir un -- = een voorgevoel hebben presagir v :1 voorspellen, voorzien, vermoeden :2 de voorbode zijn van presbyopia sub :1 MEDICINA verziendheid, presbyopie presbyopic adj :1 MEDICINA verziend, presbyoop presbyte adj :1 MEDICINA verziend, presbyoop presbyte sub :1 MEDICINA verziend mens, verziende presbyteral adj :1 presbyteraal, priesterlijk presbyteran adj :1 presbyteraans presbyterato sub :1 presbyterambt, priesterschap + presbyterian adj :1 presbyteriaans presbyterianismo sub :1 presbyterianisme presbyteriano sub :1 presbyteriaan presbyterio sub :1 priesterkoor, presbyterium :2 pastorie presbytero sub :1 presbyter, priester presbytia sub :1 MEDICINA verziendheid, presbyopie presbytismo sub :1 MEDICINA verziendheid, presbyopie + prescholar adj :1 van voor de schoolplichtige leeftijd, van voor de schooltijd :activitates -- = bezigheden die jonge kinderen schoolrijp moeten maken presciente adj :1 vooruitwetend, kennis van de toekomst hebbend prescientia sub :1 voorkennis, het vooruit-weten, kennis van de toekomst :-- divin = goddelijke voorkennis + prescientific adj :1 voorwetenschappelijk + prescinder v :1 afsnijden, scheiden, afsplitsen :2 afzonderlijk beschouwen, abstraheren, isoleren :-- le theoria del praxis = de theorie van het gebruik (onder)scheiden prescriber v :1 voorschrijven, voorschriften geven, richtlijnen/bevelen geven :-- un linea de conducta = een gedragslijn voorschrijven :le lege prescribe ... que = de wet schrijft voor dat ... :le regulamento non prescribe isto = het reglement schrijft dit niet voor :2 MEDICINA voorschrijven :-- un potion = een drankje voorschrijven :-- banios = baden voorschrijven :-- reposo = rust voorschrijven :3 door verjaring verkrijgen, laten verjaren, prescriberen :-- se = verjaren :un dividendo pote -- se = een dividend kan verjaren + prescripte adj :1 voorgeschreven, vastgesteld, bepaald :mesuras -- = voorgeschreven maatregelen :2 JURIDIC verjaard :debita -- = verjaarde schuld :delicto -- = verjaarde misdaad prescriptibile adj :1 JURIDIC aan verjaring onderhevig, verjaarbaar :derectos -- = verjaarbare rechten :pena -- = verjaarbare straf + prescriptibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC verjaarbaarheid, het onderhevig zijn aan verjaring :-- de un derecto = verjaarbaarheid van een recht :-- de un pena = verjaarbaarheid van een straf prescription sub :1 voorschrift, instructie, recept (van dokter) :-- medical = doktersvoorschrift :-- legal = wettelijk voorschrift :-- ritual = ritueel voorschrift :-- dietetic = dieetvoorschrift :-- de securitate = veiligheidsvoorschrift :--es de hygiene = hygiënische voorschriften :conformar se al --es del medico = de instructies van de dokter opvolgen :2 JURIDIC verjaring(stermijn), prescriptie :-- extinctive = bevrijdende verjaring :-- acquisitive = acquisitieve verjaring :derecto de -- = verjaringsrecht :termino/periodo de -- = verjaringstermijn + prescriptive adj :1 voorschrijvend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA prescriptief, normatief :grammatica -- = prescriptieve grammatica + prescriptivismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ETHICA prescriptivisme + prescriptivista sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ETHICA aanhanger van het prescriptivisme + prescriptor sub :1 iemand die iets voorschrijft + preselection sub :1 voorselectie, preselectie, eerste selectie, voorkeus :cassa de velocitate a -- = voorkeuzeversnellingsbak :RADIO, TELEVISION dispositivo de -- = voorinstelling + preselectionar v :1 voorselecteren + preselector sub :1 voorkiezer :button del -- = voorkeuzeknop + preseliger v :1 voorselecteren presenescentia sub :1 MEDICINA presenescentie presentabile adj :1 presentabel, toonbaar :aspecto -- = presentabel uiterlijk :le texto con tote iste correctiones non es -- = de tekst met al die correcties is niet presentabel + presentabilitate sub :1 presenteerbaarheid, toonbaarheid presentar v :1 presenteren, (aan)bieden, aangeven, voorleggen, uiteenzetten, tonen :-- le armas = het geweer presenteren :-- un projecto = een plan ontvouwen/uiteenzetten/voorleggen :-- un petition/un requesta = een verzoekschrift indienen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp indienen :-- un motion = een motie indienen :-- le nota = de rekening aanbieden :-- su felicitationes = zijn gelukwensen aanbieden :-- su excusas = zijn verontschuldigingen maken :-- su condolentias = zijn deelneming betuigen :-- le bracio a un persona = iemand een arm aanbieden :-- su permisso de conducer = zijn rijbewijs laten zien :-- un attestation = een verklaring overleggen :-- le armas = het geweer presenteren :-- un sedia a un persona = iemand een stoel aanbieden :2 bieden, opleveren :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden opleveren :-- differentias = verschillen vertonen :-- avantages = voordelen vertonen :3 voorstellen, aankondigen, voordragen, aanmelden, vertonen :-- un persona a un altere = iemand aan iemand anders voorstellen :-- un film (A) = een film vertonen :-- un emission = een uitzending aankondigen :-- un persona pro un empleo = iemand voordragen voor een baan :ille se ha presentate sin cravata = hij verscheen zonder das :-- se candidato = zich kandidaat stellen :-- se al electiones municipal = zich voor de gemeenteraad kandidaat stellen presentation sub :1 het tonen, presentatie, uitvoering, het aanbieden :-- de modellos = modeshow :2 het voorstellen, voordracht (van ambt), inleiding, introductie, presentatie :3 MEDICINA :-- de facie = aangezichtsligging :-- occipital = kruinligging presentator sub :1 iemand die iets aanbiedt/iemand anders introduceert, aanbieder, presentator (radio, t.v.) :-- de discos = disc-jockey :-- televisive = televisiepresentator :-- radiophonic = radiopresentator presente adj :1 present, aanwezig :haber -- un cosa = iets in gedachten hebben :tener -- un cosa = iets in gedachten houden :le -- littera = de onderhavige brief :2 huidig, tegenwoordig (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) :generation -- = huidige/deze generatie :anno -- = lopend jaar :mense -- = lopende maand :seculo -- = deze eeuw :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :participio -- = tegenwoordig deelwoord :tempore -- = tegenwoordige tijd :in le circumstantias -- = in de huidige omstandigheden presente sub :1 het heden, het tegenwoordige :al -- = nu, op dit ogenblik, tegenwoordig :pro le -- = voor het moment, voorlopig :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tegenwoordige tijd, presens :-- del indicativo = tegenwoordige tijd van de aantonende wijs :-- historic = presens historicum :forma del -- = presensvorm :mitter un verbo al -- = een werkwoord in de tegenwoordige tijd zetten :3 geschenk, cadeau, gift, schenking :-- de anniversario = verjaarscadeau :-- de Sancte Nicolaus = sinterklaasgeschenk :dar como -- = ten geschenke geven :reciper como -- = ten geschenke krijgen :contribuer al -- = meedoen met het cadeau presentia sub :1 aanwezigheid, tegenwoordigheid, bijzijn :in mi -- = in mijn bijzijn :in -- de = in aanwezigheid van :-- del spirito = tegenwoordigheid van geest :-- de carbon in un loco = voorkomen van steenkool op een plaats :lista/folio de -- = presentielijst :apparato de -- = prikklok :facer acto de -- = acte de présence geven, persoonlijk aanwezig zijn :2 gedrag, houding, optreden, manier van doen, voorkomen, uiterlijk, persoonlijkheid :ille manca de -- = er gaat niets van hem uit presentimento sub :1 voorgevoel, vermoeden :un vage -- = een vaag vermoeden :mi --s es correcte/fundate = mijn vermoedens zijn juist presentir v :1 een voorgevoel hebben van :-- un periculo = onraad bespeuren :ille presenti le problema = hij ziet het probleem aankomen preservar v :1 behoeden, bewaren (voor), beschermen (tegen) :que Deo nos preserva! = God behoede ons! :-- se del contagion = oppassen dat men niet besmet wordt :-- un specie animal del disparition = een diersoort voor verdwijning/uitsterven behoeden preservation sub :1 bescherming, bewaring, behoud :-- del vita = levensbehoud :-- del specie = instandhouding van de soort :-- del monumentos = monumentenzorg :-- del natura = natuurbescherming preservative adj :1 conserverend :2 als voorbehoedmiddel dienend + preservativo sub :1 voorbehoedmiddel, condoom :distributor de --s = condoomautomaat, condomaat preservator sub :1 beschermer, behoeder :2 conserveringsmiddel preside sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN beschermer, verdediger :2 voorzitter, president, directeur, etc. presidente sub :1 president, voorzitter :-- del tribunal = president van de rechtbank :-- honorari/de honor = erevoorzitter :voormalige -- = ex-presidente :palatio del -- = presidentieel paleis :martello del -- = voorzittershamer :campanetta del -- = voorzittersbel presidentia sub :1 voorzitterschap, presidentschap, ambtstermijn van een president :-- del assemblea = voorzitterschap van de vergadering :-- alternative = voorzitterschap bij toerbeurt :-- honorari = erevoorzitterschap :-- de un club (A) sportive = voorzitterschap van een sportvereniging :septe annos de -- = zevenjarig presidentschap :candidato al -- = presidentskandidaat :occupar le -- = het voorzitterschap bekleden presidential adj :1 presidentieel, presidents... :electiones -- = presidentsverkiezingen :consilio -- = presidentiële raad :sede -- = presidentszetel :palatio -- = presidentieel paleis :martello -- = voorzittershamer :campanetta -- = voorzittersbel :decreto -- = presidentieel decreet + presidentialismo sub :1 presidentieel systeem + presidentialista adj :1 systema -- = presidentieel systeem + presidentialista sub :1 aanhanger van het presidentieel systeem presider v :1 voorzitten, leiden, voorzitter zijn van :-- un reunion = een vergadering voorzitten/leiden :-- le debattos = de debatten leiden presidial adj :1 vita -- = gevangenisleven, leven in een strafkolonie presidio sub :1 garnizoen(sfort) :2 strafkolonie + presidium sub :1 presidium :-- del Soviet Supreme = presidium van de Opperste Sovjet + presocratic adj :1 voorsocratisch :philosophia -- = presocratische filosofie :pensatores -- = pre-socratische denkers + presocratico sub :1 presocraticus pressa sub :1 menigte, gewoel, drukte, gedrang :2 haast :facer -- = zich haasten :3 pers (toestel) :-- de vino = wijnpers :-- de lino = linnenpers :-- a/de fructos = vruchtenpers :-- a/de caseo = kaaspers :-- monetari = muntpers :-- manual = handpers :-- a cylindro = cilinderpers :-- pro collar = lijmpers :4 drukpers :-- typographic/de imprimer/de imprimeria = drukpers :-- rotative/de rotation = rotatiepers :-- lithographic = steendrukpers :libertate de -- = vrijheid van drukpers :esser sub -- = ter perse zijn :5 pers, persmedia, journalisten :-- a scandalo = schandaalpers :musella/jugular le -- = de pers muilkorven/breidelen :agentia de -- = persbureau, nieuwsagentschap :agente de -- = persagent :attaché (F) de -- = persattaché :reunion de -- = persbijeenkomst :correspondente de -- = perscorrespondent :organo de -- = persorgaan :servicio de -- = persdienst :conferentia de -- = persconferentie :commentario al -- = perscommentaar :revista del -- = persoverzicht :censura del -- = perscensuur :tribuna del -- = perstribune :photo de -- = persfoto :photographia de -- = 1 persfotografie, 2 persfoto :photographo de -- = persfotograaf :libertate de -- = persvrijheid :campania de -- = perscampagne :carta de -- = perskaart :delicto de -- = persdelict :sala reservate al -- = perskamer :telegramma de -- = perstelegram :representante del -- = persvertegenwoordiger :informator de -- = persvoorlichter :centro de -- = perscentrum :-- de opinion = opiniebladen :-- de information = nieuwsbladen :-- de sensation = sensatiepers :-- quotidian = dagbladpers, dagbladen :-- national = de landelijke dagbladen :-- hebdomadari/septimanal = weekbladen :-- mensual = maandbladen :-- feminin = vrouwenbladen :retalio de -- = kranteknipsel :haber (un) bon/mal -- = een goede/slechte pers hebben + pressafructos sub :1 vruchtenpers + pressalimon sub :1 citroenpers + pressapapiros sub :1 presse-papier pressar v :1 druk uitoefenen, (samen)drukken, platdrukken :-- un button = op een knop drukken, een knop indrukken :-- un citro = een citroen uitknijpen :-- un spongia = een spons uitknijpen :2 onder druk zetten, dwingen, pressen, nopen + pressate adj :1 pers... :gas -- = persgas :vitro -- = persglas :feno -- = pershooi :levatura -- = persgist :melle -- = pershoning pression sub :1 druk, het drukken, spanning :-- arterial/arteriose/del sanguine = bloeddruk :-- critic = kritische druk :-- de 5 atmospheras = druk van 5 atmosfeer :-- atmospheric = luchtdruk :-- osmotic = osmotische druk :-- ascendente = opwaartse druk :-- de superficie = oppervlaktedruk :-- de gas = gasdruk :-- de oleo = oliedruk :indicator de -- de oleo = oliedrukmeter :-- de piston = zuigerdruk :-- de vapor = stoomdruk :-- fiscal = belastingdruk :-- del pneu(matico) = bandspanning :indicator de -- = drukmeter :cabina sub/a -- = drukcabine :button de -- = drukknoop :resorto a -- = drukveer :vite de -- = klemschroef :caldiera sub -- = drukketel METEOROLOGIA :basse/alte -- = lage/hoge druk :METEOROLOGIA zona/area de basse/alte -- = lage/hogedrukgebied :ager sub le -- del circumstantias = onder de druk van de omstandigheden handelen :resorto a -- = drukveer :valvula de -- = drukventiel :regulator de -- = drukregelaar :rondella de -- = drukring (op pakking) :resistentia al -- = drukweerstand :augmentar le -- = de druk verhogen :augmentation del -- = verhoging van de druk :differentia de -- = drukverschil :(anque FIGURATE) :succumber/ceder al -- = voor de ruk bezwijken :2 drang, dwang, pressie, druk :gruppo de -- = pressiegroep :medio de -- = pressiemiddel, drukmiddel :ceder al -- de = bezwijken voor de druk van :facer -- super, exercer un -- super = aandrang uitoefenen op presso adv :1 dichtbij :de -- e de lontan = van heinde en ver presso ( = a presso de) prep :1 bij, dichtbij :ille habita -- un amico = hij woont bij een vriend :trovar hospitalitate -- un persona = bij iemand gastvrijheid genieten :succes hebben -- het grote publiek = haber successo presso le grande publico :--/a -- de Bilthoven = bij Bilthoven :a -- del nederlandeses = bij de Nederlanders + pressostato sub :1 pressostaat, drukschakelaar + pressurisar v :1 onder druk zetten (van de lucht) :cabina pressurisate = drukcabine :vestimento pressurisate = drukpak + pressurisation sub :1 luchtdrukregeling (bijv. in vliegtuig) prestabilir v :1 vooraf vaststellen :-- le conditiones = de voorwaarden van te voren vaststellen :-- le data de un viage = de datum van een reis vooraf vaststellen + prestabilite adj :1 van te voren vastgesteld :data -- = van te voren vastgestelde datum :al hora -- = op het afgesproken tijdstip + prestantia sub :1 zelfverzekerd optreden, indrukwekkend voorkomen, prestantie prestar v :1 verschaffen, geven, verlenen, schenken :-- su adjuta/auxilio a un persona = iemand hulp verlenen :-- asylo = asiel verlenen :-- un servicio a = een dienst bewijzen aan :-- attention a = aandacht schenken aan :-- le aure a = het oor lenen aan :-- fide a = geloof hechten aan :-- juramento = een eed afleggen :2 (uit)lenen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets lenen :facer se -- = lenen (van) :iste texto se presta a diverse interpretationes = deze tekst leent zich voor verschillende interpretaties + prestatario sub :1 lener prestation sub :1 JURIDIC (eed)aflegging :2 het (uit)lenen :-- de moneta = geldschieterij :dar in -- = uitlenen :3 prestatie :-- mediocre = matige prestatie :salario dependente del -- = prestatieloon :premio dependente del -- = prestatiepremie :realisar un -- de altissime nivello = een topprestatie leveren :4 uitkering, toelage :-- de vetulessa = ouderdomsuitkering :-- unic = eenmalige uitkering :-- periodic = periodieke uitkering :-- mensual = maandelijkse uitkering :5 JURIDIC (overeengekomen) dienstverlening :6 HISTORIA herendienst, corvée prestator sub :1 (uit)lener :-- de fundos/de moneta = geldgever :-- super pignore = pandjesbaas, lommerdhouder preste adj :1 behendig, vlug, snel :haber le mano -- = handig zijn :2 gereed, klaar :-- pro le/al uso/empleo = gebruiksklaar :-- pro le/al combatto = strijdvaardig :-- pro le/al viage = klaar voor de reis :-- pro le attacco = gereed voor de aanval :-- pro mangiar = hapklaar :-- pro partir = reisvaardig :tener se -- = zich gereed houden prestessa sub :1 vlugheid, snelheid, behendigheid :con -- = snel, gezwind prestidigitar v :1 goochelen prestidigitation sub :1 goochelkunst, goochelarij, gegoochel, illusionisme prestidigitator sub :1 goochelaar :arte del -- = goochelkunst :trucos del -- = trucs van de goochelaar prestigiar v :1 goochelen, FIGURATE bedriegen prestigiator sub :1 goochelaar, illusionist, FIGURATE bedrieger prestigio sub :1 tovermacht, toverkunst :2 begoocheling, bekoring, luister :3 prestige, reputatie, invloed, aanzien :-- professional = beroepsprestige :-- social = maatschappelijk aanzien :homine de -- = gezien man, man van aanzien :question de -- = prestigekwestie :perdita de -- = prestigeverlies, gezichtsverlies :haber/posseder -- = prestige hebben :dar -- a = prestige verlenen aan :symbolo de -- social = statussymbool :battalia de -- = prestigeslag :objecto de -- = prestigeobject :augmentar in/crescer in/ganiar -- = in aanzien stijgen :gauder de grande -- = hoog in aanzien staan prestigiose adj :1 begoochelend :2 indrukwekkend, beroemd, vermaard, eerste klas... :schola -- = vermaarde school :vino -- = kwaliteitswijn prestimonio sub :1 R K, gift voor het onderhoud van een priester + prestissimo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA prestissimo presto adv :1 snel, vlug, voortvarend :tanto -- quanto possibile, si -- como possibile = zo snel mogelijk :2 onverwijld, dadelijk, terstond :3 MUSICA presto, snel presto sub :1 lening :-- de stato = staatslening :-- hypothecari = hypothecaire lening :-- bancari = banklening :-- fortiate = gedwongen lening :-- flottante = vlottende lening :-- amortisabile = aflosbare lening :-- privilegiate/preferential/de prioritate = prioriteitslening :-- con interesse = lening op rente :-- sin interesse = renteloos voorschot :-- in obligationes = obligatielening :amonta de -- = leningsbedrag :contracto de -- = leningsovereenkomst :condition de -- = leningsvoorwaarde :fondo de -- = leningsfonds :bibliotheca de -- = uitleenbibliotheek :durata/duration de -- = uitleentermijn :in -- = te leen :prender in -- = lenen (van) :reciper in -- = lenen (van) :dar in -- = te leen geven :haber in -- = te leen hebben :facer/contractar/contraher un -- = een lening sluiten :dar/conceder un -- a basse interesse a un persona = iemand een laag rentende lening verstrekken :repagar le -- = het geleende terugbetalen :emitter un -- = een lening uitschrijven :amortisar un -- = een lening aflossen prestre sub :1 priester :-- ordinate/consecrate = gewijd priester :cappello de -- = priesterhoed :casta de --s = priesterkaste :ordine de --s = priesterorde :consecrar un -- = een priester inwijden :interdicer un -- = een priester suspenderen :mandar pro un --, facer venir un -- = een priester laten halen prestressa sub :1 priesteres presumer v :1 vermoeden, aannemen, veronderstellen :2 een hoge dunk hebben (van zichzelf), veel verbeelding hebben presumibile adj :1 vermoedelijk + presumibilitate sub :1 vermoedelijk karakter + presumitor sub :1 iemand die vermoedt/veronderstelt presumption sub :1 het vermoeden, gissing, onderstelling :2 JURIRIC (rechts)vermoeden, verdenking :-- legal = wettelijk vermoeden :-- de decesso = rechtsvermoeden van overlijden :il ha solmente -- de culpabilitate = er bestaat slechts een vermoeden van schuld :3 arrogantie, verwaandheid, zelfgenoegzaamheid presumptive adj :1 vermoedelijk :herede/hereditario -- = vermoedelijke erfgenaam presumptuose adj :1 verwaand, zelfingenomen, aanmatigend :attitude -- = verwaande houding :esser -- = zich veel verbeelden + presumptuositate sub :1 verwaandheid, zelfingenomenheid :un individuo con un -- incredibile = iemand met een ongelofelijke verwaandheid presupponer v :1 vooronderstellen :vos presuppone le innocentia del accusato = u vooronderstelt de onschuld van de beschuldigde :le studio del physiologia presuppone illo del anatomia = de studie van de fysiologie vooronderstelt die van de anatomie presupposition sub :1 vooronderstelling :-- fundate = gegronde vooronderstelling + presynaptic adj :1 BIOLOGIA presynaptisch pretendente sub :1 (kroon)pretendent :-- al throno = troonpretendent :2 huwelijkskandidaat, vrijer, aanbidder pretender v :1 beweren, verzekeren, staande houden, pretenderen :herede pretendite = vermeende erfgenaam :io non pretende esser un experto in le materia = ik pretendeer niet op dit gebied deskundig te zijn :2 voornemens zijn, willen :3 -- a = aanspraak maken op, opeisen pretense adj :1 zogenaamd, vermeend, schijn... pretension, pretention sub :1 eis, aanspraak, vordering :mitter un surdina a su --es = inbinden, een toontje lager zingen :2 pretentie, aanmatiging, verwaandheid pretentiose adj :1 die (veel) eisen stelt :2 pretentieus, verwaand, zelfingenomen, vol pretentie + pretentiositate sub :1 pretentieusheid preter prep :1 voorbij, langs :le nubes passa con rapiditate -- le luna = de wolken jagen voorbij/langs de maan :2 behalve, uitgezonderd :3 met inbegrip van preter adv :1 voorbij + preteribile adj :1 wat kan worden overgeslagen/weggelaten preterir v :1 voorbijgaan :2 overslaan, weglaten preterite adj :1 verleden (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) preterition sub :1 LITTERATURA pretermissie, schijnbare verzwijging preterito sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA preteritum, verleden tijd + preterminal adj :1 preterminaal pretermission sub :1 weglating, verzuim, LITTERATURA schijnbare verzwijging pretermitter v :1 weglaten, overslaan, niet zeggen/vermelden, voorbijgaan (aan) + preternatural adj :1 buiten/bovennatuurlijk + pretestar v :1 vooraf testen pretextar v :1 als voorwendsel aanvoeren/gebruiken, voorwenden :-- un maladia = een ziekte voorwenden pretexto sub :1 voorwendsel, smoes(je) :-- futile = onbeduidend voorwendsel :cercar --s = voorwendsels zoeken, uitvluchten zoeken :inventar un -- = een smoes bedenken :servir de -- = als voorwendsel dienen :allegar como -- = als voorwendsel aanvoeren :sub (le) -- de = onder voorwendsel van + pretor sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretor, praetor + pretoria sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretuur, pretorschap + pretorial adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretorium... :palatio -- = pretoriumpaleis + pretorian adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretoriaans + pretoriano sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretoriaan + pretorio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretorium + pretura sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN pretuur, pretorschap + prevacuo sub :1 voorvacuüm prevalente adj :1 prevalent, (over)heersend :vento -- = heersende wind prevalentia sub :1 overwicht, overmacht, overhand :-- politic = politiek overwicht prevaler v :1 de overhand hebben, zegevieren, doorslaggevend zijn, prevaleren :facer -- su derectos = zijn rechten doen gelden :facer -- le proprie voluntate = zijn wil doordrijven prevaricar v :1 zijn plicht verzaken, ontrouw zijn in de vervulling van zijn plicht prevarication sub :1 plichtsverzaking, plichtsverzuim, ambtsontrouw, prevaricatie :accusar un functionario de -- = een ambtenaar van plichtsverzuim beschuldigen prevaricator sub :1 plichtsverzaker, plichtsverzakende ambtenaar + prevaricator adj :1 plichtsverzakend (door een ambtenaar) + prevendita sub :1 voorverkoop prevenir v :1 voorkómen, verhinderen, verhoeden :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden ondervangen :-- es melio que curar/remediar = voorkomen is beter dan genezen :2 vóór zijn :3 verwittigen, waarschuwen, inlichten, laten weten :-- le policia = de politie waarschuwen prevention sub :1 preventie, voorzorg, voorkóming :-- del carie = het voorkomen van caries :-- dentari = tandheelkundige preventie :-- antifurto = (preventie) inbraakbeveiliging, (installatie) dispositivo antifurto :2 vooringenomendheid, vooroordeel preventive adj :1 preventief, voorkomend :medicina -- = preventieve geneeskunde :therapia -- = preventieve therapie :mesura -- = preventieve maatregel :controlo -- = preventieve controle :inoculation -- = preventieve inenting :prision/detention -- = voorlopige/preventieve hechtenis + preverbo sub :1 voorvoegsel bij werkwoord, preverbaal prefix previdente :1 vooruitziend, voorzorgs... :mesura -- = voorzorgsmaatregel previdentia sub :1 voorzorg, vooruitziende blik :mancar de -- = niet aan de toekomst denken, zorgeloos zijn :facer proba/prova de un grande -- = blijk geven van een vooruitziende blik previder v :1 voorzien, vooruitzien, voorbereid zijn op :-- un accidente = een ongeluk zien aankomen :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden verwachten :non poter -- le consequentias = de gevolgen niet kunnen overzien :governar es -- = regeren is vooruitzien + previdibile adj :1 te voorzien, voorspelbaar, te verwachten + previdibilitate sub :1 voorzienbaarheid, voorspelbaarheid previe adj :1 voorafgaand, vorig, vroeger :-- deduction de costos = na aftrek van kosten :-- notitia = voorafgaande kennisgeving :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = voorkennis :stadio -- = voorstadium :reunion -- = voorvergadering :tractamento -- = voorbehandeling :le errores que nos ha jam indicate --mente = de al eerder door ons gesignaleerde fouten :sin -- discussion = zonder van te voren een discussie te houden previsibile adj :1 voorzienbaar, te voorzien, voorspelbaar, te verwachten :isto esseva -- desde longe tempore = dat kon men reeds lang vooruitzien :le cosa esseva difficilemente -- = de zaak was moeilijk te voorzien + previsibilitate sub :1 voorzienbaarheid, voorspelbaarheid prevision sub :1 het vooruitzien, verwachting :--es del mercato = marktprognose :-- del venditas = verkoopprognose :-- pluriannual = meerjarenraming :--es optimista = optimistische verwachtingen :--es meteorologic = weersverwachting :contra tote -- = tegen alle verwachting :superar tote le --es = alle verwachtingen overtreffen + previsional adj :1 vooruitlopend :budget (A) -- = voorbegroting :mesuras -- = vooruit geplande maatregelen :calculo -- = voorcalculatie :plano -- = raming previste adj :1 voorzien, gepland :data -- = streefdatum :mesuras -- = voorgenomen maatregelen :le resultato -- = het verwachte resultaat :isto es -- (in le planification) = dat zit in de planning :ir melio que -- = meevallen + prevocalic adj :1 aan een klinker voorafgaand + prevostal :1 provoost... :corte -- = provoosthof + prevosto sub :1 provoost + priapeo sub :1 LITTERATURA priapee + priapic adj :1 priapisch, fallisch, ontuchtig, vol ziekelijke wellust + priapismo sub :1 MEDICINA priapisme, ziekelijke wellust + Priapo sub nomine proprie :1 Priapus prima sub :1 ECCLESIA prime, priem :2 MUSICA prime :3 SCHERMA eerste wering, eerste positie prima donna sub ITALIANO :1 prima donna + primage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES kaplaken primar v :1 de eerste zijn, de eerste plaats innemen, nummer één zijn :le fortia prima le derecto = macht gaat boven recht primari adj :1 primair, eerste, oudste, voornaamste, elementair :etate -- = primaire tijdperk, Primair :schola -- = lagere school, basisschool :colores -- = primaire kleuren :education/inseniamento/instruction -- = lager onderwijs, basisonderwijs :de -- importantia = van het allergrootste belang :GEOLOGIA terrenos -- = formaties uit het Primair :instincto -- = oerinstinct, oerdrift :sector -- = primaire sector :CHIMIA atomo de carbon -- = primair koolstofatoom primarimente adv :1 voornamelijk, hoofdzakelijk, vooral :esser -- orientate al mercato American = sterk gericht zijn op de Amerikaanse markt :2 in de eerste plaats primate sub :1 CATHOLIC primaat :2 ZOOLOGIA primaat :--s = primaten primatia sub :1 voorrang, vooraanstaande plaats :2 primaatschap :3 primaatszetel primatial adj :1 van de primaat, van het primaatschap, primaats... + primatologia sub :1 primatologie + primatologic adj :1 primatologisch primavera sub :1 lente, voorjaar :-- precoce = vroege lente :-- tardive = late lente :messageros/indicios del -- = voorboden van de lente :nascentia del -- = ontluiken van de lente :al entrata del -- = bij het begin van de lente :equinoctio de -- = lentepunt :die/jorno de -- = lentedag :vespere/vespera de -- = lenteavond :matino/matinata de -- = lentemorgen/ochtend :verdura de -- = lentegroen :flor de -- = lentebloem :celo de -- = lentehemel :mense de -- = lentemaand :nocte de -- = lentenacht :fragrantia/perfumo de -- = lentegeur :pluvia de -- = lenteregen :aere de -- = lentelucht :sol de -- = lentezon :canto de -- = lentelied, lentezang :collection de -- = voorjaarscollectie :butyro de -- = lenteboter :campania de -- = voorjaarscampagne :offerta de -- = voorjaarsaanbieding :feria de -- = voorjaarsbeurs :moda de -- = voorjaarsmode :offensiva de -- = voorjaarsoffensief :saldos de -- = voorjaarsopruiming :2 BOTANICA sleutelbloem primaveral adj :1 van de lente, lente..., van het voorjaar, voorjaars... :celo -- = lentehemel :flor -- = voorjaarsbloem :mense -- = voorjaarsmaand :pluvia -- = voorjaarsregen :aere -- = lentelucht :vespere/vespera -- = lenteavond :matino/matinata -- = lentemorgen/ochtend :die/jorno -- = lentedag :verdura -- = lentegroen :canto -- = lentelied, lentezang :messagero -- = lentebode, voorbode van de lente :tempore -- = lenteweer :sol -- = lentezon :equinoctio -- = lentepunt :collection -- = voorjaarscollectie :feria -- = voorjaarsbeurs :offerta -- = voorjaarsaanbieding :campania -- = voorjaarscampagne :moda -- = voorjaarsmode :offensiva -- = voorjaarsoffensief :saldos -- = voorjaarsopruiming prime numeral ordinal :1 eerst :-- succurso = E.H.B.O. :-- incontro = kennismaking :-- dentatura = melkgebit :-- representation = première :-- violino = eerste viool :-- guerra mundial = eerste wereldoorlog :-- persona del singular = eerste persoon enkelvoud :poner le auto(mobile) in -- (velocitate) = de auto in z'n eerste zetten :MATHEMATICA numero -- = priemgetal, primair getal MATHEMATICA divisor -- = priemdeler :materias -- = grondstoffen :a -- vista = op het eerste gezicht :de -- ordine = eerste klas, voortreffelijk :de -- importantia = van het allergrootste belang :in -- loco, primo = in de eerste plaats, ten eerste :de -- mano = uit de eerste hand :del -- al ultime = van de eerste tot de laatste :ille joca in le -- equipa = hij speelt in het eerste :-- ministro = eerste minister :-- juventute = prille jeugd :-- obrero = voorman :al -- occasion = bij de eerste gelegenheid :al -- opportunitate que se presenta = bij de eerste de beste gelegenheid + primipara sub :1 MEDICINA primipara, vrouw die voor het eerst baart + primipare adj :1 eerstbarend, primipara primitia sub :1 eerste fruit/groente, primeur, eersteling :2 primeur, nieuwtje, nieuwigheid primitive adj :1 oorspronkelijk, oer..., grond... :Ecclesia -- = vroegchristelijke kerk, oerkerk :stato -- = oorspronkelijke staat/toestand, oertoestand :lingua -- = grondtaal, oertaal :texto -- de un lege = grondtekst van een wet :causa -- = eerste oorzaak :homine -- = oermens :populo -- = oervolk :2 primitief, onontwikkeld, gebrekkig :arte -- = primitieve kunst primitivismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA primitivisme (opvatting dat vroegere culturen superieur zijn aan die uit latere tijden) :2 primitief karakter :3 naïeve schilderkunst + primitivitate sub :1 primitiviteit primitivo sub :1 primitief (anque PICTURA) primogenite adj :1 eerstgeboren, oudst :filio -- = oudste zoon + primogenito sub :1 eerstgeborene, primogenitus + primogenitor sub :1 voorvader, stamvader primogenitura sub :1 status van eerstgeborene, eerstgeboorterecht primordial adj :1 oorspronkelijk, oer..., eerste :2 uiterst belangrijk, essentieel, fundamenteel :condition -- = grondvoorwaarde :su vita private es -- = hij is zeer gesteld op zijn privacy + primordialitate sub :1 oorspronkelijkheid, primordialiteit primordio sub :1 oorsprong, aanvang, ontstaan :le -- del civilisation human = de oorsprong van de menselijke beschaving primula sub :1 BOTANICA sleutelbloem, bakkruid primulaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA primulaceae, primulaceeën, sleutelbloemfamilie primulacee adj :1 BOTANICA sleutelbloemachtig primus inter pares LATINO :1 primus inter pares, de eerste onder zijns gelijken prince sub :1 prins, vorst :-- consorte = prins-gemaal :-- regente = prins-regent :-- hereditari = erfprins, erfvorst :-- del sanguine = prins van den bloede :Prince de Paises Basse = Prins der Nederlanden :-- del tenebras = vorst der duisternis, hellevorst, satan :-- del poetas = prins der dichters :viver como un -- = als een vorst/prins leven :corte/residentia de -- = prinsenhof princessa sub :1 prinses, vorstin :-- hereditari = erfprinses, erfvorstin :-- royal/regal = koningsdochter, kroonprinses :-- vidua = prinses-weduwe principal adj :1 hoofd..., voornaamst, belangrijkst, eerst :infirmera -- = hoofdzuster :currente -- = hoofdstroom (van rivier; anque FIGURATE) :axe -- = hoofdas :clausula -- = hoofdbepaling :ingrediente/componente -- = belangrijkste bestanddeel, hoofdingrediënt :porta/entrata -- = hoofdingang :locatario -- = hoofdbewoner :director -- = hoofddirecteur, hoofdbestuurder :direction -- = hoofddirectie, hoofdbestuur :maestro -- = hoofdonderwijzer :rolo/parte -- = hoofdrol :articulo -- = hoofdartikel :personage -- = hoofdpersoon :strata -- = hoofdstraat :phrase/proposition -- = hoofdzin :accento -- = hoofdaccent :occupation -- = hoofdbezigheid :objection -- = hoofdbezwaar :defecto -- = hoofdgebrek :film (A) -- = hoofdfilm :inspector -- = hoofdinspecteur :inspection -- = hoofdinspectie :agente -- = hoofdagent :agentia -- = hoofdagentschap :commissario -- = hoofdcommissaris :commissariato -- = hoofdcommissariaat :dica -- = hoofddijk :objecto -- = hoofddoel :contento -- = hoofdinhoud :characteristica -- = hoofdkenmerk :nave -- = (van kerk) hoofdschip :sede -- = hoofdzetel, hoofdkantoor :motivo -- = hoofdmotief :factor -- = hoofdfactor :officiero -- = hoofdofficier :differentia -- = hoofdonderscheid :causa -- = hoofdoorzaak :producto -- = hoofdprodukt :platto -- = hoofdschotel :regula -- = hoofdregel :station -- = hoofdstation :tribuna -- = hoofdtribune :alimento/nutrimento -- = hoofdvoedsel :condition -- = hoofdvoorwaarde :section -- = hoofdafdeling :cammino -- = hoofdweg :puncto -- = kardinaal punt :TECHNICA conducto/canal -- = hoofdleiding/buis :JURIDIC a titulo -- = ten principale principal sub :1 hoofdzaak, voornaamste, belangrijkste :2 directeur, hoofd, chef :3 hoofdsom, kapitaal principalitate sub :1 de/het voornaamste zijn, principaliteit principato sub :1 prinselijke/vorstelijke waardigheid :2 prinsdom, vorstendom :-- hereditari = erfvorstendom :-- de Monaco = vorstendom Monaco :3 HISTORIA ROMAN principaat :le -- de Augusto = het principaat van Augustus principe sub :1 de eerste (in rang/waardigheid/verdienste, etc.), prins, vorst :-- del ecclesia = kerkvorst :-- elector = keurvorst :-- regente = prins-regent :Principe del Paises Basse = Prins der Nederlanden :-- actual = regerend vorst :-- legitime = legitiem voorst :-- consorte = prins-gemaal :-- del sanguine = prins van den bloede :-- del poetas = prins der dichters :-- del tenebras = prins der duisternis, hellevorst, satan :vita de -- = prinsenleven :corte/residentia de -- = prinsenhof principesc adj :1 prinselijk, vorstelijk :par -- = prinselijk paar :familia -- = prinselijke familie :corte/residentia -- = prinsenhof :titulo -- = prinselijke titel :corona -- = prinselijke kroon :salario -- = vorstelijk salaris + principiante sub :1 beginner, aanvanger + principiar v :1 beginnen, aanvangen :-- a parlar = beginnen te spreken :-- un littera = met een brief beginnen + principiator sub :1 iemand die begint/het initiatief neemt principio sub :1 oorsprong, beginsel, grondslag, begin, aanvang :in le -- = in het begin :del -- = vanaf het begin :iste libro captiva/fascina del -- usque al fin = dat boek boeit van begin tot eind :non haber le minor possibilitate desde le -- = bij voorbaat kansloos zijn :2 principe, (grond)beginsel, grondstelling, wet :-- fundamental/central/basal = grondbeginsel :-- directive/directori = leidend beginsel :-- de derecto = rechtsbeginsel :-- de causalitate = causaliteitsprincipe :-- de finalitate = finaliteitsprincipe :-- de reciprocitate = reciprociteitsprincipe :-- utilitari = utiliteitsbeginsel :-- de prioritate = prioriteitsprincipe :-- vital = levensbeginsel :--s liberal = liberale beginselen :in -- = in beginsel, in principe :contrari a mi --s = in strijd met mijn principes :--s del ben e del mal = beginselen van goed en kwaad :-- de un machina = principe van een machine :opponer se a un cosa per -- = principiële bezwaren tegen iets hebben :declaration de -- = beginselverklaring :-- de Archimedes = hydrostatische wet :3 principe, stelregel, gedragsregel, norm :haber --s = principes hebben :question de --s = beginselkwestie :firme in su --s = beginselvast :firmitate in su --s = beginselvastheid :sin --s = beginselloos :homine de --s = principieel man + printer sub ANGLESE :1 printer :-- a jecto de tinta = inktjetprinter :-- laser (A) = laserprinter + print-out sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR print-out + priodonte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA reuzengordeldier prior adj :1 vroeger, voorafgaand :-- permission = voorafgaande toestemming :-- notitia = voorafgaande kennisgeving prior sub :1 prior, kloostervoogd :2 HISTORIA magistraat van de stad Florence priora sub :1 priores, kloostervoogdes prioral adj :1 van de prior(es) :autoritate -- = ge-zag van de prior(es) :dignitate -- = waardigheid van de prior(es) :monasterio -- = priorij priorato sub :1 priorschap, prioraat :2 priorij + prioritari adj :1 voorrangs..., die de voorrang heeft, voorkeurs... :tractamento -- = prioritaire behandeling :esser -- = voorrang hebben (in het verkeer) :cammino -- = voorrangsweg :plano -- = plan dat de voorrang krijgt prioritate sub :1 het vóór zijn (in de tijd) :2 prioriteit, voorrang :-- del dextera/dextra = voorrang van rechts :derecto de -- = voorrangsrecht :action de -- = preferent aandeel :obligation de -- = prioriteitsobligatie :carta de -- = voorrangskaart :signal de -- = voorrangsbord :tractamento de -- = voorkeursbehandeling :principio de -- = prioriteitsprincipe :haber le -- = voorrang hebben :dar -- a un cosa = iets laten voorgaan :dar -- al politica de empleo = voorrang geven aan het werkgelegenheidsbeleid :lassar le -- a un auto(mobile) = een auto voorrang geven prisa sub :1 het grijpen, greep, vat, houvast :-- de judo (J) = judogreep :-- lateral = kantengrip :haber -- = houvast hebben :2 CHIMIA het stollen, stolling :3 prijs(schip), oorlogsbuit :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtbuit :4 aansluiting :-- mascule = stekker :-- triple = driewegstekker :-- multiple = stekkerdoos :-- de currente = stopcontact ELECTRICITATE -- de terra = aarding, aardleiding :-- de antenna = aansluiting voor de antenne :-- de aqua = tappunt :-- de vapor = stoominlaat :5 -- de tabaco = snuifje tabak :tabaco de -- = snuiftabak prision sub :1 gevangenis :-- aperte = open gevangenis :-- cellular = cellulaire gevangenis :-- de stato = staatsgevangenis :-- subterranee = kerker :guarda/guardator/guardiano de -- = gevangenbewaarder, cipier :mitter in -- = gevangen zetten :esser in -- = in de gevangenis zitten :evader del -- = uit de gevangenis ontsnappen :evasion del -- = ontsnapping uit de gevangenis :-- preventive = voorlopige hechtenis :director de -- = gevangenisdirecteur :medico de -- = gevangenisarts :personal de -- = gevangenispersoneel :predicante/pastor de -- = gevangenispredikant/dominee :pena de -- = gevangenisstraf :vestimentos de -- = gevangeniskleren :visita de -- = gevangenisbezoek :nutrimento de -- = gevangeniskost :duo annos de -- = twee jaar gevangenisstraf :esser condemnate a -- = tot gevangenisstraf veroordeeld zijn :compler su pena de -- = zijn gevangenisstraf uitzitten prisionero sub :1 gevangene :campo de --s = gevangen(en)kamp :-- politic = politieke gevangene :-- de guerra = krijgsgevangene :guardar un -- = een gevangene vasthouden :excambiar --s = gevangenen uitwisselen :excambio de --s = uitwisseling van gevangenen :disferrar un -- = een gevangene ontketenen :liberar/delivrar un --, mitter un -- in libertate = een gevangene bevrijden/in vrijheid stellen :obtener le liberation de un -- = een gevangene loskrijgen prisma sub :1 prisma :-- recte = recht prisma :-- oblique = scheef prisma :-- regular = regelmatig prisma :-- triangular/trigone/trigonal = trigonaal prisma :-- pentagonal = hoekprisma :-- de inversion = omkeerprisma :facies de un -- = vlakken van een prisma :colores del -- = prismatische kleuren :spectroscopio a -- = prismaspectroscoop prismatic adj :1 prismatisch, prisma... :colores -- = prismatische kleuren :binoculo -- = prismakijker :crystallo -- = prismatisch kristal :superficie -- = prismatisch oppervlak + prismoide sub :1 prismoïde + pristine adj :1 oorspronkelijk, ongerept :in un stato -- = in maagdelijke/ongerepte staat privar sub :1 -- de = beroven van, ontnemen, ontzeggen, onthouden :esser private de = derven :esser private de su derectos = uit zijn rechten ontzet worden :esser private del vista = van het gezichtsvermogen beroofd zijn :deber -- se de un cosa = iets moeten ontberen :-- se de nutrimento = vasten :-- del uso del permisso de conducer = de rijbevoegdheid ontzeggen privata sub :1 eenvoudige w.c., privaat, latrine, sekreet, plee :brossa de -- = pleeborstel :porta de -- = pleedeur :sedetta de -- = pleebril private adj :1 privaat, privé, persoonlijk, particulier :persona -- = privépersoon :lection -- = privéles :interprisa -- = particuliere onderneming :schola -- = particuliere school :inseniamento -- = particulier onderwijs :hospital -- = particulier ziekenhuis :clinica -- = privékliniek :officio/bureau (F) -- = privékantoor :conversation -- = privégesprek :uso -- = privégebruik :proprietate -- = privébezit :detective -- = privédetective :collection -- = privéverzameling :capital -- = privékapitaal :avion -- = privévliegtuig :camera -- = privévertrek :vita -- = privéleven :expensas/dispensas -- = privéuitgaven, privébestedingen :initiativa -- = particulier initiatief :derecto -- = privaatrecht :de derecto -- = privaatrechtelijk :conto -- = privérekening :vista -- = persoonlijke kijk/mening :patiente con camera -- = klassepatiënt :consumo/consumption -- = kleinverbruik :consumitor -- = kleinverbruiker :adresse -- = privéadres :audientia -- = particuliere audiëntie :sector -- = particuliere sector, privésector :in -- = afzonderlijk, in het geheim :assecurar se privatemente = zich particulier verzekeren :prender un assecurantia -- = zich particulier verzekeren :locar un camera in un casa -- = bij particulieren een kamer huren privation sub :1 het beroven (van), het ontnemen, het ontzeggen, ontzegging :-- de libertate = vrijheidsberoving :-- de derectos = ontrechting :-- de profito = winstderving :-- del uso del permisso de conducer = ontzegging van de rijbevoegdheid :2 gemis, verlies, ontbering, het beroofd zijn (van) :indurar --es = ontberingen lijden :imponer se --es = zich ontberingen getroosten + privatisabile adj :1 privatiseerbaar, die/dat kan worden overgeheveld naar de privésector + privatisar v :1 ECONOMIA privatiseren, naar de privé-sector overhevelen :-- un interprisa = een bedrijf privatiseren + privatisation sub :1 ECONOMIA privatisering, overheveling naar de privé-sector :-- del bancas = privatisering van de banken privative adj :1 JURIDIC privatief, berovend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA privatief, ontkennend :prefixos -- = ontkennende voorvoegsels :verbo -- = privatief (werkwoord) privilegiar v :1 bevoorrechten, bevoordelen, privilegiëren :action privilegiate = prioriteitsaandeel :obligation privilegiate = prioriteitsobligatie :impresto privilegiate = prioriteitslening :classes privilegiate = bevoorrechte standen :esser in/occupar un position privilegiate = een bevoorrechte positie innemen privilegio sub :1 voorrecht, privilege :--s del nobilitate = voorrechten van de adel :-- de un guilda = gildekeur :-- incessibile = on overdraagbaar privilege :accordar/conceder --s = voorrechten verlenen :abolir un -- = een privilege afschaffen :disposseder un persona de un -- = iemand een privilege afnemen :haber le triste -- de = de twijfelachtige eer hebben om + pro sub :1 (het) voor :examinar/considerar le -- e le contra de un cosa = het voor en het tegen van iets afwegen pro prep :1 voor (niet tegen) :2 in ruil voor, in plaats van, voor :3 om :io veni -- travaliar = ik kom om te werken :4 partir -- Bilthoven = naar Bilthoven vertrekken proa sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES voorsteven, boeg :figura de -- = boegbeeld, scheggebeeld :mast de -- = boegspriet :haber le currente in -- = de stroom tegen hebben + proamerican adj :1 pro-Amerikaans proba sub :1 bewijs, bewijsstuk, bewijsmiddel :-- formal = formeel bewijs :-- palpabile/tangibile = tastbaar bewijs :-- irrefutabile = onweerlegbaar/hard bewijs :-- documental = op documenten gebaseerd bewijs :-- convincente/evidente = doorslaand bewijs :-- insufficiente = ontoereikend bewijs :-- apparente = schijnbewijs :-- testimonial/per testes = getuigenbewijs :-- directe = direct bewijs :-- indirecte = indirect bewijs :-- contrari = tegenbewijs :-- ontologic del existentia de Deo = ontologisch godsbewijs :material de -- = bewijsmateriaal :medio de -- = bewijsmiddel :methodo de -- = bewijsmethode :fornir/dar/subministrar --s = bewijzen leveren :adducer --s = bewijzen aanvoeren :infirmar un -- = een bewijs ontzenuwen :haber --s = bewijzen hebben :facer le -- que = het bewijs leveren dat :facer -- de corage = moed tonen :2 toets, proef, proefneming :-- de frenage = remproef :-- de foco = vuurproef :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomproef :-- scripte = proefwerk :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumproef :cursa de -- = proefrit :banco de --s = testbank, proefbank :cabina/cubiculo de -- = paskamer, pashokje :tempore/periodo de -- = proeftijd, proefperiode :viage de -- = proefreis, proeftocht :campo de -- = proefveld :volo de -- = proefvlucht :poner a -- le fidelitate de un persona = iemands trouw op de proef stellen :resister al -- = de proef doorstaan :a -- de bomba = bomvrij :a -- de ballas = kogelvrij :a -- de incendio/de foco = brandvrij :a -- de aere = luchtdicht :a -- de aqua = waterdicht :a -- de acido = zuurbestendig :a -- de ruitos = geluiddicht :a -- de calor = hittebestendig :a -- de effraction = inbraakvrij :3 TYPOGRAPHIA, PHOTOGRAPHIA etc., drukproef, proef :-- prime/de impression = drukproef :leger le --s = de drukproeven lezen/corrigeren :lectura del --s = correctie van de drukproeven :lector del --s = corrector :4 THEATRO repetitie :-- general = generale repetitie probabile adj :1 bewijsbaar :2 waarschijnlijk, vermoedelijk :causa -- = vermoedelijke oorzaak :multo probabile = hoogstwaarschijnlijk probabilismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA probabilisme probabilista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA probabilist + probabilista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA probabilistisch + probabilistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA probabilistisch :automato -- = waarschijnlijkheidsautomaat probabilitate sub :1 waarschijnlijkheid, kans :-- absolute = absolute waarschijnlijkheid :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke waarschijnlijkheid :calculo de -- = waarschijnlijkheidsrekening, kansrekening :theoria de -- = waarschijnlijkheidstheorie :secundo tote --, con grande -- = naar alle waarschijnlijkheid, hoogstwaarschijnlijk :-- de successo = kans van slagen :de un grande -- = hoogstwaarschijnlijk :il es contra tote -- que = het is hoogst onwaarschijnlijk dat probante adj :1 bewijskracht hebbend, overtuigend, doorslaand, doorslaggevend, steekhoudend, afdoend :argumento -- = sterk/afdoend argument :esser --, haber fortia -- = bewijskracht hebben probar v :1 bewijzen, aantonen :2 beproeven, testen, toetsen, op de proef stellen :-- le fortuna = het geluk beproeven :3 THEATRO repeteren + probatic adj :1 BIBLIA :piscina -- = reinigingsbad (voor offerdienst) probation sub :1 proeftijd, onderzoeksperiode :periodo de -- = proefperiode :anno de -- = proefjaar probative adj :1 proef... :2 bewijskracht hebbend, bewijskrachtig :fortia -- = bewijskracht probator sub :1 iemand die/instrument dat iets test/keurt, keurmeester :-- de batterias = accutester + probatori adj :1 proef... :anno -- = proefjaar :2 bewijskracht hebbend, bewijskrachtig :fortia -- = bewijskracht :documento -- = bewijsstuk probe adj :1 rechtschapen, eerlijk, oprecht, integer :servitor -- = rechtschapen dienaar :empleato -- = eerlijke werknemer probitate sub :1 rechtschapenheid, eerlijkheid, oprechtheid, integriteit :-- scrupulose = onkreukbare rechtschapenheid problema sub :1 probleem, moeilijkheid, vraagstuk :solver un -- = een probleem oplossen :-- del alcoholismo = alcoholprobleem :-- del disoccupation = werkloosheidsvraagstuk :-- del allogios/habitationes = woningprobleem :-- del stercore = mestprobleem :-- de moneta = geldprobleem :-- racial = rassenvraagstuk/probleem :-- complexe = ingewikkeld vraagstuk :-- insolubile = onoplosbaar probleem/vraagstuk :-- spinose = heet hangijzer :le clave del -- = de oplossing van het probleem :le fundo de un -- = de kern van een probleem :-- clave = kernvraag, hamvraag, belangrijkste probleem :2 opgave, som, vraagstuk :-- mathematic/de mathematica = wiskundevraagstuk :-- arithmetic/de arithmetica = rekenkundig vraagstuk, (reken)som :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakprobleem problematic adj :1 problematisch, twijfelachtig, onzeker :situation -- = problematische situatie :caso -- = probleemgeval :le resultato es -- = het resultaat is twijfelachtig + problematica sub :1 problematiek, samenstel van problemen :-- de superviventia = overlevingsproblematiek :le -- existential de Kierkegaard = de existentiële prolematiek van Kierkegaard :le vandalismo es significative del -- social = van-dalisme heeft een signaalfunctie voor sociale problemen + problematicitate sub :1 het problematisch zijn, problematische aard :-- de hypotheses = problematisch karakter van hypothesen :-- de un doctrina economic = problematisch karakter van een economische leer + problematisar v :1 een probleem maken van, problematisch maken + proboscide,proboscis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slurf, (lange) snuit, zuigorgaan (bij insekten) + proboscidiforme adj :1 slurfachtig + proboscidio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slurfdier + procaina sub :1 procaïne + procaryote sub :1 BIOLOGIA prokaryoot proceder v :1 voortgaan, verder gaan, voorwaarts gaan, doorgaan :con le -- del tempore = met het verstrijken van de tijd :le conversation procede tranquillemente = het gesprek gaat rustig voort :le labores procede velocemente = het werk schiet snel op :2 te werk gaan, handelen :-- cautemente = behoedzaam te werk gaan :-- per induction = inductief te werk gaan :-- tacticamente/con tacto = tactisch te werk gaan :-- secundo le circumstantias = naar gelang van de omstandigheden handelen :-- con diffidentia = argwanend te werk gaan :il es vergonia que vos procede assi = het is godgeklaagd dat u zo handelt :3 voortkomen (uit), voortspruiten (uit), het gevolg zijn (van) :ille procede de un illustre cuna = hij is gesproten uit een aanzienlijk geslacht :4 JURIDIC procederen, een proces voeren + procedimento sub :1 werkwijze, wijze van werken, procedure :-- curative = geneeswijze :-- de preparation = bereidingswijze :-- de selection = selectieprocedure :-- pueril = kinderachtige handelwijze :-- planate = geplande procedure/werkwijze, planprocedure :-- de participation = inspraak procedure :le -- es como seque = de gang van zaken is als volgt :simplificar un -- = een procedure/werkwijze vereenvoudigen :2 JURIDIC procedure :-- judicial/judiciari = gerechtelijke procedure, rechtspleging :-- civil = civiele procedure :-- extrajudicial/extrajudiciari = buitengerechtelijke procedure :-- penal = strafrechterlijke procedure :-- de divorcio = echtscheidingsprocedure :-- de petition/de requesta = rekestprocedure :question de -- = procedurekwestie :error de -- = procedurefout :intentar un -- contra un persona = een procedure tegen iemand aanspannen :conforme al -- = procedureel procedura sub :1 procedure, werkwijze, methode :-- usual = gebruikelijke procedure :-- de selection = selectieprocedure :-- planate = planprocedure :-- regular = voorgeschreven procedure :sequer le -- = de procedure volgen :simplificar un -- = een procedure/werkwijze vereenvoudigen :2 JURIDIC procedure, procesvoering, proces, rechtspleging :-- de divorcio = echtscheidingsprocedure :-- de petition/de requesta = rekestprocedure :-- penal = strafrechterlijke procedure, strafprocedure :-- civil = civiele procedure :-- judicial/judiciari = gerechtelijke procedure :-- extrajudiciari/extrajudicial = buitengerechtelijke rechtspleging :intentar un -- contra un persona = een proces tegen iemand aanspannen :question de -- = procedurekwestie :error de -- = procedurefout :conforme al -- = procedureel + procedural adj :1 procedureel :error -- = procedurefout :derecto -- = procesrecht :formalitates -- = formaliteiten met betrekking tot de procedure + procellaria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stormvogeltje + processabile adj :1 wat aan een gerechtelijk pro-ces kan worden onderworpen processar v :1 JURIDIC (gerechtelijk) vervolgen, berechten, een proces aandoen :2 aan een speciale behandeling onderwerpen, verwerken :-- residuos = afval verwerken :3 COMPUTATOR verwerken, processen procession sub :1 optocht, lange stoet, rij :-- nuptial = trouwstoet :-- allegoric = allegorische optocht :2 CATHOLICISMO processie, ommegang :-- solemne = plechtige ommegang :-- silente/silentiose = stille omgang :-- dansante = springprocessie :facer un -- = een processie houden :exhiber le imagine del Virgine in -- = het Mariabeeld in processie ronddragen processional adj :1 van de processie, processie... :cruce -- = processiekruis :lanterna -- = processielantaarn :--mente = in optocht processional sub :1 CATHOLICISMO processieboek, processionale :2 CATHOLICISMO processiehymne + processionaria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA processierups processo sub :1 (ver)loop, (voort)gang, ontwikkeling, proces :-- de crescentia/de crescimento = groeiproces :-- de production = produktieproces :-- de fabrication = fabricageproces :-- de communication = communicatieproces :-- de assimilation = assimilatieproces :-- de maturation = rijpingsproces :-- de fermentation = fermentatieproces :-- de consolidation = consolidatieproces :-- de pace = vredesproces :-- digestive = verteringsproces :-- de disintegration = ontbindingsproces :-- de combustion = verbrandingsproces :-- de erosion = erosieproces :-- evolutive = ontwikkelingsproces :-- vital = levensproces :-- economic = economische ontwikkeling :-- creator/creative/de creation = scheppingsproces :-- curative/de curation = genezingsproces :-- pathologic/morbose = ziekteproces, ziekteverloop :--s synchrone = gelijktijdige processen :2 procédé, methode, procedure :-- de fabrication = bereidingswijze CHIMIA -- hydrolytic = hydrolyseproces :3 ANATOMIA processus, uitsteeksel :--s spinal/del columna vertebral = uitsteeksels van de ruggegraat :4 JURIDIC proces, rechtsgeding, procedure :-- verbal = proces verbaal, protokol, akte :-- pendente = hangend proces :rediger/establir un -- verbal = een proces verbaal opmaken :-- civil = civiel proces :-- penal/criminal = strafproces, strafzaak :simulacro de -- = schijnproces :pecia/documento del -- = processtuk :costos de -- = proceskosten :sin forma de -- = zonder vorm van proces :facer/intentar un -- contra un persona = iemand een proces aandoen, een proces tegen iemand aanspannen :5 COMPUTATOR (data)verwerking, (data)processing + processor :1 COMPUTATOR processor :-- de textos = tekstverwerker :-- central = centrale verwerker :-- graphic = grafische processor + processual adj :1 proces... :derecto -- = procesrecht :documento/pecia -- = processtuk + prochinese {sj} adj :1 pro-Chinees + prochromosoma sub :1 prochromosoom + prochronismo sub :1 prochronisme (het plaatsen van een gebeurtenis eerder dan de feitelijke datum) proclamar v :1 afkondiging doen van, afkondigen, uitroepen, bekendmaken, uitvaardigen, proclameren :-- le republica = de republiek uitroepen :-- le pace = de vrede afkondigen :-- le stato de assedio = de staat van beleg afkondigen :on la ha proclamate Miss Hollanda = zij werd tot Miss Holland uitgeroepen proclamation sub :1 het afkondigen, het bekendmaken, afkondiging, bekendmaking, uitvaardiging, het uitroepen, uitroeping, proclamatie :-- del republica = uitroeping van de republiek :per -- = bij proclamatie proclamator sub :1 afkondiger, verkondiger + proclise (-isis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA proclisis + proclitic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA proclitisch :parolas -- = proclitische woorden :in position -- = in procli-tische positie + proclive adj :1 geneigd (tot) :esser -- al indulgentia = tot inschikkelijkheid geneigd zijn + proclivitate sub :1 neiging, geneigdheid :-- al violentia = geneigdheid tot geweld :--s anglophile = anglofiele neigingen + procommunista adj :1 pro-communistisch, communistisch gezind + proconsular adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN proconsul..., proconsulair :poter -- = proconsulaire macht :provincia -- = door een proconsul bestuurde provincie proconsulato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN proconsulaat proconsule sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN proconsul + procrastinabile adj :1 wat uitgesteld kan worden procrastinar v :1 uitstellen, talmen, dralen, voor zich uit schuiven :-- un pagamento = een betaling uitstellen :-- le electiones = de verkiezingen uitstellen procrastination sub :1 het uitstellen, uitstel :-- de un pagamento = uitstel van een betaling :-- del electiones = uitstel van de verkiezingen procrastinator sub :1 iemand die uitstelt/talmt/draalt + procrastinatori adj :1 uitstellend, talmend, dralend + procreabile adj :1 wat kan worden verwekt/voortgebracht procrear v :1 verwekken, voortplanten, voortbrengen procreation sub :1 verwekking, voortplanting, voortbrenging procreator sub :1 verwekker, voortbrenger + Procrusto sub n pr :1 Procrustes :lecto de -- = Procrustesbed + proctalgia sub :1 MEDICINA proctalgie, endeldarmpijn + proctitis sub :1 MEDICINA proctitis, endeldarmontsteking :-- acute = acute proctitis :-- chronic = chronische proctitis + proctologia sub :1 MEDICINA proctologie, leer del endeldarmziekten + proctologic adj :1 MEDICINA proctologisch + proctologo sub :1 MEDICINA proctoloog + procumbente adj :1 vooroverliggend, uitgestrekt/languit op de buik liggend :2 BOTANICA kruipend, liggend :pedunculo -- = liggende stengel :sagina -- = liggende vetmuur procurar v :1 verschaffen, verwerven, verkrijgen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand aan iets helpen :-- moneta a un persona = iemand geld verschaffen :-- informationes = inlichtingen verschaffen :-- se un alibi = zich een alibi verschaffen :-- se le accesso = zich toegang verschaffen :-- allogiamento a un persona = iemand onderdak verschaffen :ubi pote on -- se iste libro? = waar kun je dat boek krijgen? procuration sub :1 het verschaffen, het verwerven, het verkrijgen, verschaffing, verwerving, verkrijging :2 JURIDIC volmacht, procuratie, machtiging, procura :-- collective = collectieve procuratie :dar -- = volmacht geven :maritage/matrimonio per -- = huwelijk bij volmacht :maritar se/spo(n)sar se per -- = bij volmacht trouwen procurator sub :1 gevolmachtigde, beheerder :2 procureur :-- general = procureur-generaal :officio/bureau (F) de -- = procureurskantoor :3 COMMERCIO procuratiehouder :4 HISTORIA ROMAN procurator, keizerlijk administrateur procuratori adj :1 van de gevolmachtigde/beheerder :2 van de procureur :3 COMMERCIO van de procuratiehouder :4 HISTORIA ROMAN van de procurator + procyon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wasbeer + Procyon sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Procyon prode adj :1 wakker, moedig, dapper, koen prodessa sub :1 dapperheid, moed, koenheid :2 heldendaad + prodigalisar v :1 kwistig zijn met, verkwisten prodigalitate sub :1 spilzucht, kwistigheid, verkwisting :2 overdaad, overdadigheid, overvloed :-- del natura = weelde van de natuur prodigar v :1 verkwisten :2 kwistig zijn met, gul/royaal/niet spaarzaam zijn met prodige adj :1 verkwistend, spilziek :BIBLIA filio -- = verloren zoon :2 kwistig, gul, royaal, niet spaarzaam :esser -- de = kwistig/gul/royaal/niet spaarzaam zijn met :ille esseva -- de laudes = hij was één en al lof prodigio sub :1 wonder (bovennatuurlijk verschijnsel) :infante -- = wonderkind :-- de arte poetic = mirakel van dichtkunst :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakwonder :--s del natura = wonderen van de natuur :--s del technica = wonderen van de techniek prodigiose adj :1 wonderbaarlijk :pisca -- = wonderbaarlijke visvangst :2 buitengemeen, opmerkelijk, ontzaglijk :fortia -- = ontzaglijke kracht prodigiositate sub :1 verwonderlijkheid, buitengemeenheid, ontzaglijkheid + pro domo LATINO :1 pro domo, voor eigen gebruik, in eigen belang + prodromal adj :1 MEDICINA aankondigend, prodromaal + prodromic adj :1 MEDICINA aankondigend, prodromaal :symptomas -- = prodromale verschijnselen + prodromo sub :1 voorbode, voorteken, omen :le --s del influenza = de voorboden van griep producer v :1 produceren, voortbrengen :iste fabrica produce 24 000 bottilias per die/cata die = deze fabriek produceert 24 000 flessen per dag :-- in serie = in serie produceren :-- in massa = massaal produceren :2 opbrengen, (op)leveren :3 veroorzaken, teweegbrengen :-- un cambiamento = een verandering teweegbrengen :-- un sensation disagradabile = onaangenaam aandoen :4 overleggen, tonen, laten zien :-- un carta de identitate = een identiteitsbewijs laten zien :-- un attestation/certificato medical = een doktersverklaring overleggen :5 THEATRO, FILM, TELEVISION etc., produceren (financieren) :-- un emission de television = producer zijn van een televisieuitzending :-- un film (A) = een film produceren :-- un disco = een plaat produceren producibile adj :1 die/dat geproduceerd kan worden, produceerbaar, te vervaardigen producibilitate sub :1 produceerbaarheid production sub :1 het produceren, produktie, het voortbrengen, voortbrenging :medios de -- = produktiemiddelen :apparato de -- = produktieapparaat :excesso/excedente/surplus (F) de -- = produktieoverschot :processo de -- = produktieproces :factor de -- = productiefaktor :catena/linea de -- = produktieketen/lijn :costos de -- = produktiekosten :modello de -- = produktiemodel :direction de -- = produktieleiding :methodo de -- = produktiemethode :nivello de -- = produktieniveau/peil :phase de -- = produktiefase :hall (A) de -- = produktiehal :anno de -- = produktiejaar :capital de -- = produktiekapitaal :cartel (A) de -- = produktiekartel :possibilitates de -- = produktiemogelijkheden :curva de -- = produktiecurve/kromme :plano de -- = produktieplan :programma de -- = produktieprogram(ma) :evalutation/estimation/supputation del -- = produktieraming :stadio de -- = produktiestadium :statistica de -- = produktiestatistiek :systema de -- = produktiesysteem :augmento/augmentation del -- = produktieverhoging :diminution/reduction del -- = produktievermindering :technologia de -- = produktietechnologie :maniera/modo de -- = produktiewijze :premio de -- = produktiepremie :strategia de -- = produktiestrategie :direction de -- = produktieleiding :director/chef (F) de -- = produktieleider :-- lactifere = melkproduktie :-- de aciero = staalproduktie :-- de carbon = (steen)kolenproduktie :-- in massa = massaproduktie :-- serial/in serie = serieproduktie :societate de -- = produktiemaatschappij :cooperativa de -- = produktiecoöperatie :2 produktie, opbrengst :-- de un terra = opbrengst van een stuk land :3 óverlegging, het tonen :-- de un carta de identitate = overlegging van een identiteitsbewijs :4 THEATRO, FILM, TELEVISION etc., produktie productive adj :1 productief :capital -- = rentedragend kapitaal :credito -- = produktief krediet :labor/travalio -- = produktieve arbeid :investimento -- = rentedragende investering + productivismo sub :1 systeem dat er op gericht is steeds meer te produceren productivitate sub :1 produktiviteit, produktievermogen, produktiecapaciteit :normas de -- = produktiviteitsnormen :-- del travalio/labor = arbeidsproduktiviteit :centro de -- = produktiviteitscentrum :augmento/augmentation del -- = produktiviteitsstijging/verbetering :reduction del/diminution -- = produktititeitsvermindering producto sub :1 produkt, voortbrengsel :-- del industria = industrieprodukt :--s chimic = chemicaliën :-- de fission = splijtingsprodukt :-- finite/final = eindprodukt, afgewerkt produkt :-- secundari/derivate = bijprodukt :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwprodukt :-- horticole = tuinbouwprodukt :-- lactee = melkprodukt :-- congelate = diepvriesprodukt :-- de substitution = vervangingsmiddel :-- de exportation = exportprodukt :-- antigelo = antivries(middel) :-- artificial = kunstprodukt :-- brute = bruto-opbrengst :-- nette = netto-opbrengst ECONOMIA :Producto National Brute, PNB = Bruto Nationaal Produkt, adj P :-- de un cooperation stricte = produkt van een nauwe samenwerking :lancear un nove -- al mercato = een nieuw produkt op de markt brengen :2 MATHEMATICA produkt :-- continue/de plure factores = gedurig produkt :-- remarcabile = merkwaardig produkt productor sub :1 iemand die iets produceert, producent, voortbrenger :precio de -- = producentenprijs :Syndicato del Productores de Plantas Ornamental = Bedrijfschap voor Siergewassen :directemente del -- al consumitor = rechtstreeks van de producent naar de consument productor adj :1 producerend, produktie... :pais -- de petroleo = olieproducerend land, olieland :pais -- de tabaco = tabaksland :capacitate -- = produktiecapaciteit :centro -- = produktiecentrum + proemial adj :1 inleidend, voorafgaand + proemio sub :1 voorwoord, inleiding, proloog, pro-emium + prof sub :1 Vide: professor profan adj :1 profaan, niet-kerkelijk, wereldlijk :canto -- = wereldlijk lied :oculo -- = lekenoog :2 oneerbiedig, blasfemisch profanar v :1 ontheiligen, ontwijden, schenden, profaneren :-- un ecclesia = een kerk ontheiligen :-- le Scriptura Sancte/Sacre = de H. Schrift profaneren :-- un obra de arte = een kunstwerk ontwijden/schenden :2 FIGURATE schenden, onteren, misbruiken :-- un nomine = een naam schenden, een reputatie te grabbel gooien :-- su talento = zijn talent misbruiken :-- le memoria de un persona = iemands nagedachtenis bezoedelen profanation sub :1 profanatie, ontheiliging, ontwijding, heiligschennis :-- del sabbato = sabbatschennis :-- de tumbas = grafschennis :-- de cadaveres/mortos = lijkschennis :2 het onteren, ontering, het schenden, het misbruiken, misbruik profanator sub :1 schender, ontwijder :-- del sabbato = sabbatschenner :-- de tumbas/sepulturas = grafschenner :-- de un ecclesia = ontwijder van een kerk + profanatori adj :1 (heilig)schendend, schendig, ontwijdend, ontheiligend, blasfemisch :mano -- = schendige hand profanitate sub :1 het werelds karakter, wereldse gezindheid, profaniteit :2 godslasterlijke taal profano sub :1 leek :2 oneerbiedig (t.o.v. religie) mens profecticie adj :1 JURIDIC door erfenis verkregen + proferer v :1 uitbrengen, uiten, uitspreken :-- blasphemias = godslasteringen uiten :-- menacias = bedreigingen uiten :-- insultos/injurias = verwensingen uitbraken :-- sonos inintelligibile = onverstaanbare klanken uitstoten :ille non poteva -- un parola = hij kon geen woord uitbrengen + proferibile adj :1 wat kan/mag worden geuit/uitgesproken + proferibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid dat iets kan/mag worden geuit/uitgesproken + proferitor sub :1 iemand die (iets) uit/uitspreekt + profermento sub :1 proferment + professa sub :1 profes, kloosterlinge professar v :1 blijk geven van (gevoel/mening), uiten, openlijk verkondigen :-- un admiration exaggerate pour = blijk geven van een overdreven bewondering voor :2 belijden, aanhangen :-- le religion christian = de christelijke godsdienst belijden :3 als beroep be/uitoefenen :4 doceren :-- le chimia = scheikunde doceren professe adj :1 de belofte gedaan hebbend (kloosterling) profession sub :1 belijdenis, verklaring, CATHOLICISMO professie :-- de amicitate = vriendschapsbetuiging :-- de fide = geloofsbelijdenis :2 beroep, ambt, professie :-- paramedical = paramedisch beroep :-- de advocato = beroep van advocaat :-- liberal = vrij beroep :-- principal = hoofdberoep :ille es medico de (su) -- = hij is arts van beroep :mendico de -- = beroepsbedelaar :delinquente de -- = beroepsmisdadiger :assassino de -- = beroepsmoordenaar :-- supplementari = bijbaantje :exercer un -- = een beroep uitoefenen + professional sub :1 beroeps(kracht), professional :nove -- = neoprof :Syndicato del --es del Arte Plastic, APAP = Beroepsvereniging van Beeldende Kunstenaars, BBK professional adj :1 beroeps..., van/voor beroep :occupationes/activitates -- = beroepsbezigheden :travalio/labor -- = beroepswerk/arbeid :formation -- = beroepsopleiding :schola -- = school voor beroepsonderwijs :inseniamento -- = beroepsonderwijs :deber/obligation -- = beroepsplicht :sport (A) -- = beroepssport :equipa -- = beroepsploeg/elftal :football (A) -- = beroepsvoetbal :boxator -- = profbokser :dansator -- = beroepsdanser SPORT jocator -- = beroepsspeler :jocator -- de football (A) = beroepsvoetballer :THEATRO actor -- = beroepsspeler :armea -- = beroepsleger :secreto -- = beroepsgeheim :violar le secreto -- = het beroepsgeheim schenden :ethica -- = beroepsethiek :politico -- = beroepspoliticus :soldato -- = beroepssoldaat :assassino -- = beroepsmisdadiger :aptitude -- = beroepsbekwaamheid :photographo -- = beroepsfotograaf :categoria -- = beroepsgroep :deformation -- = beroepstic :cantor/cantator -- = beroepszanger :maladia -- = beroepsziekte :prestigio -- = beroepsprestige :juramento -- = ambtseed :delinquente -- = beroepsmisdadiger :mendico -- = beroepsbedelaar :vita -- = beroepsleven :competentia -- = vakbekwaamheid :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = vakkennis :habilitate -- = vakmanschap :circulos -- = vakkringen :revista -- = vakblad, vaktijdschrift + professionalisar v :1 professioneel maken, professionaliseren :-- travalio/labor voluntari(e)/benevole = vrijwilligerswerk professionaliseren + professionalisation sub :1 professionalisering, het tot een beroep maken :-- del armea = proces waarbij van het leger een beroepsleger wordt gemaakt + professionalismo sub :1 beroepskarakter van een activiteit + professionalitate sub :1 professionaliteit + professo sub :1 profes, kloosterling professor sub :1 leraar, hoogleraar, professor :-- de lingua(s) = taalleraar :-- de canto = zangleraar :-- de piano = pianoleraar :-- de musica = muziekleraar :-- de designo = tekenleraar :-- universitari/de universitate = hoogleraar, professor :-- distracte = verstrooide professor professoral adj :1 professoraal, professors..., als van een professor :dignitate -- = professorale waardigheid :tono -- = pedante/belerende toon :eloquentia -- = professorale welsprekendheid :2 leraars... professorato sub :1 professoraat, hoogleraarsambt :2 leraarschap, leraarsambt proficiente adj :1 vorderingen makend profilar v :1 profileren, zijn contouren duidelijk doen aftekenen (tegen) :le projecto comencia a -- se = het plan begint vaste vormen aan te nemen :2 in zijaanzicht afbeelden :3 in doorsnede afbeelden :4 TECHNICA profileren, vorm geven :fresa a/de -- = profielfrees :5 FIGURATE een karakterschets geven van + profilate adj :1 profiel..., geprofileerd :aciero -- = profielstaal :ferro -- = profielijzer :filo -- = profieldraad :fresa -- = profielfrees profilo sub :1 profiel, zijaanzicht, silhouet, verticale) doorsnede, profieltekening, (psychologisch) profiel, karakterschets, (gewenste) eigenschappen :portrait (F) de -- = portret van opzij gezien GEOLOGIA :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtsprofiel (van rivieren) GEOLOGIA -- de un solo = bodemprofiel :-- de un pneu(matico) = (loopvlak)profiel van een band :-- de un dica = profiel van een dijk :-- de un cammino = wegprofiel :-- terrestre = aardprofiel :-- de un urbe = contouren van een stad :-- transversal = dwarsprofiel :-- longitudinal = lengteprofiel, langsdoorsnede :-- aerodynamic = stroomlijn :-- grec = Grieks profiel :MILITAR -- medical = medisch profiel (van een gekeurde) :-- de un nove director = profiel van een nieuwe directeur :-- del societate moderne = profiel van de moderne maatschappij + profilometro sub :1 profielmeter, profilometer profitabile adj :1 voordelig, nuttig, van nut, winstgevend :negotio -- = voordelige zaak + profitabilitate sub :1 rentabiliteit profitar v :1 profiteren (van), gebruik maken (van), benutten, voordeel trekken (van) :-- del occasion/opportunitate = van de gelegenheid gebruik maken :-- del momento = van het ogenblik gebruik maken + profitator sub :1 profiteerder, profiteur :-- de guerra = oorlogswinstmaker, oweeër + profiterole sub :1 CULINARI profiterole (hartig of zoet gevulde soes) profito sub :1 voordeel, profijt, baat, nut :al -- de = ten bate van :2 winst :--s eventual = eventuele winsten :--s excessive = buitensporige winsten :margine de -- = winstmarge :saldo de -- = winstsaldo :repartition del --s = winstdeling :realisar --s = winsten maken :participar al/in le --s = in de winsten delen :participation al/in le --s = aandeel in de winsten :mi parte del -- = mijn deel in de winst :-- commercial/mercantil = handelswinst :--s e perditas = verlies en winst :-- nette = netto-winst :-- brute = bruto-winst :-- usurari = woekerwinst :-- de guerra = oorlogswinst :privation de -- = winstderving :analyse (-ysis) del costos e --s = kosten-batenanalyse + proflaminge adj :1 Vlaamsgezind :persona -- = Vlaamsgezinde + proflavina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA proflavine pro forma sub LATINO :1 pro forma, voor de vorm :factura -- = pro formafactuur profundar v :1 dieper maken, uitdiepen :2 diep gaan in (anque FIGURATE) profunde adj :1 diep, diepliggend ANATOMIA :arteria -- = diepliggende ader :plaga -- = diepe wond :armario -- = diepe kast :silentio -- = diepe stilte :le casa non es -- = het huis is niet diep :penetrar profundemente = diep doordringen :respirar profundemente = diep ademhalen :reflecter profundemente = diep nadenken :2 diep, diepgaand, grondig, diepzinnig :pensatas/pensamentos -- = diepzinnige gedachten :studio -- = grondige studie :signification -- de un cosa = diepere betekenis van iets :con -- respecto = met diepe eerbied profunder v :1 verkwisten, verspillen :2 kwistig/gul/royaal zijn met profunditate sub :1 diepte, het diep zijn :bomba de -- = dieptebom :-- de un trenchea {sj} = diepte van een loopgraaf :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de campo/de foco = scherptediepte :qual es le -- de ...? = hoe diep is ...? profundo sub :1 diepte, diepe kuil, diepe plaats :-- insondabile = onpeilbare diepte profuse adj :1 kwistig, overvloedig, overdadig :con -- illustration = rijk geïllustreerd :esser -- in superlativos = zich uitputten in superaltieven profusion sub :1 het verkwisten, het verspillen, verkwisting, verspilling :2 overvloed, overdaad, veelheid :a -- = in overvloed, bij bosjes :con -- de detalios = met tal van bijzonderheden :-- de colores = overdaad aan kleuren :-- de flores = bloemenpracht :-- de parolas = woordenvloed :-- de complimentos = veelheid aan complimenten :-- de detalios = overvloed aan bijzonderheden :distribuer con -- = met kwistige hand uitdelen + progenese (-esis) sub :1 progenesis progenie sub :1 kroost, nakomelingschap progenitive adj :1 nakomelingen voortbrengend, zich voortplantend, reproducerend progenitor sub :1 voorvader, stamvader progenitura sub :1 kroost, nakomelingschap :sin -- = kinderloos + progerman adj :1 pro-Duits + progesteron sub :1 BIOCHIMIA progesteron (hormoon) + proglottide, proglottis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA proglottis, voortplantingsorgaan van de lintwormen + prognathe adj :1 vooruitstekende kaken hebbend + prognathia sub :1 prognathisme, prognathie + prognathic adj :1 vooruitstekende kaken hebbend + prognathismo sub :1 prognathisme, prognathie prognose (-osis) sub :1 voorzegging, voorspelling, prognose (anque MEDICINA) :-- favorabile/optimista = gunstige prognose :-- disfavorabile/pessimista = ongunstige prognose :-- demographic = bevolkingsprognose :facer un -- = een prognose stellen prognostic adj :1 voorspellend, prognostisch :signo -- = voorspellend teken + prognosticabile adj :1 voorspelbaar + prognosticabilitate sub :1 voorspelbaarheid prognosticar v :1 voorspellen :ille habeva prognosticate le victoria de iste cavallo = hij had de overwinning van dat paard voorspeld prognostication sub :1 voorspelling :-- del tempore = weervoorspelling :-- a longe termino = langetermijn voorspelling :2 voorteken prognosticator sub :1 voorspeller :-- del tempore = weervoorspeller prognostico sub :1 voorspelling, prognose (anque MEDICINA) :-- del tempore = weersverwachting :-- de seismo = aardbevingsvoorspelling :-- hydrometeorologic = hydrometeorologische voorspelling :su -- del match (A) es .. = zijn prognose voor de wedstrijd luidt ... + progovernamental adj :1 regeringsgezind :jornales -- = regeringsgezinde kranten programma sub :1 programma :-- de un ceremonia official = programma van een officiële plechtigheid :-- de television = televisieprogramma :-- radiophonic/de radio = radioprogramma :-- de reformas = hervormingsprogramma :-- de excambio = uitwisselingsprogramma :-- de action = actieprogramma :-- de adjuta/de succurso = hulpprogramma :-- de lavage = wasprogramma :un machina a lavar con dece --s = een wasmachine met tien programma's :-- scholar = schoolprogramma, leerplan :-- de governamento = regeringsprogramma :-- de travalio/labor = werkprogramma :-- electoral = verkiezingsprogramma :-- politic = politiek programma :-- de partito = partijprogramma :-- social = sociaal programma :-- de urgentia = urgentieprogramma :-- de computator = computerprogramma :-- sportive = sportprogramma :-- cargate = druk programma :musica de -- = programmamuziek + programmabile adj :1 programmeerbaar :iste datos non es -- = deze gegevens zijn niet te programmeren + programmar v :1 een programma opstellen, programmeren (anque COMPUTATOR) :-- su vacantias = zijn vakantie plannen :-- le videoregistrator = de videorecorder programmeren :le lavator ha essite programmate pro pannos colorate = de wasmachine is geprogrammeerd op het wasprogramma voor bontgoed :iste emission ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive = deze uitzending is op een te laat uur geprogrammeerd :inseniamento programmate = geprogrammeerde instructie programmatic adj :1 programmatisch, programma... :puncto -- = programmapunt + programmation sub :1 programmering (anque COMPUTATOR) :linguage de -- = programmeertaal :revista de -- = programmablad :-- linear = lineaire programmering :-- convexe = convexe programmering :-- heuristic = heuristische programmering :-- mathematic = mathematische programmering + programmator sub :1 MEDIA programmamaker :2 COMPUTATOR programmeur progreder v :1 vooruitgaan/komen, vorderen, vorderingen maken progressar v :1 vooruitgaan/komen, vorderen, vorderingen maken :un idea que progressa = een idee dat zich ontwikkelt :iste infante non progressa = dit kind gaat niet vooruit :-- a grande passos = met grote schreden vooruitgaan :le truppas ha progressate = de troepen hebben vorderingen gemaakt :maladia que progressa = ziekte die ernstiger wordt progression sub :1 opeenvolging, aaneenschakeling, reeks, serie :2 het vooruitgaan/komen, vooruitgang, voortgang, toename, toeneming, progressie :-- economic = economische vooruitgang :-- del criminalitate = toeneming van de criminaliteit :le -- fulgurante del computator/computer = de zegetocht van de computer :3 MATHEMATICA reeks :-- arithmetic = rekenkundige reeks :-- geometric = meetkundige reeks :-- descendente = dalende reeks :-- ascendente = opklimmende reeks :-- harmonic = harmonische reeks :-- convergente = convergerende reeks :-- recurrente = teruglopende reeks :-- infinite = oneindige reeks progressismo sub :1 het streven naar vooruitgang, vooruitstrevendheid + progressismo sub :1 vooruitstrevendheid :2 POLITICA progressieve stroming progressista sub :1 vooruitstrevend man, progressist + progressista adj :1 vooruitstrevend, progressief :idea -- = vooruitstrevende gedachte :partitos -- = progressieve partijen + progressista adj :1 vooruitstrevend :2 POLITICA vooruitstrevend progressive adj :1 (trapsgewijze) toenemend, voortschrijdend, oplopend, progressief (belasting) :amnesia -- = toenemend geheugenverlies :cambiamento -- = geleidelijke verandering :disveloppamento -- = geleidelijke ontwikkeling :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :assimilation -- = progressieve assimilatie :BIOLOGIA mutation -- = progressieve mutatie :cessation/suppression -- = afbouw :augmentar progressivemente = progressief toenemen + progressivitate sub :1 progressiviteit, progressief karakter :-- de tarifas = progressiviteit van tarieven :-- del imposto directe = progressief karakter van de directe belasting progresso sub :1 voorwaartse beweging, het zich uitbreiden :le -- del incendio = het zich uitbreiden van de brand :2 voortgang, vooruitgang, vordering, ontwikkeling :-- industrial = industriële vooruitgang :-- economic = economische vooruitgang :-- explosive = onstuimige vooruitgang :-- fulgurante = bliksemsnelle vooruitgang :facer --s = vorderingen maken, vooruitgaan :il non ha necun -- in le negotiationes = er zit geen voortgang in de onderhandelingen :-- technic = vooruitgang van de techniek, technische vooruitgang :facilitar le -- = de vooruitgang bevorderen prohiber v :1 verbieden :-- le exoperos = de stakingen verbieden :-- de fumar = verbieden te roken :2 verhinderen, beletten :nos non pote -- le le entrata = wij kunnen hem niet weren + prohibite adj :1 verboden :-- fixar posters (A)/affiches (F) = verboden aan te plakken :libro -- = verboden boek :merces/mercantias -- = verboden waar :armas -- = verboden wapens :porto de armas -- = verboden wapenbezit :activitates -- = verboden activiteiten :chassa {sj} -- = gesloten jachttijd :pisca -- = gesloten visseizoen :zona -- = verboden gebied :accesso/ingresso/entrata -- = verboden toegang prohibition sub :1 het verbieden, verbod, wering :-- general = algemeen geldend verbod :-- de importation = invoerverbod :-- de exportation = uitvoerverbod :-- de exoperos = stakingsverbod :-- de stationar/de parcar = parkeerverbod :-- de fumar = rookverbod :-- del porto de armas = verbod tot het dragen van wapens :contra mi -- expresse = tegen mijn uitdrukkelijk verbod :levar un -- = een verbod opheffen :imponer un -- de conducer a un persona = iemand een rijverbod opleggen :2 drankverbod, tapverbod + prohibitionismo sub :1 prohibitionisme prohibitionista sub :1 prohibitionist + prohibitionista adj :1 prohibitionistisch + prohibitionistic adj :1 prohibitionistisch :mesuras -- = verbodsmaatregelen prohibitive adj :1 verbiedend, verbods..., werend, prohibitief :systema -- = prohibitiestelsel :clausula/dispositivo -- = verbodsbepaling prohibitor sub :1 iemand die iets verbiedt prohibitori adj :1 verbiedend, verbods..., werend, prohibitief :systema -- = prohibitiestelsel :clausula/dispositivo -- = verbodsbepaling + pro-israelian adj :1 pro-israelisch projectar v :1 vooruitwerpen, (weg)werpen, wegslingeren, projecteren (lichtbeelden, film) :-- diapositivas = dia's vertonen :-- un umbra super un cosa = een schaduw werpen op iets :2 ontwerpen, tekenen :-- un ponte = een brug ontwerpen :3 GEOMETRIA projecteren :4 van plan zijn, plannen, beramen + projectator sub :1 projectingenieur, ontwerper, projectopsteller projectil sub :1 projectiel, granaat :-- ballistic = ballistisch projectiel :-- a/de percussion = percussieprojectiel :-- luminose = lichtkogel :capacitate penetrative de un -- = doordringingsvermogen van een projectiel :lancear un -- = een projectiel afschieten projection sub :1 het (weg)werpen, het wegslingeren :2 het uitsteken :3 uitsteeksel, uitstekend deel :4 MATHEMATICA GEOLOGIA etc., het projecteren, projectie :-- de Mercator = mercatorprojectie :-- conic = kegelprojectie, conische projectie :-- parallel = parallelprojectie :-- equidistante = equidistante projectie :-- gnomonic = gnonomische projectie :-- horizontal = horizontale projectie :-- orthogonal = orthogonale projectie :-- orthographic = orthografische projectie :-- stereographic = stereografische projectie :-- triangular = driehoeksprojectie :plano de -- = projectievlak, tafereel :5 PHOTOGRAPHIA, FILM het projecteren, projectie :projector/apparato de --es = projectietoestel :-- de diapositivas = diapresentatie :schermo de -- = projectiescherm :lampa de -- = projectielamp :tabula de -- = projectietafel :technica de -- = projectietechniek :sala de -- = projectiezaal + projectionista sub :1 filmoperateur projective adj :1 MATHEMATICA, PSYCHOLOGIA etc., projectief :geometria -- = projectieve meetkunde :spatio -- = projectieve ruimte + projectivitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA, PSYCHOLOGIA etc., projectiviteit projecto sub :1 plan, ontwerp, model, schets, project :-- de lege = wetsontwerp :-- de viage = reisplan :-- de reforma(s) = hervormingsplan :-- de regulamento = concept-reglement, ontwerp-reglement :-- de construction = bouwproject :-- de automatisation = automatiseringsproject :-- de contracto = ontwerp-contract :-- de regulamento = ontwerp-reglement :facer un -- = een plan maken :proponer un -- = een plan opperen :conciper un -- = een plan uitdenken :quales es vostre --s pro iste estate? = wat zijn uw plannen voor deze zomer? projector sub :1 (film)projector, (dia)projector :-- de cinema = bioscoopprojector :-- de/pro diapositivas = diaprojector :2 schijnwerper, zoeklicht projectura sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER uitstek, uitsprong, uitsteeksel, saillie projicer v :1 GEOMETRIA, FILM etc., projecteren :-- diapositivas = dia's vertonen prolaber v :1 MEDICINA uitzakken, verzakken, prolaberen + prolabite adj :1 MEDICINA verzakt, uitgezakt :disco intervertebral -- = hernia, uitstulpende tussenwervelschijf + prolactina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA prolactine (lactogeen hormoon) + prolamina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA prolamine prolapso sub :1 MEDICINA uitzakking, verzakking, prolaps :-- uterin/vaginal = baarmoederverzakking, lijfbieden :-- del ano = aarsuitzakking :il ha un -- del recto = de endeldarm is uitgezakt prole sub :1 kroost, kinderen, nakomelingschap :mancantia de -- = kinderloosheid :sin -- = kinderloos prolegomena sub pl :1 inleiding, voorwoord prolepse (-epsis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, LITTERATURA prolepsis proleptic adj :1 proleptisch proletari adj :1 proletarisch :classe -- = proletarische klasse proletariato sub :1 proletariaat :dictatura del -- = dictatuur van het proletariaat :-- intellectual = intellectueel proletariaat proletario sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN proletariër :2 proletariër :infante de -- = proletariërskind + proletarisar v :1 proletariseren :-- le cultura = de cultuur proletariseren + proletarisation sub :1 proletarisering :le processo del -- del cultura = het proces van de proletarisering van de cultuur proliferar v :1 snel toenemen, zich (snel) uitbreiden :quartieros ubi le criminalitate prolifera = wijken waar de misdaad welig tiert proliferation sub :1 (snelle) verspreiding, wildgroei, proliferatie :-- de organismos unicellular = snelle toename van eencellige organismen :-- de armas nuclear = proliferatie van kernwapens :BIOLOGIA -- cellular = celvermeerdering prolifere adj :1 BOTANICA spruitend, (niet gewenste) spruiten vormend :hylocomio -- = etagemos prolific adj :1 zich snel voortplantend, vruchtbaar, fertiel, prolifiek :le population -- de Java = de Javaanse prolifieke bevolking :scriptor -- = vruchtbare schrijver, veelschrijver prolificar v :1 zich (sterk) vermenigvuldigen, (veel) nakomelingen voortbrengen prolification sub :1 het voortbrengen van (veel) nakomelingen, vermenigvuldiging + prolificitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA vruchtbaarheid (het hebben van een groot aantal nakomelingen) + prolina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA proline prolixe adj :1 wijdlopig, breedvoerig, omslachtig, langdradig, prolix :littera -- = wijdlopige brief :historia -- = langademig verhaal :stilo -- = wijdlopige stijl :scriptor/autor -- = langdradige schrijver :orator -- = langdradige spreker :esser -- = lang van stof zijn prolixitate sub :1 wijdlopigheid, breedsprakigheid, omslachtigheid, langdradigheid, prolixiteit :-- de un discurso = langdradigheid van een redevoe-ring prologar v :1 de proloog/voorrede schrijven/uitspreken voor + prologisar v :1 Vide: prologar prologo sub :1 proloog, voorwoord, voorrede, voorspel, inleiding :scriber le -- = het voorwoord schrijven, van een voorwoord voorzien prolongabile adj :1 verlengbaar, prolongabel :credito -- = prolongatiekrediet + prolongabilitate sub :1 verlengbaarheid prolongamento sub :1 het verlengen, verlenging :-- de un linea = verlengde van een lijn :-- de un vocal = verlenging van een klinker :-- del vacantias = verlenging van de vakantie :le Rue St. Antoine es/se trova in le -- del Rue de Rivoli = de Rue St. Antoine ligt in het verlengde van de Rue de Rivoli :iste remarca se situa in le -- de iste rationamento = deze opmerking ligt in het verlengde van deze redenering prolongar v :1 langer laten duren, verlengen, langer maken :-- le vita de un persona = iemands leven verlengen :-- le vacantias = de vakantie verlengen :-- un debatto = een debat langer laten duren :-- le conversation = het gesprek voortzetten :-- un passaporto = een paspoort verlengen :nos non pote -- nostre sojorno = wij kunnen ons verblijf niet verlengen :2 de lengte vergroten, verlengen, langer maken :le Rue St. Antoine prolonga le Rue de Rivoli = de Rue St. Antoine ligt in het verlengde van de Rue de Rivoli + prolongate adj :1 aanhoudend, langdurig, verlengd :depression economic -- = langdurige malaise :sojorno -- = langdurig verblijf :crito -- = langgerekte kreet prolongation sub :1 het verlengen, verlenging :conditiones de -- = prolongatievoorwaarden :SPORT jocar le --es = de verlenging spelen prolongator sub :1 iemand die iets verlengt, verlenger :2 iets dat verlengt, verlengsnoer + prolongator adj :1 verlengend, verleng... :cordon -- = verlengsnoer + prolusion sub :1 inleiding, inleidend artikel/essay/redevoering promenada sub :1 wandeling, het wandelen :-- vesperal = avondwandeling :-- silvestre/in le bosco(s) = boswandeling :ponte de -- = promenadedek :2 wandelweg, promenade :sentiero de -- = wandelpad promenar v :1--se = wandelen, een wandeling maken + promenator sub :1 wandelaar + prometaphase sub :1 prometafase + prometheic adj :1 van/mbt Prometheus, Prometeïsch :le mytho -- = de mythe van Prometheus Prometheo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Prometheus + promethium sub :1 CHIMIA promethium (element) prominente adj :1 uitstekend, uitspringend :naso -- = (naar voren) uitstekende neus :vertebra -- = zevende halswervel :2 vooraanstaand, op de voorgrond tredend, prominent :figura -- = prominente figuur :dar un placia/position -- a un cosa = iets een prominente plaats geven prominentia sub :1 het vooruitspringen, het uitsteken, verhoging, verhevenheid, uitsteeksel, uitstekend deel :2 het op de voorgrond treden, vooraanstaande positie promiscue adj :1 vermengd, verward, ongeordend :2 promiscue, met willekeurige seksuele relaties :vita -- = promiscue levenswijze promiscuitate sub :1 willekeurige (dichte) vermenging, mengelmoes :2 promiscuïteit, vrij seksueel verkeer promissa sub :1 belofte, toezegging, woord :-- absolute = onvoorwaardelijke belofte :-- de scout (A) = padvindersbelofte :-- de matrimonio/de maritage = huwelijksbelofte :-- baptismal/de baptismo = doopbelofte :-- preelectoral = verkiezingsbelofte :-- verbal = mondelinge belofte :--s false = loze beloften :BIBLIA le populo del -- = het uitverkoren volk :tener/complir/mantener/realisar su -- = zijn belofte houden/nakomen :mancar a/non complir su -- = zijn belofte niet nakomen :retractar un -- = een belofte herroepen/intrekken :renovar su -- = zijn belofte hernieuwen :sigillar un -- = een belofte bezegelen :ruptura de -- = woordbreuk :2 COMMERCIO promesse :3 verloofde + promission sub :1 belofte, toezegging :BIBLIA terra de -- = beloofde land promisso sub :1 verloofde promissor sub :1 iemand die iets belooft, promittent promissori adj :1 een belofte inhoudend, promissoir :juramento -- = promissoire eed promitter v :1 een belofte doen, beloven, toezeggen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets beloven :-- un grande recompensa = een hoge beloning uitloven :-- montes e meravilias = gouden bergen beloven :-- un recompensa = een beloning uitloven :terra promittite = beloofde land :2 beloven, voorspellen, (veel)belovend zijn :-- un carriera brillante = een schitterende carrière voorspellen promontorio sub :1 kaap, voorgebergte, oversteeksel :2 MEDICINA promontorium, vooruitspringend deel promotion sub :1 bevordering, promotie :possibilitate de -- = promotiekans :blocar le -- de un persona = iemand de weg tot promotie afsluiten :2 bevordering, stimulering, activering, promotie (bevordering van bekendheid van een artikel), reclame :precio de -- = stuntprijs :film (A) de -- = promotiefilm, promo + promotional adj :1 bevorderings..., reclame..., advertentie..., promotioneel :campania -- = reclamecampagne :vendita -- = verkoopactie :offerta -- = reclameaanbieding :mesuras -- = promotionele maatregelen :opportunitates -- = promotiekansen :film (A) -- = promotiefilm :dono/presente -- = relatiegeschenk promotor sub :1 promotor, initiatiefnemer, stuwende kracht, bevorderaar promover v :1 bevorderen, in rang verhogen :-- un colonello al grado de general = een kolonel tot generaal bevorderen :2 bevorderen, stimuleren, aanmoedigen, aanzet geven tot :-- bon relationes = goede betrekkingen bevorderen :-- le incremento del production national = de groei van de nationale produktie bevorderen prompte adj :1 vlug, vlot, spoedig, snel, gezwind :-- al replica = gevat :illa consentiva promptemente = zij stemde grif toe promptitude sub :1 promptheid, vlugheid, gezwindheid, snelheid, spoed :-- de spirito = vaardigheid van geest + promulgar v :1 afkondigen, bekend maken, uitvaardigen :-- un decreto = een decreet uitvaardigen :-- un lege = een wet afkondigen/uitvaardigen :-- un ordine = een bevel uitvaardigen :-- le stato de assedio = de staat van beleg afkondigen :-- le pace = de vrede afkondigen :-- un dogma = een dogma afkondigen :-- un moratorio = een moratorium afkondigen + promulgation sub :1 afkondiging, bekendmaking, uitvaardiging :-- de un lege = afkondiging van een wet :-- de un decreto = uitvaardiging van een decreet :-- de un dogma = afkondiging van een dogma :-- del stato de assedio = afkondiging van de staat van beleg + promulgator sub :1 afkondiger, bekendmaker + promycelio sub :1 BIOLOGIA promycelium pron adj :1 voorover liggend, uitgestrekt :2 voorover, voorovergebogen :3 FIGURATE geneigd, vatbaar :ille es multo -- al frigido = hij is zeer vatbaar voor kou + pronaos sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER pronaos (voorportaal van Griekse tempel) pronar v :1 ANATOMIA voorwaarts draaien pronation sub :1 ANATOMIA pronatie, voorwaartsdraaiing, normale stand van de hand met de palm naar beneden gedraaid pronator sub :1 ANATOMIA pronator, voorwaartsdraaier (spier) + pronator adj :1 ANATOMIA voorwaartsdraaiend :musculo -- = voorwaartsdraaiende spier, voorwaartsdraaier, pronator pronitate sub :1 ANATOMIA pronatievermogen, voorwaarts gedraaide stand :2 FIGURATE geneigdheid, vatbaarheid pronominal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA pronominaal, voornaamwoordelijk :forma/voce -- = wederkerende vorm pronomine sub :1 voornaamwoord, pronomen :-- demonstrative = aanwijzend voornaamwoord :-- interrogative = vragend voornaamwoord :-- personal = persoonlijk voornaamwoord :-- possessive = bezittelijk voornaamwoord :-- relative = betrekkelijk voornaamwoord :-- indeterminate/indefinite = onbepaald voornaamwoord :-- reflexive/pronominal = wederkerend voornaamwoord :-- reciproc = wederkerig voornaamwoord + pronucleo sub :1 BIOLOGIA voorkern :-- feminin = vrouwelijke eikern :-- masculin = mannelijke zaadkern pronunciabile adj :1 uit te spreken, uitspreekbaar :iste parola es a pena -- = dit woord is nauwelijks uit te spreken + pronunciabilitate sub :1 uitspreekbaarheid pronunciamento sub ESPANIOL :1 verklaring, verkondiging :2 pronunciamento, militaire staatsgreep, putsch pronunciar v :1 uitspreken, verklaren, zeggen :-- se contra/in favor de un persona = zich in iemands nadeel/voordeel uitspreken :-- un sententia/condemnation = een uitspraak doen, een vonnis vellen, een veroordeling uitspreken :-- un discurso = een redevoering houden :-- un sermon = een preek houden :non -- super un cosa = zich over iets niet uitspreken, iets in het midden laten :2 uitspreken (articuleren) :-- correctemente un parola = een woord goed uitspreken pronunciate adj :1 geprononceerd, duidelijk/sterk uitgesproken :aversion -- = uitgesproken afkeer :tractos de visage -- = geprononceerde gelaatstrekken :ille ha -- tractos mediterranee = hij heeft duidelijk mediterrane trekken :umbra pauco/poco -- = vrij onduidelijke schaduw pronunciation sub :1 uitspraak (articulatie) :-- correcte de Interlingua = correcte uitspraak van Interlingua :-- erasmian = Erasmiaanse uitspraak :-- defectuose = gebrekkige/slechte uitspraak :exercitios corrective de -- = oefeningen ter verbetering van de uitspraak :2 JURIDIC uitspraak (van rechter) :3 proclamatie, manifest pronunciator sub :1 iemand die iets uitspreekt + pro-occidental adj :1 pro-westers + propagabile adj :1 wat zich kan vermeerderen, wat kan worden vermeerderd :2 wat gepropageerd/verbreid kan worden propaganda sub :1 propaganda :-- politic = politieke propaganda :-- electoral = verkiezingspropaganda :-- contraceptive = propaganda voor voorbehoedsmiddelen :film (A) de -- = propagandafilm :medio/instrumento de -- = propagandamiddel :material de -- = propagandamateriaal :campania de -- = propagandacampagne :commission de -- = propagandacommissie :brochure (F) de -- = propagandabrochure :meeting (A) de -- = propagandameeting :servicio de -- = propagandadienst :fines de -- = propagandadoeleinden :action de -- = propaganda-actie :reunion de -- = propagandavergadering :jornal de -- = propagandablad :vespere/vespera de -- = propaganda-avond propagandisar v :1 propaganda maken (voor), propageren, verspreiden propagandista sub :1 propagandist, iemand die propaganda maakt + propagandista adj :1 propagandistisch :fines -- = propagandistische doeleinden + propagandistic adj :1 propagandistisch :medios -- = propagandistische middelen :publicationes -- = propagandistische publicaties propagar v :1 vermeerderen, voortplanten :racias que se propage rapidemente = rassen die zich snel vermeerderen :2 propageren, verbreiden, verspreiden :-- ideas = ideeën propageren/ingang doen vinden :-- un doctrina = een leer verspreiden :-- le evangelio = het evangelie verspreiden :-- le fide = het geloof uitdragen :le incendio se ha propagate usque al casas vicin = het brand heeft zich uitgebreid tot de belendende huizen :le sono se propaga al velocitate de 340 m/s = het geluid plant zich voort met een snelheid van 340 m per sec. propagation sub :1 voortplanting, vermeerdering :-- del specie = voortplanting van de soort :-- vegetative = vegetative vermeerdering :2 PHYSICA voortplanting :-- del lumine/del luce = voortplanting van het licht :-- del sono = voortplanting van het geluid, geluidvoortplanting :modo de -- = voortplantingswijze :coefficiente de -- = voortplantingscoëfficiënt :velocitate de -- de un unda = voortplantingssnelheid van een golf :constante acustic de -- = akoestische voortplantingsconstante :anomalia de -- = voortplantingsanomalie :3 verbreiding, verspreiding, uitbreiding :-- de un doctrina = verspreiding van een leer :-- del fide = verbreiding van het geloof :-- del evangelio = verspreiding van het evangelie :-- del biblia = bijbelverspreiding :-- del epidemia = uitbreiding van de epidemie :-- del incendio = uitbreiding van het brand propagative adj :1 verspreidend, verbreidend, propaganda makend propagator adj :1 verspreider, verbreider :-- del fide = verbreider van het geloof :-- del biblia = bijbelverspreider + propaginamento sub :1 (het) afleggen (van wijnstok + propaginar v :1 afleggen (van wijnstok) + propagine sub :1 loot, aflegger (van wijnstok) + propagulo sub :1 BOTANICA voortplantingsknop (van mossen) + propano sub :1 CHIMIA propaan :liquefacer -- = propaan vloeibaar maken + propanol sub :1 CHIMIA propanol, propylalcohol + propanon sub :1 CHIMIA propanon, aceton + proparoxytone adj :1 PHONETICA proparoxyton (met klemtoon op de voorvoorlaatste lettergreep) + proparoxytono sub :1 proparoxyton + pro patria LATINO :1 pro patria, voor het vaderland prope :1 (adv/prep ) in de nabijheid, dichtbij, nabij + propedeutic adj :1 propedeutisch :curso -- = propedeutische cursus + propedeutica sub :1 propedeuse propeller v :1 voortbewegen, aandrijven :2 FIGURATE aanzetten, stimuleren propender v :1 neigen, een neiging hebben, overhellen :io propenderea pro un compromisso = ik zou opteren voor een compromis + propene sub :1 CHIMIA propeen, propyleen + propenol sub :1 CHIMIA propenol, allylalcohol propense adj :1 geneigd (tot) :le homine es -- al peccato = de mens is geneigd om te zondigen propension sub :1 neiging, geneigdheid :-- al peccato = geneigdheid tot zonde :-- a criticar alteres = neiging om anderen de bekritiseren :su -- a excusar toto = zijn neiging om alles goed te praten + propensitate sub :1 geneigdheid, neiging + propergol sub :1 propergol (raketbrandstof), stuwstof + prophase sub :1 BIOLOGIA profase, voorstadium propheta sub :1 profeet :le quatro grande --s biblic = de vier grote bijbelse profeten :-- false = valse profeet :-- del infortuna = ongeluksprofeet :-- penitential = boetprofeet :barba de -- = profetenbaard :nemo es -- in su patria = geen profeet is in zijn (eigen) land geëerd prophetessa sub :1 profetes prophetia sub :1 profetie, voorspelling :-- de Elia = profetie van Elia :dono del -- = gave der profetie :su -- se ha realisate = zijn profetie is uitge-komen prophetic adj :1 profetisch, van een profeet, voorspellend :inspiration -- = profetische inspiratie :dono -- = profetische gave :libros -- = profetische boeken :parola -- = profetisch woord :tono -- = profetische toon :vista/oculo/reguardo -- = zienersblik :previder con vision --/con un oculo --, anticipar propheticamente = met profetische blik vooruitzien prophetisar v :1 profeteren, voorspellen :-- le futuro = de toekomst voorspellen, waarzeggen :-- un disastro = een ramp voorspellen + prophetismo sub :1 profetisme :-- hebraic = joodse profetsime prophylactic adj :1 MEDICINA preventief, profylactisch, voorbehoedend, voorkomend :medicamentos/medicinas -- = voorbehoedende geneesmiddelen :medicina -- = preventieve geneeskunde :mesuras -- = voorbehoedende maatregelen :hygiene -- = profylactische hygiëne + prophylactico sub :1 MEDICINA profylacticum prophylaxe (-axis) sub :1 MEDICINA profylaxe, profylaxis, voorkoming (van ziekte), voorbehoeding propinque adj :1 nabijliggend, dichtbijliggend, aangrenzend :2 nabestaand, verwant propinquitate sub :1 nabijheid, nabuurschap :2 (bloed)verwantschap + propionato sub :1 CHIMIA propionaat + propionic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = propionzuur propitiar v :1 RELIGION gunstig stemmen, verzoenen propitiation sub :1 RELIGION het gunstig stemmen, het verzoenen, verzoening :2 RELIGION zoenoffer :sacrificio/victima de -- = zoenoffer propitiator sub :1 RELIGION bemiddelaar, verzoener propitiatori adj :1 RELIGION verzoenings..., zoen... :morte -- = verzoeningsdood :sacrificio/victima -- = zoenoffer :rito -- = verzoeningsrite propitiatorio sub :1 RELIGION verzoendeksel propitie adj :1 gunstig, geschikt, goed :occasion -- = gunstige gelegenheid :seliger le momento -- = het juiste moment kiezen :attender de momento -- = het gunstige moment afwachten :2 RELIGION goedgunstig, genadig + propolis sub :1 BIOLOGIA propolis, maagdenwas proponer v :1 voorstellen, een voorstel doen (om te) :2 voorstellen, voorleggen, aanbieden :-- un projecto = een plan opperen :-- un suggestion = een suggestie inbrengen :-- un alternativa = een alternatief inbrengen :-- un successor = een opvolger voordragen :-- modificationes = wijzigingen voorstellen :-- se un cosa = iets van plan zijn, iets beogen :-- se de facer un cosa = zich voornemen iets te doen :homine propone e Deo dispone = de mens wikt en God beschikt + proponibile adj :1 wat kan worden voorgesteld + proponibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid te worden voorgesteld :-- de un solution = mogelijkheid van het voorstellen van een oplossing + proponimento sub :1 voorstel, voornemen proponitor sub :1 voorsteller proportion sub :1 verhouding, proportie :reducer un cosa a su --es real = iets tot zijn ware proporties terugbrengen :vider un cosa in le --es correcte = iets in de juiste proporties zien :compasso de -- = compasso de proportion :defecto de -- = wanverhouding :in le mesme -- = in gelijke mate :a -- = naar verhouding :2 gehalte :le -- de oxigeno = het zuurstofgehalte :3--es = afmetingen :--es de un edificio = proporties van een gebouw :le cosa habeva prendite --s enorme/dismesurate = de zaak had enorme proporties aangenomen :un catastrophe de tal --es = een ramp van dergelijke omvang :de --es reducite = van geringe afmetingen :4 MATHEMATICA evenredigheid :-- arithmetic = rekenkundige evenredigheid :-- continue = gedurige/aaneengeschakelde evenredigheid :-- harmonic = harmonische evenredigheid :terminos de un -- = termen van een evenredigheid + proportionabile adj :1 wat in verhouding gebracht kan worden (Vide: proportionar) proportional adj :1 verhoudingsgewijs, naar verhouding, evenredig, proportioneel :representation -- = evenredige vertegenwoordiging :imposto -- = belasting volgings een vast percentage :costos -- = proportionele kosten :numero -- = verhoudingsgetal :inversemente -- = omgekeerd evenredig :directemente -- = recht evenredig proportionalismo sub :1 proportionalisme, proportionele vertegenwoordiging + proportionalista sub :1 voorstander van een evenredige vertegenwoordiging + proportionalitate sub :1 proportionaliteit, evenredige verhouding, evenredigheid :-- del imposto = systeem waarbij de belasting volgens een vast percentage wordt geheven proportionar v :1 proportioneren, evenredig maken, in verhouding brengen, afstemmen (op) :-- le pena al delicto = de straf in overeenstemming brengen met het delict :su fortias non esseva proportionate a su voluntate = zijn krachten waren niet aan zijn wil geproportioneerd proportionate adj :1 geproportioneerd, harmonieus gebouwd :corpore ben -- = goed geproportioneerd lichaam :le insimul es harmoniosemente/ben -- = het geheel is mooi van proportie :un projecto architectonic ben -- = een evenwichtig bouwplan :2 evenredig :le mulcta es -- al delicto = de boete is evenredig aan de overtreding :inversemente -- = omgekeerd evenredig :-- a = evenredig met/aan + proportionator sub :1 dat/die iets in verhouding brengt (Vide: proportionar) proposition sub :1 voorstel, initiatief, aanbod :-- de lege = wetsvoorstel :-- de governamento = regeringsvoorstel :-- de pace = vredesvoorstel :-- de compromisso = compromisvoorstel :-- conciliatori/de conciliation = bemiddelingsvoorstel :-- honeste = eerbaar voorstel :-- dishoneste = oneerbaar voorstel :presentar un -- = een voorstel indienen :acceptar/approbar un -- = een voorstel aannemen/aanvaarden :repeller/repulsar/rejectar un -- = een voorstel verwerpen :a -- de = op voorstel van :2 LOGICA propositie :logica del --es = propositielogica :3 MATHEMATICA stelling :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA zin, propositie :-- principal = hoofdzin :-- incidente/intercalari = tussenzin :-- subordinate = bijzin :-- affirmative/positive = bevestigende zin :-- negative = ontkennende zin :-- enunciative = verklarende zin :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke bijzin + propositional adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA betrekking hebbend op proposities :logica -- = propositielogica :function -- = zinsfunctie proposito sub :1 voornemen, plan, bedoeling, oogmerk :in despecto de tote le bon --s = trots alle goede voornemens :2 onderwerp van gesprek :3 dicer un cosa a -- = iets zeggen op het juiste ogenblik :a omne -- = bij iedere gelegenheid, telkens, voortdurend :a --! = a propos!, wat ik zeggen wilde!, tussen twee haakjes!, luister eens! :a --, que es tu nomine? = hoe heet je trouwens? :foras de -- = ongelegen, ongepast, zonder grond/reden :a -- de = naar aanleiding van, in verband met :venir a -- = te/van pas/te stade komen + propretor sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN propretor + propretura sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN propretorschap proprie adj :1 geschikt, juist, passend, geëigend :le parola -- = het juiste woord :2 eigen, kenmerkend, persoonlijk, typisch :JURIDIC benes -- = persoonlijk bezit :senso -- = eigenlijke/letterlijke betekenis :nomine -- = eigennaam :amor -- = eigenliefde, eigendunk :movimento -- de un astro = eigen beweging van een hemellichaam :haber qualitates -- = specifieke eigenschappen hebben :de -- initiativa, de mi/tu/su, etc. impulso = uit eigen beweging :per experientia -- = uit eigen ervaring :le -- laude pute = eigen roem stinkt proprietari adj :1 eigendoms..., van de eigenaar + proprietaria sub :1 eigenares, bezitster, huisbazin proprietario sub :1 eigenaar, bezitter :-- legitime = rechtmatige eigenaar :-- de terras = landeigenaar :-- del casa = huiseigenaar, huisbaas :-- de sclavos = slavenhouder :cambiar de -- = een andere eigenaar krijgen proprietate sub :1 eigendom(srecht) (anque JURIDIC) :derecto de -- = eigendomsrecht :-- national/del stato = staatseigendom :-- communal/municipal = gemeenschapseigendom :-- legitime = rechtmatige eigendom :-- particular/private = particulier eigendom, privé bezit :-- litterari = auteursrecht :-- intellectual = intellectuele eigendom :-- artistic = artistiek eigendom :transmission del -- = eigendomsoverdracht :reciper in -- = in eigendom verkrijgen :2 bezit, bezittingen :communitate de -- = gemeenschap van goederen :3 (land)goed, grondbezit, landerij :4 eigenschap, hoedanigheid :--s chimic = scheikundige eigenschappen :--s mechanic = mechanische eigenschappen :-- hereditari = erfelijke eigenschap + proprioception sub :1 BIOLOGIA proprioceptie + proprioceptive adj :1 BIOLOGIA proprioceptief :sensibilitate -- = proprioceptieve gevoeligheid propugnar v :1 verdedigen :2 strijden (voor iets), opkomen (voor), bepleiten :-- le libertate del pensata = opkomen voor de vrijheid van meningsuiting + propugnation sub :1 het verdedigen, het strijden (voor iets) (Vide: propugnar) propugnator sub :1 verdediger :2 voorvechter, bepleiter, kampioen + propulsar v :1 voortstuwen, aandrijven, voortdrijven, (op)stuwen :le motor que propulsa un missile = de motor die een raket voortstuwt + propulsator sub :1 iemand die/instrument dat voortstuwt propulsion sub :1 voortstuwing, aandrijving :fortia de -- = stuwkracht, (aan)drijfkracht :-- electric = elektrische aandrijving :-- thermic = warmte-aandrijving :-- per reaction = straalaandrijving :-- per rocchettas = raketaandrijving :-- per corregia = riemaandrijving :-- per rota helicoidal/spiral = wormwielaandrijving :mechanismo de -- = voortstuwingsmechanisme :catena de -- = aandrijfketting :disco de -- = aandrijfschijf :motor de -- = aandrijfmotor :missile de -- = stuwraket + propulsive adj :1 voortstuwend, voortbewegend, stuw..., drijf... :fortia -- = voortstuwende kracht :energia -- = voortstuwingsenergie :helice -- = stuw/luchtschroef :missile -- = stuwraket :gas -- = drijfgas propulsor sub :1 voortstuwer, voortstuwingswerktuig, voortstuwingsmechanisme :-- a reaction = straalmotor, raketmotor :2 propeller, schroef :ala del -- = schroefblad + propulsori adj :1 voortstuwend, voortbewegend, stuw..., drijf..., aandrijf... :mechanismo -- = voortstuwingsmechanisme :disco -- = aandrijfschijf :rota -- = aandrijfwiel :catena -- = aandrijfketting :fortia -- = (aan)drijfkracht, stuwkracht :axe/arbore -- = aandrijfas :gas -- = drijfgas :rocchetta/missile -- = draagraket, stuwraket + propyl sub :1 CHIMIA propyl + propylene sub :1 CHIMIA propyleen, propeen propyleo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER voorhof (van tempel) + Propyleos sub n pr pl :1 Propyleeën + propylic adj :1 CHIMIA :alcohol -- = propylalcohol, propanol proque adv :1 waarom proque conj :1 waarom :2 omdat + pro rata LATINO :1 al -- = naar rato, ieder naar zijn deel, naar evenredigheid, pondspondsgewijs + prorogabile adj :1 verlengbaar :contractos -- = verlengbare contracten :le mandato es -- = het mandaat is verlengbaar :2 verdaagbaar, uit-stelbaar + prorogabilitate sub :1 verlengbaarheid :-- de un mandato = verlengbaarheid van een mandaat :2 verdaagbaarheid prorogar v :1 verlengen :-- un mandato = een mandaat verlengen :-- un tregua = een bestand verlengen :facer -- le validitate de un passaporto = een paspoort laten verlengen :2 verdagen, uitstellen, opschorten, verschuiven :-- un assemblea = een vergadering verdagen :-- le (data de) pagamento = uitstel van betaling geven prorogation sub :1 verlenging :-- de un tregua = verlenging van een bestand :-- de un credito = kredietverlenging :2 verdaging, uitstel, opschorting :-- (del data) de pagamento = uitstel van betaling :conceder/accordar un -- a un persona = iemand uitstel verlenen + prorogative adj :1 verlengend :2 verdagend, uitstellend prosa sub :1 proza :-- narrative = verhalend proza :-- rhythmic = ritmisch proza :-- lyric = lyrisch proza :-- poetic = poëtisch proza :-- floride = bloemrijk proza :-- administrative = ambtenarentaal :adaptation in -- = prozabewerking :scriptor in -- = prozaschrijver :scripto in -- = prozageschrift :texto in -- = prozatekst :poema in -- = prozagedicht :traduction in -- = prozavertaling :litteratura in -- = prozaliteratuur :conto/narration in -- = prozaverhaal :stilo de -- = prozastijl :rhythmo del -- = prozaritme :scriber in -- = in proza schrijven :2 CATHOLICISMO prose, requens prosaic adj :1 van het proza, in proza geschreven :2 prozaïsch, alledaags, gewoontjes, banaal :persona -- = prozaïsch mens :occupationes multo -- = zeer prozaïsche bezigheden :conception -- del vita = prozaïsche levensbeschouwing + prosaicitate sub :1 proza-karakter :2 alledaagsheid, banaliteit, het prozaïsche prosaismo sub :1 prozaïsme, alledaagsheid, banaliteit, het prozaïsche prosaista sub :1 prozaschrijver prosar v :1 proza schrijven prosator sub :1 prozaschrijver + proscenio sub :1 voortoneel, proscenium :lumines/luces de -- = voetlicht proscriber v :1 verbannen, in de ban doen, vogelvrij verklaren, uitzetten :2 verbieden, verwerpen, afschaffen proscription sub :1 verbanning, vogelvrijverklaring, uitzetting :2 verbod, verwerping, afschaffing proscripto sub :1 banneling, balling proscriptor sub :1 iemand die verbant :2 iemand die verbiedt/afschaft + prosector sub :1 MEDICINA voorsnijder, prosector prosecution sub :1 het doorgaan, het voortzetten, het vervolgen, voortzetting, vervolg + proselytismo sub :1 proselitisme, bekeringsijver :-- religiose = religieus proselitisme :-- politic = politiek proselitisme + proselyto sub :1 RELIGION proseliet, nieuwbekeerde, bekeerling :2 FIGURATE nieuwe aanhanger, nieuw lid prosemita sub :1 iemand die de Joden vriendschappelijk gezind is prosemitic adj :1 de Joden vriendschappelijk gezind prosemitismo sub :1 vriendschappelijke gezindheid jegens Joden + prosenchyma sub :1 vezelweefsel prosequer v :1 voortgaan, vervolgen, doorgaan :-- le viage = de reis voortzetten/vervolgen :-- le rationamento = de redenering voortzetten, voortredeneren :-- su studios = zijn studie vervolgen/voortzetten :-- del mesme maniera = op dezelfde voet voortgaan + prosimias sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA halfapen + prosobranchio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA voorkieuwige, prosobranchium prosodia sub :1 LITTERATURA prosodie, versleer prosodic adj :1 LITTERATURA prosodisch :verso -- = prosodisch vers :PHONETICA le characteristicas -- de un lingua = de prosodische kenmerken van een taal :PHONETICA le structura -- del latino = de pro-sodische structuur van het Latijn prosodista sub :1 LITTERATURA kenner van de prosodie + prosopographia sub :1 prosopografie + prosopographic adj :1 prosopografisch prosopopeia sub :1 LITTERATURA persoonsverbeelding, personificatie, prosopopoeia + prospectar sub :1 prospecteren, de bodem exploreren, naar bodemschatten zoeken :-- un region = een streek op delfstoffen onderzoeken :-- le petroleo = onderzoek doen naar de aanwezigheid van olie :2 verkennen, afzoeken + prospection sub :1 bodemonderzoek (naar bodemschatten) :-- archeologic = oudheidkundig bodemonderzoek :-- de talento = talentenjacht :-- petrolifere = olieboring :-- del terreno = terreinverkenning :servicio de -- = opsporingsdienst + prospective adj :1 toekomst..., prospectief prospecto sub :1 vergezicht, uitzicht, panorama :2 FIGURATE vooruitzicht :presentar bon --s = goede vooruitzichten bieden :3 prospectus, folder, vouwblad + prospector sub :1 bodemonderzoeker prosperar v :1 bloeien, goed gedijen, voorspoedig zijn, voorspoed hebben :le commercio prospera = de handel bloeit :2 doen bloeien, doen gedijen, voorspoed geven aan prospere adj :1 welvarend, voorspoedig, gunstig, bloeiend :sanitate -- = uitstekende gezondheid :un interprisa -- = een bloeiende onderneming :io vos desira/desidera un -- anno nove = ik wens u een voorspoedig nieuwjaar prosperitate sub :1 welvaart, bloei, voorspoed, succes :-- fragile = onzekere welvaart :-- false/illusori/apparente = schijnbloei :era de -- = tijd van voorspoed prospicer v :1 uitzien op, uitzicht hebben op + prostaglandina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA prostaglandine prostata sub :1 ANATOMIA prostaat, voorstandsklier :affection del -- = prostaataandoening :inflammation del -- = prostaatontsteking :hypertrophia del -- = prostaatvergroting, prostaathypertrofie :cancere del -- = prostaatkanker + prostatectomia sub :1 MEDICINA prostatectomie, verwijdering van prostaat, prostaatoperatie + prostatic adj :1 MEDICINA prostaat... :adenoma -- = prostaatadenoom + prostatico sub :1 MEDICINA prostaatpatiënt + prostatitis sub :1 MEDICINA prostatitis, prostaatontsteking prosternamento sub :1 geknielde houding, knieling, knieval prosternar,prosterner v :1 neerwerpen, neerslaan :2 machteloos maken :-- se = neerknielen, een voetval maken, zich ter aarde werpen, in het stof knielen prosternation sub :1 het (neer)knielen, voetval :2 machteloosheid, uitputting prosthese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA prothesis, voorvoeging :2 MEDICINA prothese prosthese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA prothese :-- dentari/dental = gebitsprothese, vals gebit :-- ocular = kunstoog :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA prothesis, voorvoeging + prosthetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorgevoegd, prothetisch :2 MEDICINA prothetisch prostituer v :1 prostitueren, tot prostitutie aanzetten :2 FIGURATE vergooien, te grabbel gooien, te schande maken, verlagen :-- su amicitate = zijn vriendschap te grabbel gooien :-- su penna = zich verlagen tot broodschrijverij prostituta sub :1 prostituée, publieke vrouw :-- de heroina = heroïnehoer :-- stratal/del strata = straathoer :-- del bordo del cammino = bermprostituée :cliente de -- = prostituant :quartiero del --s = hoerenbuurt prostitution sub :1 prostitutie :-- stratal/del strata = straatprostitutie :-- del bordo del cammino = bermprostitutie :-- regulamentate = gereglementeerde prostitutie :inducer al -- = tot prostitutie aanzetten prostrar v :1 neerwerpen, neerslaan :2 machteloos maken prostrate adj :1 neergeworpen :2 machteloos, neerslachtig, moedeloos, down prostration sub :1 CATHOLICISMO teraardewerping :2 (diepe) neerslachtigheid, uitputting, machteloosheid + prostyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER :templo -- = prostylos (tempel met zuilen aan de voorzijde) + prostylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER prostylos (tempel met zuilen aan de voorzijde) + protactinium sub :1 CHIMIA protactinium (element 91) protagonista sub :1 LITTERATURA protagonist, hoofdfiguur, held :2 FIGURATE hoofdfiguur, hoofdpersoon, kopstuk, baanbreker, voorvechter :illa esseva le -- del vespere/vespera = zij was de heldin van de avond + protamina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA protamine + protase (-asis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorzin, protasis :2 inleiding van toneelstuk + protatic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van de voorzin :2 inleidend + protease sub :1 BIOCHIMIA protease protection sub :1 bescherming, beschutting, het beschermen, het beschutten :-- del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubescherming :-- del monumentos = monumentenzorg :-- del infantes = kinderbescherming :-- del animales = dierenbescherming :-- del natura = natuurbescherming :-- del derectos = rechtsbescherming :-- de convoyo = konvooibescherming :-- antiaeree = luchtbescherming :ballon de -- = sperballon :mesuras de -- = beschermende maatregelen :rail/guarda de -- = vangrails :color de -- = schutkleur :masca/mascara de -- = beschermingsmasker, spuitmasker :berillos de -- = stofbril, veiligheidsbril, lasbril :sin -- = onbeschermd, onbeschut :2 bescherming, hulp, steun, protectie, beschermheerschap :obtener un posto per -- = een baan krijgen dankzij een kruiwagen :sub le -- de = onder protectie van protectionismo sub :1 ECONOMIA protectionisme protectionista sub :1 ECONOMIA protectionist, voorstander van protectionisme + protectionista adj :1 protectionistisch :systema -- = protectionistisch systeem + protectionistic adj :1 protectionistisch :politica economic -- = protectionistische economische politiek :mesuras -- = protectionistische maat-regelen protective adj :1 beschermend, beschermings... :casco -- = veiligheidshelm, valhelm :masca/mascara -- = spuitmasker :strato -- = beschermende laag, slijtlaag :ECONOMIA systema -- = stelsel van protectie :color -- = schutkleur :barra -- = leuning :berillos -- = stofbril, veiligheidsbril, lasbril :crema solar -- = beschermende zonnebrandcreme :tarifas -- = beschermende tarieven + protectivo sub :1 beschermend middel protector sub :1 beschermer, begunstiger :-- del artes = kunstbeschermer :-- del animales = dierenbeschermer :-- del natura = natuurbeschermer :-- del aves = vogelbeschermer :2 beschermheer, patroon :3-- dental = gebitsbeschermer :-- pro talones = hakbeschermer + protector adj :1 beschermend :tecto -- = afdak, luifel :banda -- = beschutband :berillos -- = stofbril, veiligheidsbril, lasbril :tarifas -- = beschermende tarieven protectorato sub :1 beschermheerschap :2 protectoraat (land dat onder protectoraat staat) protectrice adj :1 beschermvrouwe, patrones protégé sub FRANCESE :1 protégé, beschermeling + protegeaures sub :1 oorbeschermer, oordop + protegedentes sub :1 mondbeschermer + protegepuncta sub :1 puntbeschermer, dopje op pen proteger v :1 beschermen, beschutten :crema que protege le pelle = crème die de huid beschermt :-- contra periculo = tegen gevaar beschermen :-- le industria textile = de textielindustrie beschermen, protectionistische maatregelen nemen ter bescherming van de textielindustrie :2 begunstigen, bevorderen :-- le artes = de kunsten begunstigen :3 veilig stellen, beveiligen, dekken + protegetibia sub :1 scheenbeschermer proteic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA eiwitachtig, eiwithoudend, eiwit..., proteïne... :substantia -- = eiwitstof :alimentos -- = eiwithoudend voedsel :synthese (-esis) -- = eiwitsynthese :molecula -- = eiwitmolecuul :composito -- = eiwitverbinding :reserva -- = eiwitreserve :regime (F) -- = eiwitrijk dieet :metabolismo -- = eiwitmetabolisme proteiforme adj :1 wisselend (van vorm), veranderlijk, veelzijdig proteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA eiwit(stof), proteïne :-- plasmatic = plasmaproteïne :-- cellular = celeiwit :-- vegetal/vegetabile = plantaardig eiwit :-- sanguinee/hematic = bloedeiwit :-- specific = specifiek eiwit :-- simple = eenvoudig eiwit :composito de -- = eiwitverbinding :percentage de -- = eiwitgehalte :povre in --s = eiwitarm :ric in --s = eiwitrijk + proteinase sub :1 proteïnase + proteinic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA proteïne... + protéinogramme sub :1 MEDICINA proteïnogram, eiwitcurve + proteinuria sub :1 MEDICINA proteinurie protele sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardwolf (soort hyena) pro tempore, protem. LATINO :1 pro tempore, pro tem. Proteo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Proteus proteo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA grotsalamander, olm, proteus + proteohormon sub :1 proteohormoon proteolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA proteolyse, eiwitsplitsing proteolytic adj :1 proteolytisch, eiwitsplitsend :enzyma -- = proteolytisch enzym + proteosynthese (-esis) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA eiwitsynthese + proterandria sub :1 BIOLOGIA proterandrie + proterandric adj :1 BIOLOGIA proterandrisch + proterogynia sub :1 BIOLOGIA proterogynie + proterogynic adj :1 BIOLOGIA proterogynisch + proterozoico sub :1 GEOLOGIA proterozoïcum protestante adj :1 protesterend :2 protestants :religion -- = protestants geloof :christianos -- = protestantse christenen :ecclesias -- = protestantse kerken protestante sub :1 iemand die protesteert :2 ECCLESIA protestant protestantismo sub :1 ECCLESIA protestantisme :-- calvinista = gereformeerd protestantisme protestar v :1 verklaren, betuigen, (plechtig) verzekeren :-- su innocentia = zijn onschuld betuigen :2 COMMERCIO protesteren :facer -- un littera de cambio = een wissel laten protesteren :3 protesteren, zich verzetten, opkomen (tegen), protest aantekenen + protestatari adj :1 die protesteert, protesterend :movimento -- = protestbeweging :littera -- = protestbrief :defilata -- = protestoptocht :telegramma -- = protesttelegram :reunion -- = protestbijeenkomst :attitude -- = protesthouding protestation sub :1 betuiging, (plechtige) verzekering, verklaring :-- de amor = liefdesbetuiging :-- de amicitate = vriendschapsbetuiging :2 het opkomen (tegen), protest, verzet :movimento de -- = protestbeweging :attitude de -- = protesthouding :reunion de -- = protestvergadering :marcha {sj} de -- = protestmars :nota de -- = protestnota :littera de -- = protestbrief :defilata de -- = protestoptocht :reunion de -- = protestvergadering :meeting (A) de -- = protestmeeting :exopero de -- = proteststaking :tempesta de --es = storm van protesten protesto sub :1 protest, bezwaar :-- public = openbaar protest :-- silentiose = stil protest :movimento de -- = protestbeweging :demonstration de -- = protestdemonstratie :action de -- = protestactie :littera de -- = protestbrief :telegramma de -- = protesttelegram :defilata de -- = protestoptocht :reunion de -- = protestbijeenkomst :meeting (A) de -- = protestmeeting :exopero de -- = proteststaking :nota de -- = protestnota :2 JURIDIC, COMMERCIO protest + prothallio sub :1 BOTANICA voorkiem, prothallium + prothesista sub :1 prothesenmaker :-- dentari = tandtechniker + prothetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorgevoegd, prothetisch :syllaba -- = prothetische lettergreep :phonemas -- = prothetische fonemen :2 MEDICINA kunst..., prothetisch + prothorace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA voorborststuk (van insekten), prothorax :-- del coleopteros = voorborststuk van de schildvleugeligen + prothrombina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA protrombine + protista sub :1 BIOLOGIA eencellige, protist + protistologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA protistologie, leer der eencelligen + protium sub :1 CHIMIA protium + protocanonic adj :1 protocanoniek + protochlorophylla sub :1 BIOLOGIA protochlorophyl protocollar v :1 protocolleren, een protocol opmaken van protocollar adj :1 van het protocol, protocollair :questiones -- = protocollaire kwesties :dispositiones/preparationes -- = protocollaire voorbereidingen protocollista sub :1 iemand die een protocol maakt protocollo sub :1 JURIDIC protocol, officieel verslag, akte :2 POLITICA etc., protocol, verslag, proces-verbaal :-- de ratification = ratificeringsprotocol :3 protocol, ceremonieel, etiquette, plichtplegingen + protogermanico sub :1 Protogermaans + protogyn adj :1 BOTANICA protogyn + protogynia sub :1 BOTANICA protogynie + protohistoria sub :1 protohistorie, oudste tijden der geschiedenis :civilisationes megalithic del -- = megalithische beschavingen van de protohistorie + protohistoric adj :1 protohistorisch, uit de oudste tijden der geschiedenis + protohistorico sub :1 protohistoricus + protolingua sub :1 oertaal, prototaal protomartyre sub :1 ECCLESIA eerste der martelaren (St.Stephanus) proton sub :1 PHYSICA proton :massa del -- = massa van het proton :bombardamento de --es = protonenbombardement, protonenbeschieting + protonema sub :1 BOTANICA protonema + protonic adj :1 proton(en)... :massa -- = protonmassa :bombardamento -- = protonenbombardement, protonenbeschieting :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA protonisch :syllaba -- = lettergreep vóór de beklemtoonde lettergreep :in position -- = in protonische positie protonotario sub :1 grootkanselier, aartskanselier, etc. :2 CATHOLICISMO protonotaris + protopathic adj :1 MEDICINA protopathisch + protophyto sub :1 BOTANICA protofyt, eencellige plant protoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA protoplasma, celplasma, celvocht protoplasmatic adj :1 BIOLOGIA van het protoplasma, protoplasma... :movimeno -- cellular = proto-plasmabeweging in de cel protoplasmic adj :1 BIOLOGIA van het protoplasma, protoplasma... :massa -- = massa van het protoplasma + protoplastic adj :1 BIOLOGIA van het protoplast + protoplasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA protoplast + protoptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA longvis + protoslave adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA protoslavisch + prototrophe adj :1 prototroof prototypic adj :1 eigen aan het prototype, prototypisch prototypo sub :1 prototype, model, oervorm, oertype, grondbeeld :2 FIGURATE model, voorbeeld, type + prototypographia sub :1 prototypografie protoxydo sub :1 CHIMIA (mon)oxyde, eerste/laagste oxyde, oxydule + protozoari adj :1 BIOLOGIA MEDICINA protozoair :maladias -- = protozoaire ziekten + protozoic adj :1 protozoïsch :formationes -- = protozoïsche vormingen :periodo -- = protozoïsche periode + protozoologia sub :1 protozoölogie protozoon (pl: protozoa) sub LATINO :1 protozoön (eencellig organisme), oerdiertje + protractile adj :1 BIOLOGIA protractiel, naar voren uitrekbaar (bijv. tong van reptiel) :lingua -- del rana = uitrekbare tong van de kikker + protuberante adj :1 uitspringend, uitstekend, uitpuilend :pomo de Adam -- = vooruitstekende adamsappel protuberantia sub :1 ANATOMIA uitwas, uitgroeisel, knobbel, protuberantie :2 ASTRONOMIA zonnevlam, protuberantie protuberar v :1 uitsteken, uitpuilen, opzwellen + protutor sub :1 JURIDIC (toeziende) voogd prova sub :1 bewijs, bewijsstuk, bewijsmiddel :-- formal = formeel bewijs :-- palpabile/tangibile = tastbaar bewijs :-- directe = direct bewijs :-- convincente/evidente = doorslaand bewijs :-- irrefutabile = onweerlegbaar/hard bewijs :-- insufficiente = ontoereikend bewijs :-- apparente = schijnbewijs :-- legal = wettig bewijs :-- decisive = afdoend bewijs :-- indirecte = indirect bewijs :-- contrari = tegenbewijs :-- testimonial/per testes = getuigenbewijs :-- ontologic del existentia de Deo = ontologisch godsbewijs :material de -- = bewijsmateriaal :medio de -- = bewijsmiddel :methodo de -- = bewijsmethode :per manco de --s = wegens gebrek aan bewijs :haber --s = bewijzen hebben :fornir/dar/subministrar --s = bewijzen leveren :adducer --s = bewijzen aanvoeren :infirmar un -- = een bewijs ontzenuwen :facer le -- que = het bewijs leveren dat :facer -- de corage = moed tonen :2 toets, proef, proefneming :banco de --s = testbank, proefbank :cabina/cubiculo de -- = paskamer, pashokje :tempore/periodo de -- = proeftijd, proefperiode :viage de -- = proefreis, proeftocht :campo de -- = proefveld :volo de -- = proefvlucht :-- de foco = vuurproef :-- de frenage = remproef :-- atomic = atoomproef :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumproef :-- scripte = proefwerk :poner a -- le fidelitate de un persona = iemands trouw op de proef stellen :resister al -- = de proef doorstaan :a -- de bombas = bomvrij :a -- de aere = luchtdicht :a -- de aqua = waterdicht :a -- de incendio/de foco = brandvrij :a -- de acido = zuurbestendig :a -- de ruitos = geluiddicht :a -- de balla = kogelvrij :a -- de calor = hittebestendig :a -- de effraction = inbraakvrij :3 TYPOGRAPHI, PHOTOGRAPHIA etc., drukproef, proef :-- prime/de impression = drukproef :leger le --s = de drukproeven lezen/corrigeren :lectura del --s = correctie van de drukproeven :lector del --s = corrector provabile adj :1 bewijsbaar, aantoonbaar :theoria facilemente -- = gemakkelijk bewijsbare theorie + provabilitate sub :1 bewijsbaarheid, aantoonbaar-heid :-- de un facto = aantoonbaarheid van een feit provar v :1 bewijzen, aantonen :-- un cosa scientificamente = iets wetenschappelijk bewijzen :2 beproeven, testen, toetsen, op de proef stellen :-- le fortuna = het geluk beproeven + Provence(Le--) sub n pr :1 De Provence + provencial adj :1 Provençaals provenientia sub :1 afkomst, herkomst, oorsprong :loco de -- = plaats van herkomst :pais de -- = land van herkomst :ignorar le -- de un littera = niet weten waar een brief vandaan komt :merces/mercantias de varie -- = koopwaar van verschillende herkomst provenir v :1 afkomstig zijn (van) :iste citros proveni de Espania = die citroenen komen uit Spanje :iste plancas proveni de iste vetule querco = deze planken zijn afkomstig van die oude eik :de qui proveni iste plano? = van wie is dit plan afkomstig? :2 voortkomen (uit), voortvloeien (uit), ontstaan (uit) :io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste projecto = ik vraag me af waar zijn afkeer tegen dit plan vandaan komt proverbial adj :1 spreekwoordelijk (anque FIGURATE) :expression/locution -- = spreekwoordelijke uitdrukking :su distraction es -- = zijn verstrooidheid is spreekwoordelijk :parolas -- = gevleugelde woorden :devenir -- = spreekwoordelijk worden + proverbialisar v :1 tot een spreekwoord maken, spreekwoordelijk maken + proverbialitate sub :1 spreekwoordelijkheid proverbio sub :1 spreekwoord, spreuk :-- chinese {sj} = Chinees spreekwoord :-- appropriate = toepasselijk spreekwoord :BIBLIA Proverbios de Salomon = Spreuken van Salomo :dictionario de --s = spreekwoordenboek providente adj :1 vooruitziend, met het oog op de toekomst providentia sub :1 voorzorg, voorziening :2 voorzienigheid :-- divin/de Deo = goddelijke/Gods voorzienigheid providential adj :1 providentieel, door de voorzienigheid beschikt + providentialismo sub :1 geloof in de voorzienigheid + providentialista sub :1 iemand die gelooft in de voorzienigheid + providentialitate sub :1 providentieel karakter provider v :1 vooruitzien, voorzieningen treffen :2 zorgen voor, voorzien :-- de = voorzien van :-- de victualias = bevoorraden :-- de un cellario = onderkelderen :-- un elucidation = opheldering verschaffen :-- a un posto vacante = voorzien in een vacature :obligation de -- information = informatieplicht :iste decision provide un precedente pro casos similar = deze beslissing levert jurisprudentie op voor gelijkwaardige zaken :3 in het onderhoud voorzien, verzorgen :-- a = onderhouden provincia sub :1 provincie :-- agricole = landbouwprovincie :-- terrestre = landprovincie :-- ecclesiastic = kerkprovincie :governamento del -- = provinciaal bestuur :capital del -- = provinciehoofdstad :urbe/citate de -- = provinciestad :-- maritime = zeeprovincie :-- limitrophe = randprovincie :-- rhenan = Rijnprovincie :2 HISTORIA ROMAN provincia, wingewest provincial adj :1 provinciaal :governamento -- = provinciebestuur :capital -- = provinciehoofdstad provincial sub :1 provinciaal, bewoner van het platteland :2 ECCLESIA provinciaal (overste van een ordeprovincie) :function/dignitate de -- = provinciaalschap, provincialaat + provincialato sub :1 CATHOLICISMO provincialaat, provinciaalschap provincialismo sub :1 provinciale leefwijze/stijl/karakter :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA provincialisme, streekuitdrukking + provincialitate sub :1 provinciaal karakter :-- de habitudes de vita = provinciaal karakter van le-vensgewoonten provise adj :1 voorzien, verwacht provision sub :1 het voorzien, voorziening, levering, toevoer :-- de viveres = levensmiddelenvoorziening :-- de aqua potabile = drinkwatervoorziening :2 voorraad, reserve :--es = (ook) levensmiddelen, mondvoorraad, proviand, leeftocht :sacco a/de --es = boodschappentas :corbe/corbetta a/de --es = boodschappenmand :rete a/de --es = boodschappennet :facer --es = voorraad opdoen provisional adj :1 tijdelijk, voorlopig, provisorisch, nood... :pagamento -- = aanbetaling :appunctamento -- = tijdelijke aanstelling :contracto -- = voorlopig contract :dividendo -- = voorlopig dividend :polissa -- = voorlopige polis :governamento -- = voorlopige regering :regulamento -- = voorlopige regeling :sententia -- = voorlopig vonnis :detention -- = voorlopige hechtenis :ponte -- = noodbrug, hulpbrug :mesuras -- = provisorische maatregelen :iste mesura ha un character -- = deze maatregel heeft een tijdelijk karakter :reparar un cosa provisionalmente = iets provisorisch repareren + provisionalitate sub :1 voorlopigheid, tijdelijkheid :-- de un regulation = voorlopigheid van een regeling provisori adj :1 tijdelijk, voorlopig, provisorisch, nood... :solution -- = noodoplossing :ponte -- = noodbrug :dica -- = nooddam :governamento -- = voorlopige regering :mesuras -- = provisorische maatregelen :reparar un cosa provisorimente = iets provisorisch repararen :2 JURIDIC provisioneel, voorlopig :detention -- = voorlopige hechtenis + provisorietate sub :1 voorlopigheid, tijdelijkheid :-- de un situation = voorlopig karakter van een situatie + provisteque conj :1 mits + provitamina sub :1 BIOLOGIA CHIMIA provitamine + provocabile adj :1 wat kan worden geprovoceerd, etc. (Vide: provocar) :reactiones chimic -- artificialmente = kunstmatig opgewekte chemi-sche reacties provocar v :1 aanzetten, aansporen, ophitsen :2 veroorzaken, teweegbrengen, opwekken, tot gevolg hebben :-- cholera/ira/rabie = woede opwekken :-- aversion = weerzin opwekken :-- prurito = jeuk veroorzaken :-- le indignation de un persona = iemands verontwaardiging opwekken :-- un guerra = een oorlog teweegbrengen :le frigido provoca le horripilation = van kou krijg je kippenvel :isto ha provocate un choc violente = dat gaf een harde schok :3 uitdagen, tarten, provoceren, uitlokken :-- commentarios = commentaar uitlokken :-- un decision = een beslissing uitlokken :attitude provocante = provocerende houding :ille provocarea un sancto = hij zou een heilige in verzoeking brengen provocation sub :1 provocatie, uitdaging :nos ha ignorate le --es = wij zijn niet ingegaan op de provocaties provocative adj :1 tartend, uitdagend, provocerend, tergend, prikkelend :reguardar/mirar un persona provocativemente = iemand uitdagend aankijken + provocator sub :1 uitdager, aanstoker, opruier, relschopper, provocateur :agente -- = agent-provocateur + provocatori adj :1 uitdagend, provocerend :gesto -- = uitdagend gebaar :comportamento -- = provocerend gedrag :tono -- = provocerende toon :acto -- = provocerende daad + proxeneta sub :1 koppelaar :2 souteneur, pooier + proxenetic adj :1 van de koppelaar :2 van de souteneur/pooier + proxenitismo sub :1 koppelarij :2 souteneurschap + proximal adj :1 ANATOMIA proximaal proxime adj :1 nabij(gelegen), naburig, naast(bijzijnd) :futuro -- = nabije toekomst :parente -- = naaste verwant :esser plus -- al populo = dichter bij het volk staan :esser plus -- al veritate = dichter bij de waarheid zijn :2 eerstvolgend, komend, aanstaand :lunedi -- = aanstaande maandag :le septimana -- = de volgende week :un -- vice = een volgende keer :3 onmiddellijk, direct PHILOSOPHIA causa -- = directe/onmiddellijke oorzaak proximemente adv :1 binnenkort, eerstdaags, spoedig, weldra proximitate sub :1 nabijheid, nabuurschap :in le -- de = in de buurt van :-- de un urbe = nabijheid van een stad :-- del sanguine = bloedverwantschap + proximo sub :1 naaste, medemens :amor al/del -- = naastenliefde :amar su -- = zijn naaste liefhebben proxylina sub :1 CHIMIA pyroxyline, schietkatoen, cellulosenitraat, nitrocellulose prude adj FRANCESE :1 preuts, overdreven zedig, stijf, tuttig prude sub FRANCESE :1 preuts mens prudente adj :1 voorzichtig, omzichtig, behoedzaam :valutation/estimation -- = voorzichtige raming/schatting :2 met inzicht, verstandig, wijs :un judicio/judicamento -- = een bezonnen oordeel prudentia sub :1 voorzichtigheid, omzichtigheid, behoedzaamheid :parlar con -- = voorzichtig in zijn spreken zijn :2 beleid, wijsheid, inzicht prudential adj :1 voorzichtig, omzichtig, behoedzaam pruderie sub FRANCESE :1 preutsheid, preutse manieren pruina sub :1 rijp :filices/flores de -- = ijsbloemen :2 BOTANICA rijp, waas pruinar v :1 rijp vormen pruinose adj :1 BOTANICA met een waas bedekt, fluwelig pruna sub :1 pruim :-- sic = gedroogde pruim, pruimedant :-- vinose = wijnpruim :pepita/nucleo de -- = pruimenpit :pedunculo de -- = pruimensteel :torta de --s = pruimentaart :marmelada de --s = pruimenmoes :gelea de --s = pruimengelei :confitura/confectura de --s = pruimenjam :succo de --s = pruimensap prunella sub :1 BOTANICA sleebes + prunelliero sub :1 BOTANICA sleedoorn pruneto sub :1 pruimenboomgaard + pruniero sub :1 pruimenboom + prunifere adj :1 BOTANICA pruimen of iets daarop gelijkends dragend pruniforme adj :1 pruimvormig, pruimachtig pruno :1 pruim(enboom) :-- spinose = sleedoorn prunus sub LATINO :1 BOTANICA prunus, Japanse kers pruriente adj :1 wellustig, ontuchtig :2 obsceen, pornografisch prurientia sub :1 wellust(igheid), ontuchtigheid :2 obsceniteit prurigine sub :1 jeuk, kriebel(ing) pruriginose adj :1 jeukend, jeukerig :pulvere -- = jeukpoeder :herba -- = kriebelkruid prurigo sub :1 prurigo, jeukziekte prurir v :1 jeuken, kriebelen prurito sub :1 jeuk, pruritus :provocar -- = jeuk veroorzaken Prussia sub n pr :1 Pruisen :blau de -- = Pruisisch blauw, Berlijns blauw, Parijs blauw prussian adj :1 Pruisisch prussianisar v :1 Pruisisch maken, een Pruisisch karakter geven prussianisation sub :1 het Pruisisch maken, het geven van een Pruisisch karakter prussiano sub :1 Pruis, bewoner van Pruisen :2 Pruisische taal prussiato sub :1 CHIMIA blauwzuurzout :-- de potassa = bloedloogzout :-- de potassa rubie = rood bloedloogzout :-- de potassa jalne = geel bloedloogzout prussic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = blauwzuur prusso sub :1 Pruis (lid van de stam der Pruisen) :2 Pruis (bewoner van Pruisen) :3 Pruisisch (taal) + prytaneo sub :1 HISTORIA GREC prytaneum + prytano sub :1 HISTORIA GREC prytaan + P.S. (= post scriptum) LATINO :1 P.S., post scriptum + psalliota sub :1 BOTANICA :-- campestre = veldpaddenstoel psalmic adj :1 psalm... psalmista sub :1 dichter van psalmen :2 Psalmist (Koning David) psalmo sub :1 psalm :-- penitential/de penitentia = boetpsalm :-- de regratiamento = dankpsalm :-- cantate = psalmlied :melodia de -- = psalmmelodie :texto de -- = psalmtekst :version rimate/versificate del :--s = psalmberijming :rimator/versificator de --s = psalmberijmer :libro/collection de --s = psalmboek/bundel :versetto de un -- = psalmvers :cantar --s = psalmzingen psalmodia sub :1 psalmodie, psalmgezang :2 eentonig gezang, eentonige voordracht, dreun psalmodiar v :1 psalmodiëren, psalmen zingen :2 opdreunen, eentonig voordragen :-- precarias = gebeden eentonig opzeggen psalmodic adj :1 psalmodisch psalterio sub :1 RELIGION psalter, psalmboek :2 MUSICA psalter (soort harp) :3 ANATOMIA psalterium, boekmaag bij herkauwers + psammite sub :1 psammiet + psammitic adj :1 psammiet... :structura -- = psammietstructuur + pseudepigraphic adj :1 pseudepigrafisch + pseudepigrapho sub :1 pseudepigraaf pseudesthesia sub :1 MEDICINA pseudesthesie, schijngewaarwording + pseudoarthrose (-osis) sub :1 pseudoarthrose + pseudobulbo sub :1 BOTANICA schijnknol + pseudocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met schijnvruchten + pseudochristiano sub :1 schijnchristen pseudoclassic adj :1 pseudoklassiek pseudoclassicismo sub :1 pseudoclassicisme + pseudodemocratia sub :1 schijndemocratie + pseudofecundation sub :1 BOTANICA pseudo-bevruchting + pseudofossile sub :1 pseudofossiel, schijnfossiel + pseudohallucination sub :1 pseudohallucinatie + pseudointellectual adj :1 pseudo-intellectueel + pseudointellectual sub :1 pseudo-intellectueel + pseudolateral adj :1 BOTANICA schijnbaar zijdelings + pseudologia sub :1 pseudologie + pseudologic adj :1 pseudologisch + pseudologica sub :1 pseudologica, schijnlogica + pseudomembrana sub :1 ANATOMIA schijnvlies + pseudomorphe adj :1 Vide: pseudomorphic + pseudomorphic adj :1 pseudomorf, in valse/oneigenlijke vorm + pseudomorphismo sub :1 pseudomorfisme + pseudomorphose (-osis) sub :1 pseudomorphose pseudonyme adj :1 pseudoniem pseudonymitate sub :1 pseudonimiteit pseudonymo sub :1 pseudoniem, schuilnaam :prender un -- = een schuilnaam aannemen :scriber sub un -- = onder een pseudoniem schrijven + pseudoparasito sub :1 pseudoparasiet + pseudoperiodic adj :1 pseudoperiodisch :quantitate -- = pseudoperiodische grootheid pseudopodio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pseudopodium, schijnvoetje pseudopropheta sub :1 valse profeet + pseudoscientia sub :1 pseudowetenschap, schijnwetenschap + pseudoscientific adj :1 pseudowetenschappelijk + pseudoscopio sub :1 pseudoscoop + pseudosphera sub :1 pseudosfeer + pseudospheric adj :1 pseudosferisch + pseudospiral adj :1 BOTANICA schijnbaar spiraalvormig pseudosymmetria sub :1 MINERALOGIA pseudosymmetrie + pseudotsuga sub :1 BOTANICA Douglasspar + pseudotuberculose (-osis) sub :1 pseudotuberculose + pseudoveritate sub :1 schijnwaarheid + psi sub :1 psi (Griekse letter) psittacidos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Psittacidae, papegaaiachtigen + psittacismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA psittacisme, gedachteloze napraterij psittaco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA papegaai :-- obscur = maskerpapegaai psittacose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA psittacose, papegaaienziekte + psoas sub :1 ANATOMIA lendespier, psoas + psoco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA houtluis + psophometric :1 psofometrisch :voltage/tension -- = psofometrische spanning + psoriasis sub :1 MEDICINA psoriasis, schubziekte + psoriatic adj :1 MEDICINA psoriasis... + pss! interj :1 pss!, st! + psychagogia sub :1 psychagogie + psychagogic adj :1 psychagogisch + psychagogo sub :1 psychagoog + psychasthenia sub :1 MEDICINA psychasthenie, geesteszwakte + psychasthenic adj :1 MEDICINA psychasthenisch + psychasthenico sub :1 MEDICINA lijder aan psychasthenie psyche sub :1 psyche Psyche sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Psyche + psychedelic adj :1 psychedelisch, bewustzijnsverruimend :droga -- = geestverruimende middel, psychedelicum :musica -- = psychedelische muziek :arte -- = psychedelische kunst :colores -- = psychedelische kleuren :un experientia -- = een psychedelische ervaring + psychedelico sub :1 psychedelicum, geestverruimend middel + psychedelismo sub :1 bewustzijnsverruiming psychiatra sub :1 psychiater psychiatria sub :1 psychiatrie :-- general = algemene psychiatrie :-- social = sociale psychiatrie :-- forense = forensische/gerechtelijke psychiatrie psychiatric adj :1 psychiatrisch :hospital -- = psychiatrisch ziekenhuis :clinica -- = psychiatrische kliniek :centro -- = psychiatrisch centrum :reporto -- = psychiatrisch rapport :haber curas -- = psychiatrisch behandeld worden + psychiatrisar v :1 psychiatrisch behandelen :2 psychiatrisch duiden/interpreteren psychiatrisation sub :1 psychiatrische behandeling :2 psychiatrische duiding/interpretatie psychic sub :1 psychisch, geestelijk :phenomenos -- = psychische verschijnselen :vita -- = psychisch leven :predisposition -- = psychische aanleg :maladia -- = psychische aandoening :violentia -- = psychisch geweld :esser sub un forte tension -- = onder een grote psychische druk staan :psychicamente disequilibrate/disturbate = psychisch gestoord + psychismo sub :1 psychisme, zieleleven + psychoanaleptic adj :1 PHARMACIA psychoanalepticum betreffend + psychoanaleptico sub :1 PHARMACIA psychoanalepticum psychoanalysar v :1 aan een psychoanalyse onderwerpen psychoanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 psychoanalyse psychoanalysta sub :1 psychoanalyticus psychoanalytic adj :1 psychoanalytisch :methodos -- = psychoanalytische methoden :biographia -- = psychobiografie + psychobiographia sub :1 psychobiografie + psychobiologia sub :1 psychobiologie + psychobiologic adj :1 psychobiologisch + psychochimia sub :1 psychochemie + psychochimic adj :1 psychochemisch + psychochirurgia sub :1 psychochirurgie, hersenchirurgie + psychodrama sub :1 psychodrama, therapeutisch rollenspel + psychodramatic adj :1 psychodramatisch + psychodynamic adj :1 psychodynamisch :approche {sj} /interpretation -- = psychodynamische benadering + psychodynamica sub :1 psychodynamiek + psychodysleptic adj :1 psychodyslepticum betreffend + psychodysleptico sub :1 psychodyslepticum + psychogene adj :1 psychogeen + psychogenese (-esis) sub :1 psychogenese + psychogenetic adj :1 psychogenetisch + psychogenia sub :1 psychogenese + psychogenic adj :1 psychogeen + psychogeriatria sub :1 MEDICINA psychogeriatrie + psychogeriatric adj :1 MEDICINA psychogeriatrisch + psychogramma sub :1 psychogram + psychographia sub :1 psychografie + psychographic adj :1 psychografisch + psychographo sub :1 psychograaf + psychokinese (-esis) sub :1 psychokinese + psycholatria sub :1 psycholatrie + psycholeptic adj :1 psycholepticum betreffend + psycholeptico sub :1 psycholepticum, tranquillizer + psycholinguista sub :1 psycholinguïst + psycholinguistic adj :1 psycholinguïstisch, taalpsychologisch :studios -- = taalspychologische studiën + psycholinguistica sub :1 psycholinguïstiek, taalpsychologie psychologia sub :1 psychologie, zielkunde :-- del massa = massapsychologie :-- infantil = kinderpsychologie :-- experimental = experimentele psychologie :-- del comportamento = gedragspsychologie :-- introspective = introspectivisme :-- animal = dierenpsychologie :-- personalista = personalistische psychologie :-- structural = structuurpsychologie :-- pathologic = pathopsychologie, psychopathologie :Instituto de Psychologia Applicate = Instituut voor Toegepaste Psychologie :le -- de un roman = de psychologie van een roman psychologic adj :1 psychologisch :momento -- = psychologisch moment :roman -- = psychologische roman :methodos -- = psychologische methoden :guerra -- = psychologische oorlog(voering) :test (A) -- = psychologische toets/test + psychologismo sub :1 psychologisme + psychologista sub :1 psycholoog :-- scholar = schoolpsycholoog :-- social = sociaal-psycholoog psychologo sub :1 psycholoog :-- scholar = schoolpsycholoog :-- social = sociaal-psycholoog + psychomatica sub :1 psychomatiek + psychomatico sub :1 psychomaticus psychometria sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA psychometrie + psychometric adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA psychometrisch :test (A) -- = psychometrische test :methodos -- = psychometrische methoden + psychometrista sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA psychometrist + psychomotor adj :1 BIOLOGIA psychomotorisch, psychomotoor :centros -- = psychomotorische centra :disturbantias -- = psychomotorische stoornissen + psychoneurose (-osis) sub :1 psychoneurose + psychoneurotic adj :1 psychoneurotisch psychopathe sub :1 psychopaat psychopathia sub :1 psychopathie psychopathic adj :1 psychopathisch :manifestatio-nes -- = psychopathische uitingen :depressiones -- = psychopathische depressies :delinquentes -- = psychopathische delinquenten + psychopathisation sub :1 psychopathisering psychopathologia sub :1 psychopathologie + psychopathologic adj :1 psychopathologisch psychopathologo sub :1 psychopatholoog + psychopharmacologia sub :1 psychofarmacologie + psychopharmacologic adj :1 droga -- = psychofarmacon psychophysic adj :1 psychofysisch :methodos -- = psychofysische methoden psychophysica sub :1 psychofysica psychophysiologia sub :1 psychofysiologie + psychophysiologic adj :1 psychofysiologisch psychose (-osis) sub :1 psychose :-- paranoiac = paranoïsche psychose :-- del guerra = oorlogspsychose :-- collective = massapsychose :-- maniacodepressive = manisch-depressieve psychose + psychosensorial adj :1 psychosensorisch + psychosexualitate sub :1 psychoseksualiteit + psychosocial adj :1 psychosociaal + psychosociologia sub :1 psychosociologie, sociale psychologie + psychosociologic adj :1 psychosociologisch, sociaal-psychologisch + psychosociologo sub :1 sociaal-psycholoog + psychosomatic adj :1 psychomatisch :medicina -- = psychosomatische geneeskunde :affectiones -- = psychosomatische aandoeningen :typo -- = psychosomatisch type + psychosomatica sub :1 psychosomatiek, psychomatische geneeskunde + psychotechnic adj :1 psychotechnisch :methodos -- = psychotechnische methoden :examine -- = psychotechnische keuring/onderzoek :submitter un persona a tests (A) --/a un examine -- = iemand psychotechnisch onderzoeken + psychotechnica sub :1 psychotechniek + psychotechnico sub :1 psychotechnicus psychotherapeuta sub :1 psychotherapeut + psychotherapeutic adj :1 psychotherapeutisch :methodos -- = psychotherapeutische methoden :tractamentos -- = psychotherapeutische behandelingen psychotherapia sub :1 psychotherapie :sequer un -- = in therapie zijn + psychotic adj :1 psychotisch :manifestationes -- = psychotische uitingen :anomalias -- = psychotische afwijkingen :depression -- = psychotische depressie + psychotico sub :1 psychoticus, psychoot + psychotogene adj :1 psychotogeen + psychotogeno sub :1 psychotogeen + psychotonic adj :1 MEDICINA psychotonisch + psychotonico sub :1 MEDICINA psychotonicum + psychotrope adj :1 psychotroop :effecto -- = psychotrope werking :substantias -- = psychotrope stoffen + psychrometria sub :1 meting van de luchtvochtigheid + psychrometric adj :1 psychrometrisch + psychrometro sub :1 psychrometer, hygrometer, luchtvochtigheidsmeter + psychrophile adj :1 de koude beminnend, in koude streken levend, psychrofiel :bacterios -- = psychrofiele bacteriën + psyllio sub :1 BOTANICA vlozaad + ptelea sub :1 BOTANICA :-- trifoliate = lederboom + pteranodon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pteranodon + pteridina sub :1 pteridina + pteridio sub :1 BOTANICA adelaarsvaren + pteridophyto sub :1 BOTANICA pteridofyt, varenachtige + pterina sub :1 pterine + pteris sub :1 BOTANICA :-- tremule = wortelvaren, siddervaren + pterocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met gevleugelde vruchten + pterocarya sub :1 BOTANICA vleugelnoot + pterocaule adj :1 BOTANICA met gevleugelde stengels of stelen pterodactylo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pterodactylus (uitgestorven vliegend reptiel) + pteropetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gevleugelde kroonbladen + pterophoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vedermot + pteropodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vinpotige + pterosauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pterosaurus + pterosperme adj :1 BOTANICA met gevleugelde zaden + pterygio sub :1 nagelvlies + pterygoide adj :1 ANATOMIA pterygodieus :apophyse (-ysis) -- = vleugelvormig aanhangsel ptolemaic adj :1 ptolemeïsch :epocha -- = ptolemeïsche tijd :templo -- = ptolemeïsche tempel Ptolemeo sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Ptolemeus ptomaina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ptomaïne, lijkegif + ptose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ptose, verzakking (i.h.b. uitzakking van het bovenste ooglid) + ptyalina sub :1 MEDICINA ptyaline, ptyalase + ptyalismo sub :1 MEDICINA speekselvloed + ptychoptero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA plooimug + pubalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in het schaambeen + pube,pubis sub :1 pubis, pubes, schaamstreek :pilos del -- = schaambeharing, schaamhaar :pediculo del -- = schaamluis :2 schaambeen + puberal adj :1 van de puberteit :crise/crisis -- = puberteitscrisis :comportamento/conducta -- = puberaal gedrag :periodo -- = puberale periode :etate -- = puberteitsleeftijd pubere adj :1 geslachtsrijp, huwbaar + pubere sub :1 puber pubertate sub :1 puberteit :-- retardate = verlate puberteit :-- precoce = vroegtijdige puberteit :crise/crisis de -- = puberteitscrisis :phase del -- = puberteitsfase :problema del -- = puberteitsprobleem :annos del -- = puberteitsjaren + pubescente adj :1 in de puberteit zijnde, pubescent :2 BOTANICA harig, behaard, donzig, pubescent :folio -- = behaard blad :herniaria -- = behaard breukkruid :avena -- = zachte haver + pubescentia sub :1 puberteit :2 BOTANICA het behaard zijn, donzigheid, pubescentie + pubian adj :1 schaam..., mbt de schaamstreek :symphyse (-ysis) -- = schaamvoeg :pilositate -- = schaamhaar + pubic adj :1 schaam..., mbt de schaamstreek :osso -- = schaambeen :arco -- = schaambeenboog :symphyse (-ysis) -- = schaamvoeg :pediculo -- = schaamluis :pilo -- = beharing van de schaamstreek + pubicarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige vruchten + pubicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige stengels of stelen + pubiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige bloemen + pubifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige bladeren + pubipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige kroonbladen + pubisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige kelkbladen + pubisquame adj :1 BOTANICA met zachtharige schubben of kafjes public adj :1 openbaar, algemeen, publiek, staats..., overheids... :ben -- = openbaar welzijn :edificio -- = openbaar gebouw :proprietate -- = openbaar/publiek bezit :stabilimento/establimento -- = openbare instelling :divertimento -- = openbare vermakelijkheid :accusator -- = openbare aanklager :adjudication -- = openbare/publieke aanbesteding :vendita -- = openbare/publieke verkoping :cammino/via -- = openbare weg :debita -- = staatsschuld :assistentia -- = bijstand, steun, ondersteuning :ordine -- = openbare orde :tribuna -- = publieke tribune :Ministerio Public = Openbaar Ministerie :sanitate -- = openbare gezondheid :inseniamento/instruction -- = openbaar onderwijs :transporto -- = openbaar vervoer :labores/travalios/obras -- = openbare werken :function -- = overheidsfunctie :homine -- = bekend persoon :interesse -- = algemeen belang :opinion -- = publieke opinie, openbare mening :relationes -- = "public relations" :moneta -- = gemeenschapsgeld :cargas -- = gemene lasten :sector -- = publieke sector :scandalo -- = publiek schandaal JURIDIC derecto -- = publiek recht, staatsrecht :vergoniar publicamente un persona = iemand publiekelijk te schande maken publicabile adj :1 publiceerbaar :iste texto es a pena -- = deze tekst kun je nauwelijks publiceren + publicano sub :1 BIBLIA tollenaar :2 HISTORIA ROMAN belastingpachter publicar v :1 afkondigen, bekendmaken, openbaar maken :2 publiceren publication sub :1 bekendmaking, afkondiging, openbaarmaking :2 het publiceren, publikatie :3 publikatie, uitgave, geschrift :-- septimanal = weekblad publicista sub :1 publicist, journalist + publicitari adj :1 reclame..., publititeits... :jornal/folio -- = advertentieblad :pagina -- = advertentiepagina :stratagema -- = reclamestunt :offerta -- = reclame-aanbieding :agentia -- = reclamebureau :budget -- = reclamebudget :codice -- = reclamecode :material -- = reclamemateriaal :texto -- = reclametekst :avion -- = reclamevliegtuig :slogan (A) -- = reclameslagzin :campania -- = reclamecampagne :film (A) -- = reclamefilm :spot (A) -- = reclamespot publicitate sub :1 openbaarheid, publiciteit :-- del debattos = openbaarheid van de debatten :avide de -- = publiciteitsgeil :dar -- a = publiciteit geven aan :lancear un cosa al -- = iets in de openbaarheid brengen :mantener un cosa lontan de -- = iets uit de publiciteit houden :2 reclame :agentia de -- = reclamebureau :campania de -- = reclamecampagne :pagina de -- = advertentiepagina :section de -- = reclameafdeling :photo(graphia) -- = reclamefoto :consiliero/experto/agente de -- = reclame-adviseur :officio de -- = reclamebureau :brochure (F) de -- = reclamefolder :codice de -- = reclamecode :costos de -- = reclamekosten :imprimitos de -- = reclamedrukwerk :avion de -- = reclamevliegtuig :volo de -- = reclamevlucht :dono/presente de -- = reclamegeschenk :forma de -- = reclamevorm :medios de -- = reclamemiddelen/media :-- radiophonic = radioreclame :-- de cine/cinema = bioscoopreclame :-- clandestin = sluikreclame :-- luminose = lichtreclame :-- aeree = luchtreclame :-- deceptive/fallace = misleidende reclame publico sub :1 de mensen, de bevolking :2 publiek, lezers, toeschouwers, toehoorders, bezoekers, goe gemeente :-- mixte = gemengd publiek :-- exigente = veeleisend/verwend publiek :aperte/accessibile al -- = toegankelijk voor het publiek :iste film (E) es apte pro tote le --s = deze film is geschikt voor alle leeftijden :non apte pro un -- tanto juvene = niet geschikt voor een zo jong publiek :apparer in - = in het openbaar verschijnen :parlar in -- = in het publiek spreken + public relations ANGLESE :1 public relations, contacten met het publiek + pubofemoral adj :1 MEDICINA pubofemoraal + puccinellia sub :1 BOTANICA kweldergras :-- maritime = zeevlotgras + puccinia sub :1 BOTANICA puccinia, roestzwam + puck sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT puck + puddelage sub :1 het puddelen + puddelar v :1 puddelen :furno a/de -- = puddeloven :ferro puddelate = puddelijzer :aciero puddelate = puddelstaal + puddelation sub :1 het puddelen pudding sub ANGLESE :1 pudding :-- al/de semolo = griesmeelpudding :-- al/de rum (A) = rumpudding + pudel sub :1 poedel (hond) pudente adj :1 bescheiden, bedeesd, verlegen pudibunde adj :1 preuts, overdreven zedig, met overdreven schaamtegevoel pudic adj :1 kuis, zedig, eerbaar, ingetogen, terughoudend, schroomvallig :bassar le oculos pudicamente = de ogen zedig neerslaan + pudicitate sub :1 VOIR: pudor + pudicitia sub :1 kuisheid, schaamte(gevoel), schroom(valligheid), eerbaarheid, ingetogenheid pudor sub :1 schaamte(gevoel), kuisheid, schroom, ingetogenheid, eerbaarheid :-- vicariante/substitutive = plaatsvervangende schaamte :offender le -- = de eerbaarheid geweld aandoen :offenso al -- = vergrijp tegen de eerbaarheid :attentato al -- = aanranding van de eerbaarheid, zedendelict :sin -- = schaamteloos, onbeschaamd puera sub :1 meisje :-- de schola = schoolmeisje :schola de --s = meisjesschool + pueracio sub :1 kwajongen, deugniet + puerastro sub :1 kwajongen, deugniet + puericultrice sub :1 kinderverzorgster + puericultura sub :1 kinderverzorging pueril adj :1 kinderlijk, van het kind, kinder... :etate -- = kinderleeftijd :2 kinderachtig + puerilismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA puerilisme, kinderlijk gedrag puerilitate sub :1 kindsheid, kinderleeftijd :2 kinderachtigheid :3 kinderachtige handeling/woord, etc. pueritia sub :1 kindsheid :2 knapenleeftijd puero sub :1 jongen :-- de schola = schooljongen :-- de strata = straatjongen :schola de --s = jongensschool :bicycletta de -- = jongensfiets :lectura de -- = jongenslectuur :vita de -- = jongensleven :nomine de -- = jongensnaam :visage/facie de -- = jongensgezicht puerpera sub :1 kraamvrouw :visita al -- = kraambezoek, kraamvisite :camera del -- = kraamkamer :marito del -- = kraamheer puerperal adj :1 kraamvouw... :febre -- = kraamvrouwenkoorts :eclampsia -- = kraamstuipen puerperio sub :1 kraambed + puf sub :1 poef, zitkussen :-- cubic = zitkubus + puf! interj :1 poef!, oef!, hè!, poe! + puffino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA papegaaiduiker + pugilar v :1 vuistvechten :2 boksen + pugilato sub :1 ANTIQUITATE vuistgevecht :2 boksen + pugilator sub :1 ANTIQUITATE vuistvechter :2 bokser :guanto de -- = bokshandschoen pugile sub :1 ANTIQUITATE vuistvechter :2 bokser pugilismo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE het vuistvechten :2 het boksen, bokssport pugilista sub :1 ANTIQUITATE vuistvechter :2 bokser pugilistic adj :1 SPORT het vuistgevecht betreffend :2 boks... pugnace adj :1 strijdlustig, vechtlustig pugnacitate sub :1 strijdlust(igheid) pugnal sub :1 dolk :-- javanese = kris :colpo de -- = dolkstoot pugnalar v :1 met een dolk steken pugnar v :1 strijden, vechten pugnata sub :1 handvol, greep :-- de nuces = handvol noten :-- de uvas = handvol druiven :-- de homines/gente = handvol mensen pugno sub :1 vuist :-- serrate = gebalde vuist :colpo de -- = vuistslag, stomp :-- de ferro = ijzeren vuist, boksbeugel :clauder le -- = een vuist maken :serrar le -- = de vuist ballen :monstrar le -- a un persona = iemand een vuist tonen + puh! interj :1 poeh! + pulicari adj :1carex/carice -- = vlozegge + pulicaria sub :1 BOTANICA vlooienkruid pulice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vlo :-- human = mensenvlo :-- aquatic/de aqua = watervlo :-- de can = hondenvlo :ovo de -- = vlooienei :piccatura de -- = vlooienbeet :plaga/invasion de --s = vlooienplaag :joco de --s = vlooienspel :le --s pullula hic = het wemelt hier van de vlooien pulicose adj :1 vol vlooien + pullarda sub :1 poularde, mestkip, mesthoen pullario sub :1 kippenhok, kippenren pullero sub :1 kippenfokker :2 poelier + pulletto sub :1 kuiken :carne de -- = kuikenvlees + pullicultor sub :1 kippenfokker pullicultura sub :1 kippenfokkerij, het kippenfokken pullman sub ANGLESE :1 FERROVIA pullman pullo sub :1 jong dier, (met name:) veulen :2 jonge vogel, (met name:) hen, kip :3 CULINARI kip :-- al crema = kip in roomsaus :croquette (F) de -- = kipkroket :bouillon (F) de -- = kippenbouillon :pastata de -- = kippenpastei + pullover sub ANGLESE :1 pullover, slipover, trui pullular v :1 uitbotten, uitlopen :2 voortwoekeren, snel vermenigvuldigen, (aan)groeien, welig tieren :3 wemelen, krioelen, in overvloed aanwezig zijn :le errores pullula in le traduction = de vertaling wemelt van de fouten :le pulices pullula hic = het wemelt hier van de vlooien pullulation sub :1 het uitbotten, het uitlopen :2 voortwoekering, snelle vermenigvuldiging, het welig tieren :3 het wemelen, wemeling, het krioelen, het gekrioel pulmon sub :1 long :apice/summitate de -- = longtop :lobo del -- = longkwab :hilo del -- = longhilus, longpoort :cancere/carcinoma del --(es) = longkanker :tumor del -- = longtumor/gezwel :abscesso al -- = longabces :hemorrhagia del -- = longbloeding :edema del -- = longoedeem :-- de aciero = ijzeren long :haber --es debile = zwakke longen hebben :examine del --es = longonderzoek, borstonderzoek :critar a plen --es = luidkeels schreeuwen, zich de longen uit het lijf schreeuwen pulmonar adj :1 MEDICINA long..., pulmonair :respiration -- = longademhaling :inflammation -- = longontsteking :affection -- = longaandoening :ille ha un affection -- = hij heeft het aan de longen, zijn longen zijn aangedaan :tuberculose (-osis) -- = longtuberculose :peste -- = longpest :arteria -- = longslagader :vena -- = longader :apice/summitate -- = longtop :nervo -- = longzenuw :vesicula/alveolo -- = longblaasje :texito -- = longweefsel :maladia -- = longziekte :embolia -- = longembolie :emphysema -- = longemfyseem :tumor -- = longtumor :carcinoma/cancere -- = longkanker :hydropisia -- = longwaterzucht :lesion -- = longletsel :membrana -- = longvlies :edema -- = longoedeem :lobo -- = longkwab :capacitate -- = longcapaciteit :circulation (sanguinee) -- = longcirculatie :hemorrhagia -- = longbloeding :respiration -- = longademhaling :abscesso -- = longabces/gezwel pulmonaria sub :1 BOTANICA longkruid pulmonate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA longen hebbend pulmonia sub :1 MEDICINA longontsteking, pneumonie pulmonifere adj :1 longen hebbend, met longen pulmonologia sub :1 pulmonologie + pulmonologic adj :1 pulmonologisch pulpa sub :1 vruchtvlees :-- de fructos = vruchtenpulp, vruchtvlees :2 ANATOMIA merg, pulpa :-- cerebral = hersenmerg :-- dentari/de dentes = tandpulpa :3 pulp, brij, moes :-- de betas de sucro = suikerbietenpulp :-- de ligno = houtpulp :cumulo de -- = pulphoop :reducer in/a -- = tot moes maken pulpitis sub :1 MEDICINA mergontsteking pulpito sub :1 preekstoel, kansel, katheder :eloquentia del -- = kanselwelsprekendheid :stilo del -- = kanselstijl :biblia del -- = kanselbijbel :linguage del -- = kanseltaal :expression del -- = kanseluitdrukking :predicar desde le alto del -- = van de kansel verkondigen pulpo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA achtarm, kraak pulpose adj :1 moesachtig, brijig, pappig, pulpachtig pulsar adj :1 (voort)duwen/stuwen/persen/blazen :-- un auto(mobile) = een auto aanduwen :-- un persona in un angulo = iemand in een hoek dringen :-- le pessulo al porta = de grendel op de deur schuiven :2 pulseren, ritmisch bewegen, trillen :3 kloppen (van hart/pols) + pulsar sub :1 ASTRONOMIA pulsar pulsata sub :1 duw pulsatile adj :1 kloppend, pulsatief, pulserend + pulsatilitate sub :1 pulserend karakter + pulsatilla sub :1 BOTANICA wildemanskruid pulsation sub :1 het ritmisch bewegen, het kloppen, het trillen, trilling :2 polsslag, hartslag, harteklop :-- del pulso = polsslag :-- cardiac/del corde = harteklop pulsative adj :1 pulsatief, kloppend, pulsatief, pulserend :MEDICINA dolor -- = pulserende/kloppende pijn pulsator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat klopt/pulseert/duwt + pulsatori adj :1 pulserend, ritmisch bewegend, trillend, kloppend, vibrerend :currente -- = pulserende (elektrische) stroom :campo -- = pulserend veld :unda -- = pulserende golf + pulsion sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA (aan)drift, drang, zucht :-- de autoconservation = drang tot zelfbehoud :-- de destruction = vernielzucht :-- sexual = seksuele drift :-- de morte = doodsdrift :-- de vita = levensdrift pulso sub :1 pols, polsslag :le -- es multo debile = de pols is heel zwak :-- rapide = snelle pols(slag) :-- accelerate = versnelde pols(slag) :-- tranquille = kalme pols(slag) :-- lente = trage pols(slag) :-- regular/equal = regelmatige pols(slag) :-- intermittente/irregular = onregelmatige pols(slag) :-- alternante = alternerende pols(slag) :battimento del -- = polsslag :esser sin -- = geen polsslag vertonen :tastar/prender le -- de un persona = iemand de pols voelen, FIGURATE iemand polsen :horologio de -- = polshorloge pulsometro sub :1 pulsometer + pulsoreactor sub :1 TECHNICA pulsoreactor, pulserende motor, stuwstraalmotor + pultacee adj :1 MEDICINA brijachtig, brijig pulverar v :1 met poeder bestrooien, bepoederen pulvere sub :1 stof :-- cosmic = kosmisch stof :aspirator de -- = stofzuiger :morder le -- = in het stof bijten :jectar -- in le oculos de un persona = iemand zand in de ogen strooien :succuter le -- de su calceos = het stof van zijn schoenen schudden :remover le -- = stof afnemen :disfacer se/converter se in -- = tot stof vergaan :nubes de -- = wolken stof :BIBLIA tu es de -- e in pulvere tu te convertera = van stof zijt gij en tot stof zult gij wederkeren :2 poeder, slijpsel, stof (van metalen) :-- sternutatori/a sternutar = niespoeder :-- laxative = laxeerpoeder :-- vomitive = braakpoeder :-- purgative = purgeerpoeder :-- vulnerari = wondpoeder :-- abrasive/de smerilio/a polir = schuurpoeder, slijppoeder :-- a lavar = waspoeder :-- de auro = stofgoud :-- de magnesium = magnesiumpoeder :-- de diamante = diamantslijpsel :-- de carbon = steenkolengruis :-- de ligno/de serra = zaagsel :-- de levatura = bakpoeder :-- de lacte, lacte in -- = melkpoeder :sucro in -- = poedersuiker :cacao in -- = cacaopoeder :chocolate {sj} in -- = poederchocolade :caffe in -- = poederkoffie :ovos in -- = eipoeder :tabaco in -- = snuif(tabak) :sapon in -- = zeeppoeder :extinctor a -- = poederblusser :reducer in/a -- = verpulveren, vermalen, fijnstampen, FIGURATE de grond inboren, ontzenuwen (argumenten) :3 PHARMACIA etc., poeder :cossinetto de -- = (poeder)dons :4 kruit, buskruit :fabrica de -- = kruitfabriek :fumo de -- = kruitdamp :magazin de -- = kruitkamer, kruitmagazijn :barril de -- = vaatje kruit, kruitvat :ille non ha inventate le -- = hij heeft het buskruit niet uitgevonden pulverisabile adj :1 verpulverbaar, fijn verdeelbaar, fijn te wrijven, fijn te stampen :2 verstuifbaar pulverisar v :1 verpulveren, fijnwrijven, fijnstampen, tot poeder vermalen :-- sucro = suiker fijnmaken :-- un record (A) = een record vermorzelen :2 verstuiven, (fijn) besproeien, sprayen :-- perfumo = parfum verstuiven pulverisation sub :1 het verpulveren, pulverisatie, het fijnwrijven, het fijnstampen, het vermalen, het fijn verdelen :le -- de sucro = het fijnmaken van suiker :-- de un record (A) = vermorzeling van een record :2 het verstuiven, verstuiving, het sprayen, het vernevelen :le -- de perfumo = het verstuiven van parfum pulverisator sub :1 pulverisator, pulverisateur, verstuiver, vaporisator, stuifsproeier, stuifbus, nevelspuit :-- a mano = handsproeier :-- de jardin = tuinsproeier :-- a lacca = lakspuit pulverose adj :1 stoffig, bestoven, stof..., pulverachtig :nive -- = poeder/stuifsneeuw :stato -- = stofferigheid pulverulente adj :1 poedervormig :nive -- = poedersneeuw, stuifsneeuw :auro -- = stofgoud :2 stoffig :3 BOTANICA bestoven pulverulentia sub :1 poedervorm(igheid) :2 stoffigheid + pum! interj :1 boem! + puma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA poema + pumice sub :1 puimsteen :sedimento de -- = puimsteenafzetting :mina de -- = puimsteengroeve :pulvere de -- = puimsteenpoeder :grano de -- = puimsteenkorrel :beton de -- = puimbeton :fricar con -- = puimen, met puimsteen slijpen + pumiciar v :1 puimen, met puimsteen slijpen + pumiciose adj :1 puimsteenachtig pumpa sub :1 pomp :-- de bicycletta = fietspomp :-- de circulation = circulatiepomp :-- de circulation de aqua - watercirculatiepomp :-- de acceleration = acceleratiepomp :-- de compression = drukpomp :-- pneumatic/a/de aere = luchtpomp :-- a/de aere comprimite = perspomp :-- a/de alte pression = hogedrukpomp :-- aspirante/aspiratori = zuigpomp :-- aspirante e premente = zuigperspomp :-- hydraulic = hydraulische pomp :-- spiral = spiraalpomp :-- a/de mano = handpomp :-- con pedal = voetpomp :-- cardiac = hartpomp :-- centrifuge = centrifugaalpomp :-- rotative = rotatiepomp :-- axial = axiaalpomp :-- thermic/thermal = warmtepomp :-- a piston = zuigerpomp :-- a siphon = hevelpomp :-- ionic = ionenpomp :-- elevatori = jaknikker :-- a/de aqua = waterpomp :-- a/de carburante = brandstofpomp :-- a/de benzina/gasolina = benzinepomp :-- a/de oleo = oliepomp :-- a/de/pro bira = bierpomp :-- minerari = mijnpomp :-- a incendio = brandpomp/spuit :-- Norton = nortonpomp :aqua de -- = pompwater :bracio/manivella de -- = pompzwengel :valvula de -- = pompklep :cylindro de -- = pompcilinder :constructor de --s = pompmaker :piston de -- = pompzuiger :installation de --s = pompinstallatie :fabrica de --s = pompenfabriek :cellario del --s = pompenkelder :puteo de -- = pompput :capacitate del -- = pompcapaciteit + pumpage sub :1 het pompen, het bemalen, bemaling :disaquar/drainar {e} per -- = (polder)water uitpompen, malen :installation/station de -- = gemaal :station de -- pro le irrigation = irrigatiegemaal pumpar v :1 pompen pumpernickel sub GERMANO :1 pompernikkel pumpero sub :1 iemand die de pomp bedient, pompmachinist :2 brandweerman :(corpore de) --s = brandweer(corps) :posto de --s = brandweerpost, brandweerkazerne :caserna de --s = brandweerkazerne :casco de -- = brandweerhelm :commandante del --s = brandweercommandant :garage (F) del --s = brandweergarage + puna sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA puna (hoogvlakte in het Andesgebergte) punch sub ANGLESE :1 punch :-- cal(i)de = warme punch, punchgrog :sirop de -- = punchsiroop :vitro a -- = punchglas :coclear a/de -- = punchlepel :macula de -- = punchvlek :preparar (un) -- = punch maken + punchingball sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT boksbal puncta sub :1 spits, top, punt (puntig uiteinde van voorwerp) :-- del digito = vingertop :-- de agulia/aco = naaldpunt :-- de turre = torenspits :-- de sabla = sabelpunt :-- de sagitta/flecha {sj} = pijlpunt :-- del naso = neuspunt :-- del iceberg (E) = puntje van de ijsberg :-- de cultello = mespunt :-- de sal = (mes)puntje zout :-- de allio = teentje knoflook :-- fin de un stilo (de graphite) = fijne punt van een potlood :-- obtuse = stompe punt :barba in/a -- = puntbaard :scarpas a --s = spikes :(stilo a) puncta fin = fijnschrijver :martello a duo --s = pikhamer :super le -- del pedes = op de tenen :finir/terminar in -- = spits toelopen :arma a -- = steekwapen :vulnere facite per un arma a -- = steekwond :io ha le parola super le -- del lingua = het woord ligt mij op de tong :mangiar con le -- del labios = met lange tanden eten :2industria de -- = topindustrie :hora de -- = spitsuur :hora de -- del matino = ochtendspitsuur :3 GEOGRAPHIA (land)punt, landtong :4 steek, rake opmerking, pointe punctage sub :1 het richten (van geschut, etc.) punctar v :1 van een punt voorzien, puntig maken, spitsen :2 richten, stellen (van geschut) :-- un cannon = een kanon richten + punctate adj :1 met een punt, met punten, puntig, punt... :martello -- = drevelhamer :cisello -- = puntbeitel :hacha {sj} -- = puntbijl :forator -- = puntboor :candela -- = puntkaars :cappello -- = punthoed :collar -- = puntkraag :calceo/scarpa -- = puntschoen :pala -- = puntschop :caule -- = spitskool :naso -- = spitsneus, puntneus :capite/testa -- = punthoofd :mento -- = scherpe kin :roccas -- = puntige rotsen :baston -- = puntstok :lima -- = puntvijl :2 BOTANICA puntig :folios -- = puntige bladeren :lysimachia -- = puntwederik punctator sub :1 pointeur, richter (van geschut) + puncticaule adj :1 BOTANICA met gestippelde of fijn geknobbelde stengel of steel + punctiforme adj :1 BOTANICA stipvormig punctilio sub :1 overdreven eergevoel :2 pietluttigheid, overdreven nauwkeurigheid punctiliose adj :1 met een overdreven eergevoel, gauw op zijn teentjes getrapt :2 pietluttig, zeer precies :persona -- = pietlut + punction sub :1 priem, els :2 drevel :3 keurijzer, keurstempel :4 MEDICINA punctie :-- del corde = hartpunctie :-- del vesica/vesicula = blaaspunctie :-- hepatic/del hepate/del ficato = leverpunctie :-- de vena = aderpunctie :-- medullar = beenmergpunctie :-- lumbar = lumbale punctie :agulia/aco a/de -- = punctienaald :facer un -- = een punctie verrichten/uitvoeren + punctipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gestippelde kroonbladen puncto sub :1 stip, punt (anque MUSICA, MORSE) :in anglese on usa un -- decimal in loco de un comma = in het Engels gebruikt men een punt in plaats van een komma :poner le --s super le i(s) = de puntjes op de i zetten :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA interpunctieteken :-- final = punt (aan het eind van een zin) :-- e virgula/comma = puntkomma, kommapunt :duo --s = dubbele punt :-- de interrogation = vraagteken :(anque FIGURATE) poner/mitter (un) -- final a un cosa = ergens een punt achter zetten :-- de exclamation = uitroepteken :3 punt, zaak, onderwerp, kwestie :-- per -- = punt voor punt, puntsgewijs :-- de honor = erezaak :-- capital = hoofdzaak :-- critic/calde/calide = punt waar het om gaat, heet hangijzer :-- debile = zwak punt :-- de discussion = discussiepunt :-- contentiose/litigiose/discutite/de disaccordo/de controversia/de dissension = geschilpunt :-- de detalio = detailpunt :4 MATHEMATICA, PHYSICA, CHIMIA, ASTRONOMIA, etc., punt, plaats :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtpunt :-- de appoio = steunpunt :-- de suspension = ophangpunt :-- de ruptura = breekpunt :-- morte = dood punt :-- final = eindpunt :-- de orientation = orienteringspunt, oriëntatiepunt :(-- de) junction = knooppunt TECHNICA -- de connexion = contact/(aan)sluitklem :-- de partita = punt van vertrek, vertrekpunt, uitgangspunt :-- strategic = strategisch punt :-- de contacto = contactpunt :-- radiante = radiatiepunt :-- vernal = lentepunt :-- de strangulation = bottleneck (in het verkeer) :-- de vista = 1 gezichtspunt, standpunt, uitzicht(punt), kijkrichting, 2 FIGURATE standpunt, gezichtspunt, zienswijze, opvatting :-- de referentia/referimento = referentiepunt :le quatro --s cardinal = de vier windstreken :MATHEMATICA -- tangential/de tangentia = raakpunt :-- de intersection = snijpunt :-- de impacto = plaats van inslag :-- giratori = draaipunt :PHYSICA -- material = stoffelijk punt :esser al -- = stipt (op tijd) zijn :esser super le -- de = op het punt staan om :5 toestand, staat, maat, graad, moment :-- de fusion = smeltpunt :-- de ebullition = kookpunt :-- de congelation = vriespunt :-- de solidification = stol(lings)punt :-- de saturation = verzadigingspunt :6 (brei/naai)steek :-- cruciate/de cruce/a cruce = kruissteek :-- de crochet (F) = haaksteek :-- de catenetta = kettingsteek :-- de feston = festonsteek, knoopsgatensteek :-- de sutura = naaisteek :-- de flanella = flanelsteek :-- decorative = siersteek :-- de zigzag = zigzagsteek :7 SPORT punt :ganiar al/per --s = op punten winnen :obtener le duo --s = de beide punten behalen punctual adj :1 zeer precies, plichtsgetrouw :2 punctueel, stipt (op tijd) :homine -- = man van de klok :pagar punctualmente = stipt betalen :sempre/semper ille arriva punctualmente = hij is altijd stipt op tijd :3 MATHEMATICA spatio -- = puntenruimte :PHYSICA fonte (luminose) -- = puntbron :carga -- = puntlading :BIOLOGIA mutation -- = puntmutatie punctualitate sub :1 plichtsgetrouwheid, nauwgezetheid :2 punctualiteit, stiptheid :-- de un pagamento = stiptheid van een betaling punctuar v :1 interpungeren, van leestekens voorzien :ille non sape -- = hij zet de leestekens verkeerd :2 benadrukken, onderstrepen, kracht bijzetten punctuation sub :1 het aanbrengen van de leestekens :2 interpunctie :systema de -- = interpunctiesysteem :signo de -- = interpunctieteken, leesteken :mitter le -- = interpungeren, de leestekens aanbrengen :littera sin -- = brief zonder komma's en punten punctura sub :1 prik, steek :-- de insecto/ape/vespa/crabro = insecten/bijen/wespen/horzelsteek :-- de spinula = speldeprik :2 gaatje (in band), lek :il ha un -- in le pneu (F) = de band lekt puncturar v :1 doorboren, doorprikken, lek maken :2 lek raken punctute adj :1 spits, puntig, scherp :talon -- = naaldhak :scriptura -- = hoekig handschrift :naso -- = spitse neus :hacha -- = puntbijl :forator -- = puntbijl :cappello -- = punthoed :capite/testa -- = punthoofd :cisello -- = puntbeitel, puntijzer :candela -- = puntkaars :mento -- = puntkin :collar -- = puntkraag :calceo/scarpa -- = puntschoen :baston -- = puntstok :lima -- = puntvijl :lysimachia -- = puntwederik :caule -- = spitskool :martello -- = drevelhamer pungente adj :1 stekend, bijtend, pijnlijk :frigido -- = nijpende/bittere/venijnige kou :vento -- = snijdende wind :tabaco -- = scherpe tabak :odor -- = scherpe geur/lucht :2 FIGURATE pijnlijk, smartelijk, bitter, aangrijpend pungentia sub :1 stekende pijn :2 bitterheid, smartelijkheid punger v :1 prikken, steken :urticas punge = brandnetels prikken :-- se con un spina = zich aan een doorn prikken :2 pijn doen, bijten, branden punibile adj :1 strafbaar, bestrafbaar :acto -- = strafbare daad :facto -- = strafbaar feit punibilitate sub :1 strafbaarheid punic adj :1 HISTORIA Punisch :fide -- = Punische trouw, trouweloosheid :guerras -- = Punische oorlogen punir v :1 straffen, bestraffen :-- un infante = een kind straffen :-- un infraction = een overtreding bestraffen :-- severmente = streng straffen punite adj :1 gestraft punition sub :1 het bestraffen, straf, bestraffing :-- physic/corporal/corporee = lijfstraf :-- disciplinari = displinaire straf :-- juste = gerechte straf :-- rigorose/sever = zware straf :-- legier = lichte straf :medio de -- = strafmiddel :imponer/infliger un -- = een straf opleggen :levar un -- = een straf kwijtschelden :suffrer un -- = een straf ondergaan punitive adj :1 straffend :expedition -- = strafexpeditie :mesura -- = strafmaatregel :exercitio -- = strafexercitie punitor sub :1 bestraffer + punk sub ANGLESE :1 punk :movimento -- = punkbeweging :musica -- = punkmuziek :pectinatura -- = punkkapsel :2 punker puno sub :1 Carthager pupa sub :1 jong meisje :2 pop :visage de -- = poppengezicht :testa/capite de -- = poppenhoofd/kop :vestimentos de -- = poppenkleren :reparator de --s = poppendokter :casa de --(s) = poppenhuis :cochietto {sj} de -- = poppenwagen :cappello de -- = poppenhoed :gonnella de -- = poppenrok :3 ZOOLOGIA pop (van insekt) :stadio de -- = popstadium :transformar se/cambiar se in -- = zich verpoppen :transformation/cambiamento in -- = verpopping + pupal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de pop, pop... :stadio -- = popstadium + pupar v :1 ZOOLOGIA verpoppen + pupation sub :1 ZOOLOGIA verpopping pupilla sub :1 pupil, weesmeisje :2 ANATOMIA pupil (van het oog) :--s contractile = samentrekbare pupillen :ANATOMIA dilatator del -- = pupilverwijder :dilatation del -- = verwijding van de pupil :atropina dilata le -- = atropine verwijdt de pupil pupillage sub :1 JURIDIC staat van een wees pupillar adj :1 JURIDIC van de wees, wees... :2 ANATOMIA van de pupil (van het oog) :reaction -- = pupilreactie :movimento -- = pupilbeweging :reflexo -- = pupilreflex :dilatation -- = pupilverwijding :distantia -- = pupilwijdte pupillo sub :1 pupil, weesjongen pupipare adj :1 ZOOLOGIA poppenleggend pupo sub :1 jongen, kind :-- de strata = straatjongen + puppy (pl: puppies) sub ANGLESE :1 puppy pur adj :1 rein, zuiver, louter, onvermengd, puur (anque FIGURATE) :vino -- = onversneden wijn :un (cavallo de) -- sanguine = een volbloed(paard) :lana -- = zuivere wol :aere -- = zuivere/niet vervuilde lucht :aqua -- = helder water :auro -- = zuiver goud :celo -- = heldere/onbewolkte hemel :reputation -- = onaangetaste reputatie :RELIGION animales -- = reine dieren :per -- invidia = uit louter nijd :per -- compassion = uit louter medelijden pure sub :1 MEDICINA pus, etter puree sub FRANCESE :1 puree, moes :-- de pomos/de malos = appelmoes :-- de patatas = aardappelpuree :-- de tomates = tomatenpuree puressa sub :1 zuiverheid, reinheid (anque FIGURATE) :-- del infantia = onschuld/onbedorvenheid van de kinderjaren :-- del lingua = taalzuiverheid :-- del racia = raszuiverheid :le -- de su intentiones = de zuiverheid van zijn bedoelingen purga sub :1 zuivering, POLITICA, zuiveringsaktie :-- del pressa = zuivering van de pers :-- politic = politieke zuivering :2 MEDICINA purgeermiddel :prender un -- = een purgeermiddel innemen purgar v :1 zuiveren (anque POLITICA), reinigen :-- le armea = het leger zuiveren :-- le urbe de un banda de malfactores = de stad van een bende misdadigers zuiveren :2 MEDICINA purgeren purgation sub :1 het zuiveren, zuivering :2 RELIGION reiniging :3 MEDICINA het purgeren, purgatie purgative adj :1 zuiverend, laxerend, purgerend, laxeer..., purgeer... :remedio -- = purgeermiddel :sal -- = zuiveringszout :oleo -- = purgeerolie :pulvere -- = purgeerpoeder :potion -- = purgeerdrankje purgativo sub :1 purgeermiddel, laxeermiddel, laxans purgatori adj :1 zuiverend, zuiverings..., laxerend, purgerend, reinigend, reinigings... :2 het vagevuur betreffend purgatorio sub :1 RELIGION vagevuur, louteringsberg + puric adj :1 BIOCHIMIA :base -- = purinebase purificar v :1 zuiveren, reinigen, louteren (anque FIGURATE) :-- le aqua = het water zuiveren :-- per distillation = zuiveren door distillatie :aqua non purificate = onzuiver water :agente purificante = zuiveringsmiddel purification sub :1 het zuiveren, zuivering :-- del aere = luchtzuivering :-- del aqua - waterzuivering :-- biochimic = biochemische zuivering :2 RELIGION reiniging, purificatie :le festa del Purification del Virgine = Lichtmis purificator sub :1 zuiveraar :2 zuiveringsmiddel/toestel :-- del aere = luchtzuiveringsinstallatie :-- del aqua = waterzuiveringsinstallatie :-- del oleo = oliezuiveringsinstallatie + purificator adj :1 reinigend, reinigings..., zuiverend + purificatorio sub :1 CATHOLICISMO purificatorium + puriforme adj :1 ettervormig, etterachtig + Purim sub n pr :1 Purim :festa de -- = Purimfeest :repasto de -- = Purimmaal :reunion de -- = Purimbijeenkomst purina sub :1 CHIMIA purine :derivato de -- = purinederivaat :percentage de -- = purinegehalte + purinic adj :1 CHIMIA purine... purismo sub :1 purisme, taalzuivering purista sub :1 purist, taalzuiveraar + purista adj :1 puristisch + puristic adj :1 puristisch puritan adj :1 puriteins puritanismo sub :1 puritanisme puritano sub :1 puritein puritate sub :1 zuiverheid, puurheid :-- racial = raszuiverheid :le -- de su intentiones = de zuiverheid van zijn bedoelingen purpura sub :1 ZOOLOGIA purperslak :2 purper, purperstof, purperrode kleur :fabrication de -- = purperbereiding :3 purperen mantel :-- cardinalicie = kardinaalspurper :reciper le -- = het purper ontvangen :4 MEDICINA purpura, huidbloeding purpurar v :1 purper kleuren :2 met purper kleden purpurato sub :1 CHIMIA purpuraat purpuree adj :1 purperkleurig, purperen, purperrood :hairon -- = purperreiger :salice -- = kortwilg, bitterwilg :habito -- = purperen gewaad :mantello/cappa -- = purperen mantel + purpuric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = purperzuur purpurin adj :1 purperkleurig, purperen, purperrood :labios -- = purperrode lippen purpurina sub :1 CHIMIA purpurine, meekrappurper purulente adj :1 MEDICINA etterig, etterend, purulent :secretion -- = etterafscheiding :muco -- = etterslijm :plaga -- = etterende wond purulentia sub :1 MEDICINA ettering, purulentie pus sub :1 MEDICINA pus, etter :formar -- = etteren + pusher sub ANGLESE :1 pusher + push-pull sub ANGLESE :1 balansschakelaar, push-pull pusillanime adj :1 kleinmoedig, lafhartig, kleinhartig, vreesachtig, bangelijk pusillanimitate sub :1 kleinmoedigheid, lafhartigheid, kleinhartigheid, vreesachtigheid pusille adj :1 klein, gering (anque BOTANICA) :2 kleingeestig, bekrompen, enghartig + pusilliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zeer kleine bloemen pusillitate sub :1 kleinheid, geringheid :2 kleingeestigheid, bekrompenheid, enghartigheid pusillo sub :1 jongetje, mannetje pustula sub :1 MEDICINA puist :-- maligne = kwaadaardige puist pustular v :1 puisten krijgen pustulate adj :1 puistig, vol puisten zittend :visage -- = puistenkop + pustulation sub :1 puistvorming + pustuletta sub :1 MEDICINA pukkel(tje), puistje :premer --s = puistjes uitdrukken pustulose adj :1 puistig, pustuleus, met puisten gepaard gaande :eruption -- = puistuitslag :visage -- = puistenkop :acne -- = puisterige acne + puszta sub HUNGARO :1 poesta + puta sub :1 hoer :-- de heroina = heroïnehoer :-- stratal/del strata = straathoer :cliente de -- = prostituant :quartiero del --s = hoerenbuurt + putana sub :1 hoer :-- de heroina = heroïnehoer :-- stratal/del strata = straathoer :cliente de -- = prostituant :quartiero del --s = hoerenbuurt :ir al --s = naar de hoeren gaan, hoeren lopen putar v :1 snoeien (bomen) :2 veronderstellen, denken putative adj :1 vermeend, gewaand, putatief :patre -- = gewaande/vermeende vader :maritage/matrimonio -- = putatief huwelijk :defensa legitime -- = putatieve noodweer puteal sub :1 bovengronds gemetseld gedeelte van een bron/put + putente adj :1 stinkend :bomba -- = stinkbom :fossato -- = stinksloot puteo sub :1 (water)put, (bouw)put, (boor)put, schacht, koker (van lift) :-- de mina = mijnschacht :-- petrolifere/de petroleo = oliebron :-- artesian = artesische put, welput :-- subartesian = subartesische put :-- de aerage = luchtschacht :-- de accesso = toegangsput, toegangskoker :-- echoante/sonor/con echo = echoput :-- sin fundo = bodemloze put :-- de scientia = wonder van geleerdheid, groot geleerde :cupa de -- = putemmer :transversa de -- = putbalk :coperculo de un -- = putdeksel :bordo de un -- = putrand :corda de -- = puttouw :rota de -- = putrad :catena de -- = putketting :bucca de -- = mijningang :cavar/forar un -- = een put slaan puter v :1 stinken, kwalijk rieken :-- le gin (A) = naar jenever stinken :le proprie laude pute = eigen roem stinkt + putor sub :1 stank, smerige lucht + putorio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stinkmarter, bunzing :pelle de -- = bunzingbont putrefacer v :1 doen (ver)rotten, (doen) bederven, tot ontbinding doen overgaan + putrefacte adj :1 in ontbinding, bedorven, rot, verrot, rottend :carne -- = bedorven vlees putrefaction sub :1 (ver)rotting, ontbinding, bederf :processo de -- = verrottingsproces :phenomeno de -- = rottingsverschijnsel :esser in stato de -- = in staat van ontbinding verkeren putrefactive adj :1 rotting bevorderend putrer v :1 rotten :le fructos se ha putrite = het fruit is gaan rotten :totalmente/completemente putrite = door en door verrot putrescente adj :1 rottend, bedervend putrescentia sub :1 (ver)rotting, bederf, ontbinding :processo de -- = rottingsproces :phenomeno de -- = rottingsverschijnsel putrescer v :1 (ver)rotten, ontbinden putrescibile adj :1 vatbaar voor (ver)rotting/bederf, bederfelijk + putrescibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor (ver)rotting/bederf, bederfelijkheid + putrescina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA putrescine putride adj :1 rot(tend), rottig, bedorven, rottings... :odor -- = rotstank :pomos/malos -- = rotte appels :totalmente/completemente -- = door en door verrot putriditate sub :1 rotting, rotheid, bedorvenheid putsch sub GERMANO :1 putsch, militaire staatsgreep + putschar {sj} v :1 een militaire staatsgreep uitvoeren + putschista {sj} sub :1 deelnemer aan een putsch + putt sub ANGLESE :1 GOLF putt(slag) + putter sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT putter (golfstok) + putto sub :1 ARTE putto + puzzle sub ANGLESE :1 puzzel, legkaart + puzzolana sub :1 puzzolaan + pycnic adj :1 picnisch, van het picnische type, kort en gezet :typo -- = picnisch type :persona de typo -- = pycnicus + pycnidio sub :1 BOTANICA vruchtlichaam + pycnocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met stevige of dicht opeengedrongen vruchten + pycnometric adj :1 pyknometrisch + pycnometro sub :1 PHYSICA pyknometer, dichtheidsmeter + pycnose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA pycnosis, pycnose + pycnotic adj :1 MEDICINA pycnotisch + pyelitis sub :1 MEDICINA pyelitis, nierbekkenontsteking + pyelonephritis sub :1 MEDICINA pyelonefritis + pyemia sub :1 MEDICINA py(a)emia (bloedvergiftiging door wondetter) + pygmeo sub :1 Pygmee pyjama sub :1 pyjama :-- de un pecia = hansop :veste de -- = pyjamajasje :pantalon(es) de -- = pyjamabroek + pylephlebitis sub :1 MEDICINA poortaderontsteking pylon sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER pyloon :-- angular = hoekpijler :-- de ripa = landpijler :2 pyloon, mast :-- de radio = radiomast :-- electric = elektriciteitsmast :-- a/de alte tension = hoogspanningsmast pyloric adj :1 ANATOMIA mbt de pylorus pyloro sub :1 ANATOMIA maagpoort, portier, pylorus + pyocyto sub :1 pyocyt, ettercel + pyodermitis sub :1 MEDICINA pyodermie, pyodermitis + pyogene adj :1 MEDICINA pyogeen, ettervormend + pyogenese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA ettervorming + pyogenia sub :1 MEDICINA ettervorming + pyogenic adj :1 MEDICINA pyogeen, ettervormend + pyorrhea sub :1 ettering (i.h.b van de tandkassen) pyra sub :1 brandstapel (voor lijkverbranding) + pyracantha sub :1 BOTANICA vuurdoorn + pyrale sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lichtmot, vuurvlindertje pyramidal adj :1 piramidaal, piramidevormig, piramide... :BIOLOGIA cellulas -- = piramidecellen :BIOLOGIA systema -- = piramidebaan :ANATOMIA osso -- = wiggebeen :BOTANICA campanula -- = piramideklokje :tecto -- = piramidevormig dak :ferma -- = stolpboerderij :numero -- = piramidaal getal :undas -- = piramidale zeeën :arbore -- = piramideboom :construction -- = piramidebouw :forma -- = piramidevorm :organisation -- = piramidale organisatie pyramidar v :1 bouwen of opstapelen in de vorm van een piramide pyramide sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER ,GEOMETRIA etc., piramide :-- truncate = afgeknotte piramide :-- regular = regelmatige piramide :-- quadrangule/quadrangular = vierhoekige piramide :-- heptagonal = zevenhoekige piramide :-- enneagone = negenhoekige piramide :tecto a -- = schilddak :-- de Cheops = piramide van Cheops :-- de Austerlitz = piramide van Austerlitz :ferma in forma de -- = stolpboerderij + pyramidon sub :1 CHIMIA pyramidon + pyranometro sub :1 pyranometer Pyrene sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Pyrene + pyrene sub :1 CHIMIA pyreen pyrenee adj :1 Pyrenees Pyreneos sub n pr pl :1 GEOGRAPHIA Pyreneeën + pyrethro sub :1 BOTANICA moederkruid, pyretrum + pyretic adj :1 MEDICINA koorts..., pyretisch :substantia -- = koortsopwekkend middel + pyretologia sub :1 MEDICINA pyretologie, leer van de koortsverschijnselen + pyretotherapia sub :1 pyretotherapie + pyrex sub :1 pyrex, vuurvast glas + pyrexia sub :1 MEDICINA pyrexie, koortstoestand + pyrheliometro sub :1 pyrheliometer pyric adj :1 van vuur, vuur veroorzakend pyridina sub :1 CHIMIA pyridine + pyridoxal sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pyridoxal + pyridoxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pyridoxine, vitamina B6 + pyrimidic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA pyrimidine... :base -- = pyrimidinebase + pyrimidina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA pyrimidine + pyrimidinic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA pyrimidine... :base -- = pyrimidinebase pyrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA pyriet, kies, ijzerkies, zwavelkies :furno de -- = pyrietoven + pyritic adj :1 pyriethoudend, pyriet... pyritose adj :1 pyriethoudend + pyroclastic adj :1 GEOLOGIA pyroklastisch + pyrocondensation sub :1 CHIMIA pyrocondensatie + pyroelectric adj :1 pyro-elektrisch :effecto -- = pyro-elektrisch effect + pyroelectricitate sub :1 PHYSICA pyro-elektriciteit + pyrogallic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = pyrogalluszuur + pyrogallol sub :1 CHIMIA pyrogallol + pyrogene adj :1 pyrogeen :substantias -- = pyrogene stoffen + pyrogenic adj :1 pyrogeen :substantias -- = pyrogene stoffen + pyrogravar v :1 brandschilderen + pyrogravator sub :1 brandschilder + pyrogravure sub FRANCESE :1 brandschilderkunst :2 brandschilderwerk pyrolatra sub :1 vuuraanbidder pyrolatria sub :1 vuuraanbidding pyrolignose adj :1alcohol -- = houtazijn, methylalcohol :acido -- = houtzuur + pyrologia sub :1 pyrologie + pyrolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA pyrolyse :-- de silano = silaan-pyrolyse + pyrolythic adj :1 pyrolithisch :--e reactie = reaction pyrolythic :-- oxyde = oxydo pyrolythic + pyromagnetic adj :1 pyromagnetisch + pyromagnetismo sub :1 pyromagnetisme pyromane adj :1 pyromaan pyromania sub :1 pyromanie pyromano sub :1 pyromaan + pyromante sub :1 waarzegger uit vuur/vlammen + pyromantia sub :1 waarzeggerij uit vuur/vlammen + pyrometria sub :1 PHYSICA pyrometrie pyrometric adj :1 PHYSICA pyrometrisch :methodos -- = pyrometrische methoden pyrometro sub :1 PHYSICA pyrometer, hittemeter :-- electric = elektrische pyrometer :-- optic = op-tische pyrometer + pyrope adj :1 MINERALOGIA pyroop, pyrope + pyrophago sub :1 vuureter, vuurvreter + pyrophobe adj :1 pyrofobisch + pyrophobia sub :1 pyrofobie + pyrophobic adj :1 pyrofobisch + pyrophobo sub :1 pyrofoob pyrophore adj :1 CHIMIA pyroforisch, zelfontbrandend + pyrophoric adj :1 pyroforisch, zelfontbrandend :ferro -- = zelfontbrandend ijzer + pyrophoro sub :1 pyrofoor + pyrophosphato sub :1 CHIMIA pyrofosfaat pyrophosphoric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = pyrofosforzuur + pyropo sub :1 MINERALOGIA pyroop, pyrope + pyroscapho sub :1 HISTORIA stoomboot + pyroscopio sub :1 pyroscoop + pyrosis sub :1 MEDICINA pyrosis, zure oprispingen, "het zuur" + pyrosphera sub :1 GEOLOGIA pyrosfeer + pyrosulfato sub :1 CHIMIA pyrosulfaat + pyrosulfuric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = pyrozwavelzuur pyrotechnic adj :1 pyrotechnisch :spectaculo -- = vuurwerk :arte -- = vuurwerkerskunst pyrotechnica sub :1 pyrotechniek, kunst om vuurwerk te maken pyrotechnico sub :1 pyrotechnicus, vuurwerkmaker + pyroxenite sub :1 pyroxeniet pyroxeno sub :1 MINERALOGIA pyroxeen pyroxylo sub :1 CHIMIA pyroxyline, schietkatoen, cellulosenitraat, nitrocellulose + pyrrhic adj :1 mbt een pyrriche :dansa -- = pyrriche (Oudgriekse krijgsdans) :2 mbt tot Pyrrus :victoria -- = Pyrrusoverwinning + Pyrrho sub n pr :1 Pyrrus :victoria de -- = Pyrrusoverwinning + pyrrhocorax sub :1 ZOOLOGIA alpenkraai + pyrrhonismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA pyrronisme :2 twijfelzucht, scepticisme + pyrrhonista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van het pyrronisme + pyrrhula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA goudvink + pyrriche sub :1 HISTORIA GREC pirriche + pyrrol sub :1 CHIMIA pyrro(o)l Pythagoras sub n pr :1 PHILOSOPHIA Pythagoras :theorema de -- = stelling van Pythagoras :le doctrina esoteric de -- = de esoterische leer van Pythagoras pythagoric adj :1 Pythagorisch :numeros -- = Pythagorische getallen :scala -- = Pythagorische toonladder + pythagorico sub :1 pythagoreeër pythagorismo sub :1 pythagorisme, leer van Pythagoras pythagorista sub :1 pythagorist Pythia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE Pythia pythic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Pythisch :Jocos Pythic = Pythische Spelen :oraculo -- = Pythisch orakel :versos -- = Pythische verzen pythie adj :1 ANTIQUITATE Pythisch Pytho sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Pytho Python sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Python python sub :1 ZOOLOGIA python :-- reticulate = netpython + pythonissa sub :1 voorspelster, waarzegster + pyuria sub :1 MEDICINA pyurie (aanwezigheid van pus in de urine) pyxide sub :1 doosje :2 ECCLESIA pyxis :3 BOTANICA doosvrucht